Naruto: la saga de los Dioses (Renace un amor oscuro II)
by shion145
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki o mejor conocido como Hades, regresa a la aldea después de tres años de entrenamiento, donde pasaran muchas cosas en su vida, en el cual esta en juego su propio amor; con la sombra de Perséfone, la ambición de Ares, la furia de Zeus, su vida cambiara, sin embargo un poderoso Dios esta a punto de despertar desde el fondo del Universo, ¿Podrá Hades con todo este peso?
1. Prológo

**Yeye, yeyé, yeyé. ¿Que hay de nuevo banda? se que estaba esperando la segunda temporada de mi historia; pues aquí esta. Me da gusto volver a leerlos, despues de casi tres meses de ausencia en esta obra cross de Saint Seiya y Naruto. Les traigo el prologo de esta historia, donde habrá humor, romance, aventuras, drama, entre otros generos. A pesar que mi anterior historia concluyo, aun sigue siendo leida, incluso la siguen. Aunque no soy un escritor excelente, sin más les dejo el Prólogo. ¡Comenzamos!**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-Katon: ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

 **Prologo: El inicio de los Dioses.**

En primer lugar existió el Caos, el primordial con su inmenso cosmos que ningún Dios puede vencer. Chronos el Dios del tiempo antes del tiempo había aparecido por su propia voluntad, y también Kairos su hermano. Con su voluntad Caos dio a luz a Gea la de amplio pecho, sede siempre segura de todos los Inmortales que habitan la nevada cumbre del Olimpo. [En el fondo de la tierra de anchos caminos existió el tenebroso Tártaro] último, por ultimo Eros, el más hermoso entre los dioses inmortales, que afloja los miembros y cautiva de todos los dioses y todos los hombres el corazón y la sensata voluntad en sus pechos.

Del Caos surgieron Érebo y la negra Noche de nombre Nix. De Nix a su vez nacieron el Éter y el Día, a los que alumbró preñada en contacto amoroso con Érebo. Caos se retiró a su sueño eterno en lo más profundo del universo, en el vacío cósmico, no le importaba nada, ni Dioses, ni mortales, solo esperando el momento de reclamar lo suyo.

Gea con su cosmos alumbró primero al estrellado Urano con sus mismas proporciones, para que la contuviera por todas partes y poder ser así sede siempre segura para los felices dioses. También dio a luz a las grandes Montañas, deliciosa morada de diosas, las Ninfas que habitan en los boscosos montes. Ella igualmente parió al estéril piélago de agitadas olas, el Ponto, sin mediar el grato comercio. Luego, acostada con Urano, con la ayuda de Eros, se unieron para siempre en la unión divina cósmica. Gea alumbró a Océano de profundas corrientes, a Ceo, a Crío, a Hiperión, a Jápeto, a Tea, a Rea, a Temis, a Mnemósine, a Febe de áurea corona y a la amable Tetis. Después de ellos nació el más joven, Cronos, de mente retorcida, el más terrible de los hijos y se llenó de un intenso odio hacía su padre. Los titanes dueños de la edad de oro y de un impresionante cosmos.

Gea dio a luz además a los Cíclopes de soberbio espíritu a Brontes, a Estéropes y al violento Arges, que regalaron a Zeus el trueno y le fabricaron el rayo. Estos en lo demás eran semejantes a los dioses,

También de Gea y Urano nacieron otros tres hijos enormes y violentos cuyo nombre no debe pronunciarse: Coto, Briareo y Giges, monstruosos engendros. Cien brazos informes salían agitadamente de sus hombros y a cada uno le nacían cincuenta cabezas de los hombros, sobre robustos miembros. Una fuerza terriblemente poderosa se albergaba en su enorme cuerpo.

Pues bien, cuantos nacieron de Gea y Urano, los hijos más temibles, estaban irritados con su padre desde siempre. Y cada vez que alguno de ellos estaba a punto de nacer, Urano los retenía a todos ocultos en el seno de Gea sin dejarles salir a la luz y se gozaba cínicamente con su malvada acción, pero el Titán era controlado por un Dios más poderoso, haciendo que se convirtiera en un tirano.

La monstruosa Gea, a punto de reventar, se quejaba en su interior y urdió una cruel artimaña, aunque amaba a su esposo. Produciendo al punto un tipo de brillante acero desconocido de su interior, forjó los somas, que entrego a sus hijos, y a Cronos le forjo una Hoz y luego explicó el plan a sus hijos. Armada de valor dijo afligida en su corazón:

 **-¡Hijos míos y de soberbio padre! Si queréis seguir mis instrucciones, podremos vengar el cruel ultraje de vuestro padre; pues él fue el primero en maquinar odiosas acciones, su mente se retorció, pero yo lo amo con verdad, por eso deseo que lo liberen de ese sufrimiento-** sí habló Gea y lógicamente un temor los dominó a todos y ninguno de ellos se atrevió a hablar. Mas el poderoso Cronos, de mente retorcida, armado de valor, al punto respondió con estas palabras a su prudente madre y guio a sus hermanos a la batalla contra su padre.

 **-Madre, yo podría, lo prometo, realizar dicha empresa, ya que no siento piedad por nuestro abominable padre; pues él fue el primero en maquinar odiosas acciones-** Así habló el menor de los titanes. La monstruosa Gea se alegró mucho en su corazón y le apostó secretamente en emboscada. Puso en sus manos una hoz de agudos dientes junto a su Soma y disimuló perfectamente la trampa.

Vino el poderoso Urano conduciendo la noche, se echó sobre la tierra ansioso de amor y se extendió por todas partes. El hijo, saliendo de su escondite, logró alcanzarle con la mano izquierda, empuñó con la derecha la prodigiosa hoz, enorme y de afilados dientes, ya apresuradamente segó los genitales de su padre y luego los arrojó a la ventura por detrás.

No en vano escaparon aquéllos de su mano. Pues cuantas gotas de sangre salpicaron, todas las recogió Gea. Y al completarse un año, dio a luz a las poderosas Erinias, a los altos Gigantes de resplandecientes armas, que sostienen en su mano largas lanzas, y a las Ninfas que llaman Mellas sobre la tierra ilimitada. En cuanto a los genitales, desde el preciso instante en que los cerceno con el acero y los arrojó lejos del continente en el tempestuoso Ponto, fueron luego llevados por el archipiélago durante mucho tiempo. A su alrededor surgía del miembro inmortal una blanca espuma y en medio de ella nació una doncella de nombre Afrodita.

Después de liberar a sus hermanos del yugo de la tiranía de Urano, este recupero la cordura, haciendo que se refugiara en un lugar paradisiaco junto a Gea. Después ascendió Cronos el menor y tomo como pareja a su hermana Rea, el temible Cronos gobernó por varios siglos con mano de hierro, mas, una profecía que su padre le mencionó le auguraba un destino igual que su padre Urano, donde decía que uno de sus hijos lo derrocaría.

El temeroso Cronos ideo un plan, cada hijo que nacida seria devorado por completo para no ver hecho realidad esa profecía. Fue así que cada hijo que Rea tenía, el de mente retorcida lo tomaba y devoraba sin mastica, primero al noble Hades, después Hestia, luego Deméter, seguido de Poseidón, y finalmente Hera. Cuando Rea estuvo nuevamente en cinta, la titanide, junto a su madre Gea, planeo salvar a su último hijo, por lo cual oculto el llanto de Zeus con el canto de varias aves para evitar que Cronos lo escuchara al nacer, la Titanide envió al hijo menor con unas ninfas y estas lo dejaron en una cueva de la isla de Creta, donde Amaltea la cabra lo cuido y alimento, junto a las ninfas. Rea dio en su lugar una piedra, el cual Cronos devoro por completo.

Zeus se hizo adulto y una vez preparado se dispuso a liberar a sus hermanos, visito a su madre a ocultas y después a su abuela Gea, las cuales le dieron una pócima que haría vomitar a Cronos a sus hermanos, ese día Zeus por la noche le dio a beber la poción, el efecto fue que el Titán mayor empezó a vomitar a sus hermanos, empezando con la piedra y después por los siguientes en el orden inverso a como los devoro, una vez hecho, Zeus guió a sus hermanos al Tártaro y libero a los Hecatonquiros y de los ciclopes, como regalo los ciclopes le dieron el rayo y el trueno, en forma de un báculo, a Poseidón el tridente y a Hades el casco de la invisibilidad, en conjunto con las máximas protecciones, las Kamui, las cuales rivalizaban con las Somas, incluso las superaban, debido a que estaban construidas por un material desconocido del espacio que solo los ciclopes conocen. Durante diez años duro la guerra entre Dioses Olímpicos y Titanes.

Sin embargo la confrontación entre ambas fuerzas despertó a un poderoso Dios de su sueño, que empezaba a reclamar todo como suyo, volviendo galaxias, estrellas, soles, nebulosas a la nada. La titanomaquia se suspendió, haciendo una tregua los Dioses con los Titanes para evitar cualquier derramamiento de sangre. La pelea contra el Dios se intensifico que incluso puso en riesgo el propio universo, el poder de las facciones de Dioses Olímpicos, Chronos, Kario y los Titanes no podía con el inmenso cosmos de este ser, ambos bandos estaban casi al borde de la derrota, no fue sino hasta que Gea y Urano les otorgaron el poder de sellar al Dios en una prisión, en el vacío infinito enviado por la propia Gea y Uranos.

Este poder baño las armas de Hades, Zeus y Poseidón. Los hermanos se prepararon para el embate final contra el propio Dios, sin embargo no podían hacer nada a pesar del poder que les otorgo sus abuelos, no fue que Hades tuvo una idea, el Dios del Inframundo tomo el tridente de Poseidón y el báculo de Zeus (el rayo). Con su casco puesto se lanzó contra el Dios y las tres armas juntas reaccionaron liberando el poder otorgado por Gea y Urano.

Él fue encerrado en el vacío cósmico, sin embargo el Dios libero un poder suficientemente fuerte que golpea a Hades en el pecho, haciendo sonreír al Dios.

 **-En ti estaré hijo mío hasta que regresé, serás mi vehículo y cuando regrese reclamare tu cuerpo y todo regresará a mí-** dijo el Dios antes de ser encerrado, a pesar del ataque, Hades se recuperó, sin embargo una masa pequeña oscura se hallaba en la zona del corazón, sin que los Dioses y Titanes se dieran cuenta. Después Gea y Urano les borraron la memoria de la batalla, pensando en que así el universo estaría a salvo, grave error, pues los ciclopes recopilaron la información en dos pergaminos para evitar la liberación del Dios oscuro. Después se reinició la guerra entre Titanes y Olímpico, Los hermanos del Olimpo ganaron la pelea después de diez años de lucha, los titanes fueron encerrados en el Tártaros, y puesto de guardianes a los Hecatonquiros, otros fueron a parar a realizar tareas como Atlas que tenía la pesada tarea de sostener a Urano, que casi colapsa por la titanomaquia. Los hermanos se repartieron el universo, Zeus el cielo, Hades el inframundo y Poseidón el mar, dejando la tierra como punto neutral. Después vendrían los otros Dioses olímpicos: Apolo y Artemisa, Athena, Hefestos, Hermes y Ares, Zeus mando a los ciclopes a construir sus propias Kamui junto a Hefestos, pero impuso una regla de no fabricar más Kamui. Pero un suceso empezaría, algunos de sus hijos y Hera se rebelaron contra Zeus para derrocarlo, pero fue en vano; pues le ayudaron a Zeus los Hecatonquiros junto a otros dioses a aplastar la rebelión, por lo cual estos fueron castigados y otros enviados a realizar trabajos y Hera fue colgada del cielo por los pulgares y en sus piernas atado grandes yunques, todos aprendieron la lección, sin embargo hay uno que no lo hizo y ese era Ares, Dios de la guerra violenta, que después supo de la existencia de las llaves que liberarían al poder de ese ser y vencer a su padre, gracias a un pergamino que encontró en una de sus incursiones belicas, donde las armas de su padre y tíos eran la clave.

Ares creo una cortina de humo para hacerse de las armas de su padre y tíos, por lo que él inicio las guerras santas con la excusa de apoderarse de las tierra, para así buscar las llaves que le darían el poder supremo, ataco a Athena, la cual lo venció, después el Dios de la Guerra se refugió en el Inframundo, donde estaba Hades y le pidió ayuda para vencer a Athena, mientras el Dios del Inframundo estaba ocupado, Ares manipuló a Perséfone, enamorándola, que hizo que le entregara el casco de su esposo y huyera con él. Después trato de obtener el Tridente de Poseidón, pero fallo a ver que su tío era encerrado en una vasija, tener el rayo de Zeus era un suicidio por lo que esperaría. Sin embargo lo que no sabían era que este Dios espera su regreso en el fin cósmico, listo para reclamar lo suyo.

 **Bueno banda, espero que les haya gustado el Prologo, este extracto lo saque de la Teogonia de Hesiodo, libro en donde se muestra el origen de los Dioses, solamente la adapte a la historia, otra cosa importante, si hubo una revelación de Dioses griegos contra Zeus, incitada por Hera, seguida por Ares, Atenea (Nombre original de Athenas) entre otros dioses, pero Zeus la aplaco dándole el castigo. Antes de concluir, tardaré en subir los capítulos de esta historia, pues tengo algunos asuntos pendientes, así como terminar la historia adoptada de "Hijo de la noche y la luna" que pronto saldrá los primeros capítulos redactados por mí. Espero que sean comprensibles y que me tengan mucha paciencia, además de que tengo otro proyecto entre Naruto, Hish School DxD y saint seiya, pero eso es más adelante. Dejen sus Reviews, Comentarios, dudas, críticas constructivas, entre otras cosas. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Bye.**


	2. Capítulo 1: El retorno de un Dios

**Hola a toda la banda de Fanfiction, aquí su amigo Shion145, trayéndoles este primer caítulo de la historia, que es Naruto: la saga de los Dioses segunda temporada de mi historia anterior, y ami me da gusto estar con ustedes nuevamente después de tanto tiempo.**

 **Agradezco a Lalo80, Igniz1, Soul of demon, Metalero Arnarkista que mes esperarón para este capítulo, y a Animebot02 amigo y a veces coautor de algunos Omakes que veran aquí, que compato el mismo punto, Hades es más poderoso que Zeus. Y como siempre manejare temas controversiales, algo locos, entre otros. Y como siempre daré explicación a algunos puntos al final de cada capítulo en los que se necesita. Sin más ¡Comenzamos!**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-Katon: ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 1: El retorno de un Dios a Konoha.

Han pasado tres años desde que Naruto/Hades se fue a entrenar junto a Jiraya, las cosas habían cambiado en la aldea, Tsunade actualmente era la que estaba al frente de la aldea como la godaime Hokage, Hiruzen la visitaba para asesorarla en algunos cosas, además de disfrutar su retiro, algunos gennin de la generación de Naruto/Hades se convirtieron en Chunnin como Neji Hyuga, o para horror de Ino, Hinata, Kin, Haku , Mabui y Karin, además la rubia junto a Sakura estudiaban iryo ninjutsu con Tsunade y Shizune, pero no llegaban a nivel de Karin y Haku. Mabui ayudaba a Shizune en la oficina de Tsunade.

El clan Hyuga ahora era guiada por buen liderazgo a cargo de Hiashi y Hizashi, pues desde el juicio al antiguo consejo del clan ambas ramas se unificaron, dando como resultado un nuevo clan, con nuevas leyes y nuevas tradiciones más flexibles, donde los miembros del mismo aprendían taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, o manejo de armas, según sus habilidades a parte del taijutsu del clan, el Junken. El nuevo clan se regía por medio de la democracia griega, enseñada por Hinata/Pandora, donde los miembros eran escogidos por sus habilidades, su experiencia y capacidad de habla, el consejo se renovaba cada periodo de tres años para evitar tener a consejeros enfermos de poder, Hiashi y su hermano podían exponer las inquietudes del clan y recibían los consejos y ellos tomaban la decisión. Igual tomaron el modelo de ostracismos, donde los miembros del clan Hyuga se juntaban cada años en el patio principal y escribían en un trozo de papel el nombre del miembro del consejo que deseaban sacar, debido a su creciente corrupción o forma de vivir de forma opulente sin ver las necesidades del clan, sacándolo por tres años del puesto de consejero y sin la oportunidad de participar en el mismo por ese tiempo. Estilo que llamo la atención de otros clanes y que pidieron que les enseñara el método, cosa que la propia Diosa acepto, que lo enseñaban junto con Minos, Aiaco y Radamanthys.

Hinata, Haku, Karin, Kin y Mabui fueron entrenadas por los Dioses gemelos, Anko y Yugao, los jueces y algunos santos de Athena como Camus con Haku y Dokho con el Kung fu para las chicas con apoyo de Kurumi. En la mansión estaban viviendo y ayudadas en algunas cosas por Rin e Izumi, las cuales usaban un henge para evitar llamar la atención del pueblo. Hera las visitaba con poca frecuencia, debido a Zeus, pero este no le hacía caso a esas salidas de su esposa. También venían a visitarlas Athena, Pallas, Hilda, Poseidón y Artemisa, donde platicaban de los sucesos que han ocurrido, pero también de otras cosas más triviales, como las futuras bodas las novias y prometidas de Hades o de las Diosas y representante de Odín, o de Julián, aunque este aún no estaba muy seguro de asentar cabeza. Pues ya habían obtenido la unión cósmica divina y solo quedaba afianzarlo con la boda frente a Gea y Urano.

Hinata (Viste igual que en Shippuden, pero con 17 años) en su entrenamiento mejoró su terrible providencia, además de crear una técnica llamada Noble venom, técnica que produce un dolor insoportable. Hinata/Pandora activa su joya en forma de serpiente mientras agarra el rostro de su oponente, que es abrazado a su vez por un sinfín de serpientes, mientras que su cuerpo está cubierto de un gran dolor. Además de una técnica llamada Males de la humanidad, donde la Diosa emula un ánfora griega y de la cual en su interior en el cual sale una poderosa ráfaga de cosmos que impacta al oponente hasta destruirlo, la Diosa obtuvo su octavo sentido; por lo cual podía viajar al inframundo y a los campos Elyseos sin problema alguno, otra técnica que desarrollo es la voluntad de la reina del inframundo, donde crea tres inmensas esferas de cosmos y las lanza a sus oponentes, siendo esta la más poderosa, además de su serenata mortal y su nocturno de cuerdas.

Haku aprendió a bajar la temperatura de su aire congelante hasta los -273.5 °C o el cero absoluto, gracias a las enseñanzas de Camus y de Kurumi. Su técnica Tormenta del Cocytos era muy peligrosa de todo su arsenal pues las ráfagas de frio eran iguales al dicho lugar, también creo una técnica llamada lluvia engelante, donde la Diosa manda una ráfaga de agua formada por su cosmos, la cual esta liquida; que al contacto con algún objeto esta se congela de inmediato, así como el ataúd de hielo y la ejecución del aurora, además de la más poderosa técnica en su repertorio destierro al Cocytos, donde abre un portal en el cual manda al oponente directo al noveno circulo donde es enterrado en el mismo, ella viste un kimono color azul celeste con diseños en copos de nieve, lleva el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo y tiene un labial rosa discreto, además es una de las mejores iryonin junto a Karin, cosa que hizo rabia a Ino, después de Tsunade y Shizune, al igual que Hinata alcanzo el octavo sentido.

Kin (Kin viste un kimono de combate azul oscuro, con un obi color negro y unos pantalones cortos, lleva el cabello corto hasta la espalda y en su frente aun la insignia de Konoha, 17 años) diseño su canto del infierno, donde a través de su cosmos Kin lanza un hermoso canto, que va al cerebro y destruye cada sentido, incluyendo los nervios del corazón, causando una muerte casi espontanea, además induce a una ilusión de una hermosa mujer desnuda. Otra técnica es réquiem del inframundo, donde Kin forma en sus manos una esfera de poder roja y la lanza a su oponente, el cual golpea en el abdomen y lo eleva a los aires para caer al suelo, después la misma esfera de energía se divide en el aire para caer en forma de bombardeo sobre la víctima, realizando grandes explosiones al impactar, además despertó el 7° sentido, haciéndola más veloz a la par de un Santo de Oro, sus ataque iban a la velocidad de la luz, aun le faltaba despertar el 8° sentido.

Karin (Similar a Shippuden solo que con edad de 17 años) junto a Haku son las alumnas de Tsunade y de Shizune, junto a Haku trabajan en el hospital de Konoha, ambas tienen un excelente manejo de Iryo ninjutsu, Sakura está casi a la par de ellas, sin embargo siempre hay alguien a quien no le gusta y esa es Ino. Karin había desarrollado las técnicas de Hypnos, la somnolencia eterna, además de la danza de espíritus del inframundo, donde cruza sus manos sobre su cabeza y concentra gran cantidad de cosmos para después lanzarlos y generar un torbellino donde el oponente no puede salir, otra técnica que desarrollo fue espíritus del Inframundo, donde convoca espíritus y los lanza a su oponente, donde destruye el cuerpo y el alma de la víctima, ella al igual que Kin despertó el 7° sentido.

Mabui (Traje como Shizuka en el mismo color cuando combate, y cuando está haciendo trabajo de escritorio usa su ropa formal, pero con el mismo peinado) ella al igual que las novias del Dios del Inframundo creo técnicas como Grito mortal, en el cual Mabui concentra una esfera de poder del tamaño de un balón de básquet en sus manos, después gira sobre sí misma y la lanza ocasionando que su oponente sea casi destruido por la técnica. Otra técnica es Beso en la oscuridad, Mabui lanza un beso desde su mano, el cual es una esfera pequeña de poder, al hacer contacto con el oponente la esfera crece y lo engulle, causando su muerte, otra variante de esta es acercarse y besarlo en la mejillas o los labios, el efecto es más peligroso, pues introduce su cosmos al cuerpo haciéndolo sentir un inmenso dolor, después explota o se seca como una momia. Otra técnica que hizo fue Sepultura silenciosa donde Mabui crea una guadaña con su cosmos y lanza un tajo muy poderoso, donde es capaz de cortar cualquier cosa dura o destruir a su paso con su cosmos, también despertó el 7° sentido y sus cualidades. Las chicas además desarrollaron la tele transportación, la telequinesis, la clarividencia (sobre todo Hinata y Haku al ser reinas del inframundo), la telepatía, el manejo del Sekishiki mekai ha, así como el fuego fatuo y sus variantes, Hinata y Haku podían abrir el camino de los dioses debido a que eran Diosas. En cuanto en el ámbito Shinobi, las chicas entrenaron hasta desfallecer.

Hinata desarrollo otras técnicas en base a su Raiton, Suiton Futon y Hyoton; Haku mejoro sus técnicas Suiton, futon y Hyoton; Kin tenía un repertorio en Doton, Katon y Suiton; Karin tenia Doton, Suiton y Futon; Mabui tenía Raiton, Futon y Suiton.

En si las esposas y novias del Dios eran más que simple Kunoichi, crecieron y se convirtieron en chicas hermosas, tanto que tenían pretendientes, los cuales, todos eran rechazados por las chicas. Hacían misiones de clase C, B, A y S. sin embargo extrañaban al Dios que las enamoro y frecuentemente visitaban a la Hokage para saber si había noticias de él, a veces sacándolas de quicio a la líder de la aldea, más cuando tenían noticias se emocionaban ya sea por carta o por celular. Mas hoy era un día especial, pues era el día del retorno del Dios del Inframundo a la aldea; Hades o Naruto Uzumaki en esta era.

En un camino a la aldea de Konoha que transitaba por el bosque, andaban dos hombres, uno con cabello blanco con unas marcas en el rostro y su característico traje verde, con el protector en la frente con el Kanji aceite, este era ni más, ni menos que Jiraya Sannin de los sapos. El otro un joven de con apariencia de veinte años, llevaba un conjunto de entrenamiento raro, pues portaba un hombrera de lado derecho sujetada por una cinta de piel por el torso, pantalones de color negro, una camisa negra, un cinturón de piel café, y unos zapatos de color café con cintas que recorrían la pierna del chico, llevaba el cabello largo hasta casi la cadera, rubio, en las mejillas tres marcas de bigotes y lo más peculiar es que caminaba con los ojos cerrados, cargando una mochila de viaje al hombro, el chico era Naruto Uzumaki Namikase o mejor conocido como Hades, Dios del Inframundo, el cual regresaba de su entrenamiento.

-Como extrañaba a la aldea- dijo Naruto/Hades, que caminaba sin tener dificultad.

-Si claro, yo diría que extrañabas a tus esposas y prometidas- dijo el Sannin con un toque sugestivo que hizo sonrojar a Naruto/Hades.

-También las extraño mucho- contesto con una sonrisa en su rostro –espero que estén bien y que hayan fortalecido- comento el Dios con calma. El Sannin tenía envidia de su ahijado al ser un imán de mujeres.

-¡Vamos Naruto! A donde fuimos tenías la oportunidad de tener más prometidas- dijo con un toque pícaro Jiraya. Pues en el Santurario de Athena y Poseidón más de una amazona o marina femenina se le insinuaba hasta pedían un cita con él Dios, todas ellas rechazadas por el chico.

-Si claro, lo que tú querías era material para tus libros pornográficos- dijo con enojo Naruto/Hades.

-¡QUE NO SON PORNO! SINO LITERATURA- dijo con orgullo el Sannin y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Si claro, y mi hermano Zeus le es fiel a mi hermana Hera- contesto con sarcasmo Naruto haciendo enojar a Jiraya.

-Mocoso, no sabes nada de arte- En alguna parte de una montaña, en un templo de estilo griego, un hombre de cabello largo color azul celeste, rostro fino, cuerpo atlético, el cual estaba enfundado en una túnica y sentado en un trono dorado, leía un librito verde muy conocido por todos, si el famoso ICHA ICHA Tactics, el hombre reía cual colegiala.

 **-No cabe duda que esto es literatura-** dijo el hombre con una sonrisa boba y saliendole sangre por la nariz **–cuando muera el autor de este tesoro lo enviaré a formar parte de las constelaciones-** hablaba el hombre sin despegar la vista del libro, en eso se escucha un grito muy familiar.

 **-¡Zeuuus!-** fue el grito que dio la reina del Olimpo al nombrado Zeus, Dios del rayo y rey del Olimpo, que dejo de leer su libro y puso a un lado de su trono. Hera caminaba a pasos apresurados con una furia marcada en su bello rostro.

 **-¿Ahora qué sucede Hera?-** pregunto Zeus con algo de cansancio hacía su esposa, la cual se paró frente a su marido.

 **-¿Cómo que es lo que sucede?-** pregunto con furia la Diosa **-¡Sucede que volviste a hacer una de las tuyas!-** grito la reina del Olimpo con la manos en la cadera.

 **-No sé a qué te refieres-** el Dios del rayo y del trueno se desentendía de la acusación hecha por su hermana y esposa.

 **-¿Cómo que no sabes a lo que te refieres?-** pregunto una indignada Hera, que casi se lanza a la yugular de Zeus **–¡Que tú me has estado engañando nuevamente!-** Hera sacando de entre su ropa una sostén blanco.

 **-Eso es mentira, además ya sabes que a ti te amo-** contesto como marido domado **–Además esa es tu ropa interior-** dijo como si nada el Dios, cosa que causo más enojo en Hera.

 **-¡Mira Zeus! Yo no uso brasier copa c, así que dime ¿Con quién te estas revolcando?-** nuevamente pregunto la reina del Olimpo enojada.

 **-Ya te dije amor que con nadie, además tu eres la única que amo-** dijo Zeus con el fin de tranquilizar a su esposa.

 **-No sé porque no le hice caso a mi madre y me hubiese casado con Hades, a pesar de tener varias esposas es muy fiel** – contesto Hera con tristeza y haciéndose la víctima.

 **-Por cierto, debo de hablar con mi hermano acerca de mi hija Perséfone y que regrese a su lado, pero será después; por lo mientras regresare a mis actividades-** Zeus nuevamente tomo el libro y volvió a su lectura, dando una sonrisa de idiota, mala idea, pues Hera al verlo leer el libro solo la enfureció más **.**

 **-¡ZEUUUUUS!-** el grito de Hera hizo retumbar todo el Olimpo, en eso Jiraya se detiene y ve al cielo.

-¿Qué raro? El pronóstico del clima de hoy dijo que sería un día despejado- comento Jiraya al escuchar un trueno en el cielo.

-¡Aaah!- suspiro Naruto/Hades –es solo mi hermana Hera que volvió a cachar a mi hermano Zeus en otra de sus infidelidades- contesto con calma Naruto/Hades y siguió caminando. En la aldea de Konoha, un grupo de cinco chicas iban de regreso a descansar. Estas eran Hinata Uzumaki Diosa del Inframundo, Haku Uzumaki, también Diosa y reina del Inframundo, y las futuras Karin Uzumaki, Kin Uzumaki y Mabui Uzumaki,

-Hoy si se pasaron los senseis- dijo Kin que caminaba muy cansada por el entrenamiento.

-Por lo menos no fue Anko la que nos entrenó- Karin se limpiaba el sudor del entrenamiento del día.

-Es verdad, por lo menos nos dejan descansar- dijo Mabui que caminaba despacio, en ese momento en el cielo se escucha un fuerte trueno.

-¡Que raro! Parece que quiere llover, pero no veo ninguna nube- comento una extrañada Haku por el fenómeno en el cielo.

-Solo es nuestra cuñada Hera- respondió Hinata/Pandora con tranquilidad –debió de haber encontrado a nuestro cuñado Zeus con las manos en la masa, o sea volviéndola a engañar con otra mujer- contesto la ojiperla como si hablará de una novela sacándole varias gotas de sudor a las demás chicas.

-Los Dioses sí que son raros- comento Kin con calma a la ojiperla, a Hinata le salió un tic nervioso en un ojo, al igual que Haku.

-Kin pronto serás una Diosa y reina del inframundo como nosotras- al escuchar las palabras de Haku, Kin bajo la cabeza con resignación.

-¿Por qué tuve que mencionarlo?- contesto de forma triste la pelinegra.

Mientras que en el monte Olimpo, una Hera estaba sonriendo de forma satisfecha, pues le había dado una golpiza a Zeus, el Dios estaba en el suelo en con las manos sujetándose la entrepierna, pues uso el método antipervertidos de sus cuñadas, mientras se sacudía las manos.

 **-Para que se te quite lo infiel-** dijo la reina del cielo con calma **–Ahora debo ir con las chicas y comunicarles lo que Zeus pretende con Hades-** Hera se retiró del lugar, de regreso con Naruto y Jiraya, ambos llegaban a la entrada de la aldea, pero vieron algo que les hizo sacar una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo es posible que esos dos estén durmiendo?- se preguntó Jiraya al ver a Kotetsu e Izumo dormir en su puesto.

-Con razón la vez pasada Orochimaru realizo la invasión- negaba Naruto/Hades, junto a Jiraya fueron al puesto y se registraron. Luego ingresaron a la aldea, ambos hombres caminaban por las calles de Konoha, la gente que los veía se asombraban de que Naruto caminara con naturalidad teniendo los ojos cerrados, sin embargo las mujeres eran otra cosa, pues lo veían atractivo aunque no podían ver sus ojos, claro que al Sannin le dio envidia.

-Vayamos a la torre Hokage a reportarnos que llegamos- ambos se fueron directo a la torre de la Hokage. En el edificio en la oficina principal se encontraba Tsunade y Shizune, la Hokage leía una carta enviada por su esposo Jiraya.

-¿Qué dice la carta Tsunade-sama?- pregunto Shizune con algo de preocupación, además de cargar a Tonton.

-Dice que llegarán a la aldea hoy y que tienen una sorpresa- contesto la Hokage que dejo la carta en el escritorio.

-¿De verdad? Es grandioso, a la señora Pandora y a las demás se alegraran de la noticia- Shizune estaba feliz de volver a ver a Naruto.

-Es raro de ti Shizune que le digas así a Hinata- comento la Hokage con algo de seriedad.

-Lo sé, es algo que me acostumbre, solo le digo Hinata cuando se encuentra rodeada de otras personas- contesto Shizune con una sonrisa.

-¡Aaah!- suspiro la Hokage y se recargo en la silla –siendo esposa de uno de los jueces del mundo puro, me lo esperaba- contesto Tsunade, la morocha solo se sonrojo, pues en ausencia de Naruto en esos tres años, Radamanthys se casó con Shizune, ambos se casaron al año de la partida del Dios con Jiraya.

-Espero que no tarden y que Jiraya no le haya pegado sus mañas, porque si no, ¡Yo misma se los quito!- Tsunade se tronaba los nudillos, cosa que hizo a Shizune sonreír con nervios. En una calle de Konoha, Ino y Sakura iban caminando por las calles de la aldea.

-Oye Sakura ¿Cuándo crees que llegue Naruto-kun?- pregunto Ino (Shippuden 17 años) la chica había cambiado.

-La verdad no lo sé- contesto Sakura (Shippuden 17 años) –lo único que sabemos es que se fue por tres años a entrenar- contesto la pelirrosa.

-Bueno, espero que regrese pronto, para así demostrarle que soy mejor que la ciega de Hinata y las otras arrastradas, además que me he convertido en una bella mujer- dijo una Ino sonriente.

-Ino, ¿deberás crees que Naruto se fije en ti?- pregunto Sakura con calma.

-Claro, le haré ver que soy mejor Kuniochi y prospecta a ser su esposa- Ino tenía llamas en los ojos como Lee.

-Vaya tres años e igual sigues obsesionada con él, será mejor que lo dejes en paz, además Haku y Karin han demostrado ser mejores kunoichis, saben Iryonin a la perfección, cosa que a mi aún me cuesta, pero casi las alcanzo, además de ninjutsu y ese estilo de taijutsu raro- describió las habilidades Sakura de ambas chicas, haciendo que Ino se vaya a una esquina a hincarse y a hacer circulitos en la tierra con una aura de frustración.

-¿De qué lado estas frentona?- pregunto Ino, haciendo que Sakura le salga una gota de sudor en la cabeza. Mientras que Naruto junto a Jiraya seguían su camino, pero no se percataron que unos niños lo vieron.

-¡Oigan! ¿Ese que va ahí no es el jefe?- pregunto con lentes que pareciera que tuviera un ataque de alergia.

-¿Dónde?- pregunto una chica castaña de ojos perlados

-¡Ahí mira! Ha cambiado bastante- Moegi señalo donde pasaban ambos hombres con una sonrisa.

-¡Vayamos a saludarlo!- contesto un chico con una bufanda azul que empezó a correr, y los otros chicos lo siguieron -¡Naruto nii-chan!- gritaba Konohamaru con emoción.

-¿Eh?- fue lo único que dijo para detenerse y voltear a ¿ver?, bueno escuchar que alguien lo llamaba.

-¡Naruto nii-chan!- grito por última vez Konohamaru que se paró frente al Dios mayor, detrás del chico se detuvieron el resto de los demás.

-¡Hola Konohamaru! ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?- dijo con un sonrisa Naruto/Hades después volteo a Hababi -¡Hola Hana-chibi! ¡Mírate haz crecido!- dijo un sonriente Naruto, haciendo enojar a Hanabi.

-¡Y tú sigues siendo un tonto!- contesto Hanabi con enojo –No sé qué vio mi hermana en ti para que casará contigo- dijo la castaña Hyuga, el Dios sonrió recordando a Pandora y a las demás chicas.

-Bueno, eso es algo que después les contaré- comento Naruto/Hades a Hanabi.

-Cuando mi hermana y las demás chicas sepan que regresaste, se pondrán muy felices- Hanabi ya empezaba a maquiavelar un plan para su hermana con dicho Dios.

-Tienes razón Nabi-chan- contesto Konohamaru abrazando a Hanabi. Cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Naruto.

-¿Nabi-chan?- pregunto Naruto/Hades alzando una ceja, Hanabi estaba sonrojada por lo que dijo Konohamaru.

-Sí, veraz Naruto nii-chan, Hanabi y yo somos novios desde hace unos meses- comento apenado Konohamaru muy sonrojado, Hanabi solo se sonrojaba más.

-¡Vaya! Eso sí es una noticia, y digan ¿Cómo le hicieron para que mi suegro aceptara su noviazgo?- pregunto Naruto/Hades.

-Pues mamá lo amenazo y después lo golpeo- dijo Hanabi con una sonrisa haciendo sudar al Dios mayor.

 _-Nota mental: aceptar los novios de mis hijas para evitar ser golpeado por Pandora-chan o de algunas de las chicas-_ era lo que pensó el Dios mayor debido a que las mujeres Hyuga son de tener cuidado junto a las otra chicas. Moegi que estaba expectante a todo miro a Naruto que no había abierto los ojos en todo momento que estaban hablando.

-Jefe ¿Por qué tiene los ojos cerrados?- pregunto la pelinaranja a Naruto/Hades, los demás al escuchar la pregunta vieron al rostro y efectivamente, Naruto no había abierto los ojos para nada.

-Es cierto Naruto ¿Por qué no has abierto los ojos?- pregunto Hanabi, el Dios solamente se rascaba la nuca de la cabeza.

-Bueno…este…¿cómo les explico?- decía Naruto de forma nerviosa.

-Es parte de su entrenamiento chicos- contesto Jiraya con calma.

-¿Parte de su entrenamiento? ¿Para qué sirve?- pregunto Udon con su moco casi saliendo de la nariz.

-Verán niños, Naruto debe de mejorar en su percepción de su entorno, es por eso que debe de tener los ojos cerrados, mejora sus otros sentidos- respondió Jiraya la pregunta de Udon.

-¡Increíble!- respondió emocionado Udon, Konohamaru y Moegi, pues el mantener cerrado los ojos era algo sorprendente, menos a la Hyuga menor, que sentía que mentía el Sannin.

-Bien niños, debemos irnos- se despedía Jiraya con una sonrisa.

-Bien chicos nos vemos después- se despedía el Dios mayor que empezaba a caminar, pero se detiene -¡Ah! Por cierto sigan mantengan en secreto mi matrimonio- decía con algo de seriedad Naruto/Hades.

-No te preocupes Naruto Nii-chan, nadie se enterara, solo nosotros y los que conoces- Konohamaru levanto su dedo pulgar y le sonrió. Naruto también sonrió y después se marchó con su sensei a la torre de la Hokage.

-Saben, lo último que dijo el pervertido no sé lo creí- Hanabi deducía que Naruto mentía sobre sus ojos, los otros solo voltearon a verla.

-¿Por qué lo dices Hanabi-san?- Pregunto Udon, sorbiendo su moco.

-Porque mi hermana, Neji nii-san y yo entrenamos con los ojos vendados, esto es para fortalecer el Byakugan y además de no depender demasiado del mismo; por lo que mi cuñado guarda un secreto, pero después lo averiguamos, lo importante es ir a decirle a Hinata nee-chan que Naruto regreso ¡Se pondrá muy contenta!- dijo una sonriente Hanabi -¡Vamos!- emprendió la carrera hacia el complejo del clan Hyuga donde su hermana visitaría a sus padres. El Sannin y Dios del Inframundo iban caminando.

-¡Fiuu!- expreso el Dios –de la que me salvaste- dijo Naruto/Hades más calmado y viendo a su padrino.

-Sabe que tarde o temprano lo sabrán- dijo un Sannin algo serio.

-Lo sé, pero debes de comprender que mientras menos lo sepan, mejor, aun así gracias por salvarme- nuevamente agradeció Naruto con una sonrisa.

-No hay de que muchacho, pero ya sé cómo me pagarás- el sannin tenía una sonrisa que decía la forma de pago por ayudar al Dios.

Mientras que en la calle de Konoha, el quinteto de mujeres se detenía, pues cada una tenía cosas que hacer.

-Bueno chicas, las veo más al rato, voy a visitar a mis papás- dijo Hinata/Pandora y se fue a la mansión Hyuga a ver a sus padres.

-Bien, yo iré a comprar algunas cosas para la comida- dijo Kin que se fue por otro camino hacia el mercado.

-Bueno Mabui, Haku y yo iremos al Hospital, tendremos que hacer algo de servicio, nos vemos después- ambas chicas se despidieron y emprendieron el camino al hospital dejando sola a la morena.

-Bueno creo que iré a ayudar a Shizune con algunos expedientes- se dijo a sí misma la morena y camino con dirección a los archivos de la aldea. Hinata habías llegado al complejo Hyuga, entrando directamente a donde estaba la sala principal del sitio, una vez así se quitó las sandalias para dejarlas en la entrada e ingresar al interior, donde estaban sus padres tomando té.

-Hola tou-san, Hola kaa-san- saludo Pandora con una sonrisa, después se sentó en un cojín frente a la mesa donde estaba sus padres.

-Hola hija, es bueno que nos visites- contesto el saludo Hana con una sonrisa, la matriarca estaba junto a Hiashi, que bebía té de su vaso.

-Si kaa-san, me di un tiempo para visitarlos- dijo Hinata, que recibía un vaso con la infusión de las hierbas de parte de su madre y lo empezaba a beber.

-Hija, nunca creí que te fueras a convertir en una líder de un clan, y más en una Diosa. Sin embargo tus sensei exageran mucho en tu entrenamiento- dijo Hiashi con calma.

-Lo sé tou-san, pero es algo que ya había aprendido, pero no al 100%- dijo la reina del inframundo que bebía de su té con calma –pero es algo que debo de esforzarme al igual que las chicas, sin embargo extraño a mi esposo- dijo con tristeza al saber que Hades esta fuera entrenando –ya son tres años desde que salió a entrenar- Hinata tenía nostalgia de que el Dios estuviera fuera.

-¡Oh! Hija descuida, veras que él estará en un momento a otro- Hana trataba de animar a Hinata, cosa que resulto.

-Tienes razón Kaa-san- correspondió Hinata el afecto de su madre, que siguió conversando con sus padres. Mientras que en la mansión del Hokage, Tsunade revisaba y firmaba los documentos que Shizune le llevaba.

-En serio Shizune ¿Cómo le hace tu esposo para salir temprano y llegar a tu casa con tanto papeleo?- preguntaba la rubia voluptuosa que ya no hallaba como terminar el maldito papeleo, la morocha coloco un dedo bajo el mentón.

-Pues, Naruto le enseño el clon de sombra a base de cosmos- contesto como si nada Shizune, haciendo que la Hokage tuviese un pensamiento.

 _-¿Por qué no aprendí el clon de sombra de mi tío abuelo Tobirama?-_ se preguntaba en la mente Tsunade, mientras aparecía ella golpeándose la cabeza en una pared por tan lógica respuesta a sus males. En eso su meditación se vio interrumpida por un grito.

 **-¡ERO-SENNIN!-** fue lo que se escuchó, tanto que asusto a las féminas, las cuales fueron a la ventana de la oficina.

-¿Y ese grito?- pregunto la Hokage viendo por la ventana de su oficina, haciendo que Shizune levante los hombros para indicar que no sabía. En ese momento ven que un objeto no identificado que se acerca a gran velocidad hacia la torre.

-¡ECHEN PAJA!- grito el objeto, que por la velocidad, indicaba que no se detendría, por lo tanto Tsunade y Shizune se hicieron a un lado. El objeto rompió la ventana y después cayó en el escritorio llevándose los documentos que estaban sobre el mismo de corbata.

-¡NOOOO! ¡Todo mi trabajo arruinado!- lanzo un grito de furia Tsunade al ver todo su trabajo irse al diablo, después el objeto se detuvo gracias a la pared.

-¡AAAAUUHG! Ese chico sí que golpea duro- se quejó el objeto en forma de bulto –ya no tienen respecto por sus mayores- volvió a repetir el bulto, Shizune de acerco junto a Tonton a ver de quien se trataba hasta que lo reconoció.

-Tsunade-sama ¿Ese no es su esposo?- pregunto la morocha viendo al objeto que era Jiraya, hecho papilla.

-¿Qué? ¿El pervertido? Si él está aquí ¿Dónde está Naruto?- pregunto Tsunade al no ver aparecer a su ahijado. Sin embargo una sensación muy poderosa se sentía en la oficina y a sus alrededores, como si quisiera sangre.

 **-¡ERO-SENNIN! ¿Dónde te metiste maldito pervertido?-** nuevamente fue el mismo grito pero por la proximidad se sentía más poderoso, que hizo que el Sannin se levantara y se ocultara en las faldas de su esposa…digo detrás de su esposa.

-¡Sálvame de ese psicópata y asesino!- pidió el Sannin de los sapos con terror a Tsunade, que lo miraba raro, en ese momento se abre la puerta de la oficina y por ella entraba un chico de cabello rubio largo hasta la espalda, con las típicas marcas en las mejillas, además emanando su cosmos, las damas lo veía con asombro, pero lo más importante era ¿Por qué Naruto estaba furioso?

-¿Qué hiciste Jiraya para hacer enojar a Naruto?- pregunto Tsunade al ver al propio Dios con una furia inmensa y con su cosmos encendido.

-Yo solo quise que apoyara a mi investigación- contesto con miedo el Sannin, cosa que Tsunade no le creyó, el chico se acercaba a donde estaba el pervertido, listo a matarlo.

 **-¡Cállate miserable pervertido!-** Naruto hizo callar a su padrino, casi a punto de darle un infarto al anciano **–lo que tu quiere es que mis esposas y novias te modelen para tus estúpidos libros porno ¡Prepárate para tu castigo!- c** uando escucho Tsunade la razón del enojo de Naruto, esta se volteo a ver a su esposo con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Jiraya! ¡Prepárate a recibir tu castigo! **-** dijo de forma sombría la Hokage, que se tronaba sus nudillos y ambos, Dios y Hokage, se lanzaron contra el Sannin de los sapos. Que simplemente estada aterrado y sentía su vida pasar frente a sus ojos.

-¡AAAAH! ¡Mami!- grito como niña Jiraya, pues estaba recibiendo una paliza digna de Kasius Clay. Una vez que acabo, solo había un Sannin con varios chichones en la cabeza y unos cuantos moretones en el rostro, nada serio, se podrá bien. Shizune revisaba a Jiraya y lo curaba.

-La próxima vez que quieras usar a las chicas en tus novelas, te enviare al inframundo a que limpies los baños su tu cepillo de dientes ¿Entendiste?- indico el Dios con las manos cruzadas al pecho, junto a Tsunade que se sacudía las manos después de golpear a su esposo.

-Si señor- contesto el Sannin y después se desmayó, Tsunade se giró a ver a Naruto y le sonrió.

-Vaya Naruto, has crecido bastante, dime ¿Qué tal te fue en tu entrenamiento?- pregunto la Hokage con una sonrisa. El Dios volteo a verla y esbozo una sonrisa.

-¡Hola Tsunade Oba-chan! ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verla?- Naruto/Hades contesto, mas, a la Hokage le salió una vena en la frente.

-¡Maldito mocoso! No llevas aquí ni diez minutos y ya me estás diciendo vieja- respondió Tsunade con enojo –pero por esta te la paso, porque me ayudaste a darle una lección al pervertido ese- Tsunade señalando al inconsciente Jiraya, Naruto/Hades solo sonrió y se rasco la nuca –aun así cuéntame ¿qué tal tu entrenamiento?- pregunto Tsunade mientras se sentaba en su silla.

-Estuvo bien Baa-chan- contesto Naruto/Hades con tranquilidad –Aun me falta para controlar mi poder y despertarlo a todo mi ser- expreso Naruto.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es tu límite?- pregunto Tsunade colocando sus manos sobre el escritorio y apoyando su cabeza sobre ellas.

-Está más allá de lo que imaginan, sin embargo he llegado a controlar un poco más sin llegar a perder la razón- contesto Naruto/Hades.

-Entonces ¿Lo qué me contó Radamanthys-kun es verdad? El poder de un Dios está más allá de lo que creemos- pregunto Shizune, la cual había terminado de sanar al Sannin de los sapos.

-Si de hecho los únicos que me sobrepasan son mis abuelos Gea y Urano- contesto Naruto/Hades, sorprendiendo a las féminas que no sabían que había otros Dioses más poderosos que Naruto. En ese instante se siente un temblor en la oficina, para dar paso a un sonido muy similar a una estampida de toros, en ese momento la puerta se abre de forma brusca rebelando a una Hinata/Pandora muy desesperada.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está?- preguntaba la Diosa ojiperla mirando a todos lados en la oficina, hasta que su mirada se poso en el rostro de su amado esposo, que le regalaba una sonreía, Hinata al verlo se llevó las manos a su boca para reprimir su llanto de felicidad, pero sin éxito, pues las lágrimas empezaban a salir y empapar su rostro –Hades-kun- susurro Hinata -¡Hades-kun!- exclamo con fuerza y fue corriendo a abrazar al Dios mayor, que de inmediato abrió los brazos y la recibió.

-Pandora-chan- dijo Naruto, mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba la cabeza de su esposa, la ojiperla lloraba en el pecho de Naruto/Hades, después de llorar un rato Hinata esta se calmó.

-Hades-kun, te extrañe mucho- dijo Hinata sin dejar de abrazar a su esposo, cosa que a las mujeres los miraban con una sonrisa, y Jiraya estaba escribiendo en su fiel cuaderno la escena.

-Tranquila Pandora-chan, ya estoy de vuelta- aun acariciando el cabello de Hinata.

-¡Gracias a nosotros estas de vuelta!- exclamo la ojiperla sacándole una gota de sudor en la nuca a todos en la oficina de Tsunade.

-Es agradable el reencuentro, pero quisiera saber ¿Cómo te enteraste Hinata que Naruto regreso?- pregunto Tsunade, pues nadie sabía de la llegada de Naruto excepto un pequeño grupo de niños.

-Bueno lo que pasa es…- empezaba a relatar la ojiperla.

Flash Back.

Hinata estaba en la sala de la residencia de sus padres tomando un poco de té, en ese momento entra a la sala Hanabi para después sentarse a un lado de su hermana con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-¡Ya llegué!- saludo la chica pelicastaña.

-Qué bueno que hayas llegado Hanabi, dime ¿Cómo te fue en tu misión?- pregunto su mamá con una sonrisa.

-Bien mamá- dijo con una sonrisa Hanabi comiendo una galleta.

-Qué bueno hija, a propósito ¿Por qué vienes muy sonriente?- pregunto Hana, pues sabía que Hanabi cuando tenía esa sonrisa significaba una broma o una buena noticia.

-Bueno…pues…no lo sé ¿Sera que alguien regreso a la aldea?- dijo en forma indirecta, entrecerrando los ojos y viendo a Hinata sin dejar de sonreír. La Diosa sentía una punzada en el corazón.

-¿A quién te refieres hija?- pregunto Hiashi, Hana ya tenía una idea a quien se referia.

-Pues de alguien que estuvo ausente por tres años- contesto con una sonrisa Hanabi, Hinata ya se tenía una idea de quien se trataba, así que tomo por los hombros a su hermana para verificar si su corazonada era cierta.

-¡Hanabi! Por favor dime ¿de quién es?- preguntaba muy desesperada Hinata/Pandora, la cual empezaba a sacudir a su hermana -¡Dime que es él!- exigió Hinata una respuesta, Hanabi ya tenía los ojos en espiral por ser tratada como muñeca de trapo.

-Tranquila hija, deja a Hanabi que hablé- Hana tranquilizo a su hija mayor, que dejo de mover a su hermana, la cual se recuperaba de la sacudida dada por su hermana que tenía una mano en su cabeza para mitigar el mareo.

-¡Que desesperada eres nee-chan!- dijo una Hanabi ya recuperada –bueno, digamos que ese alguien es rubio, con marcas de bigotes en las mejillas y que ayudo al clan- contesto Hanabi, Hinata/Pandora por la descripción se trataba de alguien importante.

-Hades- murmuro Pandora -¿Dónde está?- volvió a preguntar tomando nuevamente por los hombros a Hanabi, lo cual la puso de color azul del miedo al verse otra vez tratada como trapo viejo.

-¡Se fue a la torre de la Hokage junto al pervertido!- respondió Hanabi de forma inmediata por su integridad personal, al escuchar a donde iba Naruto/Hades, la ojiperla se alegró, después se paró y fue a la entrada de la sala para alistarse a ver a su esposo.

-Lo siento tou-san, kaa-san pero me tengo que ir- Hiinata/Pandora salió corriendo como correcaminos dejando una estela de polvo en su camino -¡HADES-KUN!- grito Hinata/Pandora mientras se dirigía hacia la torre Hokage. Hana solamente sonreía, mientras que Hiashi y Hanabi tenían los ojos abiertos por la reacción de Hinata.

-Vaya que mi hermana estaba desesperada por verlo- dijo Hanabi que había salido del shock.

-Bueno hija, tu hermana tiene una historia un poco peculiar con Naruto- comento Hana con tranquilidad.

-Un poco, yo diría bastante- dijo el Patriarca mientras bebía un poco de té.

-Hiashi-kun- al escuchar su nombre el patriarca de forma dulce, este volteo a ver a su esposa que tenía una sonrisa enfermamente dulce y un aura de muerte digna de Thánatos, poniendo azul de miedo al patriarca.

-Mejor me calló- el patriarca quedo manso (y menso) ante su esposa _–Pobre de Naruto-san si hace enojar a Hinata-_ fue el pensamiento de Hiashi al imaginarse al Dios en su misma situación pero con su hija mayor.

Fin Flash Back.

-Así que Hanabi fue de chismosa ¿Eh?- dijo el Dios mayor –Y yo que quiera darte una sorpresa a ti y a las chicas- dijo resignado Naruto/Hades, cosa que hizo sonreír a Hinata/Pandora qua aun lo abrazaba como Koala a su esposo.

-Ya cariño, a las demás les dará gusto que hayas regresado- contesto Hinata.

-Bueno, bueno ya sepárense- hablo la Hokage y ambos se separaron pero con un sonrojo, aun así estaban tomados de las manos -es bueno que hayas regresado Naruto- Naruto sonrió con tranquilidad –Sin embargo, tras la invasión de Orochimaru, el sistema Shinobi se ha modificado un poco, por lo cual algunos de tus compañeros ya son chunnin y eso incluye a Hinata, Haki, Kin, y Mabui- dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio Hinata? ¿Ya eres chunnin?- pregunto un emocionado Dios del Inframundo -¿Igual las chicas?- volvió a preguntar haciendo reír a la Diosa ojiperla.

-Si Hades-kun, las chicas y yo somos chunnin desde el año pasado- contesto con una sonrisa Hinata/Pandora.

-¡Es fantástico! Eso significa que ustedes…- Naruto/Hades estaba feliz de la noticia, sin embargo se dio cuenta de algo _-¡Ay mamá!-_ pensó con miedo el Dios al saber lo que implicaba ese título.

 ** _-¿Y ahora que sucede?-_** pregunto Kurama que había despertado por el grito que dio en su mente.

 _-Lo que pasa que Hinata y las demás son chunnin y eso significa que…-_ dejo de hablar Naruto/Hades, Kurama lo escuchaba intrigado.

 ** _-Significa ¿Qué cosa?-_** Pregunto el gran zorro en la mente de Naruto.

 _-¡Significa que seré su subordinado y que las chicas me agarraran de chalan!-_ le expreso a su amigo con miedo al verse así mismo como mula de trabajo de las chicas.

 ** _-¡Esto lo tengo que ver! El Dios Hades ser chalan de sus esposas y novias-_** el zorro que se levantó de su echadero y sonreía con malicia, preparando una cámara para grabar los momentos donde el Dios era mandado por las chicas.

-¿Qué pasa Hades?- pregunto Hinata al ver a su esposo inmóvil.

-Nada, nada, solo estoy feliz que sean chunnin- dijo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

-Así que estarás bajo sus órdenes y acataras a cada una de ellas hasta que seas un chunnin- Tsuande tenía una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Ya escuchaste Hades-kun, serás un Dios, pero aquí eres nuestro subordinado ¿Escucho bien soldado?- pregunto Hinata/Pandora con un tono militar hacia su esposo.

-¡Escuche bien señora!- contesto en tono marcial el Dios del Inframundo con un saludo militar, en su interior de la mente del Dios, Kurama se revolcaba de la risa por ver como un poderoso Dios era bajado a la categoría de soldado raso, grabando con cámara en pata.

 ** _-JA, JA, JA, JA ¡Esto tengo que contárselo a los demás bijus!-_** decía entre risas Kurama, que estaba aprovechando la situación muy vergonzosa de Naruto.

-Es bueno que haya entendido Naruto, otra cosa y es que para reintegrarte a las filas shinobis, debes pasar una prueba que se te aplicaran a ti y a Sakura, con esto es para evaluar tus habilidades que adquiriste durante estos tres años, de ser posible pasarla, se te ascenderá a chunnin- dijo la Hokage con las manos sobre el escritorio.

-¿Una prueba?- pregunto Naruto/Hades con calma.

-Así es, sino pasas la prueba, pues ya lo sabes- contesto Tsunade con una sonrisa, Naruto se puso azul del miedo.

-De acuerdo, daré todo mi empeño…bueno…mejor no todo mi empeño, no quiero destruir la aldea- contesto Naruto, haciendo sacar una gota de sudor a los presentes.

-Muy bien, tu prueba será en el campo de entrenamiento # 7 a las 0900 horas- indico Tsunade el lugar y a hora de encuentro.

-De acuerdo ahí estaré- dijo Naruto con calma –Pero ¿Cómo será la prueba?- pregunto Naruto/Hades para prepararse.

-Bueno se te pondrá a Kakashi, y después dependiendo de las habilidades que tengas se te irán agregando algunos jounnin más- contesto Tsunade, la cual se recargo en su silla.

-Bueno, será lo mejor- dijo Naruto con calma.

-Eso es todo- dijo la Hokage –pero antes que te vayas, quisiera saber una cosa- dijo Tsunades.

-¿Qué es lo que desea saber oba-chan?- pregunto Naruto con tranquilidad.

-¿Por qué tienes los ojos cerrados?- pregunto la rubia de cuerpo mortífero a Naruto.

-Es cierto ¿Por qué tienes los ojos cerrados amor?- pregunto Hinata que veía el rostro de Naruto que no había abierto los ojos para nada.

-Bueno…este…yo- Naruto no tenía las palabras correctas para responder.

-Será mejor que les explique de una vez, tarde o temprano lo sabrán- dijo Jiraya que ya se había levantado del suelo.

-De acuerdo, pero tiene que ser un secreto- dijo Naruto, la Hokage asintió.

-¡Anbus! Retírense- ordeno la líder, de las sombras salieron varios shinobis y salieron de la oficina, después Naruto se acercó y realizo sellos.

–¡Fuinjutsu: sello del muro de los lamentos!- exclamo el Dios para que aparecieran los sellos de protección –con esto basta- después se acercó a Hinata e inmediatamente abrió los ojos asombrando a Tsunade, Shizune y Hinata.

-¡Hades-kun! ¿Tus ojos, que les paso?- pregunto una asombrada Pandora al ver los ojos de su esposo.

-JIraya ¿Que significa esos ojos?- pregunto Tsunade que no salía del asombro de lo que veía.

-Créeme cariño, es algo muy complicado de explicar- contesto el Sannin que sentía que debía de dar una breve explicación o lo mataban.

-Pues que sea sencilla la explicación y de inmediato de lo que le ocurrió en los ojos de Naruto- pidió la explicación algo enojada Tsunade.

-Bien, al parecer Naruto tiene genes Uchiha, pero estos estaban dormidos- explicaba Jiraya.

-¿Eso es posible?- pregunto Shizune que no despegaba sus ojos de los propios de Naruto.

-Al parecer dentro del árbol genealógico de Naruto, hubo un miembro que se cruzó con un Uchiha, aún no sabemos de qué lado si de Kushina o de Minato- las damas estaban asombradas de la información.

-Si es verdad lo que dices Jiraya, entonces ¿Por qué no se manifestó en Minato o Kushina?- pregunto Tsunade aun asombrada.

-Veras Tsunade-hime, como sabes en las células se encuentra la información que nos construye como seres vivos, pero hay algunos genes que no se manifiestas en un ser vivo, sino hasta cierta generación, se les llama genes recesivos- explicaba Jiraya parte del fenómeno que le ocurrió a Naruto en los ojos –es decir, esto genes se transmiten de generación en generación sin manifestarse en una persona, hasta que se activan en cierta generación, generalmente en la cuarta o quinta generación, dependiendo de los factores- las chicas lo escuchaban la explicación –sumemos que posiblemente el clan Uzumaki tenga el mismo ancestro en común que los clanes Hyuga, Senju y Uchiha, por sus doujutsus y poder, dándole más posibilidades que Naruto haya manifestado esos ojos- Jiraya dejo asombrando más a las damas.

-Aun no comprendo bien el tema- Tsunade estaba confundida, que sentía que la cabeza le dolería.

-Es sencillo, Tu abuelo manejaba el Mokuton ¿cierto?- daba un ejemplo de lo que era genética Jiraya, haciendo asentir a Tsunade –en tu familia nunca se manifestó dicho elemento, pero la información está en las células por medio de los genes, ahora imagina que tuviéramos un hijo o hija, tiene una posibilidad de que manifieste el mokuton un 10% a 25%, pero un 90 a 75% por ciento que no lo manifieste hasta la siguiente generación o que tu hermano lo pudiera manifestar el mokuton- explico Jiraya con calma.

-Creo que ya entendí- dijo Hinata/Pandora entendiendo el tema –Si Naruto-kun y yo tuviéramos un hijo- ojiperla estaba sonrojada por lo último –tenemos una posibilidad del 50% que salga rubio o peliazul y que uno o ambos manifieste mi byakugan en un 75% de probabilidad- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Correcto- contesto Jiraya.

-Pero al tener Naruto-kun genes de su madre y yo genes de mi padre, nuestro hijo puede salir pelirrojo o castaño y que uno o ambos no manifiesten mi Byakugan en un 25%- explico Hinata/Pandora.

-¡Bingo!- exclamo con felicidad Jiraya al ver que Hinata había comprendido el dilema.

-¡Increíble!, entonces lo que estamos viendo son genes Uchiha manifestados en genes Uzumaki-Namikase- dijo la Hokage viendo directamente a los ojos de Naruto/Hades, los cuales eran azules como siempre, pero que tenía tres tomoes alrededor de la pupila dando a entender que el Dios manifestaba un Sharingan –Aunque ese Sharingan es muy distinto al que manifiestan los Uchihas, debería ser rojo y no del mismo color que sus ojos- la Hokage seguía impactada del fenómeno sin dejar de ver los ojos de Naruto.

-Es una mutación- contesto el Sannin.

-¿Una mutación?- pregunto Shizune que tampoco despegaba los ojos de Naruto.

-Sí, cuando examinaron los ojos de Naruto, se descubrió que carecían de ciertos capilares que irrigan el iris cuando se activa el Sharingan, es por eso que los Uchihas manifiestan el clásico Sharingan rojo- explico Jiraya, cosa que asombro a las demás mujeres.

-¿Cómo pudieron hacer un examen sino había un miembro del clan Uchiha?- pregunto Tsunade ya calmada.

-En uno de los lugares donde estábamos entrenando había un miembro del clan Uchiha, que no puedo revelar su nombre, pero accedió a realizarse el mismo examen ocular que Naruto- al escuchar que había un Uchiha fuera de la aldea, las chicas se asombraron.

-Bueno eso es sorprendente, aunque un me queda una duda- dijo la Hokage analizando los ojos de Naruto/Hades.

-¿Cuál es la duda Hime?- pregunto Ero-sennin a su esposa.

-¿Cómo es posible que tenga activo el Sharingan todo el día? Sé que gasta demasiado Chakra- pregunto Tsunade, que veía que Naruto no desactivaba el doujutsu.

-Eso se lo puedo responder- contesto Naruto con una sonrisa -Se debe a que mantengo mis ojos cerrados- dijo Naruto.

-¿Qué? ¿Mantienes los ojos cerrados?- pregunto una sorprendida Shizune.

-Sí, para fortalecer mi Sharingan debo de tenerlo activo todo el tiempo; por lo cual, como dijo mi madrina, gasto chakra, pero al mantener los ojos cerrados me ayuda a fortalecer mi Sharingan, al igual a no depender tanto del mismo, y no gasto chakra- explico Naruto/Hades.

-¡Increíble!- Shizune estaba asombrada que no despegaba la vista de los ojos de Naruto –pero si mantiene los ojos cerrados ¿Cómo es que caminas o peleas sin tropezarte o caerte?- volvió a preguntar Shizune.

-Eso es debido a que desarrolle un centro energético llamado Ajna también conocido como el tercer ojo- explico Naruto/Hades.

-¿Ajna? ¿Qué es el Ajna?- pregunto Tsunade.

-El Ajna o tercer ojo es uno de los siete centros energéticos que el cuerpo humano tiene, también conocidos como los siete chacras- explico Hinata/Pandora con calma, asombrando tanto a Tsunade, como a Shizune.

-Es correcto, cada uno de estos centros energéticos se encuentras a lo largo de la línea media del cuerpo humano que va desde la base de la columna vertebral hasta la coronilla de la cabeza, el primero se le llama Manipura y se localiza en el coxis de la columna, después viene Svadisthana, el cual está en la zona pélvica y rige la parte sexual y sus órganos- explico Naruto/Hades, sonrojando a los demás por la información –digamos que esa zona si se explota bien…bueno pues tienen un buen final feliz- dijo un sonriente Dios, haciendo que las chicas y pervertido se sonrojen más –siguiendo la explicación el tercer centro energético es el Muladhara y se localiza en el abdomen, el cuarto centro energético es conocido como Anahatha y se localiza en el plexo solar, el quinto centro se llama Visuddha y está en el cuello en la zona de la glándula tiroides, el sexto centro es el que desarrolle y se le conoce como Ajna, el cual está en el entrecejo de la cabeza y controla una glándula llamada pineal, el ultimo centro está en la coronilla y se denomina Sahasrara, cada una se conecta entre sí- esta explicación sorprendiendo a las damas, o sea Tsunade y Shizune, que casi se les disloca la quijada por la información.

-¿Cómo fue que adquiriste el Ajna?- pregunto Tsunade.

-Con meditación, al hacerlo enviaba mi chakra y cosmos a ese centro energético, haciendo que desarrolle mi Ajna- contesto Naruto con naturalidad –esto me permite tener una percepción extrasensorial la cual es ver sin la necesidad de mis vista y permite que ampliar mis otros sentidos más allá de lo humano, es así que puedo moverme con libertad sin la necesidad de mi vista- Naruto cerraba sus ojos.

-¡Mooh! Y yo que quería seguir viendo eso lindos ojitos tuyos Hades-kun- replico en forma infantil Hinata/Pandora, las demás mujeres seguían sorprendidas de la información.

-Bueno, toda esta información es algo…difícil de comprender- dijo Tsunade con una mano sobre la frente –Aun así hay que mantenerlo en secreto, pero bueno creo que es mejor que vayas a descansar Naruto, así que tienes el día libre, mañana nos vemos en el campo de entrenamiento # 7 a la hora que te indique- dijo Tsunade ya más tranquila –pueden retirarse- la Hokage dio paso a que la pareja se fuera a descansar.

-¡Qué bien! Vamos Hades-kun, vamos a casa. Ya me sentía como Penélope- contesto Hinata muy feliz, mientras que a los demás les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca en la cabeza.

-¿Eh? Amor, sabes que Odiseo estuvo fuera por 20 años ¿Verdad?- contesto Hades a su esposa.

-Sí, pero tres años sin ti, fueron para mí como veinte años. Además las chicas y yo nos llegaron pretendientes que mandábamos por un tubo, y solo me falto hacer un sudario para alejarlos- comento una sonriente Hinata, a los demás les salió una gota de sudor más grande que la anterior.

-Bueno chicos pueden retirarse- dijo la Hokage con calma.

-Bueno nos vemos Shizune nee-chan, adiós Oba-chan, adiós Ero-sennin- se despedía con una sonrisa y salió de la oficina junto a Hinata.

-Nos vemos señor Hades- se despidió Shizune con una sonrisa, pero a los anci…Sannin era otra cosa.

-¡QUE NO ME DIGAS ASÍ, PEDAZO DE DIOS PANTEONERO!- gritaron ambos Sannin con furia por cómo les decía Naruto/Hades, pero la pareja ya no estaba en la oficina. Mientras que en la calle, el matrimonio caminaba con calma hacia la mansión Uzumaki, Hinata abrazaba a su esposo, mientras Hades la tomaba de su cintura.

-Sabes Hades, te extrañe estos tres años- Hinata/Pandora acomodaba su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo.

-Yo también te extrañe Pandora-chan- Naruto acariciaba la espalda de su esposa –al igual que a Kin, Haku, Mabui y Karin- hizo mención de las otras chicas el Dios con una sonrisa

-La demás se alegrarán de que hayas regresado, pero ahora eres todo mío- dijo una Hinata/Pandora sonriente, cuando escucho esto el Dios mayor, le entro un pequeño escalofrió por la espalda.

 ** _-Siento que tu hembra te violará cuando llegues a casa-_** Kurama le decía en la mente de Naruto.

 _-No creo que lo haga-_ le contesto Naruto/Hades con calma.

 ** _-¿Quieres apostar?-_** pregunto en su mente Kurama muy seguro de lo que le iba hacer la Diosa ojiperla. Mientras que en la oficina de la Hokage estaba aún asimilando la información.

-Jiraya ¿Cómo es que despertó el Sharingan Naruto?- pregunto la rubia mortal.

-Veras hime, en su entrenamiento, Naruto realizo un proceso muy duro para poder controlar su poder, cosa que muy pocos sobreviven- Jiraya estaba viendo por la ventana como se alejaban la pareja divina.

-¿A qué te refieres que Naruto se sometió a un proceso que muy pocos sobreviven?- pregunto Tsunade intrigada por las palabras de su esposo.

-Veras, Naruto tuvo que perder sus sentidos- explicaba con seriedad Jiraya, al escuchar el entrenamiento, Tsunade como Shizune se quedaron boquiabiertas.

-¿Cómo que perdió sus sentidos? Si parece que no tuviera ningún problema para habla, sentir, escuchar olfatear o ver- estaba consternada Tsunade por lo que le dijo Jiraya, no podía creer que Naruto haya perdido sus sentidos.

-Veras Hime, en el lugar donde entrenamos, había sujetos que pueden destruir los sentidos de los enemigos, además de un chico que al igual que Naruto caminaba sin ver e igual entrenaba, el entrenamiento que recibió de este chico fue mental y espiritual, yo me encargue del físico y también algo del mental junto a otro chico, pero no al nivel del maestro de Naruto- Jiraya explicaba el entrenamiento de Naruto –esto era para cuando su poder despierte no suceda lo que hace tres años atrás- Jiraya aún seguía viendo la aldea rememorando el entrenamiento.

-Pero ¿para qué quitarle los sentidos?- pregunto Shizune.

-Aísla de esta realidad, en su mente es donde debe de controlar sus emociones, pensamientos, conductas, ideas entre otras cosas, sin que nada interfiera del exterior- dijo Jiraya, esa nueva información sorprendió a las féminas –básicamente estuvo muerto por casi una año- Shizune y Tsunade se pusieran pálidas por lo dicho del Sannin.

-¿Que muerto por casi un año? ¿Cómo le hizo para soportar ese estado?- pregunto asombrada la Hokage, pues no creía que alguien pudiera soportar ese tipo de entrenamiento.

-Por lo que sé, Naruto tenía despierto otros sentido, el 6°, el 7° y el 8° sentido, por lo que le permitió sobrevivir en ese estado- contesto Jiraya con seriedad.

-Ahora comprendo- dijo Shizune, haciendo que ambos Sannin se fijen en la morocha.

-¿Que comprendes Shizune?- pregunto Tsunade esperando la respuesta de su alumna.

-En realidad el señor Hades entreno su mente para el día en que despierte su poder, fue un entrenamiento menta y espiritual- contesto Shizune al ver que el objetivo del entrenamiento de Naruto/Hades.

-Correcto, su mente se puso en serenidad, que despertó el Sharingan de forma consciente y natural, sin necesidad de emociones negativas- explico con calma Jiraya. Esto asombro a Tsunade.

-¡Fascinante!- expreso la Hokage de cuerpo mortal –entonces lo que acabamos de ver era un Sharingan único- Jiraya asintió en silencio.

-Así es Tsunade-Hime, y no solo eso, es posible que despierte su Magenkyo sin necesidad de otras emociones negativas como los Uchihas, pero no descarta que en un momento a otro lo despierte con alguna emoción muy potente- dijo Jiraya –el cómo regreso sus cinco sentidos, es debido a que aumento su poder y junto a una chica restauro sus sentidos- Jiraya se había colocado detrás de la silla de Tsunade.

-¡Increíble!- contesto Tsunade sonrojada –Shizune, ¿Harías el favor de dejarnos solos?- pregunto una sonrojada Tsunade, Shizune asintió con un sonrojo en el rostro e inmediatamente salió de la oficina de la Hokage, dejando a ambos Sannin solos –Estúpido pervertido, esta te la paso porque me urge que me quites el estrés- dijo una Tsunade muy sonrojada -¡AAH! Sigue así- se escuchó de la Hokage el gemido de placer.

-Como tú digas Hime- con una sonrisa pervertida, Jiraya le daba un tratamiento antiestres a su esposa.

Mientras con la pareja divina, esta había llegado a la mansión Uzumaki e ingresaban a la misma.

-Vaya, aún sigue igual a como lo deje- dijo Naruto al…percibir el ambiente familiar de la mansión -¿Y las demás chicas?- pregunto la Deidad mayor a su esposa.

-Kin fue al mercado a comprar algunas cosas para la comida, Mabui está en el archivo de Konoha ayudando a Shizune con algunos expedientes. Haku y Karin están en el hospital y bueno yo estaba visitando a mis padres- respondió Diosa ojiperla con una sonrisa –ya que estamos solos, vayamos a nuestro nidito de amor- tomo de la mano a su esposo y ambos subieron a la planta alta de la Mansión, para dirigirse a su habitación que compartían, una vez dentro, ambos empezaron a besarse –amor como extrañe tus besos- decía Hinata/Pandora que le empezaba a quitar el traje de entrenamiento a su esposo.

-Yo también extrañe tus besos amor, así como acariciar tu cuerpo- le regreso la oración Naruto, este le bajaba el cierre a la chamarra de Hinata y se la quitaba dejándola en su redecilla, ambos esposos se acostaron en la cama y empezaban a desnudarse con pasión mientras se besaban, al final estaban desnudos. En eso el Dios penetro a su esposa.

-¡AHH! Mi amor como te extrañe, quiero desahogarme tres años sin sexo- Hinata estaba perdida en la lujuria, mientras sentía el pene de su esposo en su interior.

-Será un placer amor- Naruto empezó a embestir a su esposa.

-¡AHH! ¡AAH! Sigue- gemía Hinata/Pandora que se perdía en el camino del placer producido por Naruto/Hades, que lo abrazaba como si se fuera a escapar. Después de un rato Haku, Kin, Karin y Mabui regresaban a la mansión después de realizar sus actividades.

-¡Ya llegamos!– anuncio Haku su llegada, tras lo cual entraba junto a las chicas -¿Qué raro? Parece que Hinata aún no llega de visitar a sus padres- comento la Diosa de la nieve, las cuatro féminas ingresaron a la mansión y fueron directo a la cocina, donde acomodaban las cosas que compro Kin, sin embargo un sonido las saco de su concentración.

-¡AAH! ¡AAH! ¡Sigue mi amor!- era la voz de Hinata que se escuchaba en la mansión, dejando en shock a las otras chicas.

-¿Esa es Hinata?- pregunto Kin que había salido del shock.

-¡AAH! ¡AAH! ¡Sigue así Hinata!- ahora fue la voz de un hombre, cosa que sorprendió a las chicas nuevamente.

-¿Hinata está engañando a Naruto-kun con otro hombre?- pregunto Karin en shock.

-¡AAH! ¡Sigue amor! Llévame a los Campos Elyseos ¡Hades-kun!- nuevamente grito la voz de Hinata con lujuria.

-¡Pandora-chan! ¡AAH!- grito la voz masculina. Las chicas al escuchar los nombres estaban confundidas.

-¿Hades-kun?- pregunto Kin sin reconocer el nombre.

-¿Pandora-chan?- ahora pregunto Mabui con sorpresa, hasta que sus mentes hicieron click.

-¡NARUTO-KUN!- gritaron la cuatro féminas, que fueron a la habitación que compartían con el Dios, al llegar vieron una escena muy candente y excitante, Hinata estaba sobre su esposo dándole la espalda y recostado sobre él, siendo penetrada por Naruto, que tomaba uno de sus pechos mientras que con otra mano acariciaba el vientre de Hinata.

-¡AAH! Hades-kun, ¡Hades-kun! Sigue- le pedía una Diosa ojiperla perdida en la lujuria.

-Mi amor, ¡AAH! Sí que tenías ¡AAH! Ganas de ¡AHH! Sexo- se movía Naruto/Hades dándole a su esposa lo que deseaba, la cual seguía perdida en el placer carnal.

-¡AAh! Tres ¡AAH! Malditos años ¡AAH! Sin sexo ¡OOH! Es una ¡OOH! Tortura- pronuncio Hinata/Pandora perdida en las manos de Afrodita.

-¡Pandora! Ya no ¡AAH! Puedo, ¡Me corro!- el Dios mayor llegaba a su clímax.

-¡Hades! Yo también amor ¡AAH! Hazlo dentro mi amor- igual la Diosa ojiperla llegaba a su orgasmo.

-¡AAAAH!/¡AAAAH!- ambos llegaron al clímax, el Dios Mayor eyaculo dentro de su amada Diosa, que se relajaba después se ese intenso orgasmo.

-¡AAH! Amor sigues siendo una bestia en la cama- decía una Hinata sonrojada, pero sonriente, sacaba el pene de su esposo y se volteaba.

-Tú no te quedas atrás amor- Naruto acariciaba el cuerpo de su amante y ambos se besaban con amor.

-¡Hinata, Naruto!- gritaron las cuatro voyeuristas muy sonrojadas y con su intimidad húmeda por ver la acción de los amantes.

-¡Oigan! Es de mala educación ver sin pagar ¿Saben?- gritaba Hinata que estaba acostada sobre su marido.

-Hola chicas ¿Cómo han estado?- pregunto el Dios que aun acariciaba a Hinata –cariño ¿Aun usas el sello antiembarazo?- pregunto Naruto/Hades.

-Sí, de hecho las chicas y yo lo renovamos hoy, aunque deseo tener unos lindos bebitos contigo- Hinata besaba a Naruto, en ese momento, Haku, Kin, Karin Y Mabui ingresaban a la habitación de los amantes para estar con su Dios.

 ** _-Parece que tendrás que poner a prueba tu poder divino para satisfacerlas ja, ja, ja, ja-_** decía en la mente Kurama con una carcajada.

- _¿Por qué a mí?-_ pensó Naruto/Hades, el Dios creo cuatro clones de sombra celestial y cada uno tomo a una de las chicas para atenderlas como se debía. Mientras en la torre Hokage, Tsunade y Jiraya estaban abrazados en la silla, desnudos.

-¡WOOOW! Debo de admitir que esto es mejor que el Sake ¿Dónde aprendiste?- pregunto una sonrojada Tsunade.

-Leí libros de sexualidad en donde estábamos entrenando- contesto Jiraya _–La verdad es que recibí la paliza de una Diosa del amor erótico-_ pensó Jiraya al conocer a Mei, la Mizukage como la encarnación de Afrodita la Diosa del amor.

 **Hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo, vieron la llegada de Naruto a su aldea, los cambios que hubo en el clan de su esposa Hinata/Pandora, un poco de Zeus y Hera discutir como buen matrimonio que son. Un poco del entrenamiento de Hades y del Sharingan mutado. También que sus esposas y novias pues ya les urgía acción después de tres años de celibato (También me imagino a Hades en las mismas circunstancias).**

 **Vamos a aclarar puntos:**

 **1° El ostracismo: es una práctica que se realizo en Grecia en la ciudad-estado de Atenas, consiste en lo siguiente: cada años la gente de Atenas se reunia en la plaza principal para elegir a quien le aplicarían un castigo, en dos Ánforas de buen tamaño los habitantes (siempre los hombres eran los que ejercían este libre voto) tomaban un pedazo de cerámica denominada ostracón, donde apuntaban a la persona que iba a ser desterrada por 10 años de la ciudad, esto con el fin de evitar que las personas toxicas, principalmente personas de grandes puestos o de clase alta que llegaban a generar rencillas, tenían un ego muy grande, etc., llegara a contaminar a los pobladores (en pocas palabras, muerto el perro se acabo la rabia) cuando una de las dos personas elegidas alcanzaba en número de 10 000 ostracas era expulsada de inmediato, si la persona exiliada regresaba en el periodo de los 10 años era asesinada por incumplir su condena. Hubo grandes personajes que estuvieron la desdicha de que les tocara este castigo,** **pero otros como Pericles que con su habilidades de acercarse al pueblo que lo evitaron, esta era la verdadera Democracia, elegian quienes se iban de la ciudad y no como la actual que nos presentan a los candigatos impuestos.**

 **Lluvia egelante, es un fenómeno climático, que se da en las zonas norte del planeta, el agua de las nubes llega a un punto de congelación pero gracias al movimiento las partículas no se congelan, esta al caer como lluvia y tocar una superficie se congela de inmediato.**

 **Odiseo (Ulises en latín) estuvo en el mar por, según algunos investigadores de la Odisea 20 años, otros dicen que 10 años. Espero que les hayan gustado estas aclaraciones y pues espero que me permitan esperar y tiempo, ya que en estos momentos no dispongo de mucho por los proyectos que tengo y otras situaciones, espero que sean comprensible, no voy a tener el mismo ritmo que en la historia anterior, dejen sus Reviews, sus dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, criticas constructivas, entre otras cosas, nos leemos. Se despide su amigo Shion145. Bye.**


	3. Capítulo 2: la prueba

**¿Qué hay de nuevo banda? se que me he tardado en publicar, pero tengo algunas cosas pendientes y, bueno no podre seguir el ritmo, pero no dejare de escribir. Veo que muchos les usto mi primer capítulo, pero poco a poco se iran dando las cosas. Voy a contestar reviews:**

 **Animebot02: pues en el mito Zeus era famoso por las infidelidades que cometía, ya sabes que pisaba cualquier cosa, solo le faltaba que pisará mier…, tu sabes. En cuanto a que Hades se descalcifique cuando salga de casa, solamente léelo.**

 **Lalo80: gracias por tus felicitaciones; y con el castigo a Jiraya y Zeus, pues fue por pervertidos.**

 **Igniz1: aquí esta la continuación de la historia.**

 **CCSakuraforever: hoy inicia la prueba de Kakashi con Naruto y Sakura, después escribo como obtuvo el sharingan, en cuanto al rinnegan eso va a esperar.**

 **Mariano538: aquí tienes la continuación.**

 **Metalero Anarkista: nuevo capítulo.**

 **Los dejo banda con el capítulo 2 de la historia, espero que les guste, ¡comenzamos!**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-Katon: ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 2: la prueba.

Amanece un nuevo día, y en una habitación de la mansión Uzumaki se puede ver a seis personas en una cama, un hombre y cinco mujeres, todos estaban durmiendo con una sonrisa en el rostro, tres de las mujeres abrazaban al único hombre, y las otras dos dormían junto a las otras chicas sin inmutarse. Estos eran Hades o Naruto durmiendo con sus esposas Hinata o Pandora y Haku, más sus novias y prometidas Kin, Karin y Mabui. El sexteto había pasado una tarde y noche de sexo desenfrenado, pues las chicas lo extrañaron por tres años y…bueno pues le pasaron la factura al Dios por no ser atendidas como reinas. Sin embargo el pasar horas de diversión sin probar comidas trae sus consecuencias.

-¡UGGH! Que hambre tengo- se quejaba el Dios del Inframundo, que empezaba a despertar debido a que su estómago reclamaba comida, pero también por que casi era hora de la prueba -¡Oh por nosotros!- exclamo Naruto al mirar el reloj que tenía en un mueble cercano -¡Es casi la hora!- volvió a exclamar levantándose de golpe, haciendo que las chicas empezaran a despertar.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto una adormilada Karin.

-Sí, ¿Por qué el escándalo?- también pregunto Mabui, que se estiraba para quitarse el sueño.

-¡Perdón chicas! Pero se me hace tarde para la prueba- se disculpaba Naruto que tomo su ropa e ingreso al baño de la habitación para asearse.

-¡Oh por nosotros!- Hinata se levantó, de inmediato empezó a vestirse –¡Voy a prepararte tu desayuno Naruto-kun!- una vez vestida Hinata bajo a la cocina.

-¿Prueba? ¿Cuál prueba?- pregunto Kin que se levantaba y vestía.

-Pues tengo una prueba en unos minutos para poder ingresar nuevamente a las filas Shinobis, y si la pasó seré ascendido a Chunnin- respondió el Dios Mayor desde el baño.

-¿Y por qué no nos dijiste?- pregunto enojada su esposa Haku, que también se vestía con rapidez.

-¿Será por qué ayer me asaltaron las cuatro sin descanso?- contesto el Dios desde el baño, haciendo sonrojar a las chicas –además de que no comí nada ¡Oh por Gea! Qué bueno que soy un Dios, sino en este momento estaría en el inframundo por inanición- Naruto/Hades salía ya vestido y arreglado del baño, después bajaron a desayunar con algo de rapidez. Pero una Kin con curiosidad veía que su novio no había abierto los ojos.

-Naruto-kun ¿Tienes algo en los ojos?- pregunto Kin, las demás chicas, excepto Hinata la cual conocía el secreto, se preguntaban lo mismo.

-No tengo nada en los ojos- contesto de forma tranquila.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no los has abierto?- volvió a preguntar Kin.

-Bueno eso se debe que es una sorpresa- contesto dándole una sonrisa Naruto, las chicas tenían una incógnita de la sorpresa, pero decidieron seguir desayunando.

En el campo de entrenamiento #7 estaban ahí reunidos Hiruzen, Jiraya, Tsunade, Shizune, junto a Anko, Yugao, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai y Sakura. Además de una colada a la fiesta, es decir Ino, que se enteró de la llegada de Naruto al acompañar a Sakura a ver a su maestra, pues había mandado a llamar a la pelirrosa para la prueba que realizaría junto a Naruto. Cuando escucho Ino, está casi salía a buscar a Naruto, pero no sabía dónde vivía, así que decidió encontrarlo en el campo de entrenamiento.

-¡Que emocionada estoy!- Ino daba saltos de emoción por ver a Naruto -¡por fin veré a Naruto-kun después de tres años!- decía Ino con una enorme sonrisa y saltando como niña.

-Ino tranquilízate ¿Quieres?- reclamo con desesperación –¿No sé para qué viniste?- Sakura veía a su amiga con enojo, por haber ido a la prueba.

-Pues para que me vea que he madurado y me he convertido en toda una mujer- contesto Ino haciendo una pose de modelo –además quiero mostrarle lo fuerte que me he hecho y vea que soy mejor que esas arrastradas- hablo con enojo hacia las Uzumaki.

 _-Tres años y sigue igual-_ pensó Sakura viendo que su amiga seguía obsesionada con Naruto.

-Parece que estamos todos, solo falta Naruto, espero que no se le estén pegando la maña de llegar tarde como a Kakashi- dijo Tsunade, la cual no veía a Naruto por ningún lado,

-Tranquila Tsunade, debes de comprender que Naruto llego ayer y posiblemente venía muy cansado- dijo Hiruzen con tranquilidad –Además lo que me contaste ayer me causa mucha curiosidad- el Hokage estaba con los brazos sobre su espalda.

-Tiene razón sensei, el hecho que tenga esos ojos también me causa curiosidad, quiero ver que habilidades tienen- contesto Tsunade.

-Bueno, solo nos queda ver- dijo Hiruzen fumando su pipa. En ese instante, seis nubes de humo aparecen en el campo de entrenamiento, siendo estas Naruto, Hinata, Haku, Kin, Karin y Mabui.

-¡Perdón por la tardanza!- se excusó un agitado Naruto/Hades junto a las chicas que estaban apenadas por llegar tarde el evento.

-¡Ya era hora!- exclamo con mal humor Tsunade -¿Y qué te retraso?- exigió la rubia con ganas de golpearlo por la tardanza.

-Es que…estábamos entrenando hasta…muy entrada la noche y por eso me levante tarde- fue la excusa que dio Naruto, mientras Hinata y las demás chicas estaban sonrojadas por su "entrenamiento".

-Hola Naruto-kun, has crecido bastante- saludo el ex Hokage con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola Jiji! sí, de hecho creo que soy un poco más grande- agradeció Naruto con una sonrisa. En ese momento se acercó Yugao y Anko a saludarlo.

-Vaya Naruto has crecido bastante- dijo Yugao con una sonrisa.

-Si- dijo simplemente el Dios.

-Y no solo eso, ahora te vez más apetecible- miraba Anko con una sonrisa muy rara.

-¡Anko-sensei!- contestaron de forma molestas las esposas y novias del Dios.

-¡UY! Que genio, una que solamente quiere deleitarse la pupila- volvió a comentar la espectro de Bennu con una sonrisa.

-Quieta Anko, tú ya tienes pareja- paraba Yugao los caballo de Anko.

-Bueno, bueno ya era solo una bromita, tampoco se esponjen- dijo con calma.

-¡Naruto-kun!- grito Ino, que fue corriendo a abrazar al Dios, el cual estaba con la guardia baja, para ser apresado por la rubia como almohada.

-¡Ino!- exclamo simplemente el Dios con Ino pegada como ladilla.

-¡Te extrañe mucho príncipe-kun!- exclamo Ino colgada como Koala en el cuello de Naruto que se ponía azul, pero las esposas y novias al ver a Ino muy melosa con Hades no se lo tomaron muy a pecho -¡WOOW! Te has hecho un bombón- dijo de forma sensual al ver el cuerpo de Naruto –sabes Naruto-kun, ¿Por qué no después de tu prueba tú y yo, no sé vamos al cine?- proponía una cita a Naruto/Hades mientras acercaba su rostro con la intención de robarle un beso.

-Este…yo…- no podía articular palabra alguna debido a la cercanía de la chica rubia, pero el ambiente se ponía cada vez más tenso, los hombres miraban en búsqueda de la fuente de la tensión hasta que descubrieron a ciertas chicas que tenían una aura de muerte que haría a Thánatos un novato y con caras de querer sangre, y precisamente de cierta rubia empalagosa.

-¡Quietecita con nuestro novio!- grito una enojada Karin, con su cabello que levitaba como el cabello de Kushina.

-¡Las manos donde las pueda ver!- exclamo Mabui muy al estilo Judas (Policía Judicial).

-Nop, yo seré la futura esposa de mi Príncipe, así que ¡Usha! ¡Usha!, ahuecando el ala- Ino hacia un ademan para mandarlas lejos, cosa que a las chicas no les agrado, pero alguien entraría a defender su territorio.

-Ino, si sueltas a mi es…novio, prometo no agarrarte de costal de box y romperte todo lo que se llama jeta con el Junken- sonreía Hinata con su Byakugan activo dando a entender que estaba encabronada por cómo se comportaba Ino con su propiedad.

-¡No lo haré bola de arrastradas!- grave error, pues Ino encendió la mecha de la siguiente guerra santa y no precisamente entre Dioses, más bien entre mujeres.

 _-¡Aquí ya ardió Troya!-_ pensó Naruto, el cual sabía que cuando una mujer peleaba por un hombre, se convertía en toda una amazona.

-Hora si ¡Ya te cargo el payaso!- Hinata se acercaba junto a las demás chicas, las cuales rodearon al par de rubios.

 _-Esto me va a doler-_ pensó el Dios que apretó los parpados, pues iría al hospital o al Inframundo por lo que se avecinaba, inmediatamente las chicas se abalanzaron contra ambos rubios.

-¡KYAAAH!- grito Ino al ver que le darían una lección, mientras que con los demás.

-Nunca había visto a Hinata así- dijo Kurenai al ver cómo le daban las féminas Uzumaki una golpiza a Ino.

-Ni yo- refuto Anko que no despegaba la vista.

-¿No crees que debemos separarlas?- pregunto Gai con algo de preocupación por el bienestar de Ino.

-¡Estás loco! Si intentamos separarlas, nos tocara las de Caín, es mejor que sigan- contesto Asuma con miedo al ver a su alumna siendo el blanco de la furia Uzumaki. Después de una súper golpiza marca Micke Tyson, se ve a un Dios del inframundo con algunos moretones y uno que otro chichón, además de un sello en la frente con la leyenda "Propiedad de Hinata, Haku, Kin, Karin y Mabui". Además de una Ino que estaba amarrada a un tronco de un árbol.

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Él es mío! ¡No puede hacer esto! ¡Me quejare ante el sindicato de novias y amantes desesperadas!- gritaba Ino muy enojada e intentado liberarse de las ataduras, en eso se acerca Hinata.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya cállate!- exclamo la Diosa ojiperla que le coloca una mordaza en la boca para que no siguiera escuchando los gritos de Ino.

-¡MHF! ¡MHHF! ¡MHHF!- era lo único que podía decir Ino, las chicas se voltean y ven su propiedad.

-¡Y tú eres nuestro! ¿Entendiste?- decía Hinata con las manos en la cintura, al igual que las demás chicas.

-Comprendí bien señoras- respondió Naruto/Hades resignado.

 ** _-Ja, ja, ja, ja ¡Quien iba a decir que el Dios del Inframundo era controlado por sus novias y esposas! Ja, ja, ja, ja-_** Kurama se burlaba al ver como su amigo era controlado por sus mujeres.

- _¡Cállate Kurama! ¿O quieres que le diga a los demás Bijus que Matatabi es la de los pantalones en su relación?-_ amenazaba el Dios a Kurama de revelar algo muy bochornoso, que hizo que el Biju dejara de reírse.

 ** _-¿No te atreverás? ¿O sí?-_** pregunto Kurama con miedo a que Naruto suelte la sopa.

 _-Solo síguele pisando la cola al tigre-_ en ese momento aparece una bola de humo, de la cual sale Kakashi.

-¡Yo!- saludo a todos con su típico ojito feliz -¿No he llegado tarde o sí?- pregunto el copynin.

-Casi- respondió Jiraya como si nada.

-¿Cuál es tu excusa ahora Kakashi por llegar tarde?- pregunto Tsunade con los brazos bajo el busto

-Perdón, lo que pasa es que tuve que dejar a Ayame a su trabajo con mi suegro, después fui por la leche, pero llegue tarde así que tuve que formarme a la de espera y luego fui a dejar a una guardería a Naomi-chan- respondió Kakashi algo agitado por la tardanza.

-¡Kakasi nii-san! Gusto en volver a verte- se acercaba Naruto a saludar.

-¡Naruto! Que gusto verte, mírate has crecido- mencionaba Kakashi al recibir el saludo del hijo de su sensei.

-Sí, y por lo que escuche tiene una familia, ¿Quién lo diría?- dijo con una sonrisa el Dios mayor.

-¡Ah! Si me casé con Ayame y tengo una hija de dos años llamada Naomi- contesto Kakashi con su clásico ojito de sonrisa -Por cierto Naruto ¿Por qué tiene los ojos cerrados?- pregunto Kakashi al ver que Naruto/Hades no abría los ojos también vieron los demás jounnin y Sakura. Cosa que sabían Tsunade, Jiraya, Shizune, el viejo Hiruzen y Hinata.

-Es cierto ¿por qué no has abierto los ojos Naruto?- pregunto Kurenai.

-Bueno eso se los mostraré en un momento- dijo Naruto con calma.

-Muy bien, ya que estamos aquí todos, es hora de iniciar la prueba, Naruto se te evaluara tus habilidades que adquiriste en estos tres años junto a Sakura, y dependiendo de los resultados obtenidos, ambos serán ascendidos a chunnin, los dos pelearan contra Kakashi- llamo la atención Tsuande que daba las instrucciones de la evaluación.

-Bien chicos, la prueba será la misma- Kakashi sacaba unos cascabeles de su porta kunais.

-¿Que prueba será?- pregunto Naruto/Hades.

-Perdón, olvide que no eres mi alumno- se excusó Kakashi –veras Naruto, el reto es que me tienes que quitar un cascabel, tendrás un tiempo límite hasta el atardecer, puedes usar todos los métodos que conozcas para poder obtener uno de estos- mostrando los cascabeles –Bien chicos cuando de la indicación, vengan con todo- después de dar las indicaciones Kakashi la prueba, inmediatamente se ataba los cascabeles en el cinturón –Otra cosa, si pasado ese tiempo no consigue ninguno de ustedes un cascabel, corre por mi propia cuenta que no se convertirán en Chunnin- el Jounnin veía la expresión de los chicos, Sakura estaba algo nerviosa, Pero veía que Naruto no abría los ojos, y eso le preocupaba bastante pues no veía su estado emocional.

-¿Preparados?- Naruto y Sakura tomaron sus posiciones de combate mientras que Tsunade daba casi comienzo.

-Naruto ¿Crees poder pelear con los ojos cerrados?- Sakura tenía sus dudas al mirar al Dios que no abría los ojos para nada.

-No te preocupes Sakura, sin embargo nunca debes de subestimar a tu oponente por algo como no ver- Sakura no comprendía las palabras de Naruto, aun así le preocupaba que no abriera los ojos.

-¡Hajime!- Tsunade dio pauta al inicio de la prueba, Kakashi que se mantenía en guardia

–Primera lección Taijutsu- Naruto estaba en una postura relajada corrió hacia Kakashi con la intención de atacarlo a mano limpia, mientras que Sakura tenía una postura que le enseño su sensei, en cuanto llego Naruto, empezó el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Naruto enviaba golpes certeros contra Kakashi, que bloqueaba o desviaba, según lo conveniente. El Dios a pesas de no tener la visión, sabia donde golpearía Kakashi, Sakura también intervino en el combate, entre ambos shinobis mantenían a raya a Kakashi –No lo hacen tan mal chicos, especialmente tu Naruto- halago Kakashi asombrado de que le siguiera el ritmos Naruto con los ojos cerrados.

-Es cierto y eso que tiene los ojos cerrados- Kin estaba asombrada de ver a su futuro esposo pelear sin abrir los ojos.

-Parece que Naruto-kun ha mejorado bastante- dijo Gai al ver el combate cuerpo a cuerpo entre Sakura y Naruto versus Kakashi, Sakura mando un golpe al rostro del enmascarado, pero este exploto al ver que era un tronco –Pero me sorprende que sin su vista pueda moverse tan libremente- ese comentario hizo que los presentes asintiera, pues nunca habían visto a una persona pelear con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Rayos sustitución! Mantente en alerta Sakura, Kakashi-nii puede aparecer en cualquier lugar- ordeno Naruto, la pelirrosa asintió a las palabras de su compañero. Sakura miraba a todos lados, al igual que Naruto, ambos se separaron para rastrear el terreno, pero un kunai salió de entren los árboles y se encajó en el pecho de Naruto.

-Te tengo- fue la voz de Kakashi que salía de entre las hojas.

-¡Naruto!- Sakura lanzo un grito de terror al ver al chico rubio herido.

-Parece que tener los ojos cerrados no fue buena idea Naruto- decía Kakashi mientras aterrizaba, Sakura saco un Kunai y corrió contra sus sensei para atacarlo y así vengar a su amigo, Kakashi también saco su Kunai y se defendía de Sakura.

-¡Mato a Naruto, usted es un monstruo!- Sakura atacaba con ira ciega a Kakashi, el cual bloqueaba cada ataque que la pelirrosa enviaba.

-Vamos Sakura, sabes que en el mundo Shinobi es así, además Naruto se confió demasiado por no abrir los ojos- Sakura estaba muy enfadada de lo que decía su sensei que empezaba a dar ataques de ira ciega.

-Buena jugada, Kakashi-san desestabilizo emocionalmente a Sakura con la muerte de Naruto y ahora la está poniendo contra la lona- comento Hinata que estaba observando la pelea.

-Oigan ¿Por qué no están preocupadas por lo que le paso a Naruto?- pregunto Kurenai, viendo que las chicas no les afecto.

-Bueno Kuranai-san, debería de analizar bien la situación- Karin señalaba al lugar donde estaba Naruto, la jounnin vio el punto señalado y veía a Naruto aun en el suelo, pero…

-Será mejor que te calmes Sakura y pienses con la cabeza en frío- se escuchó una voz detrás de Kakashi, el jounnin giro para evadir una patada ascendente.

-¿Cómo…?- preguntaba el Jounnin, que veía al suelo donde estaba el cuerpo de Naruto o eso debía de ver, para encontrarse que solamente estaba un tronco con un Kunai incrustado –Me sorprende Naruto- alabo Kakashi la habilidad.

-¿Que? ¿En qué momento…?- preguntaba Sakura asombrada, pues nunca vio que Naruto explotara en una bola de humo.

-Fácil, simplemente espere el momento oportuno para atacar- contesto -¡Ahora Kakashi-nii te venceré!- Naruto se lanzó nuevamente al ataque, ahora usaba un estilo las agresivo, lanzaba zarpazos a corta distancia de Kakashi, al peligris se le dificultaba defenderse por la cercanía de Naruto.

 _-¡Es increíble! No me deja libertad de moverme, su ataque es muy fluido y agresivo, casi como un…-_ decía Kakashi en su mente, pero este callo cuando sintió en las costillas que eran tomadas por unas garras, el Shinobi fijo su vista a esa parte y vio que Naruto lo haba pescado de esa zona, enterrando más sus dedos, Kakashi en un intento desesperado lanzo una ataque con el Kunai, pero fue bloqueado por Naruto, que tomo su mano y la doblo en una posición.

-¡Sakura, tu turno!- grito Naruto, este puso un pie en el abdomen de Kakashi y se dobló hacia atrás para llevarse a su víctima, impulso el cuerpo del Shinobi con su pie para hacerlo volar.

-¡AAAAAH!- emitía un grito al ser víctima de la técnica de Naruto, Sakura se preparaba con su puño listo para rematarlo.

-¡Shanarooo!- Inmediatamente Sakura dio un tremendo golpe a Kakashi, pero este se sustituyó a tiempo por un tronco, siendo este víctima de la fuerza demoledora de Sakura que lo convirtió en astillas –¡Otra vez escapo!- maldijo Sakura muy frustrada por dejar que Kakashi se sustituyera. Los demás estaban perplejos por la destreza de Naruto, incluso parpadeaban pensando que era un sueño.

-Increíble, mantuvo a Kakashi a la defensiva y no permitió que atacara- Gai estaba que ardía de emoción -¡Esto es emocionante, ya quiero probar mis llamas de la Juventud contra Naruto-kun!- mientras Gai decía eso, se formó en su cuerpo una gran cantidad de fuego a su alrededor, algunos querían sacarse los ojos por ver ese terrible espectáculo. Mientras que Sakura y Naruto buscaban a Kakashi por el campo de entrenamiento.

- _Arriba, derecha, izquierda, atraás ¿Por dónde saldrá Kakashi-sensei?-_ Sakura giraba en todas direcciones para prever un posible ataque sorpresa de Kakashi.

-Esta abajo- contesto Naruto.

-¿Cómo lo sabes, sino has abierto los ojos?- Sakura estaba muy insegura de la respuesta de Naruto/Hades.

-Puedo sentirlo, aunque no vea, tengo otro sentidos desarrollado, y uno de ellos es la percepción sensorial- respondió Naruto, aunque la verdad él estaba emitiendo su cosmos, mientras que en su mente se dibujaba las personas que se encontraban en el lugar _–Ero-sennin está junto a Tsunade Baa-chan y a Jiji, Hinata y las demás chicas están un poco retirado junto a Ino que aún sigue pataleando por liberarse, Yugao, Anko, Asuma, Gai y Kurenai están aún lado del árbol que esta al norte, hay tres Anbus que parecen ser de NE, también están Kurumi, y otros dos espectro, uno parece ser Buho y el otro Cetus preparadas para vencer a esos Anbus. Kakashi está justo debajo de nosotros, quizá quiere tomarnos por sorpresa desde el suelo-_ Naruto en su mente recreaba las cosas a su alrededor –Kakashi nii-san está debajo de nosotros- volvió a responder Naruto con seriedad.

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunto Sakura no muy segura de la respuesta de Naruto, este solo se limita a asentir –De acuerdo- Sakura se preparó y concentro una cantidad de chakra en el puño -¡Shanaroooo!- con su grito de guerra, Sakura golpeo el suelo hasta desquebrajarlo, creando un pequeño sismo, algunos se asombraron de la fuerza de Sakura entre ellos Jiraya.

 _-Tenemos a otra Tsunade, el mismo temperamento y la misma fuerza-_ Jiraya tenía los ojos entrecerrados y miraba a Tsunade, la cual solamente sonreía de su alumna _–Espero que no se les haya pegado el mismo temperamento a las novias de Naruto, sino el chico está muerto si las hace enojar-_ Jiraya ahora veía a Karin y a Haku muy tranquilas, pero eso no lo podía asegurar. En el campo de entrenamiento, Kakashi estaba sentado en el fondo del desastre que Sakura provoco, con mucho miedo.

-¡Que fuerza!- dijo con terror Kakashi, que tenía el ojo muy abierto de la sorpresa.

-¡Ha! ¡Kakashi-sensei! Lo encontré- dijo Sakura, mientras señalaba con el dedo a su maestro.

 _-Sí claro, el que encontró a Kakashi-nii soy yo-_ comento en la mente Naruto, al ver que Sakura le robaba el crédito, sin embargo Naruto salto y después descendió al lugar donde estaba Kakashi con la pierna derecha estirada.

-¡Demonios!- grito de miedo el peligris al ver que Naruto se acercaba peligrosamente, Kakashi salto antes de que Naruto lo golpeara con esa patada, que el efecto que hizo fue destruir más la zona del desastre –Por poco, sino hubiera saltado a tiempo, es capaz de haber acabado muerto con esa patada- Kakashi estaba asombrado de la fuerza Naruto, al igual que los demás, excepto Hinata/Pandora y las demás chicas.

-¡increíble! Si Kakashi hubiera recibido esa patada, ya estaría bajo veinte metros bajo tierra- comento Asuma muy asombrado por el hecho.

-Parece que a Naruto-kun se le paso un poco la mano- Comento Haku al ver el desastre que hizo su esposo, las otras chicas solo asintieron.

-Bien Kakashi nii-san, es hora de ponerse serios- Naruto se puso en postura de tigre, Sakura a la que le enseño Tsunade, cosa que tanto Haku como Karin mejoraron con el entrenamiento de los espectros y santos. Ambos chicos se lanzaron combinando sus taijutsus, Naruto con golpes duros, flexibles y certeros, Sakura con golpes potentes y explosivo.

-Sakura, trata de mantener el ritmo, y no dejemos que Kakashi nii-san haga un Jutsu- ordeno el Dios, con seriedad.

-¡Hai!- fue lo único que respondió Sakura, ambos chicos combinaban sus Taijutsus, Naruto son su estilo de tigre que era poderoso, dando saltos, patadas y zarpazos, Sakura con el estilo que Tsunade le enseño.

 _-Son muy buenos coordinándose, Naruto maneja perfecto la situación y es buen líder, no cabe duda que es el un Dios-_ eso eran los pensamientos que ocupaba su mente en Kakashi.

-¡Kakashi-sensei, no se distraiga!- Grito Sakura que golpeo a Kakashi en el estómago, pero en último momento tomo la mano de Sakura y la torció hacia su espalda, y apunto a la garganta de la chica con un Kunai.

-¿Que harás ahora Naruto?- pregunto de forma seria Kakashi apuntando el arma a la garganta de Sakura –Debes saber algo Naruto, en el mundo ninja aquellos que rompen las reglas son llamados escorias, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que escorias- al escuchar esas palabras, Naruto/Hades estaba analizando sus opciones, rendirse o dejar a su amiga perdiera, pero…

-Sabes Kakashi-nii, hay cosas que a veces aprende por sí mismo, y una de ellas es siempre ir un paso adelante- los que dijo Naruto dejo desconcertado a Kakashi.

-¿Qué quieres…?- Kakashi no había completado su pregunta, cuando del suelo salieron dos manos y lo tomaron de los tobillos para jalarlo a la tierra, en ese momento Sakura se liberó del agarre, tomando el Kunai que Kakashi soltó, para posteriormente apuntárselo a la garganta. Mientras que del suelo, salía Naruto con una sonrisa.

-¿Se rinde Kakashi-sensei?- pregunto la pelirrosa amagando a su sensei, el cual solo tenía un ojito de sonrisa.

-¡Ah! La verdad que han mejorado, pero no tanto- en ese momento Kakashi explota en una bola de humo, dejando en claro que era un clon de sombra.

-¡Rayos! Nos volvió a engañas- se quejaba Sakura, Naruto se puso serio.

-No debes de bajar la guardia, Kakashi-nii puede aparecer en cualquier momento- decía Naruto que se mantenía en guardia, pero Kakashi estaba en un árbol cercano observando a ambos shinobis.

-Qué bueno que realice ese clon, sino estuviera muerto- Kakashi aún seguía viendo a los chicos que seguían buscándolo –aunque, Naruto me sorprende demasiado, no sé cómo le hace para poder ver con los ojos cerrados- su mente estaba divagando, cuando de repente tres Kunais se incrustaron en el árbol, haciendo que Kakashi salte para ponerse a salvo.

-Por poco- replico Sakura, quien era la responsable de lanzar los kunai contra Kakashi.

-Han mejorado mucho, pero es hora de pasar al siguiente nivel- dijo Kakashi, él tomo su bandana y la alzo de la zona donde tenía tapado su ojo, mostrando el Sharingan. Los demás seguían observando el combate.

-Parece que llevaron a Kakashi a pelear en serio- comento Jiraya que se encontraba junto a Tsunade.

-Eso parece, en este momento solo han usado taijutsu y justus básicos, ahora con el Sharingan será distinto- comento Tsunade, que no quitaba la vista de combate.

-Bien chicos, es hora de ponernos serios, unidad dos del manual de sobrevivencia Shinobi: Ninjutsu- Kakashi empezaba a realizar sellos de manera rápida.

 _-Su sellos de manos son muy rápidos-_ dijo en su mente la pelirrosa, después de acabar los sellos manuales Kakashi inhalo aires.

-¡Katon: jutsu bola de fuego!- Kakashi escupió una enorme esfera de dicho elemento contra los chicos, Naruto/Hades realizo sellos de manera rápida.

-¡Katon: jutsu alas de fénix!- en sus manos y brazos surgieron flamas que las lanzo, formando unas alas que impacto contra la técnica ígnea de Kakashi, Naruto nuevamente realizo sellos manuales -¡Futon: jutsu onda de viento poderosa!- el Dios exhalo una enorme cantidad de viento contra Kakashi, el cual realizo sellos manuales.

-¡Doton: muro de tierra!- el peligris coloco sus manos en el suelo y del mismo salió un muro de tierra que lo protegió del ataque _-¡Es increíble! A pesar de carecer de la vista, su puntería es buena-_ Kakashi aún seguía muy asombrado.

-¡Es sorprendente! Naruto tiene una buena puntería, y eso que tiene los ojos cerrados- dijo asombrado Asuma que casi se le cae el cigarro.

-¿Cómo es posible que Naruto-kun pueda tener esa puntería y no puede ver?- pregunto Kin al ver a su prometido lanzar el ataque con una excelente puntería.

-Se debe a que Naruto-kun despertó el Ajna- respondió Hinata que veía con el combate.

-¿El Ajna? ¿Qué es el Ajna?- ahora pregunto Karin.

-El Ajna es uno de los siete centro energéticos llamados chacras, está ubicado en la frente, este se activa cuando la persona concentra su energía espiritual en ese lugar, muchos le llaman el tercer ojo- explico Hinata sobre el Ajna, sorprendiendo a las demás chicas.

-¿Qué habilidades tiene ese centro energético?- pregunto Mabui, muy deseosa de saber.

-El Ajna permite tener una percepción extrasensorial, es decir, permite ver sin tener los ojos abiertos, incluso ayuda a que se desarrolle los otros sentidos- respondió la ojiperla la pregunta de Mabui, que se quedó de a cuatro por la respuesta.

-¡Sorprendente! Pero ¿A qué se debe que haya despertado el Ajna?- pregunto Haku muy sorprendida de la habilidad de su esposo.

-Ya lo verán, ya lo verán- fue lo único que dijo Hinata/Pandora con una sonrisa. En el campo de entrenamiento, Kakashi seguía manteniendo a raya a Naruto y Sakura, pues después de crear el muro, Sakura corrió a destruir la técnica de Kakashi con sus puños, haciendo retroceder al Jounnin, pero este atacaba con kunai y bombas de humo haciendo retroceder a los chicos, que se ocultaron tras unos árboles.

-Es muy fuerte- dijo Sakura que jadeaba de cansada por el ataque de Kakashi.

-No solo es fuerte, sino veloz y astuto, debemos de encontrar un punto su punto débil- comento Naruto, cada uno veía cual era lo que debilitaba a Kakashi –veamos, Kakashi tiene su Sharingan- el Dios mayor hacia un análisis de las habilidades de Kakashi.

-No olvides que puede copiar cualquier jutsu, sin mencionar que tiene un amplio repertorio en jutsus- completaba Sakura las habilidades de Kakashi, Naruto/Hades estaba pensando hasta que llego a una conclusión,

-Pero hay un punto que no hemos explotado- dijo Naruto, cosa que le intrigo a Sakura.

-¿De qué hablas Naruto?- pregunto la pelirrosa.

-Piénsalo bien Sakura, Kakashi-nii tiene un punto débil que podemos explotar a nuestro favor- Sakura aun trataba de encontrar el punto a su favor para vencer a Kakashi.

-Explícate Naruto- pidió Sakura, cosa que hizo que el Dios mayor sonriera.

-Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que más le gusta a Kakashi-nii en este mundo?- le pregunto a Sakura, la chica se quedó pensando por un momento.

-Bueno, le gusta llegar tarde, aunque después de estar con su esposa Ayame ha disminuido su tardanza, además de la fascinación de su hija y de…- Sakura cayo cuando se dio cuenta de algo importante -¡Su fanatismo por leer su libro!- dijo asombrada de haber encontrado el punto débil de Kakashi.

-Correcto, así que solo debemos de hacer que…- Naruto empezaba a relatarle el plan a Sakura, la cual estaba sonrojada por escuchar cierta información muy vergonzosa.

-¡Naruto! ¡Grandísimo idiota! Como se te ocurre decirme que tú, tú…- decía una enojada Sakura, a punto de darle un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Claro que no! Solo es parte del plan- contesto un poco serio, haciendo suspirar a la pelirrosa _–En caso que no sirva el plan, tendré que usarlo-_ en ese momento tres kunais y dos shurinken se clavaron en los árboles.

-¿Que tanto cuchichean?- Kakashi los había descubierto y empezaba a trazar sellos manuales -¡Katon: Jutsu llamas del sabio fénix!- de la boca de Kakashi lanzo varias esferas de fuego que iba en dirección de los chicos, los cuales esquivaron, Sakura se lanzó en un combate de taijutsu, donde la chica haciendo uso de su fuerza física y del control de chakra, tenia a su sensei sin poder usar ninjutsu. Sakura daba golpes muy potentes, que a Kakashi se le dificultaba esquivar, Sakura golpeo uno de los árboles que estaba detrás de su sensei para derribarlo.

 _-¡La fuerza de Sakura es tremenda! Lo mejor es alejarme de ella para evitar ser golpeado-_ con eso en mente Kakashi va a un lago cercano del lugar, donde se para. Mientras tanto en un desierto un par de misteriosas figuras caminaban por un desierto y en medio de una tormenta de arena, ambas enigmáticas figuras llevaban capas de color negro con bordados de nubes rojas, se cubrían el rostro con un sombrero de paja, uno de ellos era de estatura baja, como si estuviese encorvado, mientras que el otro se le alcanza a ver que lleva cabello rubio.

-¿Así que es el primero que vamos a capturar, Eh?- pregunto el chico de cabello rubio.

-Así parece, ¿espero que con lo que traigas ahí sea suficiente? recuerda que a donde vamos se encuentra nuestro enemigo tiene al Shukaku- comento el más chico de ambos con una voz rasposa.

-Cada uno de mis jutsus es una obra de arte, pero para estar seguros traje mi obra maestra- dijo el rubio que tocaba una mochila colgando de su cintura del lado derecho –a propósito ¿Hay algo acerca del tremendo chakra que se sintió hace tres años?- el chico rubio pregunto acerca del fenómeno que en ese tiempo ocurrió.

-Nada aun, fue muy extraño sentir ese inmenso chakra, ese día también resulto muy extraño, hubo un terremoto, escuche que algunos lugares hubo tormentas en el mar, incluso hubo un eclipse, algo muy raro. Pero dejemos eso para después, lo importante es ir por el Ichibi- ambos hombres avanzaban por el desierto sin ser afectados por la tormenta de arena.

En Suna, un chico pelirrojo estaba sentado firmando, pero se le hacía raro que su amigo de arena no estuviera de escandaloso como otros días, pero decidió seguir con su trabajo, después hablaría con su Biju. En ese momento una chica de cabello castaño oscuro costo hasta los hombros y ojos color negro, ingresa a la oficina de Gaara.

-Disculpa Gaara–sama, vengo a entregarle estos documentos- dijo la chica que tenia en sus manos una carpeta con varios papeles.

-Puedes dejarlos sobre el escritorio Matsuri, y por favor deja de decir sama- pidió con cortesía Gaara, la castaña solo sonrió.

-Perdón, Gaara-kun, pero me es difícil dejar de decirte Kasekage-sama o Gaara-sama por tu posición- dijo la chica, Gaara la miro a los ojos, cosa que causo que Matsuri se sonrojara.

-Bueno, es algo sin importancia- Matsuri sonrió, pero lo veía algo más serio de lo normal.

-¿Pasa algo Gaara-kun?- pregunto Matsuri, pues el notarlo con ese semblante significaba que algo andaba mal.

-No es nada, solo estaba pensando en lo que ha pasado en los últimos años, desde que fui a la aldea de Konoha, nada más- respondió el chico pelirrojo, Matsuri iba a indagar, pero dejo mejor pasarlo de largo, mas, la chica observo el tatuaje en su cabeza y sintió una energía muy familiar.

 _-¿Qué será eso que se siente en el tatuaje en la frente de Gaara?-_ pensaba Matsuri, entonces se acerco a donde estaba Gaara.

-Gaara-kun ¿Puedo revisar tu sello?- pregunto Matsuri, Gaara lo medito un rato.

-De acuerdo, pero ¿Para qué quieres ver mi tatuaje?- Gaara se sentí aun poco intrigado por la petición de su alumna.

-Solo quiero ver sino tiene algún problema- respondió Matsuri, que acerco su mano y toco el Kanji, la chica cerro sus ojos, pero de repente los abrió son sorpresa _–¡No es posible!-_ dijo en su mente retirando su mano.

-¿Sucede algo Matsuri?- pregunto Gaara un poco consternado de como la chica habia actuado.

-No nada, todo esta normal, me retiro Gaara- sin más Matsuri se retiro de la oficina del Kasekage, una vez fuera la chica empezó a caminar.

 _-¿Cómo es posible que Gaara tenga una bendición divina?-_ se cuestionaba Matsuri _–Sobretodo de Hades, ¿Acaso los demás Dioses habrán despertado? Si es así, entonces el enorme cosmos que sentí hace 3 años era de él, pero ¿Por qué en esta era?-_ Matsuri se cuestionaba muchas cosas desde que Hades o más bien Naruto dejo libre su poder. La chica seguia caminando por el pasillo hasta perderse.

En el campo de entrenamiento 7, Naruto/Hades y Sakura, seguían peleando con Kakashi, que los mantenía lejos de su presencia. El jounnin se había parado sobre la superficie de de un lago y creaba sellos manuales.

-¡Suiton: Jutsu dragón de agua!- del lago salió un enorme dragón conformado por el propio elemento, que se abalanzo sobre los chicos con la intensión de golpearlos y arrastrarlos con la corriente.

-¡Raiton: Jutsu dragón de rayos!- Naruto lanzo su técnica contra la de Kakashi, que la ver el peligro de la técnica, salto del agua para evitar ser víctima de la electricidad.

-Por poco- suspiro Kakashi cansado –se han vuelto fuertes, pero eso no es todo- nuevamente Kakashi realizaba sellos manuales -¡Doton: dragón de tierra!- exclamo el Jounnin que coloco las manos en el suelo y del mismo surgió un dragón del cual escupía balas de tierra.

-¡Sakura atrás de mí!- le ordeno, la ojijade asintió y fue a la espalda de Naruto que también empezó a formar sellos -¡Futon: ira del tifón!- Naruto dio una patada circular del cual saco un remolino horizontal a corta distancia, las rocas de la técnica chocaron con la técnica de Naruto, pero estas fueron reflejadas por la misma que regresaban a su dueño.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Kakashi, que salto para ponerse a salvo, el dragón fue destruido por la propia técnica que lanzo, los demás estaban asombrados por el poder que Naruto mostraba.

-¿Cómo es posible que esa técnica reflejara las técnica de mi rival?- Gai estaba emocionado por pelear con Naruto.

-Simple, Naruto dijo una vez que cuando hace ese remolino, en el centro el aire es más rápido que en las orillas, por eso refleja las técnicas, no importan si sean Katon, Doto o cualquier otra, todas las refleja- explico Jiraya asombrando a los demás Jounnin, Kakashi había aterrizado en el suelo, pero el Dios ya preparaba su siguiente técnica

-¡Futon: ira del tifón!- nuevamente Naruto lanzo una patada circular y volvió a crear un remolino horizontal, pero la diferencia radicaba que ahora era de largo alcance, Kakashi al ver la técnica, fue demasiado tarde, pues esta impacto al Shinobi que fue lanzado, pero este exploto en el aire –¡Rayos! Otro clon- dijo con frustración Naruto/Hades.

-Gracias por la técnica- se escuchó la voz de Kakashi atrás de los chicos, Kakashi realizaba los mismos sellos que Naruto/Hades -¡Futon: Ira del tifón!- Kakashi lanzo la misma patada que Naruto.

-¡Sakura salta, esa técnica es peligrosa!- la chica hizo lo que dijo Naruto, pero este se cubrió con los brazos mientras recibía el ataque, el cual le causó pequeñas laceraciones.

-Naruto, ¿Cómo le haces para que no te duela la entrepierna?- Kakashi se quejaba, mientras que se sobaba dicha zona, el Dios solamente le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Pues ejercicios de estiramiento y flexibilidad- contesto mientras que alzaba una pierna sobre su cabeza, asombrando a Sakura y a los demás excepto las chicas.

-Es cierto- contesto Hinata que hacia un Split junto a las demás chicas, causando que a los hombres tuvieran un pensamiento colectivo.

 _-¡Eso debe de doler!-_ se decían mientras que se cubrieron la entrepierna con las manos. Naruto estaba analizando la situación.

- _Parece que mi plan no funcionó, no he podido tomar el libro que tiene Kakashi nii-san en su porta Kunai-_ se decía en las mente, mientras que Kakashi metía su mano a su bolsa, pero palpaba algo.

 _-Me muero de la intriga de saber lo que sigue en el libro-_ decía en su mente Kakashi, mientras que palpaba su libro _–No, tal vez después, cuando Naomi-chan se vaya a dormir y Ayame-chan este en su trabajo-_ con eso dejo su libro y saco un Kunai para empuñarlo –Bien parece que te has quedado sin opciones. Sakura, Naruto- ambos chicos seguía en guardia, pero Naruto se relajó, cosa que puso en alerta a Kakashi.

-Parece que lo hará- comento Jiraya, viendo a Naruto relajarse.

-Eso veo- refuto Tsunade muy a la expectativa de Naruto.

-Parece que Naruto-kun lo usara- dijo una sonriente Hinata, las demás chicas estaban confundidas a lo que dijo la ojiperla.

-¿Que usará Naruto-kun?- pregunto Kin sin quitarle los ojos a su novio.

-Ya verán, solo sigan observando la pelea- contesto con una sonrisa Hinata. Las demás chicas veían el combate con dudas a lo que decía Hinata.

-Bien Kakashi-nii, creo que no tengo más remedio que usarlo, así que prepárate- estas palabras hicieron que el enmascarado se pusiera en alerta total.

 _-¿Qué cosa usara?-_ se preguntaba el peligris, Sakura estaba también expectativa a lo que iba a usar Naruto, el chico coloco sus manos en posición de orar, y después ocurrió lo impensable, Naruto/Hades abría los ojos. Cosa que sorprendió a los demás shinobis, excepto los que conocían su secreto.

-¿Cómo es posible que tengas eso?- preguntaba muy asombrado Kakashi a lo que veía.

-¡No puede ser!- se sorprendieron los demás.

-¡Sus ojos! ¿Cómo es posible que…?- decía una conmocionada Haku al ver a su esposo abrir los ojos.

-¡¿TENGA EL SHARINGAN?!- fue el grito de varios de los que estaban presentes en la prueba al ver los ojos de Naruto/Hades

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, Soy bien Kooldeid al dejar la peleas hasta aquí ¿verdad? Bueno, no importa. Como leyeron Naruto esta a prueba con Kakashi de oponente Sakura de apoyo, sin más los leo en la siguiente, tengan calma que aun tengo cosas que hacer y son proritarios. Dejen sus reviews, comentarios, dudad, sugerencias. Soy Shion145, bye.**


	4. Capítulo 3: la prueba 2 parte

**Hola banda fanficquera, ¿Qué hay de nuevo? Aquí su amigo Shion145** **trayéndoles** **este capítulo de esta historia. Sé que me he tardado en publicar, pero entiendan tengo proyectos que hacer, no solo en este ámbito, sino en el familiar, personal, escolar y laboral. Por eso estoy colocando los capítulos un poco retrasados, en lo laboral tengo que hacer platicas para padres de familia y son casi 7 temas de mi carrera, dejándome con poco tiempo, debido a que tengo que investigar. Otra cosa, la persona en Youtube dejo de subir vídeos de mi anterior fic, y bueno se llevo un buen regaño por parte de la plataforma, este ciclo ya esta cerrado, gracias por su apoyo y sugerencias. Voy a comentar reviews.**

 **Animebot02: pues aquí esta la siguiente parte de la prueba de Kakashi o más bien…** **léela** **¿Quién será Matsuri de reencarnación? Pues espera muy pronto, se dice el pecado no el pecador. Por cierto, esta persona de Youtube aun le falta que borre un vídeo de tu Fic "Naruto, Hijo de una deidad" el capítulo 6 parte dos.**

 **Lalo80: aquí tienes la continuación de la historia, que la disfrutes.**

 **CCSakuraForever: pues aquí tienes la reacción de las personas al ver el Sharingan en el Dios Hades, e Ino celosa. Yo pienso que esta obsesionada.**

 **Mariano538: no esperes más, aquí esta el capítulo.**

 **Bien banda son todos los reviews que tengo hasta el momento, en este capítulo sigue la continuación de la prueba que le puso Tsunade. Al final** **daré** **unos avisos de algo para el 31 de octubre, 1 y 2 de noviembre. Y otras cosas importantes. No se lo pierdan.** **Así** **que ¡Comencemos!**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-Katon: ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

 **Capítulo 3: la prueba 2° parte.**

En el campo de entrenamiento 7, donde se llevaba el encuentro entre Sakura, Naruto contra Kakashi, muchos admiraban el fenómeno, Naruto/Hades había abierto los ojos, dejando ver algo que a la mayoría impactaría.

-Naruto ¿Cómo es que tienes el Sharingan?- Pregunto Kakashi que no le quitaba la vista a los ojos del Dios. Pues Naruto portaba el legendario Sharingan.

-¿Cómo es que Naruto tiene el Sharingan?- pregunto Kurenai, que no salía de su sorpresa, Asuma dejo caer su cigarro al abrir la boca de la conmoción, Gai no decía nada, debido a la sorpresa.

-¡Oh por Kami-sama! Es verdad, Naruto porta el Sharingan- Hiruzen estaba igual de sorprendidos que la mayoría.

-¿Por qué Naruto-kun tiene el sharingan?- pregunto Haku que seguía viendo los ojos de su esposo.

-Bueno chicas, parece que en la familia de Naruto-kun hubo un cruce entre un Uchiha y un Uzumaki o Namikase- Hinata no despegaba la vista de los ojos de su esposo, ella tenía un sonrojo -¡¿No son lindos sus ojitos?!- pregunto la ojiperla con una sonrisa de enamorada haciendo que las demás solo les salga una gota de sudor en la nuca.

 _-Hypnos-kun me comento que el señor Hades portaría unos ojos extraños para la guerra santa que se aproxima ¿Serán estos?-_ Yugao recordaba las palabras de su esposo cuando este le menciono de unos ojos que portaría tanto Hades como Pandora para la siguiente guerra.

-Oye Yugao, ¿Tú crees que estos sean los ojos que Thanys-kun me comento que portaría el señor Hades?- Anko seguía viendo los ojos de Naruto, la pelilila no tenía la respuesta en ese momento.

-La verdad no sé- contesto con simpleza. Mientras que en el campo de entrenamiento, Kakashi seguía asombrado por los ojos de Naruto/Hades. Sakura estaba a la expectativa de lo que le ocurría a los demás.

-¿Qué sucede Kakashi sensei? ¿Por qué de repente se detuvo?- Sakura no entendía la reacción de su sensei, por lo cual el peligris solo señalo a Naruto, Sakura al no entender giro el rostro par toparse con algo que la dejo sorprendida -¿Cómo es que tienes el sharingan?- pregunto muy sorprendida Sakura, Naruto estaba muy calmado.

-Digamos que mi familia siempre lo ha tenido- respondió Naruto, la pelirrosa aún no quitaba la vista de los ojos de Naruto.

-Pero Minato-sensei y Kushina-sama no tenían el Sharingan- Kakashi casi le gritaba a Naruto, pero este solo sonreía.

-Bueno, puedo decir que el gen Uchiha estaba en la familia, pero no se manifestó hasta que nací- respondió Naruto/Hades con una sonrisa zorruna.

-¿Es verdad lo que dijo Naruto-kun?- pregunto Haku a Hinata.

-Sí, lo que pasa es que en la rama de la familia de Naruto-kun se cruzó un Uchiha, es posible que el gen no se haya manifestado como tal en alguno de los descendientes, hasta que nación Naruto-kun, manifestando el Sharingan- explico la ojiperla con calma –además hay una posibilidad que tenga un ancestro en común con el Uchiha, por lo que hizo más fácil que lo manifestará- Hinata seguía viendo a Naruto/Hades como portaba el Sharingan.

-Pero su sharingan es azul, cuando debía de ser rojo con los otros Uchihas- esta declaración la hizo Karin al ver los ojos de su novio y recordar los ojos de Sasuke.

-Eso se debe a que es una mutación, les explico. Naruto-kun nació sin capilares que irrigan el iris cuando activa el doujutsu, por eso no es que no cambia a rojo- con eso termino de explicar Hinata, las demás chicas estaban asombradas de ese hecho.

-Bien Kakashi nii-san, es hora de reiniciar el combate- Naruto tomaba posición de combate del estilo de la grulla, sin embargo la Hokage los interrumpe.

-¡Alto!- Kakashi, Sakura y el propio Dios se detienen –Sakura puedes retirarte- ordeno Tsusande.

-Pero Tsunade-sama…- la aludida trataba de oponerse, pero fue interrumpida por la Hokage.

-Sakura, he visto tu progreso y estoy orgullosa del mismo, pero a Naruto se le aplicara otra prueba distinta por tener el Sharingan, así que puedes retirarte- tras estas palabras, Sakura fue a donde estaban los demás jounnin –cambiaremos tu evaluación, ahora no solo pelearas con Kakashi, sino que lo harás con Asuma, Kurenai y Gai- los demás estaban asombrados de las palabras de la Sannin.

-Pero Tsunade-sama ¿Está segura de su decisión?- pregunto Sakura, pues ella no se sentía segura de lo que dijo su sensei.

-Estoy muy segura Sakura, además ellos saben a quién se enfrentan- con esas palabras de la Hokage, Kakashi, Asuma y Kurenai se pusieron azules de miedo.

 _-No me acordada-_ el trio de Jounnin sentían que la muerte era inminente al recordar que se enfrentaran contra un Dios.

-Bien pasen muchachos- los jounnin pasaban al campo de entrenamiento con terror.

-¡Sí, por fin podre poner a prueba esos juveniles ojos!- Gai estaba emocionado de poder pelear contra Naruto y conocer un poco del Sharingan.

 _-Está muerto-_ contestaron en la mente la mayoría de las presentes.

-¡No te parece fantástico mi querido rival poner a prueba las llamas de la juventud de Naruto-kun!- Gai tenía una sonrisa de Colgate por su emoción a pelear.

-Y dejo mi colección de Icha Icha a…- Kakashi en ese momento no le ponía atención, pues estaba escribiendo algo en una hoja –¿Dijiste algo Gai?- pregunto Kakashi de forma desinteresada, haciendo que Gai se enojara.

-¡Kakashi! Tú y tu forma cool de evadirme- se quejaba el hombre con corte de tazón –a propósito ¿Qué haces?- pregunto el cejón al ver que su rival escribía con insistencia.

-Nada importante, solo escribiendo mi testamento por si no salgo con vida hoy- contesto tranquilamente, a los demás les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Vamos, nos es para tanto, además pondremos a prueba las ¡llamas de la juventud de Naruto!- gritaba sin descanso Gai haciendo una pose ridícula con un atardecer con olas saliendo detrás de su espalda, junto a una música de pésima calidad que ni el mismo infierno aguanta.

 _-Definitivamente está más que muerto-_ era el pensamiento en general de los que conocían la verdad de Naruto.

 _-¿No sé por qué abrí los ojos?–_ se preguntaba Naruto al ver esa escena tan perturbadora.

 **- _Te entiendo Kit-_** Kurama apoyaba a su amigo que casi se saca los ojos, pues también fue víctima del genjutsu más infame de toda la historia ninja. "El genjutsu de las llamas de la juventud".

-Si están listos todos pueden iniciar- índico la Hokage que se retiró del lugar para observar el combate todos se colocaron en posición de combate para iniciar la pelea.

-Bien mi juvenil Naruto, veamos que eres capaz de hacer, iniciemos con ¡Taijutsu!- Gai se lanzó contra el Dios mayor en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Naruto esquivaba o bloqueaba los ataques de Gai con suma facilidad –eres increíble, muy pocos me han llevado el ritmo, pero temo decirte que conozco la función del Sharingan- esto dejo algo asombrado a Naruto/Hades, que seguía lanzando golpes –Si mi buen Naruto, sé que puedes usar genjutsus, pero sino miro a tus ojos directamente no caeré en ninguno así que estas vencido- Gai lanzo una patada al cuello de Naruto/Hades, que hizo cimbrar el lugar, mientras que Gai sonreía.

-¡Gai, aléjate!- grito Kakashi, cosa que el Jounnin no comprendió, de repente su pierna fue tomada por Naruto, luego hizo una barrida a la pierna que estaba en el suelo, Gai cayó al mismo sin que Naruto soltara su pierna.

-¿Qué?- solo alcanzo a decir, pues de un rápido movimiento Naruto giro al sensei de Neji para dejarlo boca abajo, luego tomo la pierna de Gai y le hizo una llave -¡AAAH!- Gai soltó un grito de dolor –Pero ¿Cómo? Si te golpee en el cuello, deberías estar inconsciente- Naruto con la pierna de Gai lo sometía más.

-Camisa de hierro, una técnica milenaria que hace más resistente mi cuerpo a los ataques- explico Naruto/Hades que aplicaba más fuerza a la llave. Sin embargo Kakashi corrió a darle un golpea a Naruto, que al verlo dejo de aplicarle la llave para esquivarlo.

-¡Gai! ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Kakashi, mientras que ayudaba a su amigo/rival a pararse.

-Si- contesto el maestro del Taijutsu sobándose la extremidad –debo de reconocer que es muy bueno en taijutsu, pero su estilo es diferente, incluso la forma en como detuvo mi patada- Gai estaba asombrado de la forma en como pelea Naruto.

-Tienes razón Gai, a Naruto no lo conozco mucho, sé que es diferente a muchos de los chicos pero parece que es alguien impredecible, debemos de tener cuidado, no sabemos lo que puede hacer teniendo ese Sharingan- Gai asintió a las palabras de Kakashi, ambos se colocaron en posición de pelea, Asuma y Kurenai también se preparaban para pelear, Gai y Kakashi se coordinaban para usar su taijutsu, mientras que Hades desviaba, bloqueaba o evadía los ataque de sus oponentes, en un descuido de Gai, Naruto/Hades le dio un golpe en el plexo solar que lo mando lejos, pero tuvo que saltar al sentir a Kurenai atacarlo con un Kunai, después evadió a Asuma que le mando un golpe a la cara, pero Naruto/Hades tomo el brazo de Asuma y lo doblo hacia su espalda, Kurenai se acercó con un kunai para apuñalarlo, sin embargo el Dios lanzo contra la dama de hielo a Asuma, esto provoco que Kurenai se detuviera y esquivaba a Asuma, mas, al hacerlo bajo la guardia, cosa que el Dios aprovecho para ir en contra de Kurenai, que la atacaba con sus palmas de buda, la Jounnin tenía una dificultad al no tener una buena capacidad de taijutsu.

 _-Es fuerte, debo de alejarme-_ la Jounnin empezaba a cansarse por bloquear o desviar los ataque.

-¡Ha!- en ese momento apareció Gai tratando de golpear a Naruto, pero este simplemente bloqueaba cada ataque con suma facilidad –Eres muy bueno, dime ¿Qué taijutsu usas? Pues nunca lo había visto- pregunto el cejón, Naruto después de desviar un golpe con su palma, procedió a darle una patada inversa en la mandíbula, pero Gai la bloqueo, sin percatarse que el chico ya tenía otra patada que conecto en la espalda de Gai, que lo lanzo fuera del lugar.

-Es un secreto- simplemente contesto Naruto, que ya esperaba a Kakashi, Kakashi lanzaba los golpes a Naruto, que con suma facilidad los desviaba o bloqueaba los ataques de Kakashi con versatilidad.

 _-¡Increíble! Cada golpe que mando, Naruto lo desvía. No sé si esta usando su Sharingan o ¿Qué?-_ Kakashi intentaba entrar en la defensa del Dios mayor, pero le era difícil, sin embargo vio una apertura en el a defensa de Naruto y aprovecho para darle un golpe en el abdomen, para su desgracia había sido una trampa de Naruto para que Kakashi se acercara, Naruto hizo girar su mano derecha alrededor del brazo de Kakashi, para después agarrarla de la muñeca y dejarla arriba mientras que el rubio ponía su puño cerca del pecho- ¿Qué?- pregunto Kakashi.

-Te confiaste, caíste donde te quería Kakashi-nii- finalizo su palabras, para después proceder a realizar la técnica, Naruto/Hades empujo con su puño a Kakashi, que salio volando hacia atrás, hasta caer arrodillado, sujetándose el área afectada.

-¿Qué…fue…eso?- pregunto muy adolorido el copynin, que se paraba con dificultad.

-Puñetazo de una pulgada, concentro mi poder explosivo en mi puño que después se convierte en una enorme cantidad de fuerza de impacto a corta distancia- respondió Naruto, los demás estaban asombrados de esa técnica –lo uso cuando un enemigo esta muy cerca en taijutsu, ahora ¿Quién sigue?- expreso Naruto con seriedad, Asuma al ver lo que hizo a Kakashi, no se arriesgo, así que de su porta Kunai saco sus cuchillas de chakra, que enviaba chakra viento para hacerlas más filosas, Asuma de inmediato corrió contra Naruto con la intensión de herirlo.

-Eres muy bueno, pero sé que no sacaras tu espada- dijo el barbudo, Naruto esquivaba los ataques del arma, hasta que salió de rango de ataque se Asuma de un salto hacía atrás.

-Tienes razón Asuma-sensei, pero me enseñaron que cualquier cosa en la mano de un maestro puede convertirse en un arma- Naruto saco un pergamino y lo desenrollo hasta que se vio un sello, el Dios puso su mano y canalizo chakra -¡Kai!- del pergamino surgió una pequeña explosión de humo, al despejarse se revelo un par de abanicos de 30 cm. de largo, que inmediatamente tomo para posteriormente enrollar el pergamino y guardarlo; con ambos objetos en mano, se puso en posición. Esto dejo intrigado a los demás shinobis.

-¿Abanicos?- pregunto Kurenai -¿Que hará con ese par de abanico? Recuerdo que la chica de Suna usaba uno más grande, pero estos son muy pequeños y frágiles- Kurenai seguía esperando el momento para lanzarse al ataque. Ambos contrincantes salieron a relucir sus armas, el elegante baile de Naruto y sus versátiles movimientos con los abanicos, contra los ataques duros y directos de Asuma y sus cuchillas, ambas armas empezaban a chocar con la sorpresa que lo abanicos resistían el impacto de las cuchillas.

-Naruto-kun ha mejorado taijutsu- dijo Haku que no quitaba la vista de la pelea.

-Es cierto pero nunca la había visto pelear con armas- dijo Mabui que al igual que las demás novias y esposas seguía de cerca la batalla.

-Y eso que no lo has visto pelear con su espada y borracho- comento Kin, Mabui se sorprendió de lo último.

-¿Naruto-kun bebe?- pregunto la morena.

-Solo cuando pelea, nunca lo hace por emborracharse, como cierta sannin- contesto Karin que veía de reojo a Tsunade. Por otro lado Kakashi se recuperaba del golpe que le dio el hijo de su sensei, de su porta Kunai sacaba un par de las mismas y se lanzo a ayudar a Asuma, al igual que Gai que había sacado un rollo para que del mismo invocara unos nunchakus que tomo y se lanzo contra Naruto.

La pelea entre armas era bastante interesante, Naruto/Hades era el que ganaba más terreno a pesar de usar los abanicos, para los demás se veía que realizaba una danza mortal. Esquives, bloqueos, golpes con el abanico tanto abierto como cerrado, cosa que le dificultaba a los Jounnin.

-Naruto se ha vuelto muy hábil, no se si pueda seguir su ritmo- dijo Kakashi que aun seguía atacando al Dios, al igual que Asuma y Gai.

-Ni lo digas, se ve que Jiraya-sama lo entreno muy bien- decía Asuma que no podía entrar en la defensa de Naruto. Kurenai, Asuma y Kakashi se alejaron, mientras que Gai seguía dándole batalla al Dios con sus nunchakun –debemos de crear una plan para vencerlo- dijo Kakashi un poco agitado.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?- pregunto Asuma, que también seguía cansado, mientras que veía la pelea.

-Necesitamos distraerlo para vencerlo, tu Kurenai lo meterás en un genjutsu, después Asuma y yo atacaremos a larga distancia- dijo su plan Kakashi.

-De acuerdo- contesto su compañera, sin embargo Naruto había golpeado a Gai y mandado lejos con una patada, después se posiciono con sus abanicos frente a los restantes Jounnin.

-¡Futon: Danza de pétalos de ciruelo!- con sus abanicos, Naruto creaba cuchillas de viento que lanzaba hacía sus oponentes, para al final lanzar dos cuchillas en forma de equis.

-¡Rayos!- Kakashi realizo sellos manuales -¡Doton: Muro de tierra!- para después colocar las manos en el suelo y levantar un muro del mismo elemento, el cual tenia cabezas de perro esculpidas –esperemos que pueda resistir el ataque- el muro intercepto los ataque, pero estos eran devastadores que incluso destruía parte del muro.

-¡Es increíble! ¿Como habrá hecho para crear una ataque así?- pregunto Kurenai que se había cubierto del polvo que despidió el choque de la técnica de Hades con la muralla de Kakashi.

-Después lo averiguamos, debemos de llevar a cabo nuestro plan- dijo Kakashi -¡Gai, tratata de distraerlo!- ordeno el peliplata.

-¡Entendido!- respondió y nuevamente fue a atacar con sus nunchakus a Naruto/Hades –Vaya mi juvenil Naruto, si que has mejorado mucho- decía Gai, quien mandaba varios ataques con su armas –pero aun te falta mucho para vencer a la "Noble Bestia de Konoha!- exclamo Gai con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

 ** _-Más bien con la enorme Bestia de Konoha-_** dijo en la cabeza de Naruto – ** _El cabeza de coco si que quiere morir-_** sin más el enorme zorro siguió viendo el combate, mientras que Kurenai realizaba una secuencia de sellos a gran velocidad, Asuma y Kakashi esperaban para que la dama terminara de preparar el Genjutsu.

-¡Listo!- indico Kurenai a los otros jounnin.

-¡Gai haste a un lado!- grito Kakashi, Gai hizo lo señalado, el experto en taijutsu salto dejando a Naruto sorprendido del acto.

-¡Ilusión Demoníaca: Muerte de Prisión Arbórea! Tras las palabras de Kurenai, Naruto empezó a sentirse inmóvil, después veía que su cuerpo estaba atrapado dentro de un tronco, como si estuviese fusionado con el mismo -¡Ahora!- Kakashi y Asuma empezaban a realizar sellos manuales.

-¡Katon: bola de fuego!- Kakashi escupió una esfera directo a Naruto.

-¡Futon: ráfaga de viento!- Asuma lanzo una vendaval que alimento las llamas de Kakashi, quienes impactaron en Naruto, lo que ocasiono que se formara una cortina de humo, impresionando a los demás, una vez que se disipo el humo y el polvo, se pudo observar que Naruto estaba boca abajo con partes de su ropa destruida y quemada.

-Parece que se nos paso la mano- dijo Kakashi cansado y cubriendo su Sharingan.

-Tienes razón Kakashi, pero recuerda quien es- respondió Asuma que se encontraba cansado por el combate mientras guardaba sus cuchillas.

-Tienen razón- dijo Kurenai, los demás se acercaban a Naruto/Hades.

-Oigan, ¿Estará bien Naruto-kun?- pregunto Gai al ver al chico en el suelo.

-Estará bien, solamente debemos de llevarlo al hospital- sin embargo Kakashi siente que algo le toma de los pies -¿Qué?- el peliplata baja la mirada encontrándose con una mano que lo toma del tobillo, del suelo salía un cuerpo en descomposición.

 **-¡OOAAAH!-** gruñía el ser descarnado, mientras salía poco a poco de la tierra.

-¿Qué son estas cosas?- pregunto Kakashi que empezaba a pelear con el ser.

-¿Dónde estamos?- grito Gai, en ese momento Kakashi levanta la mirada y ve un páramo oscuro, con el cielo totalmente negro, del suelo salían flamas azules, mas no el campo de entrenamiento, a lo lejos se veía una procesión de personas a un determinado lugar.

-¿Qué son estas cosas?- pregunto Asuma al tener encima varios cuerpos que lo retenían.

-¡Es un genjutsu!- exclamo Kurenai, al verse rodeada de los cuerpos que se acercaban a ella.

-¿Un Genjutsu? ¿Cuándo lo lanzo?- indago Kakashi con asombro, mientras destruía uno de esas cosas, pero salía otra del suelo.

-¡Sean bienvenidos a la entrada del Inframundo!- se escucho la voz de Naruto por el lugar.

-¿Qué la entrada al mundo puro?- pregunto Gai que golpeaba a uno de los cuerpos hasta deshacerlo, pero salía otro más del suelo.

-Así es, este es la Colina de Yomotsu, y estas son las almas que se encuentran vagando entre el mundo de la vida y la muerte para siempre- los Jounnin se fijaron en el cuerpo de Naruto que empezaba a descomponerse hasta ser como uno de los muertos que rodeaban, de repente se levanto y fue hacia Kakashi que lo inmovilizo.

En la realidad, los Jounnin estaban inmovilizados, pero Naruto/Hades corrió para golpearlos y dejarlos inconscientes, luego se acerco a cada uno de ellos y los saco del Genjutsu.

-¿Que fue lo que hizo Jiraya-kun?- pregunto Hiruzen muy asombrado, pues nunca vio como los indujo al Genjutsu.

-Realizo un Genjutsu- respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Un genjutsu? pero ¿Cuándo lo lanzó?- pregunto Sakura que no perdía nada de la pelea.

-Puedo decir que Naruto se mueve a una velocidad muy superior a Gai- respondio Naruto.

-¿Que tan veloz?- pregunto Hiruzen.

-No puedo decirlo, pero donde entreno Naruto, había sujetos que se mueven a la misma velocidad que el chico- Jitaya dejo asombrado a Tsunade y a los demás, excepto las chicas del Dios y sus senseis.

-Ahora comprendo- dijo Shizune, con calma.

-¿Tu sabes algo Shizune?- la morocha asintió a las palabras de su mentora.

-Sí, pero le comento en privado- Shizune señalo a Sakura e Ino, haciendo que la Hokage comprenda sus palabras.

–Entonces ¿Naruto-kun indujo a un genjutsu mientras combatía?- pregunto la rubia de coletas.

-Sí, el chico al combatir movía su cuerpo con una gran velocidad, que le permitió mirar a sus oponentes a los ojos con discreción. Al hacerlo, enviaba pequeños pedazos del Genjutsu como si fueran una película, al final envió una especie de instrucción que haría activar esos el genjutsu a cierto ataque, y vaya que fue eficaz- Tsunade, Hiruzen y Shizune veía con admiración el progreso de Naruto/Hades, que empezaba a cerrar los ojos. Tsunade se acerco al Dios.

-Bien Naruto, has pasado la prueba con gran admiración- comento Tsunade que sonreía –desde ahora, tanto tú como Sakura son de hoy en adelante Chunnin- al decir estas palabras, Naruto se emocionó.

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias Tsunade baa-chan!- grito muy sonriente, pero un golpe en la cabeza hizo que parará sus caballos, cortesía de la Hokage.

-¡Mocoso del demonio!- grito la Kage con una vena en la frente, mientras que el Dios se sobaba la cabeza -¡Deja de decirme vieja! O te quito el titulo de Chunnin y te pondré a limpiar los baños con tu cepillo de dientes de por vida- Naruto solamente se rascaba la cabeza, en ese momento llegaba Hinata y las demás.

-¡Estuviste fantástico!- dijo Kin que lo abrazo por la espalda.

-No fue nada- contesto algo apenado el Dios,

-¿No fue nada? ¡Eso fue lo más asombroso que haya visto!- halago Mabui que lo abrazo.

-¡Es cierto! Ahora comprendo por que tienes los ojos cerrados- dijo Karin que le sonreía.

-¡Es verdad! Pero ¿Cómo obtuviste el Sharingan?- pregunto Haku, el Dios puso su mano en la barbilla y empezó a rascarse.

-Bueno, es algo difícil de contar, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer algo de Ramen en Iriraku's y ahí les cuento todo?- invito Naruto.

-De acuerdo, será interesante como obtuviste el Sharingan- respondió Hinata/Pandora.

-Bueno Naruto, puedes retirarte, nosotros llevaremos a Kakashi y a los demás al hospital para que se recuperen- dijo Tsunade, mientras que Jiraya asentía junto a su esposa –mañana se te asignara un equipo nuevo, debido a los cambios recientes y tu primera misión- Naruto alzo su pulgar.

-De acuerdo, entonces nos retiramos- Naruto comenzó a caminar junto a las chicas al puesto de Ramen, mientras dejaba a los demás en el campo de entrenamiento.

-El chico se ha vuelto muy fuerte- dijo Hiruzen.

-Y no sabe cuanto Hiruzen-sensei, y lo que vieron no era ni el 20% de su fuerza, lo bueno que no uso un genjutsu a toda su potencia, pero mejor ayudemos a los demás- Jiraya empezó a caminar para tomar a Kakashi y Gai para cargarlos, mientras que Hiruzen tomo a su hijo y Tsunade a Kurenai.

-Bien, Sakura igualmente preséntate mañana temprano para tu misión junto a Kakashi- índico Tsunade.

-Si, Tsunade-sensei- después se retiro del lugar, junto a los Sannin y ex Hokage. En ese momento de los arboles saltaron tres sombras.

-Debemos de informarle a Danzo-sama sobre lo que observamos y escuchamos del chico-Kyubi- comento uno de los Anbus Raíz.

-No creo que lo hagan- dijo una voz femenina, haciendo que voltearan los tres Anbus y sacaran sus espadas.

-¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate!- grito uno de ellos, pero simplemente no obtuvo respuesta -¡Muéstrate cobarde!- volvió a gritar, sin embargo tres sombras femeninas aterrizaron frente a los Anbus.

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunto otro Anbu con su arma listo a atacar. Pero las sombras corrieron contra los Anbus -¿Qué? ¡AAARGH!- gritaron sin hacer nada, tras unos segundos las tres sombras cargaron a los Anbus inconscientes.

-Llevémonos a estos sujetos a Anko e informemos a Yugao sobre ellos y sus intensiones con el señor Hades- dijo una de las chicas que cargaba el cuerpo de un Anbu.

-¡Hai!- respondieron, e inmediatamente corrieron para desaparecer del sitio. En otra parte del continente, en un lugar donde se hallaban edificios con estilo Griego, dentro del más importante, un grupo de veinte a treinta hombres, llevaban armaduras en tonos rojos, naranjas y negro, entre ellos mujeres. Quienes estaban arrodillados frente a un hombre de cabello largo color negro con toques en morado hasta casi tocar el suelo, a su lado derecho del mismo estaban dos jóvenes, uno con cabello similar al hombre, pero de color verde oscuro y otro de color azul, los tres tenian una túnica color negra, además portaban unas hombreras de metal en un rojo encendido, además de una mujer de piel blanca, cabellos largos color azul al igual que sus labios, lleva puesto un vestido rojo con un cinturón negro con detalles dorados, además de una diadema y unos aretes. Estos eran Ares, Dios de la guerra, junto a sus hijos Deimos, Dios del Terror y Phobos, Dios del Mierdo; y su hermana Mayor Eris, Diosa de la Discordia.

 **-Ha llegado el momento en que los Dioses antiguos caigan y den paso a los nuevos Dioses-** empezaba a hablar Ares **–El reinado de Zeus y sus hermanos empezara a caer junto a sus errores, ha iniciado la era donde la guerra, la venganza y el miedo será la única ley de este mundo, ni el inframundo se impondrá en nuestro objetivo, ahora que esta listo todo, será el comienzo de la purga de Dioses, ¡Ustedes serán los encargados de diseminar el poder de la guerra!-** con gran jubilo, Ares pronuncio su discurso frente a sus hombre y mujeres.

-¡Salve al Dios de la Guerra!- gritaron los Espartanos.

 **-Pueden retirarse-** ordeno Phobos **–menos tu Sasuke-** señalo el Dios menor, el nombrado seguía arrodillado con la mirada al suelo.

 **-Tengo una misión para ti Sasuke-** dijo Ares con calma.

-¿Qué es lo que desea Ares-sama?- pregunto con obediencia hacía Ares.

 **-Tu misión será…-** el Dios mayor empezaba a decirle su misión a Sasuke **-¿Entendiste?-** pregunto con seriedad Ares.

-Sí, Ares-sama- respondió con sumisión el Uchiha.

 **-Bien, puedes retirarte a realizar tu misión** \- Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, para después levantara el rostro y mostrar su Sharingan activo, que brillo en un rojo intenso y los tres tomoes giraron con violencia. En otra parte del continente, un hombre se acercaba a Shion que estaba sentada en un trono, el hombre se hinco frente a la chica.

-Señora Perséfone, el Dios Hades ha regresado a su aldea natal- informo el hombre, mientras seguía arrodillado.

 **-¿Algo más que quieras informarme, Gerión?-** pregunto la Diosa con calma.

-Sí, al parecer el Dios Hades durante su entrenamiento despertó unos ojos muy raros, parece que le dicen Sharingan, además un grupo de nombre Akatsuki se esta moviendo, no conocemos sus motivos, pero uno de sus objetivos es el propio Dios Hades, parece que les interesa lo que esta en su interior- informo Gerión que seguía con el rostro al piso.

 **-Akatsuki-** pronuncio la Diosa **–no me interesa, lo único que deseo es regresar con mi amado esposo y alejar a esa perra de Pandora de su lado. ¡Gerión! Ve preparando a nuestros hombres, pronto entraremos en acción, su misión principal es eliminar a Pandora y a esa mujer de nombre Haku, y si hay otra con mi esposo también** **elimínenla** **-** ordeno la Diosa.

-Como desee mi señora- respondió Gerión, que se levanto y salió del lugar dejando a la Diosa sola.

- **Pronto amor, regresarás a mi como** **debió** **de ser en la era de mito-** dijo en soledad Perséfone, dando así inicio a una de las más terribles guerras Santas, sin embargo un terrible poder pronto despertara.

 **Parece que las cosas pintan para algo emocionante, bueno este fue el final de la prueba que le pusieron a Naruto/Hades y la pasó con** **méritos** **. El gensutsu me base en el mensaje subliminal, donde Naruto le pasa varios fragmentos del mismo sin que se percaten sus rivales y después realiza un gatillo donde activa todo el genjutsu, algo loco ¿No? Bien banda como les informaba: los días que puse al principio de debe a que estoy preparando un especial de día de muertos, donde los implicados son Naruto y su banda loca, habrá historias de terror de algunos autores extranjeros, pero en su mayoría será leyendas de México y cuentos de terror de este país, con un toque cómico y a la vez con el toque Mexicano de la festividad, si alguno quiere una leyenda o mito o historia de terror, el que este aquí donde Naruto y compañía actúen, mándelo por MP. Y con gusto la adaptare hasta el 30 de octubre, incluso llevara canciones relacionadas a la festividad. Si vieron mi fic "Renace un amor oscuro" les notifica el capítulo 55 como nuevo, es debido a que estoy haciéndole unas modificaciones pequeñas, debido a que introduciré a otra chica en el Harem del Dios en el esta temporada, por eso le hago esas modificaciones para que tengan coherencia con el anterior. Otra cosa más, estoy haciendo un fic de Naruto con crossover con High school DxD, con influencia de Saint Seiya, pronto lo publicaré, espérenlo. Sin más yo me despido y los leo en el próximo capítulo de esta u otra historia, Bye.**


	5. Capítulo 4: el entrenamiento de Hades

**Oki, Doki. Parece que ya estamos en línea… Vientos carnavalitos, ¿Qué hay de new divine banda? Si, si ya sé que los he dejado como novia de pueblo, pero deben de comprender que tengo otras prioridades a parte de esta. Dejando de lado, mis niños, espero que les haya gustado el especial de día de muertos que publique a principio de mes, un fic donde describe la costumbre de mi país sobre ese día, su significado e historia, sino es así, pues denle una leídita.**

 **Hoy les traigo un capítulo nuevo donde describiré un poco como fue que Naruto obtuvo su Sharingan, el proceso que paso con una persona muy especial y que es lo que descubrió en ese entrenamiento tan intenso, Neta no se lo pueden perder. Ahora a contestar reviews…mmm dejen ver, están todos polvorosos por no leerlos en un buen tiempo, iniciamos:**

 **Animebot02: realmente no se necesita tener la carrera, sino mucha creatividad, imaginación, plasmarlo en una hoja de papel, borrarlo, intentarlo otra vez y ver de vez en cuando ambos animes para darte una idea. Es solo de constancia.**

 **Mariano538: Pues aquí esta la continuación y espero que te guste, ese será un poco filosófico, y el anterior pues si fue mortal.**

 **Metalero Anarkista: que bueno que te haya encantado el genjutsu. En cuanto al fic que mencionas, solo debo de tener la información y ponerme un cronograma para actualizarlo, créeme no planeo dejarlo de lado.**

 **CCSakuraforever: agradezco tus palabras, y en cuanto a los Anbus de Danzo, les ira mal con Anko o de plano en el inframundo con los jueces.**

 **Lalo80: gracias por tus felicitaciones.**

 **Con esto damos paso al capítulo del día de hoy, así que acomódense en un lugar bien chido y a gozar, porque ¡INICIAMOS!**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-Katon: ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

 **Capítulo 4: el entrenamiento: dudas, respuestas y Sharingan.**

Una vez que llegaron al restaurante favorito de Naruto, el Dios ingreso junto a las chicas, quienes tomaron asiento en la barra, los chicos pidieron su Ramen, no sin sorprender a Ayame y a su padre, también felicitando a la castaña de su unión con Kakashi y su hija, que en ese momento dormía; mientras disfrutaban esperaban sus pedidos, las damas bombardeaban de preguntas a Naruto.

-Dinos Naruto-kun, ¿Cómo obtuviste el Sharingan?- preguntaba Karin.

-Si, además ¿Cómo es que no cambiaron tu iris a rojo?- ahora fue el turno de Mabui.

-¿Cómo le haces para poder caminar con los ojos cerrados?- lanzo su pregunta Kin. Naruto empezó a reír un poco por las preguntas de sus novias –Oye ¿De qué te ríes, Naruto-kun?- pregunto un poco molesta la ex Otonnin.

-De nada chicas- respondió con calma –solo que me agarraron descuidado. Ahora ¿Por donde puedo empezar?- se pregunto Naruto/Hades mientras pensaba en como iniciar su platica –¡Ya sé! Bien después de llegar al Santuario, mi entrenamiento comenzó de inmediato, primero fue entrenamiento físico para lo que iba a realizar, tras tres meses de haber llegado al Santuario, uno de mis senseis fue Shaka de Virgo, el hombre más cercano a un Dios- Naruto narraba sus inicios de su entrenamiento en el Santuario.

-¿Shaka de Virgo? ¿El más cercano a un Dios?- pregunto Karin con sorpresa del sobrenombre del santo.

-Sí, verán Shaka es…- el Dios empezaba a narrar su experiencia en el Santuarios de Athena.

Flash Back.

En un bosque cercano al Santuario se encontraba cuatro personas, los Santos de Virgo y Libra junto a Jiraya, quienes estaban hablando con el Dios del Inframundo Hades, o más conocido como Naruto Uzumaki Namikase.

-Bien Naruto, por lo que nos dijo Athena, lo que te paso en tu aldea nos dio una idea de la situación- habló Dokho, que junto a Shaka tenían el conocimiento de la liberación de su poder.

-¿Y cómo será mi entrenamiento?- pregunto Naruto que se encontraba sentado sobre el suelo.

-Recuerda chico que también debo de entrenarte- comento Jiraya que estaba serio.

-Ya lo sé Ero-sennin- respondió Naruto con un puchero infantil.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!- reía Dokho por el apodo al Sannin, mientras que Shaka sonreía; cosa extraña ya que era un poco serio.

-¡Deja de decirme así!- regaño Jiraya, pero al Dios le dio igual, una vez calmados siguieron planeando el entrenamiento.

-Bien, no será sencillo, El Dios Hades se caracteriza por su nobleza, su templanza y serenidad desde la era del Mito. Sin embargo cuando renació, tomo las características de un humano, lo mismo que paso con la Athena de varios siglos atrás- explico Shaka, Jiraya se sorprendió.

-Entonces al nacer como humano, ¿Naruto puede adquirir las debilidades que una persona común?- pregunto Jiraya, Shaka asintió.

-Sí, no solo por el haber nacido, sin por su educación y crianza, los Dioses se caracterizan por no tener emociones, pero este es uno de los pocos casos, aun así su divinidad sigue intacta- Jiraya volteo a ver a su ahijado, quien parecía más humano que Dios.

-Entonces empezaremos- dijo Dokho –tendrás que combatir con nosotros y tu padrino Naruto- el rubio los miro y luego se paro de su lugar y adquirió una postura de combate -¡Empecemos!- con esa señal empezó el combate.

-¡La recapitulación del demonio!- Shaka lanzo un ataque de cosmos a Naruto/Hades en forma de una mujer cabalgando un caballo.

-¡Dragón naciente!- Dokho lanzo un ataque en forma de dragón dorado contra Naruto. Jiraya realizaba sellos manuales.

-¡Katon: Jutsu bola de fuego!- Jiraya lanzo una enorme bola de fuego contra su ahijado, las técnicas se acercaban poco a poco, en Dios encendió su cosmos y detuvo los ataques con sus manos.

-¡AAAAH!- sin embargo Naruto no pudo soportar las técnicas juntas; por lo que salio volando por el impacto. Sin aviso Jiraya corrió a pelear con taijutsu, mientras que se ponía de pie Naruto, este vio como su padrino le lanzo un golpe que bloqueo, pero no pudo bloquear una patada por cortesía de Dokho que lo mando al suelo.

-Vamos señor Hades, es temprano para irse a dormir- dijo en forma de burla el santo de Libra, Naruto se levantaba y ahora atacaba a Libra y al Sannin, pero Shaka se acerco y coloco su palma en el abdomen del Dios, que emitió un brillo y lo mando lejos.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Acaso el Dios del Inframundo es muy débil?- pregunto Shaka, Naruto se levantaba para limpiarse la sangre.

-¡Miserable! Ahora morirás- el Dios levanto sus manos y de la misma formó una bola de poder -¡Toma esto! ¡Terrible Providencia!- Naruto lanzo su ataque en forma de rayos hacia sus oponentes, Shaka se puso al frente y concentro un poco de su poder.

-¡Khan!- al pronunciar la palabra una barrera apareció para bloquear el ataque de Naruto/Hades.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo lo paro?- dijo sorprendido Naruto, Jiraya formo una esfera de color azul en su palma de su mano derecha, con ella salio corriendo en contra de su ahijado.

-¡Rasengan!- grito Jiraya a la hora de estrellar la técnica en el abdomen de Naruto.

-¡UAAAHG!- sintió el impacto como si le destrozaran por dentro las vísceras, la esfera lo lanzo contra un árbol que impacto y termino inconsciente. Los tres hombres se acercaron.

-¿Qué raro? Cuando entrenaba con Naruto en la aldea, era más estable y ahora que lo vi se mostraba diferente- dijo Jiraya que estaba sorprendido que su alumno estuviera inconsciente en tan poco tiempo.

-Tiene razón- dijo Shaka, que seguía observando a Naruto.

-Cuando entrenaba Naruto conmigo, era muy templado, pero ahora lo veo muy inestable ¿Qué habrá ocurrido para que haya este cambio tan drástico?- se preguntaba Dokho que seguía observando al Dios.

-¿Qué ocurrió el día en que despertó su poder?- le pregunto Shaka a Jiraya, quien suspiro.

-Lo que sucedió fue…- el Sannin empezó a narra los acontecimientos el día en que Orochimaru invadió la aldea, sin omitir nada.

-Comprendo, parece que tendremos mucho trabajo por delante- dijo Shaka, ambos hombres asintieron, Jiraya cargo a su ahijado en su espalda.

Fin Flash Back.

-Desde ese día, mi entrenamiento fue duro, era el mismo que en el inframundo- dijo Naruto, las chicas simplemente miraban son sorpresa. En ese momento Ayame les da sus pedidos a los chicos.

-Aquí tienen chicos, disfruten su comida, ahora tengo que ver a mi hija- después la chica entro a la cocina, Naruto dio gracias al igual que las chicas y tomo unos palillos para empezar a degustar la comida.

-Shaka, Dokho y Ero-sennin atacaban, sin embargo siempre era derrotado- dijo Naruto que comió un poco del platillo.

-¿Y que hicieron para ayudarte?- pregunto Hinata/Pandora.

-Algo que muy pocos humanos podrían soportar- respondió Naruto con calma

Flash Back.

En una cabaña se aprecia como la puerta se abre, por la cual va ingresando Shaka, Dokho y Jiraya que traía cargando a Naruto en su espalda, el Dios se puede apreciar con heridas algo serías, pero sobretodo muy cansado por el entrenamiento, Jiraya se acerca a la cama donde duerme Naruto/Hades y lo deposita con sumo cuidado, para después ser cobijado por el Sannin.

-¿Qué opinas Shaka?- pregunto Dokho, quien veía con detenimiento a Hades dormir.

-Lo que me temía- respondió con seriedad en su rostro –el chico viene con mucho miedo y muchas dudas a raíz de lo que ocurrió- dio su veredicto Shaka, cosa que hizo a Jiraya ponerse serio –además de mucha preocupación- la palabras del Santo de Virgo eran innegables para los tres hombre.

-Con razón sus velocidad y la fuerza de sus golpes eran más débiles, y no solo eso, sino que titubeaba- dijo Jiraya, los otros santos asintieron.

-Tiene razón, si despierta nuevamente su poder, nuevamente podría destruir todo por tener su mente un caos, en ese estado es muy peligroso- declaro Dokho, Jiraya se preocupo de la situación de Naruto, pero no dijo nada.

Los tres hombres salieron de la cabaña para dejar descansar a Naruto/Hades, pero Shaka ya tenía la solución,

-No tengo más opción que usarlo- dijo muy serio el Santo.

-¿Estas seguro Shaka?- pregunto Dokho no muy seguro de lo que planeaba Shaka.

-Sí, no hay otra alternativa- estas palabras llamaron la atención de Jiraya que se acerco.

-Disculpen, pero ¿Qué usaran con Naruto para que pueda dejar su inseguridades?- pregunto Jiraya.

-Mañana lo verá- respondió Shaka que se retiro junto a Dokho a sus respectivos templos. Al día siguiente, Naruto seguía peleando con los tres hombres.

-¡Terrible Providencia!- el Dios había lanzado su ataque.

-¡Khan!- nuevamente Shaka había bloqueado su ataque con su barrera.

-¡Los cien dragones del Rozan!- Dokho lanzo su técnica más poderosa que tenia en su arsenal, que impacto directamente en Hades, dejándolo mal herido, pero este se levantaba con dificultad –Vamos Naruto, es todo lo que tienes- dijo en forma de burla Dokho.

¡Katon: Jutsu gran bola de fuego!- Jiraya lanzó una enorme esfera de fuego, Naruto al verlo se cubrió con sus brazos que recibieron la técnica, al acabar, se podía ver que tenia quemaduras en ambos brazos, pero estos no eran serios. Jiraya nuevamente realizó sellos manuales –¡Doton: tierra de pantano!- exclamo el peliblanco, en el suelo que pisaba Naruto/Hades se transformo en lodo y este se quedo atrapado.

-¡La bendición del señor de las tinieblas!- Shaka lanzó su técnica a Naruto, la técnica había lanzado por los aires al Dios, que sin ningún atisbo de piedad cayo al suelo de cabeza, destrozando el suelo con el impacto, pero esto no detuvo a Naruto y se paro con dificultad-sera mejor que te rindas, y dejes de ser un Dios; eres demasiado débil para ese puesto, incluso Athena te vencería nuevamente- le dijo Shaka, cosa que hizo molestar a Naruto, que apretaba los dientes y veía enojado a Shaka.

-Naruto, será mejor que regreses a tu aldea y entrenes ahí- le dijo Dokho con seriedad en sus ojos.

-Naruto, será mejor irnos- dijo Jiraya.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú…también Ero-sennin?- pregunto muy molesto por lo que dijo el Sannin. Con incredulidad y enojo hizo encender sus cosmos.

 **-¡Los voy a matar!-** el Dios manifestaba más su cosmos e hizo una esfera de poder **–¡Mueran!-** Naruto/Hades lanzó la esfera contra los tres hombres.

-¡Khan!- Shaka activo su defensa y protegió a Jiraya y a Dokho del ataque de Naruto, quien estaba jadeando de lo cansado que se encontraba –veo que tienes determinación, pero esto se acabo Naruto, ¡Te enviaré directo a tu reino!- Shaka tomo su posición de orar con las manos juntas, hizo arder su cosmos y el sitio se lleno de imágenes de Buda, que impresionó a Jiraya -¡El tesoro del cielo!- al gritar el nombre de su técnica, Shaka empezó a abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué? Shaka-sensei ha abierto los ojos- respondió de manera sorpresa, pues conocía que hombre raras veces abría los ojos.

-No tienes escapatoria ahora Dios Hades, has caído en mi tesoro del cielo, esta técnica tiene ataque y defensa a la vez- explico Shaka.

 _-¿Defensa y ataque a la vez?-_ se preguntaba en la mente Jiraya que estaba atento a lo que pasaba con dicho ataque.

-¡Muere!- en ese instante Naruto/Hades siente que su cuerpo se queda rígido.

-¿Qué? Mi cuerpo…¡no…puedo…moverlo!- dijo con miedo y sorpresa Hades, en efecto el cuerpo de Naruto adquirió una posición antinatural, dándole un aspecto de retorcimiento en los miembros.

-Exacto, acabo de destruir tu primer sentido, el sentido del tacto- Shaka aun mantenía su posición de combate en forma de orar, pero para Jiraya fue algo asombroso y aterrador.

-¿Qué? ¿Destruyo su sentido del tacto? Pero ¿Cómo lo hizo?- pregunto Jiraya que veía a Naruto que le costaba moverse.

-Nosotros nos movemos a la velocidad de la luz, gracias al séptimo sentido y a otras habilidades, Shaka lanzo el ataque directo al sistema nervioso que controla el movimiento de sus músculos, debido a que el Dios Hades bajo su velocidad de forma inconsciente, debido a sus temores; solo es cuestión de tiempo para lo siguiente- respondió Dokho sin apartar la vista del combate. Jiraya estaba asombrado.

-¡Ahora destruiré el segundo sentido!- Shaka abrió su palma derecha y la coloco boca abajo, de ella salio una luz dorada que impacto a Naruto, este, debido a que estaba paralizado, se curvo hacía atrás de una manera muy grotesca para regresar a su estado original, Naruto/Hades intento oler –¿Se te dificulta respirar? Eso es debido a que destruí el sentido del olfato- respondió Shaka, Jiraya ya intuía lo que planeaban ambos santos.

-¿Qué? ¡Espera! ¿Qué haces?- Jiraya empezó a correr para detener a Shaka.

-¡Alto!- Dokho detuvo el andar de Jiraya.

-Pero…- iba a replicar el Sannin.

-El Dios Hades necesita liberarse de sus temores, miedos, dudas e inseguridades para que controle su poder el día que despirte- respondio Dokho, Jiraya quería oponerse, pero no podía hacerlo que solamente decidio observar.

-¡Espere Shaka-sensei! ¿Para qué hace esto?- pregunto Naruto/Hades muy asustado -¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?- nuevamente pregunto, sin embargo Naruto no recibía respuesta por parte de Shaka.

-Es para que dejes de dudar- respondió con serenidad el Santo dorado.

-¿Dudar?- fue lo único que preguntar Naruto.

-Así es chico, dudas, y el dudar te hace tener temores y del temor te lleva al miedo- Naruto se quedo en shock al escuchar la respuesta de su sensei.

-¡Mentira!- exclamo con fuerza -yo no tengo miedo, no tengo dudas, solo quiero controlar mi poder- dijo con desesperación el Dios, pero Shaka sabía que no era verdad.

-Ya veo, ¡Ahora se que sentido perderás! Perderás el sentido del gusto- Shaka lanzo su ataque desde su mano derecha.

-¡Espera!- grito Naruto, pero recibió el ataque que hizo que su cuerpo se doblará hacía atrás para retornar a su posición original, Naruto ahora sentía su lengua adormecida.

-¿Que sucede Naruto? ¿No puedes hablar? Eso es porque he paralizado tu lengua- dijo en forma de burla.

-¡Ya basta!- grito con impotencia Jiraya, pero Shaka no le hizo caso.

-Ahora solo tienes dos sentidos- dijo Shaka -¿La vista o el oído? Tu eliges- Naruto miraba con enojo a Shaka, por sentir el miedo en sus cuerpo.

-¡Ah! Ya veo, quieres perder esa mirada que ha caracterizado al Dios Hades, esa mirada tan inquietante como el fondo de un lago- Shaka seguía viendo directamente a los ojos de Naruto/Hades, que aun se podía ver el fuego de combate -¡Ahora sé que sentido perderás! ¡Perderás el sentido de la vista!- Shaka junto sus manos y las separo un poco, entre ellas salio un destello que envió con ambas manos a Naruto, este lo recibió y nuevamente su cuerpo se hizo hacía atrás, para después regresar a su posición original, Naruto tenia los ojos cerrados, pero al abrirlos se encontró que no tenían vida alguna. Jiraya lloraba ante la impotencia de proteger a su ahijado del ataque del Santo.

-Ya solo te queda el sentido del oído, ahora escucha bien Naruto, corrijo, Dios Hades; te voy a decir el por qué estoy haciendo esto antes de quitarte el último sentido- Naruto simplemente escuchaba las palabras de Shaka –tu prueba será que busque en ti tus propios miedos, tus propios temore y que resuelvas tus propias dudas, cuando te poníamos a meditar, Dokho y yo nos percatábamos que no te concentrabas, Dokho me comento de tu entrenamiento con él, sin embargo tras el incidente en tu aldea, vinieron a tu mente las dudas, los miedos y los temores de tu vida pasada como Dios. Y estos salieron a la luz nuevamente; la única forma de que puedas libérate de ellas es quitándote tus sentidos y que te adentres en tu propia mente y trates de resolverlas- Jiraya estaba sorprendido de las palabras del santo de oro, que preparaba su último golpe para eliminar el ultimo sentido, el oído.

-Entonces ¿Es por eso que le esta quitando sus sentidos?- pregunto el Sannin al comprender la situación de Naruto.

-Así es, Shaka y yo nos percatamos de eso en la forma en que peleaba, tu mismo te diste cuenta de ellos, pero nunca lo averiguaste bien, Naruto necesita resolverlo por él mismo, es por eso que lo hablamos y llegamos a esta conclusión, estará como un muerto viviente pero Naruto entrara al punto más profundo de su mente, al inconsciente, donde estará sellado por un tiemó- argumento Dokho, el cosmos de Shaka se incrementaba.

-¡Ahora destruiré tu último sentido!- Shaka lanzo su ataque a Naruto -¡Destrucción del último sentido!- el poder de Shaka golpeo a Naruto que lo lanzo por los aires.

 _-¡AAAAH!-_ era el grito de desesperación que lanzaba en su mente Naruto, para caer al suelo incapaz de moverse _–Pandora, Haku, Kin, Karin, Mabui-_ decía el nombre de sus amadas en su mente mientras veía el rostro de las chicas _–Lo siento, les he fallado-_ dijo finalmente para impactar en el suelo boca abajo.

-Se acabo- dijo Shaka con algo de tristeza –Naruto ahora es un muerto viviente, que solo piensa y late su corazón- Shaka empezaba a acercarse al cuerpo inerte de rubio, pero observo que una capa de energía azul burbujeaba y rodeaba a Naruto, dándole la forma de un zorro, el cuerpo empezaba a levantarse -¡Mmf!- fue la única frase que salio de la boca de Shaka. Cuando se levanto por completo Naruto, este había cambiado su aspecto, tenia los ojo azules de nuevo, pero con la pupila rasgada, las mascas en su mejillas se acentuaron, mostraba los dientes que se podían distinguir los colmillos más crecidos, y en sus manos las uñas se transformaron en garras.

 **-¡Miserable humano! ¿Qué le hiciste al chico?-** habló Naruto con una voz diferente, esta era más gruesa y profunda.

-¡Oh por Kami-sama! Es el Kyubi, ¡Poseyó el cuerpo de Naruto!- grito Jiraya asustado del fenómeno, el Sannin metió su mano en su yukata y de esta saco un papel con el diseño de un sello para controlar al zorro –debo de sellarlo nuevamente- Jiraya empezaba a correr contra Naruto, pero Shaka se interpuso en su camino.

-¿Así que tú eres el espíritu que el Dios Hades tiene en su interior?- dedujo el santo dorado que miraba con serenidad a Naruto.

 **-¡Cállate! No te perdonaré por lo que le hiciste al Kit-** gruño Kurama, que veía a Shaka con ira desbordada.

-Creo que sé quien eres- dijo Dokho –eres un biju, un ser formado por chakra, que a diferencia del que nosotros conocemos, este esta hecho de energía física y espiritual, Shaka estos seres fueron formados de uno más grande conocido como Juubi- explico el Santo de Libra.

-Ahora comprendo, entonces el ser que tiene Naruto es un biju, un animal hecho de pura energía y este reside en la mente del Dios- Shaka seguía mirando al Naruto.

 **-¡Miserable! Voy a obligarte a que le regreses sus sentidos al chico-** Kurama en posesión del cuerpo de Naruto se lanzo al ataque, cuando se iba acercando lanzo un zarpazo con su garra derecha, pero esta no llego a golpear al santo **-¿Qué?-** Kurama se quedo asombrado que Shaka habia detenido su ataque con una manos sin esforzarse **-¿Cómo es que paraste mi ataque?-** pregunto Kurama.

-Lo siento zorro sagrado, pero no puedo hacer esa petición, sin embargo al estar dentro de la mente de Naruto trataras de ayudarlo, pero no puedo permitir que hagas eso- Shaka sin soltar la garra de chakra encendió su cosmos -¡Así que destruiré el sexto sentido y así te sellaré por un tiempo!- Shaka bajo su mano libre y de ella salio varias ondas doraras contra Naruto -¡Destrucción del sexto sentido!- grito Shaka, mientras el ataque iba a Naruto.

 **-¡Espera!-** grito Kurama, que se protegía con una mano, al finalizar el ataque, el chakra azul se retiraba del cuerpo inconsciente de Naruto, Jiraya miro asombrado como el Biju dejo de manifestarte, así que se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Qué le hiciste al Kyubi?- Shaka cerraba sus ojos.

-Destruí su mente, es decir que sellé al zorro para que no ayudará a Naruto en su búsqueda de la verdad- respondió Shaka, Dokho en ese momento se acerco y cargo el cuerpo de Naruto, camino hasta la sombra de un árbol y lo dejo sentado en posición de loto.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que Naruto…?- Jiraya temía de la respuesta del santo, pues él intuía el resultado.

-Así es, el ahora es un muerto viviente, solo late su corazón, tiene sus funciones vitales como el respirar, sus vísceras funcionando, pero no percibe nada de su ambiente, ni de su mente, tampoco se comunicara- sin más el santo se retiraba del lugar –es todo lo que podemos hacer por él- dijo Shaka con calma, Dokho también empezó a caminar a la par de su compañero.

-¿Y lo dejaremos así?- pregunto Jiraya al ver a su discípulo inmóvil.

-De él depende quedarse así para siempre o empezar a buscar las respuestas- le respondió Dokho –vendremos en un año, mientras ire con Camus a ayudar a entrenar a las chicas del Dios en Konoha- sin más se perdieron entre los arboles del bosque para ir al santuario, Jiraya se acerco a Naruto y lo miro con tristeza de su situación.

 _-¡Que terrible entrenamiento!-_ exclamo Jiraya con emociones entremezcladas, sobretodo con pena _–Naruto, lo siento, pero ahora depende de ti, cuando regreses te entrenaré como debió de ser-_ y sin más Jiraya partió al Santuario dejando al Dios en el bosque.

Fin Flash Back.

Las chicas al escuchar el relato del entrenamiento de Naruto, tenía un mar de emociones entre el horror de saber que el hombre que aman estuvo muerto hasta la tristeza de saber que Naruto estuvo solo en su viaje, incluso algunas de ellas empezaron a derramar lagrimas.

-Durante casi un año no supe nada de este mundo. No sentía, no hablaba, no escuchaba, no olía y no veía. Todo era desconocido para mí. Incluso no escuchaba a Kurama, podía decir que desde el comienzo fue el principio del infierno- narró Naruto que le salio una lagrima.

 _-¿Cómo pudo soportar un algo así?-_ se preguntaban las chicas con un dolor en el pecho.

-No sabía cuantos días habían pasado, ni el lugar donde estaba. Regreso esa sensación de cuando morí a pesar de ser una Dios; esa sensación de dejarlas solas, pero solamente era el principio- dijo Naruto, quien miraba su caldo en el tazón.

Flash Back.

Naruto/Hades se encontraba bajo el árbol donde lo había dejado sus maestros, no emitía movimiento alguno, ni sonido cualquier otra evidencia de vida, a pesar de los insectos que se posaban sobre Naruto, ni los ciervos o algún otro animal que lo veía y lo lamía. El Dios simplemente estaba encerrado en su propia mente.

- _¿Dónde estoy?-_ Naruto/Hades empezaba a despertar y ver que se encontraba en un espacio en blanco, donde se extendía hasta perderse en el horizonte _-¡NO SIENTO NADA! ¡NO SIENTO NADA!-_ empezaba a gritar con desesperación, su cuerpo flotaba en esa infinita blancura.

 **-Tiempo sin vernos-** le dijo una voz, Naruto/Hades se empieza a enderezar en el sitio.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién eres?- pregunto a la nada.

 **-La pregunta correcta es ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?-** Naruto no entendía bien la pregunta que le formulo la voz **–así es, estas aquí para resolver tus dudas y saber a que le tienes miedo, eso te ha impedido controlar tu poder desde que lo manifestaste en Konoha-** en ese momento frente a Naruto/Hades se manifestaba una figura que él conocía, era ni más, ni menos que su anterior cuerpo.

-¿Eres yo? Pero ¿Cómo?- pregunto muy sorprendido Naruto por el fenómeno,

 **-Digamos que es algo complicado, una parte de mi no se integro a ti, sabía que íbamos a necesitar ayuda o más bien tu ibas a necesitar una guía. Por eso estoy aquí, yo te guiaré en la búsqueda de la verdad-** respondió Hades, Naruto estaba sorprendido que una parte de él lo guiaría en el proceso.

-¿Por qué estas aquí?- pregunto Naruto, el Dios Hades sonrió.

 **-Como te dije en un principio, estoy aquí para guiarte en tu busquedad de respuestas que tienes, al parecer te afecto el liberar nuestro poder el día de la invasión a Konoha-** Hades se sentó frente a Naruto **–** **Siéntate** **-** invito Hades, Naruto acepto la invitación y se sentó **–Para empezar, yo soy una parte de ti que sellé cuando renacimos, tenía la sensación que me necesitarías** **algún** **día, y creo que estaba en lo correcto-** explico Hades, Naruto estaba sorprendido de las palabras de su anterior vida.

-Pero ¿Cómo es que estabas sellado en mi?- pregunto -¿Y como es que no has formado parte de mi?- nuevamente pregunto Hades solamente sonrió.

 **-Hay cosas que nosotros los Dioses hacemos, cuando renacimos, mi esencia entro pero no completamente en ti, deje un pedazo se mi ser en lo más profundo de tu mente para que un día lo necesitaras, y ya llegó. Digamos que no eres al 100% un Dios, solamente falto yo integrarme en ti-** comento Hades a su interlocutor, Naruto meditaba sus palabras.

-Entonces ¿Sabías que podía suceder algo como lo de Konoha?- Hades asintió ante la pregunta de Naruto.

 **-Correcto, no todos los Dioses nacen con su poder completo o con su esencia despierta, Athena sellaba sus recuerdos cuando regresaba a la tierra, otros como nuestro hermano Poseidón dormía en el cuerpo de un humano pero mantenía su esencia intacta-** Naruto seguía escuchando a su yo **–Veras Naruto, más bien yo, cuando nacimos, lo hicimos como un humano, estamos experimentando lo que ellos llaman emociones, algo que los Dioses como Zeus le costaría trabajo experimentar. Esto que sentimos por primera vez en muchos siglos, se desataron cuando vimos a nuestro padres biológicos ser revividos por esa técnica extraña; por lo que sentimos enojo, sin saber que era, ocasionó que perdieras la razón-** explicaba su otro yo.

-Pero ¿Por qué perdí la razón? No entiendo muy bien, si se supone que entrene y esto debería haberme controlado- Naruto aun se sentía impotente ante lo que sucedió, buscaba la respuesta, pero solamente tenía más dudas.

 **-Y tienes razón, pero no es lo mismo controlar tus emociones y sentimientos a experimentar la tristeza de ver a nuestros padres ser revividos, lo que nos llevo a la furia y esta a la perdida del juicio, saco lo que muchos humanos esconden en su mente convirtiéndose en miedo, en tu caso el miedo a perder el control y dañar a las personas que amas-** respondió Hades con sabiduría, Naruto aun seguía meditando las palabras de su otro yo – **el como lo sé, es muy fácil, después de la pelea contra Athena, me di cuenta de estos sentimientos que había ocultado a causa del abandono de Perséfone, cuando ella me abandono, deje que mis emociones me nublaran el juicio, después los deje de lado y finalmente empece a culpar y envidiar a los humanos porque ellos amaban y yo no. Me hice frío, pero a la vez deseaba proteger a los espectros, porque quería protegerme de ese pasado que aun nos duele y empezó a sanar cuando empece a amar a Pandora-** el Dios Hades sonrió cuando le declaro su amor a la mujer que ama antes de morir, Naruto por su parte empezó a recordar como se enamoró de las chicas **–Aun así** **también** **tienes miedo a perder a ese chico de nombre Sasuke, aunque es un chico casi como Zeus, ¡Que Gea y Urano nos agarre confesados si eso llegara a suceder!-** tras estas palabras, Naruto se puso blanco de lo que podía ocurrir si Sasuke se convirtiera en un Dios **–también sufre la perdida de su clan; por lo que el día en que ambos pelearon, tú te identificaste en muchos aspectos, digamos que ese humano se convirtió en tu espejo, por eso no te atreviste a matarlo, eso** **ocasiono** **que te descuidaras, ocasinandote una herida mortal. Por lo que te hizo retroceder al momento en que morimos en los Campos Elyseos, e que reaccionara de esa forma-** Naruto empezaba a llorar, las palabras de su otro yo hacían mella en su corazón, cada palabra dolía y el Dios apretaba más los puños de frustración.

-¡AAAAAH!- fue el momento en que no soporto y empezó a aumentar su cosmos, mientras su otro yo veía con serenidad **-¡Voy a matarte!-** grito Naruto que creaba una esfera de poder en su mano derecha **¡-MUERE!-** entonces Naruto lanzo su ataque hacia el Hades. la técnica avanzaba a gran velocidad al otro Dios, pero esta se desvaneció al hacer contacto con el Hades anterior -¿Qué?- fue lo único que dijo Naruto/Hades. Pues sabia que solo sus hermanos podían detener su poder.

 **-Sé que dolió, pero era necesario-** hablo Hades **–Naruto, no, HADES el camino es sinuoso, así que comencemos-** dijo el otros Hades que encendió su cosmos y se preparo para pelear.

Fin Flash Back.

-En el tiempo en que estaba encerrado en mi mente, me enfrentaba a mi mismo en un estado de furia al intentar buscar las respuestas, cada vez que sentía que las tenía, estas escapaban o no eran las correctas entraba en un estado de desesperación, que a veces quería desistir en ese lugar. Y otras veces le pedía ayuda a Kurama, pero no respondía o simplemente quería morir en ese lugar- ante estas palabras, las chicas se estremecieron, pues nunca escucharon del hombre que aman tales palabras –no sabia cuanto tiempo paso- decía Naruto/Hades viendo el agua en su vaso –tampoco tenia idea de los días, meses, años que estuve atrapado en mi mente, pero lo único que puedo decirles es que fue muy agotador- finalizo su relato para tomar un poco de agua.

Flash Back.

En ese momento se ve un combate entre ambos Dioses, quienes se atacaban con todo su poder.

-¡Terrible Providencia!- Naruto lanzo su técnica contra el Dios Hades, que paro con sus manos el embate.

 **-Aunque sea la técnica de Thánatos, aun sigues dudando-** dijo este que le devolvió la técnica a Naruto.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de recibir su propia técnica y ser mandado lejos, después cayó muy lastimado -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?- se repetía el Dios mientras se levantaba con mucha dificultad –¿Por qué no puedo vencerte?- se preguntaba con desesperación y lágrimas.

 **-Tus dudas interfieren y hacen que pierdas tu objetivo-** le respondió Hades que caminaba con tranquilidad.

-Pero…¡¿Cuáles son mis dudas?!- grito con desesperación mientras activaba su cosmos.

 **-¿Para qué quieres conocerlas?-** le pregunto su otro yo listo para cualquier movimiento de Naruto.

-Para poder conocerlas, para controlar nuestro poder y así poder controlar nuestro poder y no dañar a nadie- respondió a la pregunta Naruto/Hades que formulo su otro yo.

 **-Sigues sin responder, solo te estas autoengañando, repetiré la pregunta-** Naruto tenía los ojos abierto por lo que escucho y aun así no hizo nada **-¿Para qué quieres conocer tus dudas?-** realizo la pregunta nuevamente Hades **–si tú mismo dudas de ti, ¿No es** **irónico** **lo que dices?-** cuestiono el Dios.

-¿Qué? No comprendo- Naruto/Hades entro en una confusión ante la pregunta que su otro yo el planteó.

 **-Es sencillo ¿Para qué quieres conocer tus dudas? Si tus dudas de ti mismo y eso hace que tus ataques no sean como antes-** le respondió el otro Hades con calma **–Dudas de ti mismo y esa duda se convierte en miedo, nel miedo te lleva al enojo, a la tristeza y eso hace que te descontroles. Naruto, no Hades, deja de dudar de ti mismo y una vez que dejes de hacerlo las respuestas vendrán por si mismas-** finalizo el otro Hades.

-¿por qué dudo? ¿Por qué lo hago?- se preguntaba Naruto una y otra vez tratando de encontrar una respuesta hasta que la respuesta llego por si misma -¡Ya la tengo!- exclamo, esto hizo que se le formara una sonrisa a Hades –perdí mi confianza después de la invasión, luego en el ataque de Sasuke. Me llene de miedo esa vez, por eso dude. El miedo me hizo bajar la guardia, no quería repetir lo mismo que en la invasión, sin embargo ocurrió, no dañando al otro, sino a mi mismo. He estado evadiendo la realidad por varios años- respondió Naruto- dio su respuesta el Dios mayor.

 **-Veo que has encontrado la respuesta-** dijo el otro Hades aun manteniendo la sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

-Entendí que mi duda vino por el miedo a lo que ocurrió en Konoha durante la invasión, luego la pelea con Sasuke, es ahí donde dude, dude de mi mismo y eso fue casi fatal. Pensaba que si controlaba mi propio poder evitaría dañar a otros, pero deje de lado mi propia prioridad- respondió Naruto.

 **-¿Y cual es tu propia prioridad?-** pregunto el Dios Hades.

-Soy yo mismo, no vi que me dañaba y eso fue lo que desencadeno todo- respondió con sinceridad.

 **-¡Felicidades! Has comprendido algo que no los propios Dioses han hecho, algo que envidio pero siendo tú y yo a la vez, he comprendido a la perfección. Ahora es tiempo de terminar esto-** Hades activo su cosmos al igual que Naruto. Ambos Dioses empezaban sus Sapurisu en sus cuerpos. Cada uno desenvaino su espada **–listo o no ¡Allá voy!-** y así empezaba la pelea, en donde ambos Dioses se lanzaron al ataque con sus espadas, ninguno cedía terreno ante su rival **–veo que ya no tienes dudas-** comento Hades que bloqueaba una estocada de Naruto/Hades **–sin embargo eso no es suficiente para vencerme-** de la punta de su espada formo una esfera de poder roja.

-¡No creas que me quedaré aquí, si es necesario te venceré!- de igual forma Naruto formo una esfera de cosmos en la punta de su espada y ambos Dioses la lanzaron mutuamente para golpearse.

Al chocar ambas técnicas al chocar empezaban a generar rayos y un tremendo viento que ningún mortal podría soportar. Ninguna avanzaba, hasta que ambas estallaron creando una luz inmensa que cubrió todo el lugar. Cuando disminuyo se podía ver que ambos estaban jadeando del cansancio, pero con una sonrisa.

 **-¡Sorprendente! Has encontrado lo que buscabas-** hablo Hades con sorpresa

-¡Je! Gracias- agradecio Naruto que se recuperaba.

 **-Has igualado mi poder aunque sea en este lugar-** comento Hades que empezaba a convertirse en polvo de estrellas **–mi tiempo ha terminado y es hor de formar parte de ti Naruto o debería decir, Hades-** decía Hades **–recuerda, es bueno dudar, tener miedo, enojarse y estar triste. Cuando dudes el único que tiene las respuestas eres tú, y sigue amándolas.** **Adiós** **-** el Dios mayor se desintegro e ingreso al cuerpo de Naruto a formar parte de su divina esencia. Después del suceso sonrió, en ese momento se escuchaban unos gritos.

 **-¡Kit! ¡Kit! ¿Me escuchas?-** era Kurama que gritaba desde espacio donde fue confinado por Shaka para que no ayudara a Naruto.

-¿Kurama?- pregunto Naruto a la nada, de repente el sitio donde estaba empezaba a agrietarse, hasta que estuvo totalmente fisurado y estas estallaron como si fuese un vidrio que fue roto por un golpe, los pedazos caían y a tocar el suelo del sitio nuevo desaparecían revelando el espacio mental donde estaba Kurama **-¡Kit! ¡Kit!-** Kurama se encontraba frente a Naruto/Hades el cual estaba en los Campos Elyseos que el propio Dios construyo para su amigo **-¡Kit! ¿Estás bien?-** le pregunto con desesperación Kurama al ver a su portado aparecer en el sitio.

-¡Kurama! ¿Qué paso?- pregunto un poco desorientado de estar en su mente.

 **-Eso es lo que quisiera saber-** Naruto/Hades lo miraba confundido **–después que ese sujeto te quito tus sentidos, yo salí a para tomar el control de tu cuerpo y obligarlo a que te los devolviera, pero un jutsu muy raro y me** **encerró** **en tu mente. Por mucho que trataba de comunicarme o de encontrarte no podía-** lo que escucho Naruto lo dejo sorprendido.

-Yo…no sé muy bien lo que ocurrió, simplemente me desperté en un lugar. Donde me enfrente a mi mismo- contesto Naruto haciendo que Kurama se confundiera más –aunque en ese lugar pude obtener respuestas, necesito entrenar más para controlar mi…¡AAAAH!- grito Naruto cuando sintió un dolor en los ojos, que hizo que se arrodillara, cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos.

 **-¿Qué ocurre Kit?-** pregunto muy preocupado Kurama, quien se agachaba para poder ayudarlo.

-No sé, de repente me empezó a arder los ojos- se quejo Naruto/Hades al sentir el tremendo ardor en los ojos.

 **-Déjame ver-** Naruto alzo el rostro para que Kurama lo inspeccionara, pero el zorro blanco se impresionó ante lo que vio **-¡¿Qué demonios?¡-** Kurama no podía dar crédito a lo que sus propios ojos veían.

-¿Qué sucede Kurama?- preguntaba Naruto/Hades al escuchar la voz del enorme zorro gritar-

 ** _-¿Cómo es posible que esos ojos?-_** se cuestionaba el enorme zorro en la mente, una y otra vez para hallar una respuesta lógica.

-¿Qué tengo en los ojos?- le pregunto Naruto, que saco de sus pensamientos a Kurama quien suspiro.

 **-Te voy a decir sin rodeos-** Kurama tomo aire **–despertaste el Sharingan-** la revelación que le dio Kuraha, hizo que Naruto se sorprendiera de sobremanera.

-¿Cómo es que desperté el Sharingan?- Kurama cerro los ojos para preparar la respuesta que le iba a dar a su amigo.

 **-Como escuchaste, despertaste el Sharingan. El cómo, no lo tengo muy bien, pero parece que es debido al chakra del tarado de Indra, aunque tu Sharingan es muy diferente al de los Uchihas-** contesto Kurama quien aun seguía viendo a Naruto a los ojos

-¿Diferente? No entiendo- el Dios a cada momento se desesperaba por no tener bien la respuesta.

 **-No te desesperes, en un momento te digo-** Kurama también se estaba desesperando **–como sabes el Sharingan de los idiotas de los Uchihas es rojo con tres tomoes negros alrededor de la pupila, además cuando se despierta generalmente manifiestan un tomoe y los** **demás** **tomoes aparecen cuando el usuario va evolucionando ¿Entiendes?-** pregunto el zorro, haciendo asentir con la cabeza a Naruto/Hades **–En tu caso, el Sharingan que despertaste es distinto al los otros Uchihas porque no cambio tus ojos a rojo, sino que siguen siendo azules, además que esta totalmente maduro-** las palabras de Kurama hicieron que Naruto se sorprendiera.

-Pero ¿Cómo…?- trato de preguntar Naruto.

 **-No tengo idea, pero dejémoslo por hoy, cuando salgas de tu mente trata de preguntarle a tu maestro pervertido, por lo mientras tengo algo de información de como usar el Sharingan, tal vez el hermano del emo te ayude mejor que yo. Ya que estaremos un tiempo en tu mente, te entrenare en el uso de mi chakra y posiblemente en el modo biju, así que prepárate porque no seré nada suave-** comento Kurama con un toque muy sádico en sus palabras, con una sonrisa que hizo temblar al Dios.

 _-¿Por qué no me quede en ese sitio?-_ dijo en su mente Naruto que se arrepentia de haber salido de lugar.

Fin Flash Back.

La chicas escuchaban el relato de cómo Naruto/Hades comprendio su propia verdad.

-Durante el tiempo que estuve en mi mente, entrene con Kurama mi Sharingan en lo básico, además de controlar mi chakra y aprender el modo biju aunque no esta del todo perfeccionado y el chakra elemental- esto dejo sorprendidas a las aludidas que empezaron a sonreír.

En una cueva de Otogakure, dos hombres caminaban por un conjunto de cuevas uno era Kabuto y otro era un chico que portaba una capa café y sobre su cabeza una capucha que no permitia que se le notara el rostro.

-¿Por qué estas aquí? Después de tanto tiempo- pregunto Kabuto al desconocido.

-No te importa, solo llévame con Orochimaru- respondió de manera fría, ambos hombre caminaron hasta que se detuvieron frente a una puerta de madera, Kabuto la abrió y entro. Una vez en el interior que resulto ser la habitación de Orochimaru, el susodicho estaba en la cama casi inmóvil

-Ka…bu…to ¿Qué…sucede?- pregunto con dificultad el sannin debido a la maldición de Hades.

-Orochimaru-sama, tengo a alguien que lo busca- respondió Kabuto que estaba parado frente a su maestro.

-No…me…inte…resa, solo…necesito…que…busques…a…Sasuke…- Orochimaru se levantaba con dificultad.

-Es por eso que traigo a esta persona, sabe donde esta Sasuke- Orochimaru abrió los ojos de incredulidad.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, pues el dolor le invadió el pecho -¡MALDICIÓN!-grito para tomarse el pecho.

-¡Orochimaru-sama! No debe de esforzarse en su estado de salud- respondió Kabuto que fue a ayudar a su maestro a sentarse.

-¿Ha esto has caído Orochimaru? - pregunto el desconocido que hasta ese entonces no se había manifestado –mírate, solo eres una sombra de ti mismo, sin pena ni gloria- insulto e sujeto.

-¿Te atreves a insultarme?- pregunto muy molesto el Sannin –además ¿Quién eres? Tu voz se me hace muy familiar- el sujeto solo sonreía.

-Yo, digamos que soy ese chico que alguna vez le pusiste tu marca de maldición- simplemente contesto.

-¿El chico que le puse mi marca de maldición? Recuerdo a varios, el último al que se lo puse fue a Sasuke-kun- respondió Orochimaru –pero alguien se lo llevo y no he vuelto a saber nada de él- el hombre solo siguió sonriendo –A no ser que tú…- dijo pues sentía uuna extraña sensación muy familiar en el chico.

-¡Oh vaya! El gran Sannin de las serpientes se acordó de mi- sin más el sujeto se quito la capucha revelando a un chico con cabello negro en peinado de culo de pato, con una mirada muy fría y una sonrisa sádica, Orochimaru abrió los ojos se sorpresa, pues ante el estaba.

-Sasuke-kun- murmuro Orochimaru –pero ¿Cómo?- Sasuke no dejaba de lado su sonrisa.

-Digamos que alguien me encontró y me entreno- Orochimaru sonreía en su interior, pues ahora podría tener el cuerpo del Uchiha y su Sharingan.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Orochimaru estaba intrigado que Sasuke se encuentre en el sitio.

-Vino a ponerse a nuestros servicios Orochimaru-sama- comento Kabuto, que se acomodaba los lentes.

-¿Es cierto eso Sasuke?- le pregunto el Sannin mirando a sus ojos negros.

-Es cierto, estaré a tus servicios, sin embargo dejo en aclaro que no estaré bajo tus ordenes, ya que no tengo la intensión de unirme a tu aldea- dijo Sasuke de forma fría.

-¡Como te atreves a…!- Kabuto iba a protestar pero el cuerpo de Sasuke empezó a ser rodeado de una aura color rojo intenso, dejando paralizado a Kabuto y con miedo a Orochimaru.

-Ya lo deje en claro, no estaré bajo sus ordenes pues le sirvo a alguien más fuerte que ustedes- dejo de esa energía extraña para ambos Shinobis.

-¿Cómo es que tienes ese chakra?- pregunto con terror Orochimaru.

-Con mucho esfuerzo, algo que tu no podrá obtener, ahora a lo que vine- dijo al acercarse a Orochimaru, todo a la vista de Kabuto que se mantenía inmóvil –La maldición de Hades seguirá hasta que él decida quitar esa espada- miraba en pecho de Orochimaru.

-Sasuke-kun, debes saber que Naruto es…- iba a revelar la identidad del Dios del Inframundo, pero Sasuke se le adelanto.

-¿El dobe de Naruto es Hades? Lo sé, pero ahora lo importante es quitarte esa maldición, yo no puedo, pero hay alguien que posiblemente si lo haga, pero tendras que acompañarme- dijo dando la vuelta –pero será después, necesito descansar el viaje fue agotador, iremos con esa persona en tres días- y empezó a caminar para salir de la habitación de Orochimaru, dejando a ambos Shinobis solos.

-Orochimaru-sama ¿Cree que sea prudente hacer lo que dice Sasuke-kun?- le pregunto Kabuto, el Sannin estaba muy pensativo.

-No lo sé Kabuto, pero si puede quitarme esta maldición, vendería mi alma al diablo por hacerlo, además que si me apodero de su cuerpo, podre realizar estudios de ese extraño chakra que manifestó- dijo para recostarse en la cama.

-Aunque es muy sospechosos que haya aparecido después de tres años. Además ¿Cómo supo como llegar hasta el escondite?- ambos tenía la misma pregunta en la mente.

-No importa Kabuto, lo único que deseo es que esta maldición se vaya, ve y dale una habitación para que descanse- dijo Orochimaru, Kabuto aun con dudas acepto, asi que salio y cerró la puerta cuando salió.

 _-Sasuke-kun, ahora que estas conmigo, sabre todos tus secretos apoderándome de tu cuerpo-_ y con esos pensamientos se acostó.

 **Bien carnalitos, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo del día de hoy, parece que el Dios Hades paso las de Caín con el entrenamiento que se sometió, no se lo esperaban ¿verdad? Y apareció Sasuke visitando a la culebra escurridiza, parece que es parte del plan de Ares. ¿A que persona visitaran para que le pueda retirar la maldición de Hades a Orochimaru? Como siempre digo dejen un review, comentario, crítica constructiva, dudas sugerencias. Por cierto pronto empezaré a publicar un fic en esta página, posiblemente a principios del próximo mes, y el 25 de diciembre tendré dos historias adaptadas con los personajes de Naruto, no se los pierdan.**

 **Bien banda fanficquera yo los dejo, ya saben, se me cuidan bien chido, nos leemos en la siguiente, se despide de ustedes su amigo Shion145. Bye.**


	6. Capítulo 5: el entrenamiento: Sharingan

**¿Qué hay de nuevo viejos? No, no soy Bugs Bunny, sino su amigo Shion145 trayéndoles el siguiente capítulo. Me tarde mucho debido a mis actividades, y que en estas fechas surgen muchas situaciones a nivel psicoemocional (Ansiedad, duelos no resueltos, conflictos no concluidos, depresión, entre otros) debido a las exigencias de una sociedad, que al final termina en un vació personal muy terrible. Dejo de lado esto.**

 **En este capítulo verán otra parte de la sorpresa que se llevan los personajes al ver que Naruto tiene el Sharingan, como lo obtuvo. Pero primero a contestar Reviews:**

 **Lalo80: pues no puedo garantizar actualizar pronto, como lo conté al principio, pero las cosas que tardan son las que valen más.**

 **CCSakuraForever: Bueno mi chava banda, pues lo que hará el emo con la lombriz albina es ir con una persona a que le ayude con la maldición de Hades, y no digo más, espera los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Damos paso al capítulo y sin más los leo al final.**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-Katon: ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

 **Capítulo 5: el entrenamiento: El Sharingan.**

En el restaurant favorito del Dios del Inframundo, Naruto les estaba contando a las chicas sobre su entrenamiento en el Santuario de Athena. Ninguna daba crédito a la narración de su esposo/novio del entrenamiento de Hades.

-Eso es…muy, no tengo palabras para explicarlo- dijo Mabui que había terminado de comer.

-Yo también, no tengo palabras para explicarlo- secundo Haku que solo tomaba agua.

-Tienen razón, mi entrenamiento no tiene nombre, pero tuvo resultados- comento Hades.

-¿Y cómo volviste a tener tus sentidos intactos?- pregunto Kin –porque la verdad te veo intacto, como si nada te hubiera pasado- las chicas asintieron a la afirmación de la pelinegra.

-Eso sucedió después de un año- Naruto empezaba a narrar el resto de la historia.

Flash Back.

En el bosque donde estaba el Dios del Inframundo, se acercaba cuatro personas al sitio donde estaba Naruto/Hades. Estos eran Shaka de Virgo junto a Dokho de Libra y el Sannin de los sapos Jiraya. Todos ellos acompañados por la sobrina y Diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría Athena.

-¿Cómo crees que la vaya al Dios Hades?- pregunto Dokho a Shaka.

-Pues ya debería de haber resuelto sus dudas- le respondió el santo dorado, Jiraya venia muy preocupado de haber dejado a su ahijado un año en el bosque.

-Mi tío Hades es muy fuerte, sin embargo este entrenamiento fue muy extremo- comento la pelilila que estaba también preocupada por el Dios. Cuando llego al sitio donde vieron por última vez, Jiraya se llevo una sorpresa.

-¿Cómo es posible que este flotando?- y en efecto, Naruto estaba en el mismo árbol donde lo dejaron, pero ahora estaba en flotando sobre el suelo y detrás del propio Dios salían rayos rojos escarlata.

-Parece que pudo moverse un poco, es un gran avance. Será mejor que le devolvamos sus sentidos- Saori se acerco y le coloco su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Naruto/Hades, de la cual surgió su cosmos dorado y baño al propio Dios, Jiraya era espectador de dicho fenómeno. Cuando termino Athena de restaurar los sentidos de Naruto, este descendió con calma hasta tocar el suelo, el Sannin se acerco con cautela.

-Naruto ¿Me escuchas?- le pregunto, en respuesta Naruto/Hades emitio un débil gemido y empezó a moverse.

-Parece que esta reaccionando- dijo Shaka, poco a poco el cuerpo del Dios empezaba a moverse con dificultad, hasta que abrió los ojos poco a poco, los cuales se acostumbraban a la luz.

-¿Dónde…?- simplemente pregunto, los presentes se asombraron al ver los ojos de Naruto.

-¿Qué le paso a los ojos de mi tío?- Saori estaba muy asombrada que incluso tenia la mano derecha sobre su boca.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Es el Sharingan!- dijo muy sorprendido Jiraya que casi al borde del colapso.

-¿Sharingan?- dijo con duda Dokho al ver a su pupilo con los ojos.

-Sí- contesto serio el Sannin de los sapos –el Sharingan, es un doujutsu característico del clan Uchiha de donde venimos. Los ojos de este clan cuando se activan son de color rojo con tres tomoes alrededor de la pupila- describió el sannin el doujutsu del clan maldito.

-Eso es sorprendente, pero dígame ¿Por qué los ojos del Dios Hades son diferentes a los que describe? Ya que estos aun siguen siendo azules, con excepción de los tres tomoes alrededor de la pupila- pregunto Shaka, Jiraya empezaba a realizar sus conjeturas.

-No tengo idea, lo más probable es que uno de los padres del chico sean un Uchiha o tenga sangre Uchiha, pero solo es una teoría- nadie podía comprender el fenómeno de la vista de Hades hasta que algo ocurrió.

-¡AAAAH!- Naruto se llevo las manos a los ojos -¡Duele! ¡AAAAH!- grito mientras se arrodillaba por el tremendo dolor.

-¡Tío!/¡Naruto!/¡Dios Hades!- gritaron los presentes que vieron como Naruto/Hades se movia por el dolor ocular.

-¿Qué sucede chico?- pregunto muy preocupado Jiraya al acercarse a su ahijado.

-¡Duelen! ¡Mis ojos duelen!- repitió Naruto, quien no soportaba el inmenso dolor, mientras se movía de la desesperación.

-¡Rápido! Debemos de llevar a mi tío a una de las cabañas para que un médico lo revise- dijo Saori/Athena, así los hombres cargaron a Naruto para llevarlo a una de las cabañas del santuario para que descansara.

Fin Flash Back.

Naruto había pedido otro tazón de Ramen, el cual estaba comiendo, luego reiniciar la narración.

-Después de recuperar mis sentidos, estuve una semana con los ojos vendados, pues cada que los abría era un dolor insoportable- dijo Naruto para tomar un poco de los fideos y comer.

-¡Increíble! Pero ¿Quién te enseño a usar el Sharingan?- fue la pregunta formulada por Kin esperando que le respondiera su novio.

-En el Santuario había un Uchiha entre los santos de Athena- revelo el Dios, sorprendiendo a las damas.

-¡¿Un Uchiha?!- gritaron al unisono ante tal respuesta.

-Sí, pero después les digo quien es. Cuando al fin me quitaron las vendas de los ojos, ese Uchiha se presento ante mi- Naruto volvía a recordar ese momento.

Flash Back.

Naruto se encontraba en una de las cabañas que usaban los aspirantes a Santos, dentro el propio Dios estaba sentado en la cama, junto a él estaban presentes Itachi, Jiraya, un médico de la villa y la propia Athena. El médico retiraba las vendas del rostro de Naruto ante la vista de los ante mencionados.

-Los ojos del chico si que son raros- comento el médico –nunca había visto este tipo de fenómenos en unos ojos, había escuchado de ojos que cambian a rojo con tres comas alrededor de la pupila, y de unos ojos blancos que le resaltan las venas alrededor del rostro cuando se activan- dijo el médico al retirar por completo las vendas y dejar al descubierto los ojos cerrados de Naruto –puedes abrirlos- pidió el médico, Hades abría poco a poco los ojos para que se acostumbrara a la luz del sitio. Mientras que los demás estaban asombrados de la presencia del Sharingan -¿Cómo te sientes muchacho?- le pregunto el médico para saber si había un malestar y tratarlo.

-Me siento tranquilo, ya no me duelen los ojos- respondió viendo a su alrededor.

-Eso es bueno, pero necesito que te hagan un examen de la vista para descartar cualquier repercusión en tu visión- sugirió el galeno que aun le examinaba la vista.

-Lo tendremos en mente doctor- respondió Saori, el galeno empezaba a guardar sus cosas después de darle el chequeo a Naruto.

-También les sugiero que le hagan un examen completo para verificar que no tiene ninguna secuela con el entrenamiento que le dieron, es mejor que descanse y que coma bien, yo me retiro- daba las indicaciones el medico del cuidado de Naruto, mientras tenía su maleta en mano.

-Entendemos doctor, aquí tiene y gracias por haber venido- Saori le extendia el dinero para pagar el servicio del médico, el cual tomo y se retiro del lugar, dejando a los demás viendo a Naruto.

-¡Es increíble que tengas el Sharingan!- Itachi no apartaba la vista de los ojos de Naruto.

-Es posible que mi tío tenga genes escondidos de tu clan, Itachi- comento la Diosa.

-Es posible, pero no sería mejor un examen de ADN para comprobarlo- la Diosa estaba de acuerdo a lo que sugirio Itachi.

-Creo que es lo más prudente, se lo comentare a Camus cuando regrese de Konoha, le diré que le haga una prueba de sangre a mi tío- ante las palabras de la Diosa, Itacho asintió con la cabeza –por lo mientras debemos de dejar descansar a mi tío- Saori e Itachi salieron de la cabaña dejando a Naruto acompañado de Jiraya que se sento a un lado del Diosa.

-Esto es algo que me sorprende- Naruto solo sonreía ante el comentario del Sannin –nunca imagine que despertaras el Sharingan, a pesar de ser el hijo de Minato y Kushina, todo esto es un misterio. Realmente eres el ninja n°. 1 en sorprender a la gente- Jiraya estaba muy orgulloso de que Naruto haya realizado esa hazaña –bueno, yo te dejo descansar- Jiraya se paro y fue a la puerta de la cabaña para salir.

-¿A dónde vas Ero-sennin?- le pregunto Naruto que se recostaba en la cama.

-Ire a hacer mi "investigación"- le respondió con una sonrisa pervertida para después salir del sitio.

-No sé por qué, pero me arrepentiré de haberlo traído, aunque lo necesito para que me entrene- Naruto se acomodaba en la cama para dormir, sin embargo se escucho un estruendo semejante a una manada de toros que se acercaba a la cabaña.

-¡KYAAA! ¡Un pervertido atrapenlo!- grito una mujer seguido de varias que pareciera que perseguían a alguien.

-¡A él chicas!- la secundo otra junto a un grito de guerra.

-¡Las mujeres de este sitio si que son hermosas!- se escucho a lo lejos Jiraya referirse a las mujeres del Santuario en su "Investigación"

-¡HADES, CONTROLA AL PERVERTIDO!- grito Saori/Athena muy enojada.

-Eso fue rápido- dijo al aire y después se durmió. Pasaron una semana de recuperación de Naruto y de la llegada del santo de Acuario de Konoha, en los cuales entrenaba con su padrino. En estos momentos Jiraya, Itachi, Saori estaba en el templo de Acuario donde el dueño del lugar le hacía un examen de la vista a Naruto/Hades, que estaba sentado frente a un aparato oftálmico.

-Mire al frente- indico Camus, Naruto hizo lo que pidió Camus, colocando su barbilla en un cojinete, el Santo dorado encendio una luz y empezó a realizar el examen visual –Es muy curioso- dijo Camus viendo los ojos de Naruto/Hades y como se comportaban.

-¿Qué ocurre señor Camus?- le pregunto Itachi, pues escuchaba como el Santo murmuraba cosas y apunataba en una libreta.

-Después de revisar los ojos de Dios Hades y comparar con los tuyo Itachi, he llegado a la conclusión de que, efectivamente tiene lo que conoces como el Sharingan- esa noticia causo revuelo a los presentes –sumado a la prueba de sangre que obtuvimos de ambos, hace unos días atrás, sabemos que ambos estan conectados en un 20%- concluyo el santo dorado.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que Naruto también es un Uchiha?- pregunto Itachi.

-No solamente eso, sino que ambos comparten un ancestro en común, es por eso que activo sus genes dormidos- las palabras dichas por el santo dorado hicieron que muchos miraran a Naruto.

-Disculpen, pero ¿Por qué los ojos de Naruto no sufrieron cambios como los de Itachi?- pregunto Jiraya, pues tenía conocimiento de ese hecho por experiencia. Camus dio un suspiro.

-Lo que sucede es que el Dios Hades no desarrollo los capilares que irrigan el iris cuando se activa el doujutsu- respondio Camus.

-¿Cómo puede suceder eso?- pregunto Itachi sorprendido.

-Les explico- Camus buscaba las palabras adecuadas para iniciar la explicación –sucede que Naruto no es un Uchiha 100% puro, el cual manifiestas las características del Sharingan, lo que estamos viendo es una mutación del gen Uchiha que se diluyo con el paso de las generaciones, pero mantuvo las características más primordiales en el ADN, lo que permitió que se manifestaran solo las importantes, eliminando las que no tienen relevancia, es decir el color rojo- si bien el Dios era un caja de sorpresas, esto lo sobrepaso.

-¿Eso quiere decir que podrá evolucionar al Magenkyo Sharingan?- pregunto nuevamente Itachi.

-Hay una probabilididad, pero depende de los factores de los genes y los externos- respondió Camus, Naruto/Hades solo escuchaba.

-Bueno, eso quiere decir que Naruto es un Uchiha, quiera o no- comento Jiraya, pero para cierto zorro era algo muy molesto debido a un incidente con un Uchiha en el pasado.

-Parece que todo esta esclarecido- dijo Itachi dando un suspiro –le enseñaré a usar el Sharingan a Naruto en lo que estoy en el Santuario, tendre muy poco tiempo, así que iniciamos con tu entrenamiento en este momento, aun así le entregare un pergamino con información del doujutsu y como funciona para que no deje de practicar- dijo Itachi.

-También debo de agradecer por el año que estuve fuera del santuario- comunico Camus.

-¿Por qué agradecer?- pregunto algo enigmático el Dios.

-Pues así descanse de tener siempre cerca a Milo por un año. Además su esposa fue una excelente alumna, mejor será que empiece con su entrenamiento- el entrenamiento de Naruto con su doujutsu había iniciado, Itachi le indicaba las funciones y como usarlas, de igual forma le dio un pergamino con todo los detalles acerca del Sharingan. Jiraya lo entrenaba en el uso del chakra, al igual que Kurama. Sumado el hecho que Shaka le enseñara el Ajna para poder ver sin la vista.

Fin Flash Back.

Naruto y sus novias/Esposa había salido del restaurante, no sin antes haber pagado lo consumido, ahora se dirigían a su hogar.

-¡Eso es increíble!- exclamo emocionada Haku.

-¡Si! Parece como si todo lo que contaste fuese un cuento de fantasías- secundo Karin.

-Bueno aunque no lo crean, así paso parte de mi entrenamiento- dijo Naruto dándoles una sonrisa, que hizo que se sonrojaran las chicas –por cierto ¿No sienten que algo se nos olvido?- pregunto Hades al tener una sensación de que algo habían dejado. Las chicas empezaban a recordar qué cosa olvidaron.

-mmm…No- respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-Oh bueno, no debe ser nada importante- dijo sin darle mayor importancia a la situación y siguieron su camino. Mientras que en el campo de entrenamiento #7 se puede aun ver a Ino atada al árbol que seguia moviéndose para liberarse. Pero solo pudo quitarse la mordaza de la boca.

-¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Principe-kun? ¿Tsunade-sama? ¿Frentona? ¡Quiero irme a mi casa!- si todos se fueron dejando sola a Ino que nadie se percato que aun seguía atada al árbol -¡Quiero a mi mami!- grito Ino con lágrimas en forma de cascada.

 **Aquí acaba el capítulo del día de hoy, un poco corto lo sé, pero no quería hacer muy largo el anterior capítulo. El termino galeno se le denomino a los médicos en la antigüedad, viene del médico, cirujano y filosofo que vivio en Roma. Cuando voy a revisión de mi vista, se usan los aparatos que Camus utilizo para la revisión de la vista de Hades.**

 **Bien Banda metalfanfiquera, los dejo con este capítulo, recuerden dejarme un review, comentario, sugerencia, duda, critica, entre otras cosas.**

 **Unos puntos antes de terminar:**

 **-Primero: en Youtube ya esta la historia "Renace un amor Oscuro" llevada a la mano por el usurario y canal Dreskon Demons, que tiene todo mi autorización de publicarlo sin ningún tipo de represalia, pasen a escuchar la narración. Junto a Alfred0071 en Wattpad, que son los únicos que tienen mi permiso de publicarlo.**

 **-Banda acabo de publicar una nueva historia en fanfic. Con el título "Naruto Caos DxD" que como su nombre lo indica será un crossover entre ambas series, con toques de Saint Seiya y otras compañías. No se la pierdan, entren y dejen su comentario.**

 **-Estoy preparando unos cuentos de Navidad para el día 25 de este mes, serán dos y posiblemente unos villancicos que interpretaran los personajes de Naruto, espérenlo pronto.**

 **Sin más yo los dejo y los veo en la siguiente historia, se despide de ustedes Shion145, cuídense.**


	7. Capítulo 6: El Secuestro de Gaara

**Hola Banda de Fanfic., ¿Cómo han estado? Aquí su amigo Shion145 trayéndoles otro capítulo de esta historia de Naruto. Como leyeron en los otros capítulos anteriores, describí un poco del entrenamiento de Hades en su mente, si analizan un poco más, desarrolle una analogía, donde Hades tenía dudas y él mismo debía de encontrar las respuestas, claro con la guía de él mismo.**

 **Otra cosa más, les agradezco los comentarios que he leído en mi nuevo fic., titulado "Naruto Caos DxD" pronto traeré el siguiente capítulo y les daré contestación a los reviews.**

 **En esta ocasión entramos en el arco de Gaara y su secuestro, entraran otros personajes que pertenecen al mito Griego, y un poco de locuras. Entramos a responder los Reviews:**

 **AnimeBot02: bueno, ¿Qué haríamos sin Jiraya y sus "Investigaciones"? aunque de indefensas las amazonas del Santuario, no tienen nada. Yo creo que lo despellejaron vivo por espiar. En cuanto al Omake, siente libre de enviarlo cuando tengas tiempo.**

 **CCSakuraforever: El entrenamiento de Naruto, no fue un viaje de placer por el Caribe, de hecho le tundieron hasta debajo de la lengua. Con el reto voy a bosquejarlo antes de darle forma.**

 **Bueno con eso terminamos los Reviews, los dejo con el capítulo, así que disfrútenlo y nos leemos al ratón.**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-Katon: ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

 **Capítulo 6: El Secuestro de Gaara: Rumbo a Suna.**

Era otro día en la aldea de la hoja, y nos enfocaremos en la torre Hokage donde la lider de la aldea tiene frente a ella al equipo siete conformado en este momento por Kakashi como sensei del mismo, Sakura Haruno y al Dios Hades o Naruto Uzumaki sustituyendo a Sasuke, mientras que Sai había sido enviado a una misión; por lo cual estaba ausente.

-Como te dije ayer Naruto, formaras parte del equipo 7, debido a la deserción de Sasuke de la aldea, por lo que tomaras su lugar- explico la Hokage y recoger un rollo -Bien equipo 7, ya que están presentes les daré su primera misión en la cual…- decía Tsunade, pero veía que cierto Dios tenía una cara de cansancio, con unas ojeras muy marcadas pero con una sonrisa tonta, aunque tenía los ojos cerrados –Naruto, necesito que este bien atento en esta misión- dijo la Hokage, el chico bostezo.

-De acuerdo Tsunade no baa-chan- respondió haciéndole sacar una vena de enojo en la frente.

-Maldito mocoso, pero será mejor que estés bien despierto ¿Qué rayos te paso?- el Dios solo rió con nervios.

-Bueno me volví a desvelar por entrenar ayer- respondió Naruto, esto hizo que Kakashi y Tsunade alzaran una ceja y Sakura lo mirara un poco intrigada.

-¿No pensé que entrenarías hasta tarde?- pregunto Sakura.

-Pues si, fue un entrenamiento de resistencia- respondió, pero para los adultos sabían a lo que le tiraba Naruto.

 _-Con razón esa sonrisa en las chicas esta mañana antes de irse a la misión-_ dijo en su mente Tsunade. Mientras en un camino, el equipo divino iba de misión de proteger una caravana de comerciantes rumbo al los muelles del país del fuego, pero las mujeres iban con una sonrisa y su rostro tenia un brillo especial.

-¿No creen que deberíamos repetir lo de anoche cuando regresemos a Konoha?- pregunto Hinata/Pandora con su linda sonrisa.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con la propuesta- respondió Haku que también tenía una sonrisa.

-Yo también- le secundo Kin, mientras las demás asentían a lo propuesto por la ojiperla, mientras que las sensei del equipo estaban sonrojadas.

-Pobre del señor Hades- dijo Yugao con pena.

-Es cierto, estas chicas salieron insaciables. Ni siquiera Thanys-kun y yo llegamos a estos extremos- le platico Anko.

-Pero el problema es que ellas esperaron tres años su regreso, no me imagino si hubieran sido diez años como Odiseo- ambas le entro escalofríos, pero pensándolo bien a ambas mujeres no les caería mal salir, por lo que empezaron a esbozar una sonrisa.

-El señor Hades tendrá que hacer uso a su poder para resistir el aguante de las señoras y señoritas- mencionaron ambas espectros sin dejar de sonreír.

-Dejando de lado esto, ¿Qué has averiguado de esos ANBUS que capturaron Kurumi y las demás espectros, Anko?- pregunto Yugao, la sensei del equipo 11 miro a su compañera.

-No mucho, tenían un sello en la lengua que les impedía decir cualquier información, el cual se activo y los mato, pero veremos en el inframundo lo que esconden cuando les hagan su juicio- Yugao estuvo de acuerdo a lo que dijo su compañera, en el inframundo nada escapa al juicio de los muerto. En la oficina el equipo 7 seguía esperando su misión.

-Bien equipo 7 su primera misión será…- iba a dar la misión cuando por la puerta entra Shizune muy agitada.

-¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Tsunade-sama!- grito la morocha a su maestra.

-¿Qué sucede Shizune?- le pregunto a su alumna que le entregaba un rollo

-¡Tenemos una emergencia!- contesto de forma desesperada, la Hokage tomo el rollo y lo abrió para leerlo. Cosa que hizo poner en alerta a Naruto.

-¿Qué sucede Tsunade-sama?- pregunto con seriedad Kakashi.

-¿Es cierto lo que dice el rollo, Shizune?- pregunto Tsunade viendo a su asistente que tenia un rostro serio.

-Hai- contesto Shizune.

-Tsunade-sama ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Sakura, la Hokage dejo el documento a un lado y miro al equipo 7.

-El Kasekage fue secuestrado ayer por miembros de Akatsuki- informo Tsunade, esto hizo que Naruto entrara en shock por lo que le paso a su amigo. Kakashi estaba estoico, mientras que Sakura estaba impactada.

-Es Gaara ¿Verdad?- pregunto Naruto/Hades, la Hokage asintió.

-Así es, parece que ayer se infiltro a Suna un miembro de Akatsuki y empezó a realizar ataques a la misma con el fin de hacer salir a Gaara, se llevo a cabo una pelea, pero al final Gaara fue secuestrado- informo, Naruto/Hades solo apretó sus puños.

- _Gaara-_ pensó pasa si mismo, mientras que la Hokage pensaba en enviar a un grupo más avanzado a la misión, pero se quedo viendo al equipo 7, cosa que no paso desapercibido por Shizune.

-Tsunade-sama, ¿No pensara en…?- iba a replicar la morocha, pero no tuvo tiempo.

-Así es Shizune, además el equipo de Kakashi es el único que esta disponible en este momento, además esta es una emergencia- contesto Tsunade.

-Si pero, el equipo…- nuevamente iba a replicar, pero a Hokage continuo.

-Muy bien equipo 7, su nueva misión es ir a Suna a investigar lo que esta pasando, mantenernos informado y ponerse a las ordenes de la aldea en todo lo que necesiten, parten de inmediato- dio las ordenes.

-¡Hai! Tsunade-sama/Tsunade Baa-chan- sin más el equipo se retiro a preparar sus cosas para ir a la misión, dejando a ambas mujeres en la oficina.

-¿Esta segura mi lady de enviar al señor Hades a una misión así?- Shizune tenía sus dudas de haber enviado a Naruto a donde podría ser victima de los Akatsuki.

-Aunque no haya sido la mejor decisión que haya tomado, pero sé que Naruto sabe defenderse. Solo espero que no ocurra lo mismo que hace tres años- dijo con algo de temor Tsunade referente a lo que sucedió con la invasión de Orochimaru. Shizune asiente ante la preocupación de su maestra.

En la entrada a la aldea el equipo 7 estaba listo para partir a su misión.

-Recuerden chicos, esta misión es de alta prioridad por lo que debemos de estar atentos a todo nuestro alrededor- recalco los puntos importantes Kakashi.

-Si/De acuerdo- respondieron ambos shinobis.

-Entonces, en marcha- sin más preámbulos, el equipo empezó a correr hacia su destino. En una parte del desierto, Deidara esperaba a su compañero bajo la sombra de una saliente de una roca, a su lado estaba el ave de arcilla que traía al Kasekage, en ese instante llegaba Sasori.

-Mi amigo Sasori, se te hizo tarde- hablo el artista -¿Qué paso? ¿Pensé que no te gustaba llegar tarde?- pregunto Deidara sentado.

-Así es, pero el tiempo pasa cuando te diviertes- contesto Sasori –será mejor irnos antes que los demás se desesperen- Deidara se levanto del suelo y ambos Akatsukis reiniciaron su marcha hacia su destino. Naruto/Hades, Sakura y Kakashi avanzaban por entre los arboles.

 _-Gaara, voy a rescatarte-_ era lo único que tenía en mente Naruto, esto causaba que el Dios avanzara más deprisa que sus amigos quienes de percataron.

-¡Naruto! si vas muy rápido, no podrás hacer nada, trata de tranquilizarte- dijo Sakura, ya que veía a su compañero muy alterado.

-Perdón Sakura, pero…- Naruto trataba de excusarse por su comportamiento, pero Kakashi hablo.

-Naruto, sabemos que te preocupas por Gaara, pero entiende que si te alteras no podrás hacer nada- Hades apretó los dientes, pero a analizarlo mejor se tranquilizo.

-Tienes razón Kakashi-sensei- Naruto aminoro la velocidad para que sus compañeros se emparejaran con él. En ese momento Sakura diviso a lo lejos a Temari que iba caminando.

-¡Temari!- la rubia de coletas volteo a mirar quien la había llamado, en ese momento el equipo 7 aterriza frente a la Sunanin.

-Sakura, ¿A dónde se dirigen?- pregunto Temari al ver al equipo por esos lugares.

-Nos dirigimos a Suna, el Kasekage fue secuestrado- respondió Kakashi, Temari se asusto de que su hermano menor haya sido raptado.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que pregunto debido al impacto –Pero ¿Cómo…?- Temari no salía de su estupor de la noticia.

-¿No sabes?- Temari negó con la cabeza la pregunta de Kakashi –lo único que sabemos es que fueron miembros de Akatsukis- Temari seguía procesando la noticia.

-Es por eso que nos dirigimos a Suna, tu aldea nos pidió ayuda- dijo Sakura, luego del shock y que al aldea de Konoha les mandara apoyo sonrió.

-De acuerdo, en marcha. Suna queda a dos días de distancia de aquí, yo los guiare- con esas palabras Temari y el equipo de Kakashi se pusieron en marcha saltando entre los arboles, en el trayecto la rubia se fijo en Naruto, el cual mantenía los ojos cerrados y no se le dificultaba seguirles el paso –disculpen, pero ¿Quién es el chico guapo y cómo puede moverse con los ojos cerrados?- pregunto Temari con un sonrojo en el rostro y de vez en cuando miraba a Hades.

-¿Qué no lo recuerdas? Es Naruto- respondió Sakura.

-¿QUEEEÉ?- Temari se sorprendió que piso mal una rama , casi se cae -¿Es el chico que ayudo a Gaara?- señalo Temari. El Dios solo alzo una ceja –pe…pe…pero ¿Qué le paso?- la chica estaba en shock, pues recodaba al propio Naruto en la invasión de Orochimaru.

-Fue a entrenar fuera de Konoha por tres años- respondió Kakashi, respuesta que impresiono a la rubia de coletas.

-¿Cómo puede ver con los ojos cerrados?- nuevamente pregunto Temari.

-Es todo un misterio- dijo Sakura sin dejar de avanzar, a Temari le dejo más dudas que respuestas.

-Podrían dejar de hablar de mi, debemos de apresurarnos a rescatar a Gaara- dijo enojado Naruto, pues solo se centraron en é vez más el grupo empezó a movilizarse.

En un lago, Deidara y Sasori habían llegado a su destino, una cueva donde la entrada estaba protegida por una roca.

-Llegamos, fue una suerte salir de ese desierto- comento Deidara, mientras que hacía un sello manual que activaba la roca, la cual se levanto para que esta permitiera el paso al interior de la cueva.

-Vamos, no me gusta esperar a nadie- así ambos Akatsukis ingresaron a la cueva, al igual que el ave de arcilla. Una vez dentro la roca descendió y evito el acceso al sitio.

El equipo 7 se había adentrado al desierto en el que se encuentra Suna, sin embargo una tormenta de arena se desato, por lo cual hizo que buscaran refugio dentro de una pequeña cueva, mientras pasaba la tormenta.

-Esta tormenta nos retrasara más de lo esperado- comento Kakashi que había sacado algunas provisiones para aprovechar a descansar y comer.

-En este lugar, las tormentas de arena pueden durar horas o incluso días, pero lo bueno es que no estamos en una temporada alta, así que lo más probables que dure unos minutos- informo Temari, Sakura desde el interior de la cueva observaba como pasaba la tormenta.

-Esperemos que pase pronto, verdad Naruto- dijo Sakura, pero no recibió respuesta del Dios -Naruto- nuevamente lo llamo, sin recibir ninguna respuesta, Sakura giro la cabeza para nuevamente llamarlo –Naruto, te estoy hablan…do- la chica se quedo perplerja ante lo que veía, pues Naruto estaba en posición de flor de loto sin que nada lo perturbara.

-Esta meditando- dijo Kakashi que lo miraba con curiosidad.

-Nunca lo he visto hacer eso- comento la pelirrosa.

-Es porque estuvo con Anko y Yugao, y no conocemos mucho de él. Además recuerda que las cosas cambiaron. Pero la pregunta es ¿Por qué esta meditando?- cuestionó Kakashi viendo a Naruto meditar, dejando a Sakura y Temari con la misma duda.

En la mente de Naruto/Hades este estaba sobre la cabeza de Kurama sentado, mientras el enorme zorro estaba recostado sobre el pasto del sitio con lo ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué crees que busquen los Akatsukis con los Bijus Kurama?- le pregunto Naruto a su amigo, Kurama solo se movió un momento y le contesto.

 **-No tengo la más mínima idea, lo único que sabemos es que recolectan a mis hermanos con un objetivo muy oscuro y eso gracias a la información que nos dio el hermano del emo resentido-** Naruto solo cerro los ojos de frustración.

-Si tan solo pudiera comunicarme con él, ya sabríamos a lo que nos enfrentamos- el Dios siguió ensando hasta que encontró la solución -¡Ya esta!- grito mientras saltaba de la cabeza de Kurama y aterrizaba en el suelo. El enorme zorro abrió los ojos y se levanto.

- **¿Qué tienes en mente Kit?** \- Kurama tenia la curiosidad de lo que planeaba su amigo al verlo muy emocionado.

-¿Recuerdas la habilidad que use en la primera etapa de la prueba chunnin?- se dirigió a Kurama, quien se ponía a recordar dicha habilidad que era la omnividencia.

 **-Sí, la recuerdo bien, pues con ella también pude ver las respuestas de todos-** respondió Kurama.

-Pues la usare en estos momentos, es lo único que puedo hacer para encontrar a Gaara- tras estas palabras empezó a desaparecer del sitio dejando al zorro solo.

Sin que su equipo se dirá cuenta, al igual que Temari, Naruto empezó a usar su omnividencia buscando a Gaara a través de su chakra.

 _-Veamos donde esta-_ dijo en su mente enfocándose en buscarlo, la visión del Dios lo transporto a una cueva ubicada en uno de las fronteras de Suna y Konoha, en ese momento enfoco al interior de la misma y pudo observa a una enorme estatua de madera, con mueve ojos cerrados, las mano alzadas con unas esposas, los dedos apuntando al techo y en cada uno de los mismos, había proyecciones de unas sombras, y además de dos personas físicas.

De la boca de la estatua salía una bruma de color azul que envolvía a Gaara. Del Kasekage le salía un chakra rojo por los ojos y boca e ingresaba a la estatua.

-Esta tardando más de lo esperado- comento un holograma de un sujeto, que su característica más notable eran sus ojos anillados color purpura –no pensé que el sello del Ichibi sea muy resistente, tomaremos más días de lo planeado- dijo el sujeto que seguía con el ritual de extracción.

 _-Parece que el sello esta soportando a lo que le están haciendo a Gaara-_ dijo Naruto _–Aun así debo retrasarlo más de la cuenta-_ en ese momento y sin que nadie se percatara en la cueva, un par de ojos se abrieron mostrando unos de color azul pero lo más curioso eran que parecieran al fondo de un lago en calma, esto ocasiono una sensación muy poderosa gracias al cosmos del Dios.

-¡¿Qué esta sensación?!- pregunto Deidara que había dejado de hacer el sello y miraba a todos lados para encontrar el origen de la sensación.

-No lo sé, pero se siente muy fuerte- dijo Sasori que al igual que a su compañero le afecto el poder de Hades.

-¿De dónde viene ese poder?- pregunto una de las proyecciones que estaba sobre uno de los dedos y miraba a todos lados.

-¡Se siente igual a la de hace tres años!- hablo con miedo el hombre de ojos anillados.

-Es cierto, pero se siente más débil que esa vez- hablo un hombre con unas extensiones alrededor de la cabeza como una venus atrapa moscas.

-No solo eso, sino que tiene siento como si la muerte estuviera presente- dijo uno de los presentes _–Si lo viera, es como si estuviera frente a Jashin-_ era el pensamiento del individuo.

 _-Parece que es Naruto, su cosmos es muy fuerte a pesar que solo este usando el nivel de un santo de bronce, pero para los demás es una sensación aterradora-_ dijo otra sombra con el Sharingan en los ojos, siendo este Itachi.

En Suna, Matsuri se encontraba en uno de los invernaderos que construyo la aldea, la chica estaba plantando algunas hierbas para uso medicinal y como suministros, demás de recolectar otras para su almacenamiento y uso posterior. En ese instante la chica sintió una presencia muy fuerte que hizo levantarse del lugar donde estaba.

 _-¿Qué es este cosmos?-_ se pregunto muy asustada por la presencia _–se siente como si fuese del Dios Hades, aunque su poder es muy débil-_ la castaña seguía sintiendo el poder del Dios aunque sea lejos _–Será mejor averiguar y saber de donde proviene-_ Maturi cerro los ojos y se enfoco en encontrar la fuente del cosmos color verde agua, por lo que uso su omnividencia. La chica a través de su habilidad viajo por el desierto y encontró el sitio del poder, que era la cueva donde se refugiaba el equipo 7 y Temari. Ingreso y se puso a observar _–ahí esta Temari-sama, junto a ella un hombre de cabello gris y una chica de cabello rosa y por el emblema en sus protectores son de la hoja_ \- Matsuri analizaba el sitio hasta que miro a donde estaba Naruto meditando _–ese chico, es de donde siento que viene este cosmos-_ dijo Matsuri mientras analizaba a Naruto _–su cosmos es similar al Dios Hades, ¿Acaso será él propio Dios?-_ Matsuri seguía viéndolo al rostro, pero Naruto abrió los ojos por un momento, dejando impactada a la chica _-¡No puede ser! ¡Es el Dios Hades!-_ Matsuri estaba muy sorprendida de que el chico rubio sea el Dios del Inframundo. Naruto/Hades volvió a cerrar los ojos para seguir meditando _-¿Acaso Hades esta con los de Konoha para rescatar a Gaara?-_ se preguntaba asímisma Matsuri _–si es así no tengo ningún problema, aunque debo vigilarlo-_ con eso en mente Matsuri dejo de emanar su cosmos y siguió con sus actividades.

Mientras en la cueva donde se llevaba a cabo el ritual de extracción del Biju, los Akatsukis respiraban aliviados al no sentir la presión en el ambiente.

-Ya no esta esa sensación- dijo Deidara que suspiraba de alivio.

-Tienes razón, pero fue muy aterrador- le refuto Sasori.

 _-Parece que Naruto se detuvo-_ pensó Itachi que en ningún momento se vio afectado por el cosmos de Hades _–Pero ¿Qué habrá sucedido para que se dejara de mandar su cosmos?-_ Itachi estaba cuestionando el motivo que Naruto dejara de emitir su cosmos.

-Como esta sensación que se presento, debemos de reiniciar el sellado del Shukaku- hablo el sujeto de ojos anillados.

-Saben que no me gusta esperar- dijo molesto Sasori de volver a realizar el ritual de sellado.

-No tenemos otra opción, después investigamos el origen de este poder y ver si esta implicado con el enorme chakra que sentimos hace tres años- y sin más los miembros se prepararon para reiniciar el sellado del Shukaku. En el desierto la tormenta estaba aminorando la intensidad de los vientos.

-Parece que la tormenta esta disminuyendo- anuncio Kakashi que observaba desde el interior de la cueva –Sakura, dile a Naruto que se prepare- la pelirrosa se dispuso a acatar la orden de Kakashi, pero Naruto había terminado de meditar.

-No te preocupes Kakashi-sensei, termine de meditar- Naruto se paraba sin abrir los ojos.

-Bien chicos, alistes sus cosas; cuando acabe la tormenta partiremos de inmediato- a las indicaciones que dio Kakashi, Sakura, Temari y Naruto empezaban a empacar sus cosas. Pero Kurama hablaba con su amigo en su mente.

 ** _-¿Qué sucedió Kit?-_** pregunto desconcertado el zorro cuando Naruto dejo de mandar su cosmos.

 _-Sentí un cosmos que nos estaba vigilando-_ respondió Naruto/Hades.

 ** _-¿El cosmos de otra persona?-_** nuevamente pregunto Kurama.

 _-Sí, aunque se me hace muy familiar-_ el Dios trataba de recordar quien era esa sensación que se presento, haciendo que interrumpiera su meditación.

 ** _-Entonces es alguien que conocer ¿Otro Dios?-_** Naruto tomaba la mochila y se la acomodaba en la espalda, listo para partir junto a su equipo y Temari. Mientras que la tormenta casi permitía salir al exterior de la cueva.

 _-Es posible, la única persona que tenía este cosmos vivía en la isla Eea, pero no supe de ella en un buen tiempo, pero dejemos de lado eso, lo primordial es Gaara-_ y con la indicación de Kakashi, todos salieron para reiniciar la marcha hacía Suna.

 **Bueno amigos y amigas, por hoy dejamos este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, ya leyeron que Matsuri es alguien que se impresiono por ver de nuevo a Hades, ¿Qué será realmente Matsuri? ya tiene una pista y es la isla Eea, no doy más pista. Hades ataco a los Akatsukis, pero no puede intervenir directamente, debido a que aun no es tiempo de darse a conocer.**

 **Bien Banda de Fanfic., es época de Navidad y aquí en México iniciamos desde el día doce lo que socialmente se conoce como el Maratón Guadalupe-Reyes. Para los lectores que son de otro país, es un tiempo donde se empieza a celebrar Navidad desde el 12 de Diciembre con la festividad de la Virgen de Guadalupe y termina hasta el 6 de enero del siguiente año con el día de reyes, casi un mes de festividad. Para estos días ya tengo preparado dos historias que pronto publicare, serán sobre dos cuentos de Navidad, y uno villancicos muy a mi estilo, no se los pierdan.**

 **Hasta aquí los dejo, yo por mi parte les pido que dejen un review, un comentario, duda, sugerencia, crítica para mejorar. Y me despido para leerlos en mi siguiente historia. Sin más ¡Adiós!**


	8. Capítulo 7: la llegada a Suna: Circe

**Hola Banda y amigos de Fanfic., hoy siendo día de los inocentes, no les haré broma, traigo otro capítulo de la historia. Y antes que nada, quiero agradecer a las personas que leyeron los cuentos navideños adaptados al NaruHina y al NaruAnko. Si gustan están en mi perfil donde los publiqué, los dos cuentos fueron:**

 **-El cascanueces y el rey de los ratones (Adaptación NaruHina).**

 **-El príncipe feliz (Adaptación NaruAnko).**

 **Ambas historias originales. Pueden dejar un review en cada una si lo desean; pasando a la historia, hoy leerán acerca de la Diosa que encarna Matsuri, algunos ya saben de quien se trata, ya que deje algunas pistas, no fue difícil o si, y más que un lector me dio la respuesta por MP. Y ese es:**

 **-PhazonLordKaito: ¡Felicidades! Efectivamente es esa diosa, y más te felicito ya que somos pocos los que nos gusta investigar y ser muy curioso, no dejes eso de lado.**

 **Vamos con los reviews:**

 **-Animebot02: así es, cualquiera que haya leído el libro del poeta y escritor Homero "la Odisea" o que sea muy curioso e investigue, descubriría quien es la Diosa que encarno en Matsuri, y no te preocupes, hoy se da a conocer.**

 **-Igniz1: aquí tienes la continuación.**

 **-CCSakuraForever: pues la Diosa es…mejor averígualo en el capítulo.**

 **-Lalo80: Muchas gracias y aquí tienes la continuación.**

 **El capítulo va a tratar de la llegada del equipo 7 a Suna, con algunos tropiezos por una rubia de coletas que quiere…no digo más, también se revelara que Diosa es Matsuri e inicia la búsqueda de Gaara. Sin más los dejo con el capítulo, ¡Disfrútenlo!**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-Katon: ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 7: la llegada a Suna: Circe.

Tras dejar la cueva atrás, Kakashi y su equipo iban corriendo por el desierto, donde Temari era la guía, pero no dejaba de mirar a Naruto de vez en cuando. La chica estaba intrigada de como podía ver sin abrir los ojos, además de lo apuesto que se había puesto el chico que ayudo a Gaara, así que la chica se acerco a Naruto; cosa que no paso desapercibido por Kakashi y Sakura.

-Hola Naruto ¿Te acuerdas de mi?- pregunto Temari que iniciaba la conversación.

-¡Claro que me acuerdo! Eres la hermana mayor de Gaara, tiempo sin verte- respondió Naruto con amabilidad, Temari sonrió.

-Oye, tengo una curiosidad ¿Cómo puedes caminar sin abrir los ojos?- pregunto Temari, cosa que Naruto sonrió.

-Lo siento, pero eso es secreto de mi clan- respondió con calma, pero Temari siendo muy inconforme con la respuesta, puso en marcha un plan. Por lo que se acerco poco a poco a su victima para sacarle información.

-¡Anda! ¿Si?- exclamo la rubia con un brillo en sus ojos, que se acercaba más al Dios con otras intensiones no muy santas. Pero Sakura miraba la escena con enojo palpable, la cual apretaba los dientes, mostraba el puño derecho levantado y sus ojos estaban en blanco.

 _-¡CHAAA! ¡Esa perra esta! ¡ESTA…!-_ decía en su mente la pelirrosa.

-Lo siento Temari, pero ya te dije que no puedo revelar secretos de mi clan- dijo Naruto dejando en claro el motivo de no revelar su secreto.

-Bueno, si es un secreto de clan, entonces ¿Qué te parece si después de acabar la misión? ¿No sé? ¿Tú y yo salimos a comer?- Temari estaba pidiéndole salir a una cita al Dios, pero aparte la chica tomo el brazo de Naruto y lo coloco entre sus pechos, cosa que no le gusto para nada a Hades. Mientras que Sakura tenía apretado los dientes, los ojos en blanco y la mano levantada formando su puño.

 _-¡MALDITA RUBIA OXIGENADA! ¡Él es…!-_ no termino de maldecir en la mente cuando se dio cuenta de algo _–uno momento, ¿Por qué me siento así con Naruto, si ni siquiera somos nada?-_ dijo Sakura en su mente al parar sus ¿Celos? Aunque Kakashi veía la escena con su ojo entrecerrado.

 _-Lo bueno que Hinata y las demás chicas no están con nosotros, porque sino, en este mismo instante se desata la 4° guerra Shinobi-_ pensó con temor el líder del equipo 7, imaginando a las damas del inframundo despedazar a Temari viva.

En otra parte del continente elemental, cerca del puerto del país del fuego. Un grupo de treinta hombres, quienes eran bandidos, habían acorralado a la caravana que protegían ciertas Kunochis que amaban al Dios Hades, pero lo sorprendente era que había 10 hombres en el suelo con graves heridas, mientras que los restante 20 retrocedían con terror en su rostro, pues las chicas estaban siendo rodeadas por un aura que prometía sufrimiento y dolor, mucho dolor; pero la pregunta de millón de Ryos era ¿Por qué estaban enfurecidas?

-¡VOY A MATAR A LA MALDITA OFRECIDA QUE ESTA CON MI ESPOSO!- grito Hinata/Pandora que alzo su rostro mostrando su Byakugan activo, pues sentía una presencia no muy grata invadía su propiedad.

-¡NOSOTRAS TE AYUDAMOS!- le secundaron las demás mujeres que se lanzaron contra sus atacantes para saciar su sed de sangre a falta de la presencia de cierta rubia de Suna. Mientras que Yugao y Anko se abrazaban por miedo.

-Tengo miedo, Yugao- dijo con terror Anko, pues recordaba el castigo que le impusieron las dos señoras del inframundo.

-Yo también, esperemos que se tranquilicen- lo bandidos recibirían una paliza que no olvidarían ni sus bisnietos. En una parte de una camino por un bosque, una chica de piel blanca de mediana estatura que luce un marco notablemente de curvas y busto de tamaño considerable. Ella tiene ojos de color verde y pelo largo de color negro hasta la cintura, la cual tiene en un estilo recogido en una coleta alta con flequillo corto, que se encontraba peleando contra un robot con un el número 72 pintado en el frente del mismo, el cual habia lanzado un misil.

-¡Rindete preciosa, y se mi esposa!- dijo un sujeto con cara de tarado, pero se callo cuando la chica había detenido el proyectil con una mano -¿Qué?- pregunto con incredulidad, al lado de la chica había una mujer madura de unos 30 años que se retiraba de miedo, ya que la chica le salio un aura oscura que prometía la muerte.

-Shizuka-sama…¿Esta…bien?- pregunto con temor la dama.

-No- contesto seriamente -¡QUIERO LA SANGRE DE LA MALDITA MOSCA MUERTA QUE ESTA CON MI HOMBRE!- la chica lanzo el misil con toda su fuerza contra el robot, para desquitar su enojo de que alguien estaba invadiendo propiedad privada.

-¡Noooo!- el cual lo hizo explorar el robot -¡AAAAAH!- lanzando al hombre al cielo por la explosión y se perdiera entre la nubes en forma de una estrella. En la luna, una chica albina con cuernos sobre su cabeza que le daban el aspecto de orejas de conejo, tenía el Byakugan activo, mientras que en su mano derecha apretaba una roca.

-No sé por qué pero…¡TENGO GANAS DE MATAR A UNA RUBIA RESBALOSA POR ESTA CERCA DE MI HOMBRE!- grito la chica, mientras, que si uno se acerca se podría oír lo chillidos de la roca por sufrir la furia albina hasta que por la fuerza quedo destrozada, mientras que en un rincón tres sombras se abrazaban y temblaban de miedo.

De regreso al desierto, el Dios tenía un dilema mayor, pues Temari estaba muy pegada a él de su brazo. Naruto intentaba despegarse de Temari desde que lo abrazo, pero ella se pegaba más como calcomanía, mientras que la rubia solo sonreía como colegiala enamorada.

 _ **-Kit, será mejor que te la quites de encima, porque si tus hembras te ven, te enviaran a tu reino vía expres por una buena temporada-**_ al Dios le dio escalofríos ante semejante revelación.

 _-¿Y tú no crees que lo he intentado, Kurama? Cada vez que la alejo se me pega más como sanguijuela-_ le respondió Naruto de forma cansada, pues la voltear pudo ver como Temari se recargo en su hombro con una sonrisa y un sonrojo.

 ** _-Pues no lo creo, es más, parece que estas disfrutando cierta anatomía de la chica-_** dijo Kurama refiriéndose a su brazo apresado entre los pechos de Temari. Naruto/Hades suspiro de cansancio, así que se detuvo para alzar su brazo con todo y chica, y empezarlo a agitar de forma cómica, al no haber resultado puso su mano izquierda en la cara de Temari para intentar zafarse del agarre, pero nada. Por último se sentó en la arena, luego puso ambos pies en el rostro de Temari y empezó a empujarla, después de varios intentos su brazo salio por fin.

-¡SI!- celebro al ver que por fin estaba libre de Temari, así que se paro y empezó a caminar, pero sintió como se caía, por lo que decidió mirar al suelo -¿Eh?- dijo para solo ver que Temari ahora abrazaba la pierna derecha de Naruto pero sin borrar la sonrisa, pero ahora tenia las huellas de los zapatos de Naruto marcados en el rostro -¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!- exclamo vencido y así empezó a avanzar arrastrando a Temari en su camino. Todo a la vista de Kakashi y Sakura, que solo les salió una gota se sudor en la nuca estilo anime.

 _-Yo pensaba que Ino era obsesiva con Naruto, para que saliera una loca peor que ella-_ Sakura tenía los ojos entrecerrados, luego soplo el viento y le desacomodo un poco el cabello.

Así paso el viaje, en el cual Temari no se separaba para nada de la pierna de Naruto/Hades, ni siquiera cuando descansaban, hasta que llegaron a Suna donde una comitiva de Shinobis los esperaba en la entrada, al llegar fueron recibidos.

-¿Ustedes son los shinobis que mando Konoha?- pregunto Baki.

-Así es- respondió Kakashi –recibimos un mensaje de emergencia- Baki asintió.

-Bien, entonces…- iba a continuar el Sunanin, pero miro algo que lo dejo extrañado al igual que a los de Suna. Y era ver a Temari aferrada a la pierna de Naruto -¿Qué demonios?- pregunto muy sorprendido el sensei del equipo de Gaara, que tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

-Creanos, tambien estamos como ustedes- dijo Kakashi que veía a su discípulo quitarse a la chica de su pierna. Sakura ayudaba a quitarse a Temari de encima.

 _-¿Cómo rayos una humana tiene tanta fuerza como para no quitármela de encima?-_ pensó el Dios cansado y desesperado.

-Naruto, será mejor que te liberes de Temari o Hinata y las demás te hará pulpa- comento Kakashi con algo de temor. Sin embargo ocurrió una reacción que nadie se esperaba. Temari al escuchar el nombre de Hinata y otras chicas, se paro de inmediato.

-¿Quiénes son esas zorras arrastradas que me quieren quitar a mi hombre?- pregunto muy enojada, luego vio a Naruto y lo encaro -¡Dime! ¿Quiénes son esas lambisconas?- exigió la rubia con abanico en mano. El Dios estaba en un gran dilema, decirle que son sus novias y ser apaleado por Temari o no y ser torturado por las chicas incluso en el inframundo. Así que tomo la más sabia decisión.

-Pues ellas son mis novias-respondió Naruto/Hades con sinceridad a medias, Temari quedo en shock, que poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo y en su lugar mostraba una mueca de ira que haría orgullosa a Hera ante la infidelidad, Temari abrió su abanico listo para golpearlo.

-¡Maldito infeliz desgraciado, INFIEL!- con estas palabras, Temari tomo vuelo golpeo a Naruto.

-¡AAAAH!- el Dios salio despedido por los aires por el tremendo golpe.

-¡Fiuuu! ¡Que golpe!, de seguro anota homerun, aunque no se lo que signifique eso- dijo Kakashi que miraba a donde lo mandaron a volar, el Dios voló por todo Suna, hasta que al final aterrizo al otro lado de la aldea, creando un pequeño cráter.

-¡Ouuuhg!- se quejo el Dios todo maguyado. En la entrada de la aldea, estaban aterrados todos los hombres de Suna de Temari por la forma en que golpeo a Naruto

-Todos los hombres son iguales, una les da amor, y ellos simplemente juega con nuestros sentimientos ¡Mph!- así la chica entro a la aldea muy indinada de que el Dios solo estuvo, según ella, jugando con sus sentimientos.

Dentro de la aldea de Suna, el equipo 7 iba acompañado de las personas que los habían esperado en la entrada, junto a ellos iba Naruto/Hades quien iba sobándose la cabeza por el tremendo golpe que le dio Temari.

-¡Ouuugh! Y ahora ¿Por qué me pegaste Temari?- pregunto Naruto, Temari, quien iba frente a ellos guiándolos hacía la torre del Kasekage, se giro sobre sus propios talones y nuevamente encaro a Hades.

-¿Por qué? Mira que tienes la desfachatez de preguntar por qué- increpo mientras ponía sus manos en la cadera -¡Eres un maldito infiel desgraciado!- acuso la rubia a Naruto que se quedo en shock por lo dicho y con los ojos, bueno, solo estaba en shock por esa acusación.

-¿Qué? Pero nosotros ni siquiera nos conocemos- se defendió el Dios de dicha calumnia –es más, tú fuiste la que empezó todo- señalo el Dios, cosa que hizo que Temari hiciera aun lado el rostro de vergüenza.

-Bueno si, pero nunca me dijiste que tenías novia- Temari ahora trataba de justificar su acción, aunque era evidente que no tenia argumento para defenderse.

-Nunca le preguntaste- ahora lo defendía Sakura –es más, tú te aprovechaste de él cuando intentabas saber cómo podía ver sin abrir los ojos- recalco Sakura el origen del pleito

-Je, je, je, bueno…si…este- la chica trataba de buscar las palabras correctas -bueno, si ya. Además el intento seducirme, cuando soy muy recatada- respondió Temari, dejando de piedra a Naruto.

 _-¿Qué? ¿Acaso me confundió con el idiota de mi hermano Zeus?-_ pregunto en su mente Naruto/Hades al sentirse identificado por su hermano menor.

-¡Es suficiente!- exclamo Baki para calmar la situación –lo importante es la seguridad del Kasekage- ante las palabras de Baki, las cosas tomaron otro giro.

-¿Cómo fue que secuestraron al Kasekage?- indago Kakashi sobre el modo en que fue sustraído el kage de a aldea.

-Ayer por la noche, se suscitaron una serie de atentados en varias partes de la aldea. Algunos de nuestros hombres fueron vencidos y hubo varias explosiones- describía los hechos Baki a Kakashi –el objetivo del enemigo era distraernos para dejar al Kasekage solo- dijo Baki.

-Gaara-sama estaban en su oficina cuando los hechos se suscitaron, por lo que salió de inmediato y enfrento al enemigo que volaba en un ave. En un principio Gaara-sama estaba controlando la situación, pero el enemigo uso jutsus explosivos, los cuales dejaron fuera de combate al Kasekage, cosa que aprovecho su atacante para llevárselo- narro Matsuri con tristeza.

 _-Gaara-_ nombro a su amigo Naruto en su mente, mientras apretaba sus manos.

-¿Conocen quienes son sus atacantes?- nuevamente pregunto Kakashi para tener mayor información.

-Tenemos la certeza que fueron miembros de la organización Akatsuki- respondió Baki, esto dejo sorprendido a los de Konoha –sin embargo Kankuro fue tras ellos y aun no hemos tenido noticias de él- cuando acabo de hablar Baki, un shinobi de Suna se acercaba corriendo a donde ellos estaban.

-¡Baki-sama!- hablo para llamar la atención del susodicho.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto Baki, mientras que el ninja se paraba frente a su superior y realizaba un saludo.

-Tenemos información sobre Kankuro. Lo hemos encontrado en el desierto, pero desafortunadamente se encuentra muy grave- la noticia dejo impactado a Temari.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito con horror la chica al conocer el estado de salud de su hermano.

-Un equipo de búsqueda lo localizo a unos kilómetros de aquí, parece que se enfrento a los secuestradores del Kasekage, dejándolo en muy mal estado. En estos momentos se encuentra en el hospital siendo atendido por los médicos- al escuchar el estado de su hermano, Temari salio corriendo hacía el hospital.

-Vayamos- Baki fue guiando al equipo 7 hasta donde estaba el hospital, cuando llegaron al sitio, ingresaron de inmediato a la habitación donde se encontraba Kankuro. En ese instante los médicos estaban intentando tranquilizar a Kankuro, quien sufría dolor intenso en el cuerpo y sudaba en abundancia.

-¡AAAAH!- Kankuro gritaba por el dolor muscular, mientras era sujetado a la cama por los médicos para que no se moviera, mientras otros lo examinaban para saber el origen de sus dolores y su sudoración.

-Kankuro-sama empeora a cada instante- dijo uno de los médicos que le limpiaba el sudor por la fiebre elevada y el dolor.

-¿Qué han descubierto?- pregunto otro médico.

-Kankuro fue envenenado por una sustancia desconocida, no hemos podido identificar el tipo de veneno. Necesitamos a alguien que tenga conocimientos en esta área- respondió uno de los médicos que tenia un informe en sus manos.

-Entonce será que traigan a Chiyo-sama en este instante- ordeno el médico que trataba a Kankuro, por lo que uno de los medinin salio en busca de la mencionada Chiyo. En ese instante Temari entraba a la habitación donde estaba su hermano.

-¡KANKURO!- grito la chica preocupada por el estado de salud en el que se encontraba Kankuro, Temari se acerco a la cama -¡Kankuro! ¿Me escuchas?- le pregunto la chica con desesperación.

-TE…MA…RI- respondió con dificultad por el veneno en su cuerpo, que a cada rato lo dejaba muy débil.

-Óiganme ¿Qué tiene mi hermano?- pregunto Temari sobre la salud de Kankuro.

-Kankuro esta envenenado por una sustancia desconocida- dio el diagnóstico el médico quien traía una tabla con los síntomas.

-¿Qué?- grito Temari de impotencia al escuchar la respuesta del médico.

-Estamos haciendo todo lo posible para saber la composición del veneno, sin embargo es muy difícil, lo único que estamos haciendo es prolongar su vida, puede que muera mañana. Lo siento- Temari empezaba a llorar al saber que su hermano no viviría más que unas horas.

-Diganme ¿Hay una cura para que Kankuro pueda sobrevivir?- Temari aun tenía la certeza que su hermano sobreviviría al veneno.

-Hemos mandado a traer a los honorables hermanos para que nos ayuden con Kankuro- respondió el médico, Temari soltó un suspiro de alivio, pero aun así no dejaba su preocupación por Kankuro. En ese instante entraba el equipo 7 junto a Baki y Matsuri, la cual se acerca a Kankuro.

-¿Qué le sucede a Kankuro?- pregunto la castaña.

-Kankuro fue envenenando con una sustancia extraña, no hemos podido averiguar los elementos que componen al veneno por falta de equipo y de especialistas- respondió el médico, Matsuri observo a Kankuro y luego procedió a colocar su mano sobre el pecho del chico y envió un pulso de cosmos por el cuerpo de Kankuro.

 _-Ya veo, el veneno es la mezcla de metales pesados, plantas venenosas y de veneno de algunos animales-_ dijo en su mente mientras retiraba la mano del pecho de Kankuro. Por las puertas de la habitación entraba una pareja de ancianos.

-¿Para qué nos han mandado a llamar?- pregunto el hombre.

-Honorables hermanos de la arena- dijo con actitud de respeto Baki hacia ambos hermanos –los hemos mandado a traer para que nos ayuden con Kankuro- se dirigió Baki a los hermanos, la mujer lo veía con seriedad.

-¿Qué le sucede al gaki?- expreso la mujer un poco molesta.

-Chiyo-sama, Kankuro fue envenenado y lamentablemente no hemos encontrado los elementos que componen al veneno, y ustedes son los únicos que pueden ayudarnos- dijo con desesperación el Medinin, Chiyo fue a observar a Kankuro.

-Los ninjas médico de ahora no saben nada, lo siento, pero no puedo ayudarlo. Para eso se necesitaría una que estuviera una experta en medicina y esa seria, aunque lo reconozco, la princesa de las babosas, Tsunade- los presentes se mantuvieron en silencio después de saber que no tenían ayuda.

-Pero Chiyo-sama…- Temari iba a reclamar, pero la anciana la detuvo.

-Sé lo que vas a decir, soy experta en realizar venenos, pero no tengo el conocimiento de como contrarrestarlo. Y como dije la única que puede hacerlo es Tsunade- comento Chiyo, dejando más angustiada a Temari por la salud de su hermano.

-No se preocupe, yo puedo ayudar- se hizo notar Sakura llamando la atención a la anciana. Chiyo al verla le pregunto.

-¿Y tú quien eres muchacha?- Chiyo se le quedo viendo a Sakura.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruo y soy una de las discípulas de Tsunade- le respondió Sakura con seguridad, Chiyo se quedo asombrada.

-¿Eres una de las discípulas de la princesa de las babosas?- Chiyo no sabia que responder, pues frente a ellos tenía a una prometedora discípula de Tsunade.

-Así es, y no soy la única, de hecho somos cuatro alumnas, pero dejemos eso para después, lo importante es Kankuro- Chiyo estaba muy sorprendida de que una alumna de Tsunade este presente, luego la anciana dirigió su vista al resto del equipo 7; primero al Dios mayor, luego a Kakashi. Sin embargo con Kakashi tuvo una reacción no muy buena sobre él -¡Tú!- señalo Chiyo muy furiosa a Kakashi.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo?- se señalo asimismo el copynin.

-¡Tú eres el colmillo blanco, aquel que mato a mi hijo y a mi nuera! Ahora voy a tomar venganza- Chiyo se abalanzo contra Kakashi que estaba anonadado de la reacción de la anciana.

-¡Espere! ¡Yo no soy…!- sin embargo, no termino de explicar pues tuvo que esquivar un golpe de Chiyo, mientras todos veía como se suscitaba la situación.

-¡Hermana Chiyo! ¡Detente!- le grito el anciano, pero Chiyo hizo caso omiso a su hermano y siguió atacando a Kakashi.

-¡Muere colmillo blanco!- gritaba Chiyo mientras lanzaba golpes a Kakashi, que hacia lo posible para esquivarlo y no golpear a Chiyo.

-¡Señora, por favor!- Kakashi trataba de hacer entrar en razón a la anciana.

-¡Cállate colmillo blanco!- Chiyo no dejaba dar explicaciones de la situación. Hasta que Naruto tuvo que intervenir, el chico desvió los golpes con sus palmas y parar otros ataques con sus manos.

-Tranquilízate abuela- dijo el Dios con calma, Chiyo vio como Naruto había desviado los ataques.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- pregunto Chiyo que había retrocedido por la presencia de Naruto.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, e intervine porque el es Kakashi, no el colmillo blanco- respondió Naruto/Hades.

-Es cierto lo que dice el chico, míralo bien- afirmo el anciano a las palabras de Naruto.

-¿Eh?- Chiyo observaba a Kakashi con detenimiento, que solo saludaba.

-Ves, aunque se parezca, el murió hace años- dijo el anciano, Chiyo no despegaba su mirada de Kakashi y veía que, efectivamente, se parecia al colmillo blanco en fisionomía, pero no era él –recuerda como te pusiste cuando te enteraste de la muerte del colmillo blanco- Kakashi seguía saludando.

-Hola, ¿Qué tal?- dijo con su ojito sonriente.

-¡Oh bueno! Cualquiera puede confundirse, je, je, je, je- la anciana reía por su descuido sacándole gotas de sudor tipo anime a los demás.

-Disculpen a mi hermana, le gusta hacer bromas- se disculpo el anciano, que solo suspiraba por las ocurrencias de Chiyo.

-Bueno, ya resuelto el percance ¿De dónde son?- pregunto Chiyo.

-Son los ninjas que mando Konoha para el rescate del Kasekage y traerlo de vuelta a la aldea- respondió Baki.

-Vaya, ahora dependemos de otra aldea por no tener mejor condicionamiento de nuestros Shinobis- se quejo Chiyo, la anciana iba a seguir hablando cuando Kankuro se quejo de dolor, llamando la atención de Sakura.

-Debo de actuar rápido- Sakura fue corriendo a donde estaba Kankuro, ella tomo su cabello y lo ato a una cola de caballo alta, luego procedió a auscultarlo y observarlo para conocer los signos causados por el veneno -¡Pronto! ¡Traigan lo que requiero!- exclamo la pelirrosa, pues el estado de salud de Kankuro empeoraba a cada momento.

-Hagan lo que la chica pida- ordeno el sensei, los médicos y asistentes se acercaron a Saskura para escuchar las indicaciones.

-Requiero…- Sakura iba diciendo lo que necesitaba para tratar a Kankuro, los médicos se retiraban a realizar lo pedido por Sakura, mientras seguía observando y tomando pulso al Shinobi, mirando las pupilas y otras observaciones en el cuerpo de Kankuro. Poco a poco iban llegando los médicos con el material necesario. En un recipiente, Sakura preparo un suero que usaría en Kankuro para extraer el veneno –con esto sacaré el veneno de su cuerpo, sosténgalo bien- los médicos tomaron con firmeza los pies y manos de Kankuro, en ese momento Sakura tomo una esfera del liquido, para acercarlo a la piel del chico, quien grito por el dolor, pero los médicos del sitio lo inmovilizaron para que Sakura hiciera el procedimiento, luego introdujo al cuerpo de Kankuro.

-¡AAAAH!- Kankuro gritaba y se movía por la sensación dolorosa de la extracción del veneno.

-¡Sujétenlo con fuerza!- los medinin hicieron lo dicho por la pelirrosa mientras realizaba el tratamiento _–debo de sacar la mayor cantidad de veneno y así poder examinarlo-_ cabe destacar que cuando sacaba la esfera de agua, en su interior tenia un liquido negro en forma de burbujas más pequeñas, luego saco la esfera por completo y la dejo en el recipiente –necesito más- un médico sustituyo el recipiente con suero limpio que Sakura tomo y procedió a realizar el mismo procedimiento en Kankuro. Después de dos arduas horas de extracción del agente extraño en el cuerpo de Kankuro, Sakura se limpio el sudor de su frente y suspiro de cansancio pero con satisfacción de su trabajo –ya saque la mayor parte del veneno del cuerpo de Kankuro- en las bandejas se veía el veneno en el interior del suero –necesito algunas cosas para preparar el antídoto- dijo Sakura, Chiyo observaba a Sakura en acción.

 _-En realidad es una de las alumnas de Tsunade-_ pensó con sorpresa Chiyo al ver las habilidades de Sakura aprendidas de Tsunade.

-También necesito algunas plantas- Sakura realizo una lista de plantas a usar en la elaboración del antídoto.

-Yo puedo llevarla al invernadero- dijo Matsuri dándose como voluntaria –ahí podras usar las plantas que quieras para el antídoto- Sakura sonrió por el apoyo de la castaña.

-De acuerdo Matsuri, acompáñala- así ambas chicas fueron al invernadero para realizar el medicamento para Kankuro.

-Veo que los ninjas de Konoha están bien preparados- comento el anciano al ver como se movían los shinobis.

-Eso es lo que veo hermano- confirmo Chiyo, la anciana después vio a Naruto y se sorprendió que tenia los ojos cerrados –joven, tengo una duda- dijo Chiyo llamando la atención a Naruto.

-Digamen abuelita- contesto Naruto.

-¿Cómo es posible que hayas detenido mis ataques con los ojos cerrados?- era algo que Chiyo sentía curiosidad.

-Eso es algo que mantengo en secreto- fue lo único que respondió Naruto.

-Entiendo- dijo comprensible Chiyo.

-Será mejor esperar a que Kankuro se recupere para poder ir por el Kasekage- hablo Baki, los demás asintieron, pero Naruto se sentía frustrado.

 _-Gaara-_ dijo en su mente, mientras que apretaba los puños.

En el invernadero, Sakura y Matsuri preparaban el antídoto con ayuda de algunos medinin de Suna, quienes le pasaban las plantas y las herramientas para la elaboración del mismo.

-No sabía que tenían una invernadero en este sitio- dijo Sakura sorprendida del lugar. El cual gozaba con gran cantidad de plantas.

-De hecho, este lugar lo hice yo, junto a otros médicos y la ayuda de Gaara-sama- dijo Matsuri.

-¡¿De verdad?!- pregunto Sakura asombrada, la pelicataña asintió con la cabeza.

-Este lugar lo hicimos, debido a la escaces de vegetación en el desierto. Muchas de estas plantas que ves fueron traido por viajeros o por Shinobis de otros lugares, donde se le da las condiciones perfectas para que crezcan y puedan ser usadas por el personal. Todas son importantes para la aldea- Sakura seguía sorprendida de lugar, pues parecía un jardín, con el clima artificial adecuado para la crianza de dichas plantas.

-¡Es increíble! Incluso hay plantas que no tiene Konoha, pero dejemos de lado la conversación, lo importante es el antídoto- Sakura se puso manos a la obra, ella llamo a uno de los médico para que le trajera una de las bandejas de plástico con el liquido y el veneno. En una mesa la chica había extendido un rollo, donde podría identificar el tipo de veneno. Sakura tomo una muestra con una pipeta, luego en el pergamino dejo caer el liquido del instrumento a un símbolo que reacciono en una luz roja, luego debajo del mismo apareció la descripción del veneno, Sakura leyó la inscripción en el pergamino –tal como lo pensé- dijo la pelirrosa –el veneno esta hecho con plomo y arsénico, veneno de arañas y serpiente, y algunas plantas, ahora requiero estos ingredientes para hacer el antídoto y de paso hacer más en caso que el enemigo vuelva a usar veneno- así los médicos le daban los necesario para empezar a elaborar el antídoto, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Maturi.

 _-Debo reconocerla que es buena-_ dijo en su mente la castaña _–pero esta cometiendo algunos errores–_ Matsuri seguía ayudándole a Sakura con las plantas y entregándole algunos instrumentos. Después de un tiempo, Sakura ya tenía lista la medicina.

-Ya esta lista- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras salía a tomar un poco de aire fresco, debido al lugar asfixiante por el calor. Matsuri se acerco a la mesa donde estaba un vaso de cristal y en su interior el antídoto.

-Como me lo temía- dijo Matsuri al aire mientras tomaba el vaso de cristal y observaba el contenido –aun le falta algunas cosas para que sea efectivo- luego dejo el vaso en la mesa y fue a tomar algunas plantas, para molerlas y agregarlas al antídoto. Después poso su mano derecha sobre el medicamento y activo su cosmos verde agua, el contenido cambiaba de amarillo a rojo y de este color a verde, para regresar nuevamente a amarillo. Lo hizo a tiempo, pues en ese preciso instante Sakura regresaba.

-Bien hay que llevársela a Kankuro- Sakura tomo el vaso y salio a la habitación donde estaba Kankuro, detrás de la pelirrosa iba Matsuri. Una vez que llegaron al cuarto donde estaba Kankuro, Sakura le dio el antídoto a beber a Kankuro, que con ayuda de algunos médicos se tomo la cantidad señalada por Sakura.

-Anda tomala toda- Kankuro bebía el liquido, aunque no le gustase el sabor, pues su rostro realizaba gestos de que amargaba –sé que saber mal, pero esto te ayudara a que te mejores- Kankuro termino de tomar el antídoto y después se recostó para pasar el mal sabor de boca.

-¿Cómo te sientes Kankuro?- pregunto Baki, el chico se le quedo viendo a su sensei.

-Me siento mejor- respondió ya más calmado.

-Eso es bueno, ahora debemos de enfocarnos en buscar a los que secuestraron al Kasekage- dijo Baki.

-¡Esperen!- exclamo Kankuro.

-¿Qué sucede Kankuro?- pregunto Baki que ya se retiraba a realizar una tarea de busquedad.

-No hay necesidad de eso- los demás lo veían con incertidumbre.

-¿A que te refieres Kankuro?- pregunto Baki.

-Antes de caer inconsciente, pude obtener un trozo de tela de uno de los secuestradores de Gaara- los demás se acercaron -¿Tienen mis marionetas?- pregunto el chico ya recuperado.

-Sí, logramos recoger todas- respondió Baki.

-Bien, tráiganlas- Baki envió a uno de sus subordinados por las marionetas de Kankuro, después de unos minutos, este dejo en el suelo las marionetas destrozadas, Kankuro con algo de dificultada se levanto de la cama, luego tomo una mano del montón de marionetas destruidas por el enemigo.

-Como dije, antes de perder el conocimiento logre obtener un trozo de tela del enemigo con la ayuda de cuervo- Kankuro con sus hilos de chakra, hizo un movimiento de los dedos y la mano de madera que estaba en forma de puño se abrió, revelando un trozo de tela negra, Kankuro lo tomo –es todo lo que logre obtener- Kakashi se acerco y tomo el trozo de tela negra.

-Con esto basta- dijo para después morderse el pulgar de mano izquierda, colocar sangre en la palma de la mano derecha y hacer sellos -¡Jutsu de invocación!- Kakashi golpeo el suelo y una cortina de humo apareció.

 **-¡Pakkun y sus aulladores, reportándose!-** dijo Pakkun que estaba sobre la cabeza de un perro más grande.

-Buena entrada Pakkun- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. El perro vio al chico y lo reconoció de inmediato.

 **-¡Hola Naruto! tiempo sin verte-** saludo el pekines con amabilidad.

-Si, ha sido un gran tiempo- respondió Naruto.

-Dejemos los saludos para después- dijo Kakashi, que acerco el trozo de tela a sus perros –Pakku, necesito que tú y los demás busque el rastro de esta persona- los perros se acercaron a la tela y la empezaron a olfatear la tela para captar el olor de los secuestradores de Gaara.

 **-Lo tenemos, en cuanto lo encontremos le estaremos informando, ¡Vamos!-** así Pakkun y los demás salieron en busqueda del Akatsuki, mientras los demás esperaban a Pakkun con noticias.

-Ahora es solo cuestión de esperar-dijo Kakashi –será mejor descansar y prepararnos para mañana- con esto último Kakashi y su equipo salió del hospital. Ya caída la noche, Hades salio a caminar por la aldea de Suna, hasta que salio de la misma y se dirigió al desierto. Una vez lejos de la aldea se detuvo y alzo su rostro al cielo estrellado.

-Sé que me has estado siguiendo, así que sal y preséntate- de entre un conjunto de rocas salio una chica de cabello castaño, quien era Matsuri. Ella camino hasta estar a un lado del Dios Mayor.

-No esperaba mucho de ti, Hades- habló Matsuri, que al igual que Hades levanto el rostro al cielo –las noches en el desierto suelen ser muy despejadas para admirar las estrellas- confirmo la chica –aunque me sorprende que las veas con los ojos cerrados- Naruto/Hades solo sonrió.

-Eso es algo que aprendí cuando estuve en el Santuario de Athena entrenando para controlar mi poder- confeso Naruto sin dejar de apreciar las estrellas.

-Ahora entiendo, fuiste tú el que saco a flote ese tremendo cosmos hace tres años o me equivoco- Naruto bajo el rostro sin abrir los ojos por la suposición hecha por Matsuri.

-Es verdad, el día en que salio mi poder, fue cuando un humano de nombre Orochimaru revivió a mis padres biológicos, lo que ocasiono que me enfureciera y saliera sin control mi poder, casi destruyo la aldea de Konoha- Matsuri cerro los ojos por un momento y medito las palabras de Hades.

-Entiendo- Matsuri abrió los ojos -¿Y supongo que a raíz de eso fuiste con Athena y con tu hermano Poseidón para poder controlar tu poder?- pregunto Matsuri, Naruto solo suspiro con tranquilidad.

-No solo eso, sino fue para no dañar a las personas que amo- dijo con sinceridad el Dios.

-¿Te refieres a Perséfone?- cuando la chica menciono el nombre de su antigua esposa, el Dios abrió un poco los ojos, luego apretó sus puños, pero a final se tranquilizo.

-No es por ella- contesto con algo de seriedad en su voz.

-¿Entonces?- la castaña esperaba la respuesta que resolviera sus dudas.

-Es por mis esposas y novias- tal revelación hizo que Matsuri abriera los ojos y lo mirara con sorpresa.

-¿Tus esposas y novias?- pregunto la chica, Hades asintió con una sonrisa -¿Y Perséfone? ¿Qué paso con ella?- a veces el Dios Mayor no deseaba hablar de eso, pero siendo la chica que conocía, no tenia más remedio que decir la verdad.

-Ella me abandono hace milenios por Ares- dijo en un tono algo triste mezclado con la decepción.

-Entonces, ¿Quién es ahora tú esposa o esposas y por que tienes novias?- Naruto/Hades sabía lo persistente que era ella.

-Una de mis esposas es Haku, la otra es Pandora- tal respuesta hizo que Matsuri jadeara de asombro.

-¿Pandora? ¿La chica que es tú representante en la tierra, y que también es la mujer que Zeus le dio esa ánfora con los males?- Hades asintió a la pregunta que le formulo la chica.

-Sí, el hecho que tenga dos esposa y tres novias, se debe a que soy el último varón del clan Uzumaki, por lo que estoy dentro del LRC- revelo Naruto, Matsuri comprendió bien la situación.

-Entonces los rumores eran ciertos- comento la chica.

-Así es, hubo una separación en el Olimpo, los que me apoyaban y lo que me detestan, pero lo bueno es que Zeus aun no sabe bien la verdad, ni tampoco sabe de mi boda con las chicas, eso las pondría en un riesgo- dijo algo triste y preocupado Naruto/Hades, pues conociendo a su hermano, haría cualquier cosa por hacer el propio Hades sea obligado a regresar con su anterior esposa.

-Sabes Hades, desde que el rumor llego a la isla Eea, me sentí un poco identificado contigo. Pero lo mio fue un poco diferente- hablo Matsuri mientras miraba a Naruto.

-¿Hablas de Odiseo? Si, supe que estuvo en tu isla por un año como un pequeño castigo y que después lo dejarte ir para que regrese con Penélope y su hijo Telémaco- la chica solo suspiro al saber ese hecho en su vida.

-No me lo recuerdes, aunque fueron momentos felices, pero he de admitir que mi hijo se parecían a su padre de aventurero, por lo que lo envié a que buscara a su padre a Itaka- la chica recordaba mucho como su hijo se parecía a su padre –lo que me dolió fue que Telégono haya matado por accidente a Odiseo, cuando supe la noticia lo que hice fue traer a Telémaco y Penélope, yo me casé con Telémaco y mi hijo con Penélope- narro la Diosa de la Hechicería, Herbolisteria y la medicina.

-Desde ese día ¿Qué has hecho, Circe?- Matsuri abrió los ojos con sorpresa por ser descubierta por el propio Dios Mayor.

-¿Así que me descubriste? ¿Eh?- comento Matsuri/Circe.

-Tú cosmos te delato cuando estaba buscando a Gaara- respondió Naruto con serenidad, haciendo que la Diosa menor le pulsara el pecho de dolor.

-Dime ¿Lo encontraste?- la voz de Matsuri estaba cargada de angustia.

-Sí, esta en una cueva, que se ubica en los limites del país del viento y del fuego, pude observar que le estaban haciendo una especie de ritual- Matsuri/Circe se llevo las manos a la boca por imaginar lo que le estaban haciendo a Gaara.

-¡Le están extrayendo al Biju!- grito angustiada Matsuri -¡Debemos ayudarlo!- con esas palabras Matsuri empezaba a correr, pero el Dios Mayor la tomo de la mano para detenerla -¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! ¿Acaso no te preocupa Gaara?- le grito a Naruto.

-Si me preocupa, pero no sirve de nada desesperarse- le hablo con tranquilidad, Circe estaba un poco molesta, de tal modo que le iba a replicar, pero continúo Naruto hablando –sin embargo, el sello que tiene Gaara en la frente, lo reforcé con mi sangre hace tres años, por lo que les será muy difícil extraer al Biju; incluso estuve atacándolos con mi cosmos, lo que hizo que el ritual se retrasara- Matsuri vio a Naruto/Hades con sorpresa, pero esto la relajo.

-Bien, si le pusiste tu sangre al sello que contiene al Ichibi, entonces esta protegido- declaro la Diosa menor ya más calmada –aun así, debemos ir a la aldea. Es probable que Kankuro se mejore con la medicina que se preparo. Y que se haga un equipo de rescate- así ambas deidades comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la aldea –dime Hades ¿Cómo es que estas nuevamente casado a esta edad? Bueno tienes casi la misma que yo- pregunto Matsuri/Circe, Hades empezó a narrar los hechos, de como conoció a las otras chicas, su relación, el intento fallido del consejo del clan Hyuga de separar a Hinata y a él con un compromiso arreglado, entre otras cosas -¡Eso es fantástico! Pero sabes bien que Zeus te obligara a que regreses con Perséfone, por ser su hija y de Deméter- Hades asintió con la cabeza -¿Y no estas preocupado?- pregunto Matsuri/Circe.

-Bastante, sin embargo a pesar de ser testarudo Zeus, a veces hay cosas que no sabe. Y una de ellas es que aunque me separe de las chicas, las obligue a casarse con otra persona, no podrá tener un buen matrimonio- revelo Naruto/Hades, Circe se le quedo viendo con intriga por las palabras que dijo su homológo.

-¿Cómo estas seguro Hades?- le pregunto la castaña.

-Debido a que las chicas y yo hemos adquirido lo que los primeros titanes han hecho, y mi hermano no- Circe quedo sorprendida a lo que se refería Naruto.

-¡No me digas que tú y ellas han…!- Naruto sintió a las suposiciones de Circe.

-Sí, adquirimos la unión cósmica divina, el enlace que Eros hizo a mis abuelos, es por eso que Pandora, Haku y yo nos casamos en los campos Elyseos, específicamente en el templo donde se encuentran Urano y Gea. Quienes fueron los que nos casaron- Mstsuri/Circe no salía de su asombro, pues conocía la historia de dicha unión que era muy complicada de adquirir, sobretodo por los dioses, pero nunca la llego a ver o escuchar hasta ahora –solo me falta completar la unión con las otras chicas en el templo de mis abuelos- Matsuri esbozo una sonrisa.

-¡Pues felicidades! La verdad te lo mereces Hades, por algo sentía que Perséfone no era la indicada- dijo Matsur, Naruto/Hades solo suspiro.

-¿Por qué siempre me dicen eso?- se quejo Naruto/Hades al punto de casi llorar.

-Pues por ser un idiota y no ver lo que tenías en frente, pero me alegro que hayas aceptado los sentimientos de Pandora- dijo Circe mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía -espero que me invites a las otras bodas- dijo con una mirada soñadora.

-De acuerdo- concordó el Dios.

–Dejando de lado eso ¿Por qué tienes los ojos cerrados?- le pregunto Matsuri, Naruto se rasco la cabeza.

-Bueno eso se debe a esto- Naruto abrió los ojos mostrando su doujutsu, lo que ocasiono que Matsuri se quedara impactada por lo que veía.

-¡El Sharingan! Pero ¿Cómo?- pregunto la Diosa de la hechicería, el Dios procedió a contar todo, desde el entrenamiento, hasta su vinculo familiar –eso si que es interesante- comento la Diosa.

-Sí, por cierto ¿No convertirás a Kankuro en un animal o si?- pregunto Naruto, que cerraba los ojos.

-¡Oye!- Exclamo muy indignada la chica.

-Bueno, lo digo porque recuerdo que a la mitad de marinos de Odiseo los convertiste en cerdos, que Scilla la transformaste en un monstruo marino y que transformabas a los hombre en lobos y leones- recordó el incidente que tuvo Odiseo y sus hombres en la isla de Circe, y sobre sus celos que tuvo con la amante de Glauco.

-Bueno, eso fue porque en primera, los marinos de Odiseo me interrumpieron mi sueño de belleza, y ya sabes como me molesta que me despierte. Segunda, a Scilla la transforme porque el ingrato de Glauco no me amo y estaba muy celosa. Tercero ya sabes que no me gusta que me molesten, ni me insulten por eso transformaba a los hombres en lobos y leones, pero los trataba bien. Y último, no puedo convertir a un animal en otro animal- respondió Matsuri, cosa que hizo que Hades levantase una ceja.

-¿Y eso?- pregunto muy extrañado Hades.

-Pues porque Kankuro de por si es un completo asno al irse él solo a enfrentar a los Akatsuki, lo único que le falta es rebuznar, pero no lo hace porque no se sabe la tonada- la respuesta de Circe hizo en la nuca estilo anime, dejando la conversación hasta continuar su camino hacía la aldea.

 **Bueno mis estimados lectores, Matsuri es Circe, la Diosa de la Brujeria, la herbolisteria (persona experta en el uso de las plantas medicinales) y la medicina, como saben banda loca, en la mitología, tiene muchos dioses con las mismas funciones. Circe es mencionada en la Odisea (Nombre a la obra en honor al protagonista Odises o Ulises en latín), en ella se presenta como la gobernante de la isla Eea, donde esta rodeada de osos, lobos y leones, todos ellos hombres transformados por el poder de Circe. En la historia se relata el encuentre entre Circe y Odiseo. Donde la Diosa transforma a la mitad de su tripulación en cerdos, ya que ella les dio de comer alimentos c, excepto uno que al ver lo que hizo Circe, huyo y le notifico lo ocurrido de sus compañeros a su capitán. Odiseo fue a reclamarle que devolviera a sus hombres a la normalidad, pero gracias a una planta que comió previamente para evitar ser transformado por ella, Circe acepto de mala gana, y deshizo el hechizo. Aunque Odiseo se quedo un año en la isla (corriganme si me equivoco) junto a sus marinos. Al final lo dejo libre, en la Teogonía de Hesiodo, menciona que la Diosa tuvo tres hijos con Odiseo, pero otras fuentes solo mencionan a Telégono como hijo único, que partió a Itaka a ver a su padre, pero este lo mató de un accidente. Fue el antecesor de los Estrucos, quien a su vez fueron de los Romanos.**

 **Circe como, toda diosa celosa, amaba a Glauco, Dios marino que pretendía a una ninfa llamada Escilla. Ante el rechazo, la Diosa transformo a Escilla en un monstruo marino, con seis cabezas, cada cabeza con tres hileras de dientes, torso de mujer, en la cintura tenia seis cabezas de lobos con dos pares de pata cada uno, y una cola de pez de la cintura para abajo. Muy diferente a la escama que nos presento Kurumada en su obra Saint Seiya. Bueno con esta aclaración yo los dejo y nos vemos en la próxima historia, se despide de ustedes su amigo Shion145. Bye.**


	9. Capítulo 8: Al rescate de Gaara

**¿Qué hay de Pachuli Carnavales? Tiempo sin leerlo, pues es solo que la musa de la inspiración salio a descansar un buen tiempo. Además de hacer mis actividades que me resta tiempo para este mes. Pasemos a los reviews:**

 **-CCSakuraforever: Masturi ya deje en claro que es Circe el capítulo pasado, como va a ayudar bueno eso será más adelante.**

 **-Igniz1: Aquí tienes la continuación.**

 **-Lalo80: gracias por las felicitaciones.**

 **Animebot02: desafortunadamente, en los comics, caricaturas, animes, y producciones han terjiversado los mitos par hacerlos más comerciales. Un ejemplo es Hercules, película hecho por el sr. Ratón: Donde el Dios Hades lo convierte en el malo, queriéndole quitar el reino a su hermano, la versión original, Hades es muy noble, de hecho, el era el que gobernaría los cielos por ser el mayor, pero Zeus en una jugada, hizo que se hechara a la suerte quien iría a gobernar los tres reinos (Los cielos, el inframundo y el mar). Resultado ya lo sabes, Hades fue al inframundo como sin protestar.**

 **Así damos por comienzo al capítulo del día de hoy, donde se presenta otra figura relacionada con el Dios Hades de forma directa. Además de que inicia la marcha en la búsqueda de Gaara desde Suna. Sin más ¡Comenzamos!**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-Katon: ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 8 **:** Al rescate de Gaara **.**

Al día siguiente, Naruto, Kakashi y Sakura estaban en la entrada de la aldea esperando que Pakkun regresara con noticias de donde esta secuestrado Gaara, para ir a su rescate.

-¡Vamos! ¿Por qué tardan tanto?- pregunto Naruto/Hades que estaba desesperado por la tardanza de Pakkun.

-Tranquilo Naruto, con desesperarse no ganas nada- dijo Sakura para que Naruto no se desesperara, ya que ella de igual forma empezaba a desesperarse por el ir y venir de su compañero.

-Sakura tiene razón, con alterarte no obtendrás nada- refuto Kakashi, a un lado de ellos se encontraba una comitiva de rescate conformada por algunos shinobis de Suna, entre ellos Temari y Matsuri/Circe, que al igual que Naruto y su equipo, esperaban la llegada de los perros que envió Kakashi para localizar la base de los Akatsukis que secuestraron a Gaara.

-Si, ya lo sé. Pero mientras pase el tiempo, Gaara esta allá afuera torturándolo o no sé que cosa le estén haciendo- dijo Naruto algo desesperado, pero para alivio del equipo, Kakashi diviso al horizonte una nube de polvo que se acercaba a la entrada de Suna. Enfocando bien su vista se dio cuenta que era Pakkun junto a otros dos de sus compañeros, quienes ya traían información de Gaara.

-Ya llegaron- dijo Kakashi, los perros después de unos minutos de carrera, se detuvieron frente a Kakashi.

 **-Kakashi, hemos localizado la guarida donde tienen al chico-** informo Pakkun, Naruto al escucharlo se acerco muy emocionado.

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde se encuentra?- pregunto el Dios Mayor, quien esperaba la respuesta de Pakkun.

 **-Se encuentra al noreste cerca de la frontera entre el país del Fuego y el país del viento-** respondió Pakkun.

-Muy bien, entonces ¿Qué esperamos?- dijo Naruto con seriedad.

-Si vamos- dijo de igual manera Temari, la chica fue a abrazar a Naruto de la cintura.

-¿Qué rayos? ¡Temari, suéltame!- exigió Naruto al ver que la chica nuevamente los tenía agarrado como oso de felpa. El rubio trataba de quitarse a la chica sin suerte, haciendo que a los demás les saliera una gota de sudor en la nuca. Pero para la suerte del Dios, Baki llego en ese momento.

-¡Alto!- dijo en voz alta, llamando la atención a los demás –Temari, por orden del consejo, quieren que tú y tu equipo vigilen la frontera del país para evitar que se infiltren enemigos y se den cuenta del secuestro del Kasekage- informo Baki con urgencia.

-¿Qué?- grito la chica al saber que no iba a acompañar al equipo de Naruto.

 _-Es la primera vez que les agradeceré a los consejeros de una aldea-_ dijo aliviado Naruto/Hades de no estar acompañado de la rubia empalagosa.

-Pe…pe…pero ¿Quién los acompañara a salvar a Gaara?- pregunto angustiada Temari.

-¡Yo iré!- dijo una voz, todos voltearon a ver y era Chiyo que iba acompañada de su hermano.

-¡Chiyo Oba-sama!- exclamaron los shinobis de Suna al ver que la propia anciana se ofrecía de voluntaria para el rescate de Gaara.

-Así es, no porque me haya retirado no signifique que no pueda pelear- dijo con convicción la anciana –además tengo una asunto pendiente con cierta persona- recordó Chiyo al ver una marca muy familiar en una de las marionetas de Kankuro.

-De acuerdo, pero antes- Kakashi se dirigió a Pakkun –Pakkun, necesito que vayas a la aldea- Kakashi saca un rollo con información y se lo coloca entre las vendas de una de las patas de su invocación –entrégale este rollo a la Hokage y pide refuerzos en caso que luchemos contra los Akatsukis- le ordeno Kakashi.

 **-Entendido Kakashi-** Pakkun salio corriendo a cumplir con la misión que le asigno su invocador, mientras que Kakashi daba ordenes a los demás Ninkens.

-Los demás, guienos hasta la base de los Akatsukis- así lo perros empezaron a correr –Bien ¡Andando!- ordeno Kakashi, que junto a su equipo y Chiyo iniciaron la marcha por el desierto siguiendo a los canes.

-¡Si rescatas a Gaara, recibirás un regalo, Naruto-kun!- le grito Temari, a Naruto le dio un escalofrió por la espalda.

 _-¡No, gracias!-_ dijo en su mente, pues no quería saber que regalo le daría Temari.

 _-La kunoichis de hoy solo están interesadas en novios y maquillaje-_ dijo en su mente con decepción Chiyo.

-Naruto, espero que no estés coqueteando con la hermana de Gaara, o yo misma te quito lo pervertido a golpes- amenazo Sakura, quien no dejaba de ver de forma enojada a Naruto/Hades. El Dios no dijo nada por temor a sufrir una golpiza.

En otra parte del continente elemental, Sakuke, iba acompañando a Orochimaru y a Kabuto por una planicie, Kabuto ayudaba a caminar a su maestro, quien no le quitaba la vista a Sasuke.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos? Sasuke-kun- le pregunto el Sannin a Sasuke que en todo el trayecto no había emitido palabra alguna.

-Iremos con una persona a que te ayude con la maldición de Hades- le respondió de forma fría al Sannin.

-Espero que no sea una trampa tuya o sino…- contesto Kabuto, pero cayo al ver como Sasuke se detenía y volteaba a verlo de forma seria.

-Si fuese una trampa mía, ya los hubiese matado desde que llegué, así que mejor cállate y sigamos, ya no falta mucho- con esas palabras, se reinicio nuevamente la marcha. Kabuto tenía miedo por a+la forma en que lo miro, aun seguía sosteniendo a Orochimaru.

-Orochimaru-sama ¿Realmente es de confiar Sakuke? Lo digo porque, después de tres años se acerco a nosotros- Orochimaru simplemente sonrió.

-No te preocupes Kabuto, nosotros nos ganaremos su confianza, y cuando así sea, me apoderare de su cuerpo y todos sus secretos- respondió el Sannin mientras sacaba su lengua y se relamía. Sin embargo, no se daban cuenta que eran vigilados desde un lugar en penumbras, desde un edificio estilo griego por medio de una bola de cristal; una hermosa mujer adulta de largos cabellos ondulados y de color verdoso. Sus ojos son azules y su piel nívea, además hace uso de maquillaje como sombra oscura y lápiz labial. Viste un largo vestido negro y se cubre con una capa azulada. Adornada por diferentes joyas y accesorios como anillos, collares, cinturones ornamentales, y dos pequeñas piedras preciosas en su cabellera, miraba como se acercaban a su templo. La mujer dio una sonrisa discreta, detrás de la mujer apareció un hombre con su capucha puesta sin dejar ver su rostro.

-Mi señora- la mujer al escuchar como la llamaban se giro –le envían esto- el hombre de entre sus ropas saco una frasco transparente con agua –quiere que le prepare una poción para mi señora Perséfone, pues ella desea recuperar a su esposo- la mujer tomo el frasco lleno de agua y lo observo.

-Perséfone ¿Eh? ¿No es muy inconveniente que quiera estar junto a Hades después de lo que le hizo? Aunque…es raro que hayas traído esto ¿Cómo lo obtuviste?- pregunto la mujer sin dejar de mirar el líquido.

-Fue mi señora la ingreso a su reino- dijo el sujeto que miraba a la mujer como le daba vueltas al frasco.

-Comprendo- dijo la mujer, aunque no estaba bien segura de las palabras del sujeto, ya que si bien Perséfone es una Diosa, ella no se acerca al reino de Hades por ciertas circunstancias -por eso el agua, aunque es algo muy tonto de su parte lo que pretende- comento ella sin dejar de mirar a hombre.

-Bueno, no soy nadie para juzgar los designios de mi señora Perséfone, sin embargo solo es algo temporal- la misteriosa mujer se fue alejando del lugar.

-De acuerdo, lo tendré en unos minutos, pero no garantizo que sea eficaz, debido a lo que escuche de parte de una fuente confidencial sobre Hades- dijo la enigmática mujer que ingreso a una de las habitaciones para preparar lo que le indico el extraño hombre, pero este tenía una extraña sensación rara por las palabras que dijo la mujer, pero no le dio importancia.

En la torre Hokage, Tsunade estaba en junta con los Dioses gemelos, quienes había ido a visitar a la líder del lugar y conocer el avance de su señor.

 **-Entonces ¿El señor Hades despertó los ojos que dijo el señor Cronos?** \- pregunto Hypnos que estaba vestido como un sacerdote, con ropa negra y adornos en dorado.

-Bueno, no sabría decirlo, pues no se de que ojos hablan. Lo que sé con certeza es que despertó el Sharingan- respondió Tsunade, ella se sentía un poco tensa ante la presencia de los Dioses del sueño y de la muerte.

 **-¿Crees que el señor Cronos se haya equivocado Hypnos?-** cuestiono Thánatos, que iba vestido de la misma manera que Hypnos, solo que con partes en plata.

 **-Lo dudo, tal vez sea otra cosa. El señor Cronos puede ver a través del tiempo, posiblemente sea un proceso largo-** Hypnos contesto con toda la razón del mundo **–recuerda hermano, el señor Cronos dijo que el señor Hades portara unos ojos anillados-** Tsunade se impresiono por las palabras de Hypnos, que coloco sus manos sobre el escritorio.

-¿Unos ojos anillados?- pregunto Tsunade muy incrédula.

 **-Sí, pero no será el único, la señora Pandora también portara unos ojos diferentes a los que tiene, aunque no nos dijo nada al respecto. Pero parece que unos humanos los despertaron hace milenios atrás-** para Tsunade era muy raro

las palabras de ambos Dioses.

 _-¿Qué significaran esos ojos? Será mejor preguntarle a Jiraya al respecto-_ comento en su mente –disculpen señores, pero ¿Qué significa todo lo que han dicho acerca de Naruto y Hinata?- pregunto la Hokage.

 **-Es muy posible que haya una guerra santa entre dioses-** le dijo Hypnos, cosa que dejo muy sorprendida a la Hokage.

-¿Acaso piensan que habrá una cuarta guerra Shinobi?- les pregunto Tsunade, los gemelos miraron a Tsunade.

 **-La guerra santa, a diferencia de las guerras humanas, se realizan entre los Dioses con el objetivo de derrotar a un Dios, pueden ser más crueles. Aunque no sabemos bien contra quien nos enfrentaremos en un futuro-** concluyo Thánatos, en ese instante Pakkun ingresaba por la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade y subía al escritorio.

 **-Hokage-sama, tiene un mensaje urgente de Kakashi-** la Hokage tomo el rollo que estaba en la pata del can, luego lo desenrollo y empezó a leerlo.

-Parece que necesitaran apoyo en la misión- dijo en voz alta Tsunade.

 **-¿Qué sucede con el señor Hades?-** pregunto Thánatos serio.

-Ayer nos enviaron un mensaje de Suna, comentando que fue secuestrado el líder de la aldea, que es amigo de Naruto. Por lo que enviamos a Naruto junto a su equipo a una misión, pero las cosas se han puesto algo tensas- dijo Tsunade -¡Shizune!- llamo a su asistente, quien por la puerta apareció la morocha.

-¿Me mando a llamar Tsunade-sama?- pregunto la asistente.

-Si, ¿Qué equipos estan disponibles?- Shizune revisaba en su cabeza los equipos que estaban listos para una misión.

-Pues esta el equipo 9, pero apenas llegaron de su misión de rango C- la morocha trataba que la Hokage tuviera algo de condescendencia para que descance el equipo recién llegado.

-Lo siento, pero esto es una emergencia, diles que se preparen para que parta de inmediato como apoyo a Kakashi- ordeno Tsunade.

-¡Hai!- Shizune salió de inmediato a dar aviso al equipo de que prepararan su equipo y partieran de inmediato.

 **-Yo guíare al equipo que asignaran hasta donde esta oculto el Kasekage-** dijo Pakkun que espero a que el equipo de apoyo le fuese asignado.

 **-Enviaré a uno de los espectro a ayudar al señor Hades-** Hypnos salía de la oficina de Tsunade ante la mirada de su hermano, de la invocación y la propia Hokage.

-Esperemos que no suceda nada malo, Gaara es amigo de Naruto- expreso preocupada Tsunade.

 **-¡Que Gea escuche sus oraciones! Yo me retiro** \- Thánatos salio de la oficina de Tsunade dejándola sola con Pakkun.

Han pasado algunas horas desde que Naruto y compañía salieron de Suna con la misión de rescate de Gaara, habían dejado el desierto atrás y ahora estaban adentrándose en un bosque saltando de rama en rama, Chiyo miraba de reojo a Naruto, el cual la sorprendía que el chico rubio le siguiera el paso a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, por lo que decidió emparejarse a Naruto.

-Disculpa jovencito- llamo la atención de Naruto –pero me preguntaba ¿Cómo es posible que puedas seguirnos el paso con los ojos cerrados?- pregunto Chiyo, ya que su curiosidad le gano, pero también quería saber tanto Kakashi como Sakura, así que prestaron atención a lo que responderia el Dios mayor.

-Eso se debe a que desarrolle un centro energético en mi frente de nombre Agna- los demás se sorprendieron.

-¿Agna?- preguntaron al unisono los tres shinobis.

-Si, les explicare que el Agna- Naruto/Hades les explico sobre el Agna durante el trayecto. Mientras que Orochimaru, Kabuto y Sasuke llegaban a la entrada de un pequeño palacio con un estilo griego.

-Llegamos- anuncio Sasuke, el Sannin y su asistente se sorprendieron del sitio al cual arribaron.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- pregunto Orochimaru, admirado de semejante estructura que se levantaba frente a él.

-Es donde vive la persona que te ayudara, ahora ingresemos- Sasuke se adelanto e ingreso al templo.

-Vamos Kabuto- ambos hombre ingresaron al sitio, una vez dentro se percibía un ambiente extraño, cargado de una enorme energía que despedía el sitio que no podían identificar.

-Este sitio presenta un enorme chakra- dijo Kabuto que miraba a todo el sitio, el cual estaba lleno de libros y frascos con contenido extraño.

-Es verdad- contesto Orochimaru, que al igual que Kabuto estaba asombrado de lo que había a su alrededor, Sasuke estuvo caminando hasta que se detuvo frente a una puerta.

-Esperen aquí, ire por ella- Sasuke ingreso al sitio, dejando en el lugar a Kabuto y Orochimaru. El peligris vio una silla y fue a sentar a su maestro, que se toco el pecho.

-Este lugar me causa un poco de escalofríos, Orochimaru-sama- dijo Kabuto, mientras seguía viendo el sitio, con una extraña sensación de que alguien los estuviera observando se implanto en ambos shinobis.

-Lo sé Kabuto, pero si esta persona me ayuda con esto, le agradeceré- comento –aunque el viaje me provoco sed, necesito tomar agua- ante las palabras de su maestro Kabuto busco algo que darle de tomar, hasta que vio un frasco transparente con agua sobre una mesa, el chico tomo el envase, luego busco un vaso en el cual verter el agua, una vez encontrado y servido el liquido, este se acerco a Orochimaru.

-Aquí tiene Orochimru-sama- Orochimaru tomo el vaso de cristal y lo acerco a sus labios, iba a dar el primer sorbo cuando…

-Yo que tú, no tomaría de esa agua- dijo una voz femenina que hizo que se detuviera de beber el agua.

-¿Y quién eres para decirme lo que tengo o no tengo qué hacer?- dijo enojado Orochimaru.

-Vaya, el famoso Sannin de las serpientes, es como un niño que regañan por no obedecer- nuevamente hablo la voz, en ese momento de una habitación aparecía una mujer quien tenia en sus manos un frasco y detrás de ella venia un hombre con capucha sobre su cabeza, que evitaba que lo identificaran. En ese instante Sasuke aparecía en el sitio.

-Vaya, parece que hoy soy muy solicitada- dijo Medea al ver a Sasuke, quien se acerco a Orochimaru, Medea se giro y le entrego el frasco al sujeto –aquí tienes, dile a tu señora que deberá de darle de este elixir en un vaso de agua o en alguna otra bebida, pero recuerda, que posiblemente no funcione- dio las instrucciones al hombre, que tomo el frasco y lo guardo.

-De acuerdo, me retiro- el hombre empezó a caminar hacia la salida del lugar, pasando aun lado de Sasuke, ninguno dio la cara a pesar de la tensión y luego el sujeto salió dejando a Orochimaru con Medea.

-Será mejor que me des ese vaso con agua- pidió la mujer con la mano extendida.

-¿Qué, acaso querías envenenar a Orochimaru-sama?- pregunto molesto Kabuto que se puso a la defensiva, Medea rio discretamente por lo dicho del peligris.

-Matarlo, sería en estos momentos como una salvación a su sufrimiento, creo que debí dejarte tomar de esa agua- Orochimaru temblaba por las palabras de Medea.

-¿Acaso esa agua es del…?- intuyo Sasuke sobre el contenido, quien conocía de la historia del mito griego.

-Eres muy perspicaz- dijo Medea quien tomaba el vaso de las manos temblorosas de Orochimaru –así es, esta agua nos es común- Kabuto y Orochimaru se quedaron viendo como Medea regresaba el agua al frasco, y luego lo tomaba.

-¿Qué tipo de agua es esa?- pregunto Orochimaru, Medea llevo el frasco a un lugar donde nadie lo tomaría.

-Esta agua viene del reino del Dios Hades, más específicamente de uno de los cuatro ríos del inframundo o como le conocen. El mundo puro- revelo la mujer, Sasuke miro con seriedad a Medea y luego fijo su mirada en Orochimaru.

-Fue una suerte que no hayas tomado de esa agua, o estarías peor que maldecido, Orochimaru- dijo Sasuke, Orochimaru abrió grande los ojos y empezaba a temblar de miedo.

-¿Qué…clase…de…agua…era?- pregunto con voz temblorosa Orochimaru.

-Es agua del río Lete o río del Olvido, uno de los cuatro ríos del Inframundo- Kabuto también temblaba de miedo a la revelación que dio Medea.

-¿Y que pasa si alguien bebe de esa agua?- pregunto con temor Kabuto.

-Olvidas todo lo que sabes de esta vida, esta agua se la dan a los muertos antes de que reencarnen- respondio Sasuke, Orochimaru trago saliva por lo que hubiese pasado si tomaba el agua.

-¿Hay alguna forma de recuperar la memoria después de beber el agua?- nuevamente indago Kabuto, pero a la vez tenía miedo de saber la respuesta.

-Sí, pero de igual forma esta en el reino de Hades, tendrías que tomar de las aguas del río Mnemósine, y la verdad no saldrías con vida de ese lugar- a cada palabra de Medea, el Sannin se arrepentia de haber venido al lugar –aunque ahora que lo recuerdo, tú eres el causante de que el Dios Hades haya sacado su poder hace tres años, los espectros estarán muy complacidos de que vayas al inframundo, y créeme, a Hades le dará felicidad enviarte al Tártaros o en definitiva, destruir tu alma- Medea reía con algo de discreción al ver el rostro de Orochimaru manifestar terror.

-¡Guarda silencio! ¡Yo no puedo morir! ¡Soy inmortal!- grito Orochimaru, quien en ese momento le dio miedo.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ¿Tú un inmortal? No sea ególatra Orochimaru, solo cambias de cuerpo en cuerpo para prolongar tu miserable vida. No soportas la fragilidad de los humanos, y tú eres un humano al fin y al cabo, no superaras a ningún Dios- Orochimaru apretó los dientes por las palabras de Medea.

-Así que fuiste tú el que despertó el poder del Dobe- dijo con enojo Sasuke.

-Así es, el idiota revivió a los padres biológicos de Hades y bueno, conoces lo que sucedió. Ahora, ¿A qué has venido Espartano?- pregunto Medea, Kabuto como Orochimaru entraron en shock cuando escucharon como se refería la mujer a Sasuke.

-¿Espartano?- preguntaron ambos shinobis.

-Sí, le sirvo a alguien más fuerte que tú, de hecho no le serias rival, ni con todos los jutsus que conocieras- respondió Sasuke –Medea, necesito que extraigas la espada de Hades del cuerpo de Orochimaru- Medea escucho con atención la petición de Sasuke, así que observo el cuerpo de Orochimaru y vio la espada de Hades clavado en el pecho del Sannin, la cual estaba casi a la mitad de la hoja.

-Que gran castigo por lo que hiciste- dijo la hechicera –sin embargo no puedo hacer nada para extraer la espada- esto dejo sin esperanzas a Orochimaru de recuperarse –pero puedo hacer es solo sacar una parte de la espada de Hades, y darte una poción mágica para que no penetra tu alma- Orochimaru sonrió complaciente ante las palabras de Medea.

-No importa, lo que deseo es recuperarme- dijo Orochimaru, Medea sonrió.

-Bien, entonces empecemos, aunque tendrá un precio muy alto a lo que haré, pero veré eso después, vengan por aquí- la mujer empezó a caminar hacía una de las habitaciones y detrás de ella Sasuke, Orochimaru y Kabuto.

Han pasado unas horas desde que el equipo de Kakashi iba saltando de rama en rama, Naruto había explicado sobre su habilidad a los demás.

-Dejame ver si entendí, ¿Dices que si aplicas chakra en la zona de la frente, desarrollas el Ajna?- cuestiono Chiyo para comprender mejor la explicación de Naruto/Hades.

-Así es- respondió sin dejar de avanzar.

-¿Y qué cuando lo despiertas tiene las mismas cualidades que un ojo real?- nuevamente realizo la pregunta Chiyo para recapitular.

-No solo eso, sino que puede ver a través de un genjutsu, además que me permite desarrollar mis otros sentido a un punto donde puedo percibir el chakra de otras personas mo importa que estén ocultas o hayan desvanecido su presencia, yo puedo percibirlas- esto dejo asombrado a los demás.

 _-Con razón pudo detectar a Kakashi-sensei cuando estaba oculto en la tierra el día de la prueba-_ analizo Sakura, pues para ella era una habilidad muy útil.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo tardaste en obtener esa habilidad?- pregunto Chiyo.

-Tarde aproximadamente un año, en los cuales estuve meditando horas y horas, llevando chakra a mi frente para despertar mi Agna. Fue un proceso duro y agotador, incluso hubo días en los que caía inconsciente por el esfuerzo- era un hecho que las palabras de Naruto causaron asombro a los demás, pues nadie ha hecho esa proeza o eso pensaban. Habían avanzado un gran trecho por el bosque, pero ahora había anochecido, por lo que se vieron en la necesidad de acampar y pasar la noche, no sin antes realizar guardias nocturnas para evitar ser sorprendidos por otros shinobis. Al día siguiente, una vez desayunado y preparado sus cosas reiniciaron la marcha. Aunque no sabían que tendrían apoyo de una equipo en particular. Ya que en otra parte de un bosque, un equipo iba saltando de rama en rama, Pakkun iba a la cabeza guiando al equipo.

 **-¡No se queden atrás!-** grito el can, detrás de el iban Gai, acompañado de su seguidor incondicional y fiel a las enseñanzas de las llamas de la juventud, Rock Lee; aun lado del pelinegro iba uno de los genios y prodigios del clan Hyuga, Neji Hyuga y casi hasta atrás iba una chica de cabello sujetado en un arreglo tipo bollo, con ropa china y portando un enorme rollo en la espalda, la experta en armas, Tenten.

-¡Oigan! ¡Van muy rápido!- se quejo Tenten, pues la chica apenas podía seguir el paso de los dos extrovertidos Shinobis.

-Lo siento Tente, pero me emociona que Naruto haya regresado a la aldea, ya quiero hacer arder mis llamas de la juventud cuando lo desafie- dijo Lee que de sus ojos salias llamas.

-Ya lo veras Lee, Naruto ha mejorado durante estos tres años que estuvo fuera de la aldea- dijo con una sonrisa Gai, que de paso dejo ciego a Neji, aunque aun recordaba la tremenda golpiza que le dio Naruto/Hades en la prueba de habilidades.

-Lo que más me sorprende es que lo haya vencido, Gai-sensei- comento Neji, que se entero de que Gai y otros Jounnin perdieron ante Naruto, gracias a que su tio le comento, pues después de la pelea, Tsunade reunió al consejo y les anuncio su decisión de Naruto, cosa que algunos no les causo gracia, pero ni podían hacer nada por la perdida de su poder.

-Ni lo digas, aun tengo pesadillas por el genjutsu que Naruto uso sobre nosotros- Gai no podía dormir en la noche después de ser victima del Genjutsu de Naruto, debido a lo que vio en la técnica visual, a veces despertando con un grito de terror.

-¿Y como era el genjutsu que los hundio, Naruto-kun?- pregunto Lee, Gai se puso azul de miedo al recordar esa técnica.

-No quiero hablarlo en este momento de eso- dijo Gai terminando la conversación y seguir avanzando por el bosque, pero no se dieron cuenta que en un árbol, unas extensiones parecidas a una venus atrapamoscas aparecía, las cuales al abrirse mostraron a un hombre, que tenia una mitad blanca y la otra negra, el cual observo al equipo de Gai alejarse. Una vez que acabo de observar cerro las extensiones y se hundió en el árbol para desaparecer.

En la cueva donde se llevaban a cabo la extracción del Biju, el holograma de dicha extensiones las abrió.

-Se acercan shinobis de Konoha- informo el ser –también viene Kakashi y su equipo junto a una anciana, y entre ellos viene el Jinchuriki del Kyubi- el hombre de ojos anillados miro a Deidara.

-Deidara, fuiste un descuidado en dejar que te siguieran- reprendio, el rubio lo miro.

-¿Qué? ¡No es cierto!- Deidara trataba de defenderse de ese descuido.

-Eres un tonto Deidara, debiste de cuidar tus pasos- reprendió ahora Sasori.

-¡No es verdad!- nuevamente se defendió Deidara de la acusación.

-¡Silencio!- dio orden el lider de la organización –lo que debemos de hacer es atrasarlos lo más que podamos para poder extraer al Shukaku- dijo –necesitamos a alguien para que los distraiga- los miembros se miraban entre ellos –debe ser alguien que conozca a los de Konoha- en ese momento uno de los hologramas se ofreció como voluntario.

-Yo lo haré- dijo Itachi con su Sharingan activo.

-También viene con ellos un tipo con corte de tazón y unas mallas- describió el Akatsuki con forma de planta a Gai.

-¡Ja! A ese déjemelo a mi, tengo una cuenta pendiente- dijo el más alto de los presentes.

-De acuerdo, vayan- dio la orden el lider, lo que hizo desaparecer a ambos hologramas. En otra parte del desierto, Itachi estaba sentado sobre una roca, mientras que a su lado estaba un sujeto de piel azulada, cabello azul más oscuro que su piel que desafiaba la gravedad, en su rostro tenia marcas semejantes a branquias de un tiburón. El sujeto portaba una espada envuelta en vendas detrás de su espalda.

-¡Ja! parece que tendremos acción después de todo ¿No lo crees, Itachi?- pregunto el sujeto con una sonrisa mostrando unos dientes afilados.

Naruto y compañía salían del bosque para ingresar a una pradera, sin embargo cuando salían se encontraron con una figura esperándolos.

-¡Alto!- ordeno detener la marcha Kakashi, los demás hicieron caso, mientras que en una zona desértica, el equipo 9 seguía avanzando sin contratiempos.

-¡Alto!- dijo de repente Neji, haciendo detener la marcha del equipo.

-¿Qué sucede Neji?- pregunto Gai ante la reacción de su alumno.

-Sentí una presencia- dijo Neji, los demás se pusieron en alerta, Neji hizo un sello -¡Byakugan!- activo su línea de sangre para observar bien el panorama. Cuando de repente, del suelo rocoso, salio un objeto envuelto en vendas que se dirigía hacía el equipo de Gai, parecía como una aleta de tiburón nadando en la roca.

-¡Cuidado!- alerto del peligro, el cual salto para ponerse a salvo al igual que sus alumnos. Del suelo surgio de un salto un hombre que tenia una túnica de nubes rojas y había aterrizado en una roca cercana.

-Miren nada más lo que tenemos aquí- dijo el sujeto enarcando una sonrisa y viendo al equipo 10, mientras que cargaba una espada al hombro envuelta en vendas, que por su tamaño pareciera que pesaba mucho, pero para el sujeto no le afectaba el tamaño del arma.

-¡Tú eres…!- Gai se sorprendió al ver al Shinobi frente a ellos.

-¡Vaya! Veo que me recuerdas- dijo el Akatsuki sin dejar de sonreír.

-Gai-sensei ¿Lo conoce?- pregunto Tenten al ver la reacción de su sensei frente al espadachín.

-La verdad es que no recuerdo- dijo, lo que ocasiono que a Tenten y Neji solo suspiraran.

-¡Ja! No me sorprende que te llamen la bestia de Konoha, porque todo se te olvida. Deja que te refresque la memoria, si es que acaso tienes- dijo el Akatsuki en un tono de burla –mi nombre es Kisame Hoshigaki, y soy uno de los siete miembro de los espadachines de Kirigakure, y portador de Samehada- el equipo 9 se sorprendió al ver que se enfrentaría a uno de los legendarios espadachines de Kiri, sabían de antemano que Zabuza perteneció a uno de ellos, pero no les dio referencia de que hubiese más.

Naruto y su equipo estaba frente a una persona que pensó no enfrentarse, pues ante ellos se encontraba…

-¡No puede ser!- dijo sorprendido Kakashi, pues el hombre frente a ellos era al causante de una de las mayores masacres en Konoha en el gobierno del Sandaime Hokage.

 _-Es idéntico a Sasuke-kun, ¿Acaso será su hermano?-_ se cuestionaba Sakura, al ver el parecido físico con el último de los Uchihas.

 _-Este hombre es el que extermino a su propio clan-_ vocifero en su mente Chiyo al reconocer al hombre frente a ellos.

-Itachi Uchiha- dijo Kakashi el nombre del asesino del clan Uchiha.

-Tiempo sin vernos, Kakashi- respondió el mencionado Itachi sin emitir emociones algunas.

 _-Este es el hombre que extermino su propio clan-_ fueron las palabras en la mente de Sakura, quien se encontraba sorprendida por saber que el propio Itachi mato a su clan, excepto a Sasuke.

 **Parece que los shinobis encontraron problemas, ¿Cómo podrán vencer a Itachi y a Kisame? Como apreciaron mi estimada Banda, apareció Medea que ayudara a Orochimaru con la maldición de la espada de Hades, y alguien que le hizo una poción.**

 **El río Lete o Leteo (lo escribí mal en la historia anterior) es uno de los cuatro que esta en el reino de Hades, en este la almas que beben de sus aguas, son borrado sus recuerdos de la vida que (Valga la redundancia) vivieron recientemente. Las aguas del Río Mnemósine son las que regresan esos recuerdos. Hay una Diosa con este mismo nombre.**

 **Como siempre digo, dejen un review, un comentario, crítica positiva, duda, sugerencia, etc. Es posible que tarde en actualizar. Puesto que quiero adelantar capítulos de esta historia, así que les pido calma; escribir no es sencillo. Yo me despido y los leo hasta el próximo capítulo o historia que actualice. Chao.**


	10. Capítulo 9: Batalla en el desierto

**¿Que pachuli carnaveles? ¿Qué dijeron? ¿Shion145 ya dejo su historia? Pues no banda, solo son mis actividades que priorizo, ¿Qué hay banda? ¿Que tal se la están pasando? Como dije mis actividades dejan un poco de espacio para escribir y así investigar para la historia.**

 **Me alegro que estén aquí disfrutando este día, tenemos en este capítulo algo de acción. Pero antes de iniciar vayamos a los reviews que dejan para que lea.**

 **Animebot02: claro que algo tendrá que ver con la Unión cósmica, aunque aun no es seguro que surta efecto de inmediato.**

 **Lalo80: Gracias por tus felicitaciones, en cuanto a la funcionalidad de la poción, aun no es seguro. Aun así sigue disfrutando la lectura.**

 **Wildboy: Empieza a complicarse las cosas para Hades, claro que hay nuevas rivales de amor y ya salieron dos más. No solo de Perséfone, sino el Olimpo y Otros Dioses. No dude saber que más pasa en los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Karlosgoyo: tienes razón, Perséfone tratara que Hades beba de esa poción que hizo Medea. Como aclare no estemos seguro que funcione la Unión. Pero sigue leyendo y te darás cuenta.**

 **CCSakuraforever: ¿Temari pesada o urgida de novio? Creo que le caería mejor uno vago. Orochimaru aun queriendo el cuerpo de Sasuke, yo no lo tomaría si fuese ese el (Aunque la verdad ya me dio escalofríos).**

 **Ya contestado los reviews, es hora de dar comienzo con la historia, el enfrentamiento entre Itachi vs. Equipo 7 y el equipo de Gai vs. El atún. Habrá una sorpresa que Neji tendrá. Sin más vamos a leer.**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-Katon: ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 9 **:** Batalla en el desierto: tiburón vs inframundo.

-Itachi Uchiha- dijo Kakashi, el mencionado estaba frente al equipo 7 y Chiyo, todos a la defensiva para iniciar la pelea.

-Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, Kakashi. Igual tu Naruto, has crecido- dijo Itachi con seriedad en su voz, los shinobis seguían estando en alerta por cualquier movimiento del enemigo, aunque Naruto se mantenía en calma.

-Esto es muy grave- comento con algo de seriedad Kakashi que seguía viendo a Itachi.

-¿A qué se refiere Kakashi-sensei?- le pregunto Sakura confusa por la situación y sin despegar la vista de su oponente.

-Itachi Uchiha, es el prodigio del Clan Uchiha, su poder, como de cualquiera de ese clan, radica en sus ojos. Así que por ningún motivo lo vean directo a los ojos- Kakashi procedió a descubrir su Sharingan.

-¿Qué pasa si lo miramos a los ojos?- Sakura tenia dudas de las posibles consecuencias de observar directamente a los ojos de Itachi.

-Itachi tiene uno de los genjutsus más fuerte, que incluso te hace sentir como su fuese real- con esa explicación Sakura le dio miedo, pues no seria capaz de enfrentarse al hombre que extermino su propio clan por poder.

-Pero ¿Cómo le haremos para poder pelear sin tener que mirarlo a los ojos?- era lo que cuestionaban la pelirrosa, pues era claro que mirar fijamente al sujeto, equivaldría a una muerte segura.

-La única forma en la que podemos pelear es mirando a sus pies- le respondió Kakashi, era algo que tendría sus dificultades.

 _-Es como tener las manos atadas a las espalda-_ analizaba la respuesta que le dio su sensei, pero no había opción, ¿O si?

-No necesariamente debe ser ese método- respondió Chiyo, quien hasta ese momento no había dicho palabra alguna.

-¿A qué se refiere Chiyo-sama?- pregunto Sakura mirando a la anciana confundida ante la pregunta.

-Verán, hay muchas formas de vencer un Sharingan. Desde mi experiencia he podido vencer a un Uchiha, podemos emplear una estrategia de tres puntos- propuso la anciana –donde si uno de nosotros cae en el genjutsu, el otro puede golpear a su oponente por detrás para dejarlo fuera de combate, pero si el oponente evade el golpe; tiene la oportunidad de sacar a su compañero del genjutsu con un golpeándolo en la cabeza- explico Chiyo, sin embargo Kakashi tenía sus dudas y sabia sus motivos.

-No funcionara, Itachi tiene uno genjutsu muy poderoso. Donde es capaz de hacer lo que sientas dentro del mismo se manifieste en la realidad- con las palabras de Kakashi, el equipo se quedo sin opciones de combate, sin embargo Naruto dio un paso al frente.

-Yo peleare contra él- Naruto se puso de voluntario para combatir a Itachi, asombrando a los demás.

-¿Qué no escuchaste lo que dijo Kakashi-sensei? ¡Es muy peligroso combatirlo!- grito Sakura ante la decisión de su compañero.

-Si, y también puedo evadir su sharingan al mantener mis ojos cerrados- ese era un punto a favor de Naruto –además Itachi y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente que resolver, así que mejor váyanse- ordeno el Dios mayor, Kakashi cayo en cuenta de algo importante.

 _-Es verdad, Naruto puede moverse sin depender de su vista, sumando que porta el Sharingan puede hacerle frente a Itachi-_ con eso en mente Kakashi tomo una conclusión –Ya escucharon, vámonos- ordeno el lider de equipo, palabras que dejaron anonadada a Sakura de la decisión de su sensei.

-¡Pero Kakashi-sensei! ¿Cómo puede permitir que Narut…?- no acabo de replicar la chica cuando el propio Kakashi da sus motivos.

-Sakura, recuerda que Naruto posee eso- Sakura queso un poco confusa de lo que dijo el peligris, pero después recordó que Naruto posee el Sharingan, dejándola más calmada.

 _–Es cierto, Naruto posee el Sharingan, y si le sumamos su habilidad; puede que lo venza-_ con eso en mente, Sakura decidió acatar la orden –tiene razón Kakashi-sensei- con eso, Sakura y Kakashi empezaban a caminar.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué vamos a dejar pelear al chico contra Itachi? ¡Es muy peligroso!- Chiyo se preocupaba por el bienestar de Naruto al enfrentarse a un nunkenin de rango S.

-No se preocupe por Naruto, él sabe lo que hace. Después le diremos los motivos, ahora vamos- así sin más Chiyo empezó a caminar junto al equipo 7, todos pasaron con precaución al lado de Itachi sin que este volteara a verlos, luego de que hubiesen caminado una distancia segura; empezaron a correr hacía la cueva donde tenían retenido a Gaara, dejando a los dos peleadores solos.

Entre tanto, Gai y su equipo seguían analizando a su contrincante que les daba una sonrisa, mientras que los Shinobis de Konoha planeaban sus movimientos.

-Tendremos que pelear en equipo si queremos avanzar- dijo Gai, el equipo 9 estaba listo para iniciar la confrontación con uno de los Akatsukis.

-Así que pelearan juntos, ¿Eh? Pues les será muy difícil vencerme- Kisame con gran fuerza lanzo su espada al cielo, con las manos libres hizo sellos manuales -¡Suiton: Explosión de agua: Choque de ola!- Kisame lanzo una gran cantidad de agua de su boca, que ocasiono que el terreno árido se convirtiera en una especie de océano en pequeño, haciendo que el equipo de Gai saltara para ponerse a salvo en una zona elevada del agua. Después atrapo a Samehada por el mango; Neji, Lee, Tenten y Gai estaban asombrados de la inmensidad de agua que produjo el Akatsuki.

-¿Cómo es que pudo hacer esa cantidad de agua?- Tenten no daba crédito a la inmensa marejada que inundo el sitio, aunque tuvo que salir de su aturdimiento mental y preparar su rollo que cargaba para atacarlo.

-Es hora de acabar con ustedes- Kisame salio corriendo sobre el agua para inicial el combate, con un corte descendente, hizo que el equipo 9 se separara de Gai, quien salto con un gran impulso.

-¡Entrada dinámica!- Gai descendió con un golpe, sin embargo este fue bloqueado por el arma de Kisame. Inmediatamente se alejo para mantener distancia con de su enemigo y dar inicio con una pelea de Taijutsu.

-Esa espada…- susurro Gai al notar el arma.

-Vaya, al fin me reconoces- dijo con una sonrisa.

-La verdad es que no te recuerdo- con estas palabras, la sonrisa de Kisame se borro de su rostro, pasando a la molestia de que no lo reconociera Gai.

Rock Lee con tofas de madera listas, se lanzo al ataque, sin embargo Kisame logro divisarlo y blandió su espada Samehada contra el chunnin que en un vano intento de detener el arma, sus tofas fueron destruidas dejando solo madera inservible.

-¡Rayos! Esa espada es resistente- dijo frustrado el cejón tirando lo que quedo de sus armas. Tenten invoco del rollo algunos kunais que fueron directo al Kisame, pero al igual que a Lee; este uso su espada de escudo contra las armas arrojadizas.

-No me hagas reír con tus trucos, no me podrás vencerme- Kisame salio a atacar a Tenten, pero en eso Lee lo tenía a la vista.

-¡Huracán de la hoja!- trato de conectar una patada al nunkenin, mas no funciono, pues al igual que con Tenten; el ataque fue bloqueado por Samehada.

-¡8 Trigramas, 64 palmas!- Neji atacaba con la técnica emblema del clan Hyuga, pero ningún golpe conecto a su oponente, pues este se cubrió con su espada.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Rindanse, no podrán hacer nada mientras tenga a Samehada- el equipo de Gai miraba con frustración como Kisame se burlaba de ellos.

 _-Si pudiéramos quitarle esa espada, tal vez romperíamos su defensa-_ Gai analizaba la situación hasta que ideo un plan -¡Quitemosle su espada! Así ya no se defenderá, vamos- a la orden de Gai, su equipo se lanzo al ataque.

-¡8 trigramas de la pared del vació!- Neji uso su palma para lanza una ráfaga de viento hacia Kisame, que uso a Samehada como escudo contra el ataque. Tenten lanzo varios kunai a su enemigo, pero fueron bloqueados por el arma.

-No servirá de nada ese truco- dijo Kisame que se asomaba sobre su espada, pero no se percato que detrás del anterior ataque venía una bola metálica con picos, y de la cual tenia pegado un sello explosivo que empezaba a quemarse _-¡Un sello bomba!-_ cuando lo dijo en su mente, este exploto generando una cortina de humo que le bloqueo la vista a Kisame.

-¡Ahora Gai-sensei!- le grito Lee, el sensei de equipo salto hacia su objetivo, que usando sus pies sostuvo la espada, y luego la separo de su dueño alejándose de él.

-¡Ja! Sin ella no podrás hacer nada- Gai tomo a Samehada y salio corriendo a golpear con ella, sin embargo, del mango de la espada salieron unas puas que se enterraron en las manos de Gai, haciendo que la soltara. Samehada fue nadando hasta la mano de su dueño, que la volvió a blandir.

-Samehada solamente es usada por mi y nadie más- dijo Kisame, mientras que Gai se sostenía las manos, pues estas sangraban debido que las espinas del arma se habían clavado hasta casi la carne –ahora…- Kisame realizo una serie de sellos manuales a gran velocidad -¡Jutsu clones de agua!- del agua se empezaban a formar 3 masas del propio líquido, que daban la forma del nukenin, una vez formados, estos fueron contra los alumnos que Gai, que no tuvieron tiempo de defenderse. Los tres clones realizaron sellos manuales y pusieron la mano frente a los chicos -¡Suiton: prisión de agua!- alrededor de Tenten, Lee y Neji se formaba una prisión de agua que eran sujetados por las palmas de los clones, que fuero envolviéndolos sin escapatoria alguna.

-¿Qué es esto?- grito Lee al verse atrapado en la técnica de Kisame. Gai al ver la treta de su enemigo se enfureció.

-¡Suéltalos, cerdo!- grito.

-Si insiste en eso, los dejare libre pero será cuando me venzas- le respondió el nukenin, sin más alternativa; Gai tomo su mochila y metió su mano buscando entre sus cosas algo para poder vencer a Kisame. Después de encontrar lo que necesitaba, saco la mano mostrando unos nunchakus negros.

-¡increíble! Gai-sensei usara sus nunchakus- dijo sorprendido Lee.

-Es la primera vez que veo a Gai-sensei pelear con seriedad- pronuncio la castaña de bollos, pero el tiempo iba en su contra, pues mientras pasara, el oxigeno en el interior se agotaba.

-Esto será emocionante- dijo con una expresión de alegría Kisame ante la pelea que se vendría. En otra Naruto e Itachi se analizaban sin hacer ningún movimiento.

-Tiempo sin verte Naruto, desde que te fuiste del Santuario, las cosas han estado tranquilas- le comunico Itachi.

-Sí, será casi un año que partí para seguir entrenando- confeso el Dios mayor que tenía los ojos abiertos mostrando su doujutsu. Ambos shinobis con Sharingan activos, se miraban impasibles para saber quien empezaría la pelea.

-Veo que has entrenado el Sharingan, dime ¿Has tenido molestias con tus ojos?- le indago Itachi sobre su vista.

-Ya no, gracias a tus concejos y al entrenamiento de Shaka-sensei es que he podido controlar mi doujutsu, pero siendo franco, aun necesito más entrenamiento para mejorar mi Sharingan- dijo de forma sincera Naruto/Hades.

-Eso es bueno. Sin embargo debemos de pelear, Akatsuki me vigila- Itachi miraba de reojo a cierta zona de arboles.

-Comprendo, entonces. ¡Te venceré para poder rescatar a Gaara!- con esa oración, ambos contricantes se lanzaron a pelear con taijutsu; tanto Itachi como Naruto se atacaban mutuamente sin darse contemplaciones a cometer errores, pues un solo equivaldría a una derrota segura. Se veía como lanzaban puñetazos, patadas, evadia los ataque físicos, bloqueaban y intentaban hacerse derribes entro otros aspectos de Taijutsu para debilitar a su oponente. Mientras eso sucedía, de un árbol salía un hombre que tenia la cabeza cubierta por unas extensiones semejantes a una venus atrapamoscas. Cuando salio hasta el torso, las extensiones se abrieron dejando ver que se trataba de un ser mitad negro y mitad blanco

-Es interesante- hablo la parte negra.

-Es verdad, el junchuriki del kyubi tiene un sharingan, aunque este es muy extraño- ahora fue el turno de hablar de la parte blanca. Ambos shinobis seguía con taijutsu, cuando Itachi le conecto un golpe en la mejilla derecha y Naruto una patada en la misma mejilla. Ambos tomaron distancia y realizaron sellos manuales.

-¡Katon: gran bola de fuego!- los dos contendientes escupieron una bola de fuego que van dirigidas a sus contrarios, estas impactaron entre ellas causando una explosión de fuego y humo. Itachi lanzo algunos shurinken, para posteriormente realizar sellos manuales.

-¡Katon: Uñas de carmesí del sabio Fénix!- Itachi exhalo varias flamas que imbuyeron a las shukinken con el fin de causar mayor daño. Naruto al ver la técnica realizo sellos manuales.

-¡Shakuton: Masacre de vapor!- en sus manos creo cuatro esferas de color anaranjado, las cuales arrojo contra la técnica de Itachi. Ambas técnicas nuevamente impactaron y se neutralizaron mutuamente.

-Eres bueno Naruto, espero que seas mejor con esto- dijo Itachi que empezó a deshacerse en cuervos. El Dios miraba como los cuervos volaban hacia él y luego a su alrededor, tratando de confundirlo.

-Un genjutsu- susurro, pues era víctima de los genjutsus de Itachi, los cuervos se alejaron y nuevamente se dirigieron hacía él -¡Kai!- deshizo la ilusión para percatarse que ocultaban en los cuervos shurinkens, Naruto evadía las armas saltando hacia atrás.

-Veo que pudiste visualizar a través de mi genjutsu, pero ¿Podrás con este?- el Sharingan de Itachi cambio a un Magenkyo Sharingan, en ese preciso instante, Naruto se veía en un lugar extraño, donde el cielo era rojo con nubes negras, él se sintió que no se movía, pues estaba atado a una cruz, Itachi apareció al frente de Naruto con una espada en la mano, la cual enterró en el abdomen del Dios.

-¡AAAAH!- grito Naruto/Hades al sentir el arma ingresar a su cuerpo. Luego aparecieron varias imágenes de Naruto/Hades estar atados en cruces y ser apuñalados por varios Itachis.

-Sera que te rindas, Naruto, y que vengas por las buenas- le dijo Itachi mientras seguia clavando la espada en el Dios.

-¡Nun…ca!- respondió con dificultad, pues sentía el dolor muy real. El nunkenin siguió con la tortura, pero en ese momento sintió un viento gélido pasar por su rostro.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que dijo Itachi, pues sintió como su cuerpo estaba paralizado y a la vez frio. Ahora sentía más intenso el viento en el rostro, trataba de moverse, pero le era imposible. Por lo que opto por mirar su cuerpo; se llevo una sorpresa al ver que estaba enterrado en hielo hasta el cuello -¿Cómo hiciste el contragenjutsu?- le pregunto Itachi.

-Recuerda Nii-san que tu me enseñaste a usar el Sharingan- le respondió Naruto/Hades desde la nada, el rostro de Itachi empezaba a perder la piel y el cabello hasta quedar solo en la carne congelada.

-Es verdad, aunque aun te falta para igualarlo- sin mucho esfuerzo salio del genjutsu de Naruto. Todo era observado por el ser bicolor, tanto Naruto como Itachi no se movían.

-Parece que Itachi lo tiene lo tiene. Vayamos a avisarle al líder- el ser cerro sus extensiones y se hundió en el árbol.

-Parece que ya se fue. No siento la presencia de Zetsu- dijo algo cansado el Uchiha, ya que salir del genjutsu fue algo agotador.

-Dime algo de ese sujeto- Naruto pedía información de Zetsu.

-Zetsu es uno de los miembros a la organización donde estoy. Es el encargado de vigilarnos e informa todos nuestros movimientos al líder, nos dice lo que debemos hacer. Es muy impredecible, nunca lo hemos visto en acción- describió lo que podía Itachi de Zetsu.

-Entiendo, un espía- dijo Naruto aun en pose de batalla.

-Algo así- Naruto solo suspiro –debemos de terminar con esto, si regresa, puede sospechar de todo- Naruto asintió a las palabras de Itachi –además, no puedo exponer al santuario, pero antes. ¡Felicidades! Has mejorado mucho en el manejo de sharingan, aunque tu genjutsu es fácil de romper- alabo Itachi al progreso de Naruto.

-Gracias, pero deberíamos seguir fingiendo- dijo seriamente Naruto.

-Es verdad, pero antes. Debo informarte que tus amigos están en riesgo- Naruto frunció el ceño cuando Itachi menciono que estaban en riesgo sus compañeros.

-¿A que te refieres Itachi nii-san?- le pregunto el Dios.

-No solo me enviaron a mí para retrasarlos, sino a mi compañero, Kisame. Era un shinobi de Kiri, su especialidad son jutsus con chakra agua, además de uno de los siete espadachines de la niebla, portador de Samehada, su espada. Tiene un chakra inmenso como del Ichibi. Tiende a ser muy agresivo y no dudara en matar a sus oponentes; puede ser muy perceptivo en batalla y muy analítico: por lo que es muy peligroso- describió Itachi a Kisame en algunas habilidades de su compañero –Samehada puede desgarrar la carne, mas no córtala- Naruto/Hades comprendio la situación.

-¿Con quién esta peleando?- le pregunto el Dios mayor.

-En este momento esta peleando con Gai y sus alumnos- dijo Itachi con calma.

-Parece que necesitaran ayuda, pero primero lo primero- y sin más Hades se lanzo al ataque contra Itachi, quien ya lo esperaba.

Con Gai y su equipo, el experto en taijutsu tenía dificultades con Kisame, sin embargo trataba con todos los medios de vencerlo.

-No lo haces tan mal- dijo el espadachín, mientras bloqueaba el arma de Gai y contraatacaba con Samehada.

 _-¡Maldición! Debo vencerlo o los chicos se quedaran sin oxigeno-_ Gai apretaba los dientes de frustración al ver que sus alumnos estaban en aprietos, mientras que veía de reojo como Tenten era la más afectada de los tres. La castaña empezaba a sentir la falta del vital oxigeno.

- _¡Rayo! Debemos de salir de aquí-_ dijo Lee en su mente, mientras golpeaba a la esfera de agua para liberarse.

-En inútil mientras yo mantenga esta esfera, no podrás salir- dijo uno de los clones de Kisame, sin embargo tanto Lee como Neji les preocupaba su compañera, que a cada segundo le costaba respirar. Gai mantenía el combate con Kisame, pero el Akatsuki era más fuerte que él.

 _-Dsebo apresurarme, Tenten casi no soporta-_ dijo Gai, en ese momento, Kisame lanza su espada a los aires para trazar sellos manuales.

-¡Suiton: bala de tiburón de agua!- Kisame coloco sus manos en el agua, de la cual se formo un pilar de dicho elemento y de este surgió un enorme tiburón que arremetió contra Gai, quien recibió el ataque directo, pero se cubrió.

Mas, no espero que Kisame lo atacara con su espada, aun así Gai se cubrió con sus nunchakus del ataque.

 _-Es muy fuerte-_ declaro en su mente, Gai al ver la fuerza de su oponente se le vino el recuerdo de un combate previo con él -¡Uno memento! ¡Ya te recuerdo!- grito Gai. Kisame sonrio ante esa revelación.

-Ahora si me recuerdas, pero es demasiado tarde- Kisame lanzo un golpe a Gai, que ocasiono que este perdiera la concentración y se hundiera en el agua.

-¡Gai-sensei!- grito Lee al ver como su maestro se hundía, estando a merced del nunkenin. Mientras que sus alumnos estaban en problemas.

 _-¡Gai-sensei…ya no puedo…!-_ Tenten llegaba a sus limites de sus capacidades.

 _-Gai-sensei no será vencido-_ dijo con determinación Lee.

 _-Debemos hacer algo o Gai-sensei será vencido-_ Neji estaba igual que sus compañeros al ver a su sensei en problemas. Kisame estaba sobre el lugar donde se hundio Gai.

-¿Creiste que con esto acabarías? Pues esto solo es el comienzo- el espadachín realizo sellos manuales, luego coloco su mano derecha sobre la superficie del agua -¡Suiton: cinco tiburones hambrientos!- de los dedos surgieron una corriente de chakra de elemento agua que se convirtieron en tiburones, quienes fueron tras Gai. Gai al observar el peligro, decidió nadar para mantenerse a salvo.

-1° alimento- dijo Kisame, en ese momento un tiburón ataco a Gai -2° alimento- otro tiburón volvió a arremeter contra el shinobi -3° alimento- uno de los escualos abrió sus fauces mostrando una varias hileras de dientes, con los cuales atrapo a Gai, que en su intento por salir golpeo la encía haciéndolo explotar y liberándose del animal, pero el tiburón se regenero -4° alimento- cansado Gai nado un poco, pero no se percato que detrás de él un tiburón apareció, que lo embistió hiriéndolo más de lo que ya estaba; haciendo que se hunda Gai al fondo del lugar -5° alimento- un tiburón fue al lugar donde estaba Gai y arremetió contra este, seguido de los otros cuatro tiburones, generando una explosión en el sitio. Kisame sonrió al ver que ya no había rastro de Gai o eso creia. Sorprendentemente, Gai peleaba con los escualos, pero estos se regeneraban cuando les alcanzaba a conectar un golpe. A Tenten se le acababa el oxigeno, casi perdiendo el conocimiento.

-¡Tenten!- le grito Lee al ver a su compañera casi caer inconsciente.

 _-Debemos de encontrar la forma de salir de aquí-_ dijo Neji que activo su Byakugan y empezar a escanear la técnica de Kisame.

 _-Neji, Neji-_ el aludido escuchaba que alguien lo llamaba.

-¿Quién…?- iba a preguntar el ojiperla, pero la voz volvió a hablar.

 _-¿Me escuchas Neji?-_ nuevamente le pregunto esa extraña voz.

-¿Quién eres?- formulo la pregunta para saber quien lo llamaba.

 _-Soy yo, Naruto, te estoy llamando desde mi mente, no necesitas alzar la voz o hablar; solo concéntrate-_ con esas indicaciones Neji hizo lo que le pedía el Dios mayor.

En donde estuvo la pelea entre Itachi y Hades, la cual había concluido. Ya que en el suelo estaba el cuerpo de un ninja con la capa de Akatsuki, donde al parecer había usado un jutsu de transformación.

 _-Escucha bien Neji, sé que estas en problemas, su enemigo es muy fuerte. Por lo que te prestare mi espada para que se defiendan-_ hablo Naruto/Hades a través de su mente.

 _-¿Tú espada?-_ le pregunto Neji.

 _-Así es, es un arma muy fuerte, debes de manejarla con cuidado; pues esta tiene una maldición y un filo extraordinario-_ Naruto hace manifestar su espada guardada en su funda, para enviarla a Neji.

Dentro de la burbuja de agua, Neji con su doujutsu activo visualizo el punto débil de la técnica de Kisame.

 _-¡Ahí esta!-_ dijo en su mente _-¡8 trigramas, 64 palmas-_ Neji lanzo su ataque al punto donde era débil, dando como resultado que la burbuja explotara y quedará libre, asombrando al con de Kisame.

-¿Cómo es que te liberaste de mi técnica?- pregunto enojado Kisame.

-Vi un punto débil en tu prisión de agua. Ahora a liberar a mis compañeros- Neji comenzó a golpear a los clones -¡8 Trigrama, 64 palmas!- con su técnica, los clones fueron vencidos y a la vez deshechos en agua, dejando caer la prisión de Lee y Tenten, que esta última tomaba bocanadas de aire para mejorarse.

-Gracias Neji- le agradeció Lee, quien ayudaba a Tenten a ponerse de pie, en ese preciso instante aparecía un brillo rojo frente al genio Hyuga, dándole la forma de una espada en su funda.

Cuando acabo de manifestarse el fenómeno, Neji tomo el arma entre sus manos y la desenfundo.

-¡Que enorme poder tiene esta espada!- dijo admirado del cosmos que emanaba el arma de Hades. Lee al ver la espada le llego un recuerdo de la pelea contra Kimimaru.

-¡Neji! esa espada es la misma que me presto Naruto-kun cuando fue la misión de rescate de Sasuke- Lee seguía observando la espada divina de Hades, al igual que Tenten.

-¡Neji! ¿De donde sacaste esa espada?- pregunto admirada la castaña.

-Me la presto una persona, ahora, a ayudar a Gai-sensei- con la espada en la mano, Neji salio corriendo hacía Kisame, el cual estaba ocupado con Gai sin percartarse del peligro.

-Ja,ja , ja, ja, espero que hayas sido comida de mis tiburones- dijo Kisame, en un momento donde miro de reojo, se percato de Neji que iba a atacarlo con la espada -¿Qué?- fue lo único que pudo decir, ya que uso a Samehada para bloquear el corte que lanzo el jounnin –vaya, no pensé que supieras kenjutsu- dedujo Kisame sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Hay cosas que no sabes de mí- ambos shinobis mantenían un enfrascado estira y afloje con las armas, hasta que se separaron. Kisame realizo sellos manuales.

-¡Suiton: Jutsu bala de tiburón!- del agua surgió un enorme tiburón de agua que se dirigía al ojiperla.

-¡Esquivalo Neji!- le gritaron ambos compañeros, sin embargo Neji seguía en su sitio, preparo la espada del Dios del Inframundo, cuando tuvo cerca el arma lanzo el corte.

-¡HA!- de la espada salio una ráfaga del poder que corto la técnica de Kisame y no se quedo ahí, sino que siguió derecho hasta donde estaba el Akatsuki.

-¿Qué demonios…?- Kisame uso su espada para bloquear el ataque, pero fue arrastrado unos metros atrás por el poder de la espada -¿Cómo es que pudo cortar mi técnica, y sobretodo llegar hasta donde estoy?- su rostro estaba marcado el asombro de dicho fenómeno; Neji aprovecho que el sujeto estaba aturdido por el impacto que aprovecho para atacarlo con la espada, el duelo de espadas estaba a un nivel inimaginable.

-Nunca vi un duelo de kenjutsu de esa forma- dijo Lee asombrado de como su compañero iba ganando terreno contra Kisame.

-Esa espada que tiene Neji se ve que es muy resistente- dijo Tenten que no quitaba la mirada en el combate.

-Ya la he usado una vez, y debo decirte que tiene un poder inimaginable- Tenten estaba asombrada de ese hecho.

-¿QUÉ? ¿YA LA HAS USADO?- le grito Tenten, mientras lo tomaba de su expandex y lo sacudia -¡Dime como se siente usar un arma como esa!- seguía agitando al pobre cejas que ya tenía los ojos en espiral -¡DÍMELO POR EL AMOR A KAMI-SAMA, DIMELOOOO!- Tenten pareciera que tenía un fetiche por las buenas armas, y más que son únicas. Kisame seguía combatiendo a Neji con dificultad, pues no podía entrar en la defensa del arma.

-Eres bueno mocoso, son pocos lo que han seguido el ritmo- halago Kisame el esfuerzo de Neji. Pero el nunkenin tenía otros pensamientos referente a la espada _–esa espada es muy rara, incluso siento un chakra de muerte a su alrededor. Nunca la he visto en mi vida; de hecho siento como Samehada retrocede ante semejante chakra-_ era los pensamiento de Kisame referente a la espada de Hades _–cada vez que ataco a esa espada, Sahemada no le puede hacer nada-_ lo que no sabía en ex Kiri, era que no se enfrentaba a una espada ordinaria, sino a la que porta uno de los Dioses del panteón Griego, el gobernante del Inframundo. El Dios Hades. Kisame seguia perdido en sus pensamientos por lo que experimentaba, pero vio que la espada emanaba su cosmos _-¿Qué rayos? Sé que las espadas pueden manifestar chakra, pero esta arma muestra uno muy distinto, incluso supera a las Kibas-_ pero lo que no sabía, era que durante la pelea; Gai aprovecho para poder salir del agua y atacar sorpresivamente a Kisame.

-¡HA! ¡Toma esto!- el experto en taijutsu empezó a lanzar golpes al aire -¡Pavo real matutino!- de cada puñetazo salía unas bolas de fuego que se dirigían al ex Kiri.

-¿Qué? ¡AAARGH!- grito el nunkenin al recibir el ataque de lleno de Gai. Neji por su parte salto del lugar para evitar ser victima del ataque inminente de su sensei, Gai se lanzo contra Kisame con el afán de eliminarlo con un golpe, golpeándolo en el rostro, lo que ocasiono que lo enviara contra el agua; alzando una gran cantidad de esta. Cuando hubiese calmado las aguas, estas empezaron a bajar de nivel hasta que dejo seco el lugar, en el sitio donde impacto Kisame; se encontró el cuerpo de otra persona, que fue usado como distracción.

-¡Bien hecho mi estimado Neji!- felicito Gai al genio Hyuga, Tenten y Lee se acercaron corriendo al lugar.

-¡Gai-sensei, Neji!- llamo Lee cuando estuvieron cerca, una vez unido comenzaron a hablar -¿Se encuentran bien?- pregunto el cejón menor para conocer su condición. Gai simplemente sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos y sacar un destello.

-¡Claro que si, mi estimado y juvenil Lee!- exclamo muy contento –todo gracias a Neji y a esa espada, que ahora que lo veo, ¿Cómo es que la obtuviste?- Gai y los demás seguían mirando la espada en manos de Neji.

-Esa es la espada que una vez me presto Naruto-kun ¿Cómo es que la tienes?- pregunto Lee extrañado de que Neji tuviera el arma de Hades.

-Se la pedí prestada a Hinata-sama antes de salir a la misión anterior, la tenía sellada en un pergamino- mintió Neji para evitar que supieran la verdad de que pertenecía a un Dios.

-¡Es una excelente y magnifica espada!- dijo emocionada Tenten sin despegar la vista del arma -¿Me la prestas?- pidió la amante de las armas.

 _-Si se la dejo un segundo tenerla, Tenten es capaz de no devolverla; y la verdad no quiero ser victima de la ira de Naruto cuando sepa donde esta-_ pensó con miedo, imaginando a Tenten llevársela a su casa, y meterla en una caja fuerte, para después cerrarla y decir "mi bonita"; y Naruto enviarlo a su reino para ser torturado por su prima –lo siento Tenten, pero es demasiado peligrosa, además, si la pierdo; Hinata-sama es capaz de cobrármela como nueva- nuevamente mintió para no decirle "Ni madres te la presto, eres capaz de no devolverla, y a mi torturarme por habértela soltado; y la verdad no quiero morir", algo que no era de su agrado que digamos.

-Será mejor apresurarnos- dijo Gai cortando la conversación de Neji y Tenten. Neji fue por la funda del arma y la envaino en la misma, para después salir corriendo con su equipo hasta donde estaba Kakashi.

Mientras que en la cueva donde se llevaba el ritual de extracción, Kisame e Itachi estaban dando su informe de lo que sucedió en la pelea.

-Kakashi y su equipo fueron retrasados. Y el jinchuriki del Kyubi es muy fuerte que venció al clon- rindió su reporte Itachi.

-Igual con el cejón y su equipo, pero uno de esos chicos portaba una espada rara que emana un extraño chakra rojo- ahora fue el turno de dar su informe Kisame.

-¿Una espada que emana chakra rojo?- dijo el líder de la organización.

-Sí era bastante extraña, ni siquiera las demás espadas de Kiri poseen un poder como aquella arma, incluso Samehada se sentía perturbada por semejante chakra que emanaba- concluyo Kisame su informa, muchos quedaron atonitos ante tal revelación.

-Es extraño, ni siquiera la Kusanagi de Orochimaru posee ese chakra que describiste, pero después lo investigamos- dijo el líder haciendo que siguieran con la extracción del Biju.

 **Aquí concluimos el capítulo de hoy, ojala les haya gustado la pelea. Algunos pedían un versus de espadas entre Samehada y la de Hades, así que aquí esta, pero se la di a Neji para que no sea trampa. Pues si hubiese sido el propio Dios, el atún ya estuviera alimentando a sus mascotas.**

 **Recuerden dejen su comentario, review, dudas, sugerencias, criticas para mejorar, yo los leo en la siguiente historia, Chao.**


	11. Capítulo 10: Inician las peleas por Gaar

**Hola carnavalitos ¿Qué cuentan? Aquí Shion145 entregandoles otro capítulo de esta saga, como saben estamos en el arco de Gaara y su secuestro (Athena ¡Ahí te hablan!). Bien banda, vamos a iniciar con los reviews:**

 **Soul of Demon: Gracias por tus palabras, y aunque sea mi talento, también son las horas, la investigación, mi experiencia como escrito y redactar otros escritos. Entre otras cosas.**

 **Lalo80: Me alegra mucho que te haya dado gracia la reacción de Tenten con ver la espada de Hades, no te pierdas el Omake.**

 **CCSakuraforever: seguidora de esta y otras historias pues apenas empieza lo bueno de este arco, aun falta para dar fin a este arco.**

 **Animebot02: Gracias por tus palabras (¡En el nombre de Athena y su divina, yo Shion145 te ordeno Zafir09 que abandones ese cuerpo chambeador! sino funciono, asista a su exorcista más cercano o de su preferencia) Imagina cuando vea la Sapurisu de Hades o una Kamui. Tenten le dará varios infartos, acompañados de orgasmos incluso me atrevo a decir que diarrea de la impresión de querer una de ellas.**

 **Son todos los reviews de hoy y vamos al capítulo de hoy, donde inician las confrontaciones entre los nube roja y los rescatadores de Gaara. Así que ¡Comenzamos!**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-Katon: ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 10: Inician las peleas por Gaara.

Naruto y compañía se acercaban al sitio donde les indico Pakkun, que era una cueva bloqueada por una roca, rodeada de agua.

-Aquí es- índico Kakashi que se detuvo frente a la roca en espera de la llegada de Naruto y el equipo de Gai, Sakura y Chiyo analizaban el lugar y efectivamente vieron que la entrada estaba bloqueada por la roca –parece que la entrada esta bloqueada- comento el peligris que miraba el tamaño de la roca.

-Entonces tendré que destruir la roca- Sakura se preparaba para destruir la roca, cuando llego Naruto.

-¡Naruto! que bueno que llegas ¿Qué paso con Itachi?- pregunto Kakashi.

-Lo vencí, pero resulto ser un hombre transformado por un jutsu- comunico a los demás.

-Jutsu de suplantación de identidad- dijo seria Chiyo, ganándose las miradas de los demás.

-¿Jutsu de suplantación de identidad?- pregunto Sakura, que no sabia que existía ese tipo de jutsus.

-Sí, es una técnica donde el usuario usa una persona y le implanta la misma identidad del usuario, haciendolo que actué tal cual- explico Chiyo como funciona la técnica.

-Entonces, ese Itachi solamente era para retrasarnos- dedujo la pelirrosa.

-Correcto, solamente que al separarnos, nos dio más tiempo de llegar a la entrada de la cueva, pero ahora lo que importa es entrar en la caverna y rescatar a Gaara- sin embargo aun se mantenían al margen de cualquier ataque del enemigo en cuestión, pero lo importante ahora es esperar al equipo de Gai. Quien no tardo en llegar al sitio.

-¿Cómo es posible que hayas llegado primero que yo, Kakashi?- pregunto el cejas mayor con lagrimas cascada estilo anime.

-Pues, digamos que hoy no me perdir en el camino de la vida- esa respuesta que dio Kakashi hizo que a los demás les saliera una gota de sudor en la nuca –será mejor que nos pongamos serios, debemos ingresar al lugar- Kakashi miro a Gai, quien este le asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien denme espacio- Gai retrocedió unas pasos, ya a una distancia este corrió contra la roca -¡Entrada dinámica!- lanzo el golpe hacía la piedra que bloquea la entrada, pero su puño no pudo hacer contacto, pues algo se lo impedía.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Sakura al ver que no le sucedió nada a la roca.

-Una barrera- dijo algo enojado Gai, que salto hacía atrás, los demás miraban la barrera que se había formado. Kakashi miro sobre la roca y en la pared había un papel con el Kanji "Prohibido".

-Ya entiendo, la roca esta protegida por una barrera y el causante es ese sello- dijo Kakashi -¿Usted que opina, Chiyo-sama?- la anciana también analizaba el sello que estaba sobre la roca.

-Una barrera de cinco sellos- dio su veredicto final.

-¿Una barrera de cinco sellos?- le cuestiono Tenten, viendo que aun estaba activa la barrera que protegía la entrada.

-Sí, es un tipo de barrera que se unas un sello con la palabra prohibido escrito cinco veces y repartido alrededor de la zona, para desactivar la barrera; se debe de quitar los cinco sellos a la vez, cualquier mal calculo, la barrera no se desactivara- explico Kakashi sobre el sello y las consecuencias de retirar mal los sellos.

-¿Entonces necesitamos retiras los sellos? ¡No hay problema! Mi equipo puede retirar los sellos que están en la zona, necesitamos que alguien quite el sello del la entrada- dijo Gai, Kakashi simplemente se ofreció de voluntario –ahora solo nos queda localizar los sellos, ¡Neji!- Neji iba a activar su doujutsu para localizar los demás sellos que estaban alrededor de la zona.

-No será necesario hacer todo eso- hablo Naruto/Hades, que estaba callado.

-¿Por qué lo dices Naruto?- le pregunto Sakura.

-Si bien es cierto lo que dijo Kakashi-sensei, puedo desactivar la barrera sin necesidad de ir tan lejos- muchos los demás se centraron en Naruto.

-¿Cómo puedes hacerlo?- pregunto ahora Gai.

-Destruyendo la propia barrera- muchos quedaron en duda de las palabras del Dios, pues Gai no pudo atravesar la barrera con el golpe.

-¡Estas loco! Gai-sensei no logro romper esa barrera, ¿Cómo pretendes atravesarla?- dijo Tenten, dándole la razón a Gai.

-Solo necesito un arma y realizar unos sellos para poder eliminar la barrera; debo de localizar el punto débil de la misma y atacarlo para que caiga la barrera, aunque hay un riesgo de que active alguna trampa de contenga el sello, pero no nos queda tiempo- Naruto tenía un plan, pero era solo usar su espada. Por lo que Neji se acerco y le entrego su arma.

-Toma, Naruto- dijo Neji dándole el arma. Naruto la tomo y la desenvaino. Mordió su pulgar derecho hasta hacerlo sangrar, luego lo paso sobre la hoja de la espada para posteriormente realizar sellos manuales.

-¡Fuinjutsu Uzumaki: apertura del cielo!- luego coloco su mano derecha sobre la espada que empezó a brillar en un rojo carmesí, asombrando a sus compañeros –listo. Sakura, cuando caiga la barrera, tu derribaras la roca con uno de tus golpes, así que prepárate- dio las indicaciones.

-¡Entendido!- la ojijade retrocedió unos pasos para poder darse impulso al momento de que caiga la protección de la roca. Naruto camino hasta quedar cerca de la roca. Levanto su espada sobre su cabeza, mientras todos estaban expectantes a lo que haría el Dios mayor. Naruto se concentraba en el punto a destruir, hasta que lo visualizo.

-¡Danos paso tu interior!- con ese grito el Dios dejo caer su espada en un corte vertical, el tiempo para Kakashi y los demás pareciera que se hubiera detenido. Naruto fue a donde estaba la funda de su arma, la recogio e introdujo su espada en la misma.

-Parece que no paso nada, bien creo que tendremos que apegarnos al plan inicial- dijo Gai al ver que no sucedía nada. Cuando la espada de Hades hizo click, la barrera empezó a deformarse, entonces apareció una línea roja a lo ancho de la misma, incluso se formo una fisura en la propia roca. La barrera callo como si se tratase de un vidrio roto. Dejando a todo el mundo mucho de la impresión.

-¡Ahora Sakura-chan!- indico Naruto, lo que hizo que la pelirrosa saliera de su aturdimiento y empezara a correr.

-¡AAAAH!- Sakura lanzo un golpe a la roca, la cual cedió y empezó a resquebrajarse. Dentro de la cueva, el grupo sintió como se cimbraba el sitio.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Deidara, que se desconcentro.

-Parece que llegaron- comento Sasori, los demás miembros voltearon a la entrada y miraron como la roca se cuarteaba para empezar a caer.

-¿Cómo es posible que hayan llegado tan rápido?- pregunto Deidara muy asombrado.

-No importa, debemos de llevarnos al Jinchuriki del Ichibi para seguir extrayendo al biju, así que alístense- dijo el líder que desapareció junto a los demás miembros. El cuerpo de Gaara calló al suelo inconsciente debido al ritual, pero Deidara ya tenía un plan para atraer al Jinchuriki del Kyubi, en el exterior, la entrada a la cueva estaba libre. Kakashi y los demás se había colocado con cautela al lado de la entrada, junto Sakura, Chiyo; el Copynin hizo una señal de ingresar a la cueva. Orden acatada por el trio que en un movimiento entro al lugar oscuro con cautela. Tenten miraba asombrada el arma del Dios que sostenía en su mano.

-¡Naruto! ¿Me puedes dejar ver la…- iba a continuar la castaña la petición, pero Naruto la hizo desaparecer en una bola de humo –es…pa…da?- fue lo único que dijo, ya que no le dio tiempo de siquiera mirarla -¿Por qué?- fue su queja, ya que empezaba a sacar lágrimas tipo anime. Naruto corrió al interior de la cueva rápido y con cautela para resatar a su amigo.

-Vamos- ordeno Gai a su equipo, que se preparaba a entrar, pero en ese instante, unas masas de agua se formaban frente al equipo, quienes bloqueaban la entrada nuevamente. Cada formación tomaba forma humana, hasta que adquirieron la imagen del propio equipo.

-¿Qué son estas cosas?- cuestiono Neji al verse así mismo, de igual forma estaban Lee, Gai y Tenten al tener frente a ellos unas replicas de ellos mismos.

-Creo que hemos activado una trampa como lo dijo Naruto- el equipo seguía sin moverse, esperando los movimientos de sus enemigos –parece que debemos de pelear contra ellos para poder avanzar- Gai y sus alumnos se prepararon para pelear contra sus propios clones. Mientras que en la caverna, los miembros del equipo 7 estaban analizando a sus contrincantes. Sin embargo Naruto vio algo que lo hizo enfurecer.

-¡Maldito!- grito, ya que la visión que tenía frente le causaba aberración, pues Deidara estaba sentado sobre el pecho de Gaara -¿Por qué estas sentado en Gaara?- nuevamente le pregunto, Deidara solo mantenía una sonrisa, Chiyo y Sasori se miraban entre si.

 _-Sasori-_ dijo en su mente la maestra de las marionetas al tener frente a ella al renegado de Suna.

-¡Dime! ¿Qué le has hecho a Gaara?- Naruto estaba a punto de salir a correr contra el Akatsuki.

-Tranquilo muchacho, y lo que tiene tu amigo es simple…el esta muerto- respondio Deidra mientras golpeaba con su mano el rostro de Gaara, que estaba inerte.

-¡NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO DE SENTARSE SOBRE ÉL Y SOBRETODO A GOLPEARLO! ¡ASÍ QUE LEVÁNTATE!- exigió Naruto quien habia abierto los ojos, pero estos no mostraban su sharingan, ni sus color azul, ni mucho menos esa mirada inquietante. Todo lo contrario mostraba unos ojos color rojo intenso con la esclerótica negra.

-Llegamos tarde- dijo Kakashi a lo bajo como si fuese un fracaso la misión.

 _-Parece que mi plan funciona, pero ¿Por qué esos muestra esos ojos llenos de oscuridad?-_ se preguntaba Deidara, quien no le quitaba la mirada al Dios.

-¡Devuélveme a Gaara!- nuevamente exigió, pero esto no se movía -¡Dije que me lo devuelvas!- el ambiente empezaba a sentirse algo tenso por la situación.

-Deidara, será mejor que te lleves a ese cuerpo de aquí- ordeno Sasori –tengo un pendiente que debo arreglar- Sasori seguía mirando a Chiyo.

-De acuerdo maestro Sasori- el rubio se levanto del cuerpo del Kasekage, y metió su mano en su bolsa, de la cual extrajo un pequeño pájaro de arcilla, el cual lanzo al suelo para explotar en una nube de humo. De la misma salio el ave más grande que se movió y tomo al pelirrojo entre su pico para engullirlo dejando a la vista la cabeza de Gaara –cuando llegue a un lugar seguro le mandare a avisar, no tarde- comento Deidara que salto para montar al ave, la cual empezó a volar de manera lenta sobre los shinobis de Konoha. Naruto solo miraba con odio al Akatsuki.

-¿A dónde vas? ¡Suelta a Gaara!- grito, pero solo obtuvo la sonrisa burlona del rubio de coleta.

-Sí quieres a tu amigo, ven por el- dijo para finalmente salir de la cueva, Naruto/Hades la provocación de Deidara, salió a perseguir a su rival.

-¡Ven acá, no huyas cobarde!- grito, sin embargo a Kakashi fue un mal presentimiento de lo que planeaba Deidara.

-¡Naruto! ¡No te precipites! ¡Puede ser una trampa del enemigo!- pero las advertencias de Kakashi cayeron en oídos sordos, pues Naruto salio de la cueva tras Deidara.

-Sera que vayas tras el chico, nosotras nos encargaremos de Sasori- indico Chiyo viendo la preocupación de Kakashi.

-De acuerdo, lo dejo en sus manos- dejando a las mujeres enfrentarse a Sasori que mantenía su mirada sobre Chiyo. Kakashi salio de la cueva detrás de Naruto/Hades _–Siendo un Dios, es algo impulsivo-_ penso Kakashi _–lo que me preocupa es que lo aíslen para que lo atrapen-_ y no estaba equivocado, el plan de Deidara era usar el cuerpo de Gaara como carnada, y así capturarlo. Con Gai, su equipo mantenía un combate con sus clones, que tenía las mismas habilidades que ellos.

-¡Remolino de Konoha!- Lee trato de darle una patada a su oponente, pero esta fue bloqueada por el brazo del Lee falso.

-¡8 trigramas, 64 Palmas!- Neji trataba de asestar en los tenketsus de su clon, sin embargo este mismo anulaba la técnica. Tenten tenía dificultad con su doble, ya que también saco su rollo para lanzar sus armas.

-Esto es complicado- comento la castaña –sabe mis técnicas- y era verdad, pues los clones que se formaron conocían cada técnica, habilidad de los originales. Incluso el experto en taijutsu tenía grandes de combatir su propio yo.

-Tienes razón Tenten, aun asi debemos de vencerlos para apoyar a Kakashi y su equipo- contesto Gai, quien bloqueaba una patada de su doble. Chiyo y Sakura estaban frente a Sasori.

-Sasori- dijo Chiyo.

-Veo que has llegado hasta aquí, pero no creas que me vencerás. Abuela- con esas palabras los tres se preparaban para pelear hasta la muerte.

Omake: Los bloopers.

Un sapo volador.

Escena 25, toma 1 ¡Acción!

 **-¡ERO-SENNIN!-** fue lo que se escuchó, tanto que asusto a las féminas, las cuales fueron a la ventana de la oficina.

-¿Y ese grito?- pregunto la Hokage viendo por la ventana de su oficina, haciendo que Shizune levante los hombros para indicar que no sabía. En ese momento ven que un objeto no identificado que se acerca a gran velocidad hacia la torre.

-¡ECHEN PAJA!- grito el objeto, que por la velocidad, indicaba que no se detendría, por lo tanto Tsunade y Shizune se hicieron a un lado. Pero lo que no previeron, fue que el objeto se estrello contra la pared.

-¡UUUGH!- se quejo mientras se escuchaba como resbalaba y caía.

 **-¡Corte!-** dijo el director de la obra **–Hades, afina bien tu puntería-** fue lo que se le pidió.

-De acuerdo, señor director- contesto Naruto/Hades.

 **-Se repite escena-** y todos los actores se colocaron de nuevo en sus sitios.

Escena 25, toma 2 ¡Acción!

 **-¡ERO-SENNIN!-** fue lo que se escuchó, tanto que asusto a las féminas, las cuales fueron a la ventana de la oficina.

-¿Y ese grito?- pregunto la Hokage viendo por la ventana de su oficina, haciendo que Shizune levante los hombros para indicar que no sabía. En ese momento ven que un objeto no identificado que se acerca a gran velocidad hacia la torre.

-¡ECHEN PAJA!- grito el objeto, que por la velocidad, indicaba que no se detendría, por lo tanto Tsunade y Shizune se hicieron a un lado. Ahora el problema era que el objeto empezaba a descender.

-¡NO, NO, NO! ¡SUBE! ¡SUBE!- decía Jiraya que aleteaba como pájaro, con un vano intento de ascender, pero la gravedad hizo lo suyo -¡AAARGH!- y lo mando al suelo.

 **-¡Corte!-** nuevamente se paro la escena **¡Hades, con más fuerza la próxima vez!-** dijo el director desde el asciento.

-De acuerdo, le daré con más fuerza- dijo Naruto/Hades, y así todos retomaron sus lugares para repetir la escena.

Escena 25, toma 3 ¡Acción!

 **-¡ERO-SENNIN!-** fue lo que se escuchó, tanto que asusto a las féminas, las cuales fueron a la ventana de la oficina.

-¿Y ese grito?- pregunto la Hokage viendo por la ventana de su oficina, haciendo que Shizune levante los hombros para indicar que no sabía.

-¡ECHEN PAJA!- grito el objeto, que por la velocidad, indicaba que no se detendría, por lo tanto Tsunade y Shizune se hicieron a un embargo el impulso que le dio Naruto, hizo que Jiraya pasara sobre la torre Hokage.

-¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!- grito Jiraya ya por encima del edificio -¡Se te paso la mano!- le grito Jiraya que simplemente se perdia en el firmamento como una estrella.

 **-¡Corte!-** dijo el director ya cansado **–dejemoslo por hoy, vayan a descansa-** así dejaron la escena para otra ocasión

Corte de servicio

-Así que pelearan juntos, ¿Eh? Pues les será muy difícil vencerme- Kisame con gran fuerza lanzo su espada al cielo, con las manos libres hizo sellos manuales -¡Suiton: Explosión de agua: Choque de ola!- Kisame lanzo su técnica por la boca, pero de esta solo salio un chorro de agua -¿Qué demonios?- nuevamente realizo sellos manuales -¡Suiton: Explosión de agua: Choque de ola!-, pero ahora no salía ni un chisguete de agua -¿Qué rayos pasa?- Kisame no sabia lo que sucedia con su técnica, así la realizo varias veces sin éxito -¿Qué rayos pasa? ¿Será que no modele bien mi chakra?- dijo Kisame, en ese instante se acerca Itachi con un sobre en mano -¿Qué haces aquí Itachi? En esta escena no apareces- se dirigio a su compañero.

-Solo vengo a entregarte esto- le extendió el sobre, luego salio del lugar. Kisame extrañado decidio abrirlo y sacar su contenido, para posteriormente desdoblar el papel, llevándose el susto de toda su vida.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!- el grito se escucho en toda el desierto, en eso se acerca Gai y su equ

-¿Qué sucede, Kisame? Debemos de terminar la escena- le dijo el experto en Taijutsu que deseaba seguir grabando.

-Lo que pasa es que me llego la notificación del corte del servicio de agua porque no he pagado 5 meses del servicio, y por eso no puedo hacer ningún jutsu de agua- Kisame saco su monedero y su recibo de pago, luego se coloco un sombrero y una gabardina –debo ir a pagar el agua, sino, no terminaremos la escena- sin más salio corriendo al pagar el impuesto del agua, haciendo que a los otros les saliera una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Break Hand.

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunto Sakura no muy segura de la respuesta de Naruto, este solo se limita a asentir –De acuerdo- Sakura se preparó y concentro una cantidad de chakra en el puño -¡Shanaroooo!- con su grito de guerra, Sakura golpeo el suelo hasta que se escucho algo romperse, Sakura empezó a cambiar su rostro de enojo a uno donde se notaba el dolor -¡KYAAAA!- el grito de dolor se escucho en todo el bosque, haciendo que algunas aves salieran volando, luego se ve a Sakura sosteniéndose su mano y corriendo alrededor del área, ya que se rompió la mano por golpear el suelo -¡Ay, mi manita! ¡Mi manita! ¡Mi manita! ¡Se quedo desconchabadita!- gritaba una y otra vez la frase mientras lloraba de dolor.

 **-¡Corte!-** se detuvo la grabación **-¿Quién cambio el suelo falso por uno verdadero?-** pregunto el director, nadie decia nada **–Después veo el graciocito que hizo esta broma, mientras que Tsunade le cure la mano a Sakura-** Sakura llego con su mano hecha polvo con Tsunade que de inmediato le empezó a curar la fractura.

Protegiendo el territorio.

-Lo siento Temari, pero ya te dije que no puedo revelar secretos de mi clan- dijo Naruto dejando en claro el motivo de no revelar su secreto.

-Bueno, si es un secreto de clan, entonces ¿Qué te parece si después de acabar la misión? ¿No sé? ¿Tú y yo salimos a comer?- Temari estaba pidiéndole salir a una cita al Dios, pero aparte la chica tomo el brazo de Naruto y lo coloco entre sus pechos, cosa que no le gusto para nada a Hades. En se momento aparecieron destellos de diferentes colores. De los cuales aparecieron siete mujeres, Las novias y esposas de Hades, una pelinegra con cola de caballo alta, buena figura y ojos verdes. Por ultimo una mujer albina de cabello muy largo que llegaba hasta el suelo, con cuernos en la cabeza. Quienes rodearon a Hades y a Temari. Todas se les podían ver un aura de muerte rodear a las mujeres.

-¡ALEJATE DE NUESTRO HOMBRE, PERRA!- gritaron todas al unisono, quienes apartaron a Hades del sitio dejando sola a Temari que solamente temblaba de miedo.

 **-¡Corte!-** se escucho en el set **-¿Cómo es que llegaron tan rápido? Si aun no es su turno de aparecer en esta escena-** pregunto el director.

-Con esto- mostro Hinata mostro un sello que usaba Minato para hacer el Hiraishin, el cual estaba detrás del hombro derecho, junto a otro sello –le pusimos un sello a Naruto-kun con la formula que nuestro suegro usa para el Hiraishin, y nuestra linda suegra nos enseño un sello que nos indica el aproximamiento de perras indeseadas a nuestro territorio, ahora ¡A PAGAR POR TU OSADIA!- fue cuando se lanzaron contra la pobre de Temari.

-¡KYAAAA!- quien lanzo un grito de agonía al ser apaleada por las novias, esposas y amantes del Dios Hades, en ese momento llegaba Anko, Yugao y una mujer de cabello rojo algo alborotado.

-Perdón por no alcanzarlas, se nos escaparon- dijo Anko que estaba agitada por la carrera.

 **-Ya no importa, ahora solo hay que conseguir otra chica que haga el papel de Temari, si es que vive después de esa golpiza-** dijo el director mirando donde estaba una nube de polvo de forma cómica donde salían manos, piernas y cabeza.

Tenten versión Golum.

-¡Danos paso tu interior!- con ese grito el Dios dejo caer su espada en un corte vertical, el tiempo para Kakashi y los demás pareciera que se hubiera detenido. Naruto fue a donde estaba la funda de su arma, la recogió e introdujo su espada en la misma.

-Parece que no paso nada, bien creo que tendremos que apegarnos al plan inicial- dijo Gai al ver que no sucedia nada. Cuando la espada de Hades hizo click, solo ocurrio una cosa y era…nada.

-¡Qué raro! La barrera ya debió de haber caído- comento Kakashi –Naruto, ¿No te abras equivocado con el sellado?- pregunto el peligris que miraba la barrera y no haya pasado nada.

-No, seguí todo los pasos que estaba en el libreto, mejor lo repito- en ese momento Hades tomo su espada y la saco, pero esta estaba totalmente cuarteada y algunos pedazo de metal faltaban -¿EH? ¡Esta no es mi espada! ¡NEJI! ¿Dónde esta mi…?- giro para ver a su compañero, pero no encontró nada -¿Neji?- pregunto mirando a todas partes -¿Alguien ha visto a Neji?- les pregunto a sus compañeros.

-No lo he visto, tampoco he visto a Tenten- le respondió Lee, que al igual que Neji; Tenten no se encontraba con ellos. Muy lejos del lugar, en el desierto Neji iba corriendo con la espada en sus manos, pero este hizo un sello manual para explotar en una nube de humo, revelando ser Tenten la que tenía el arma.

-¡POR FIN! ¡MI BONITA!- grito como posesa Tenten al tener la espada de Hades en sus manos y correr hasta su escondite secreto dejando un rastro de polvo detrás de ella. Mientras que en una cueva, Neji yacía en el suelo amordazado y maniatado con un chichón en la cabeza debido a que estaba inconsciente, producto del golpe que le dio su compañera para suplirlo y tener la espada de Hades.

 **Así termina el capítulo de hoy llego la caballería, esperemos que Hades no mande al artista de Kinder al Inframundo, porque sino nos quedamos sin admirar sus estatuas de preescolar, algo corto el capítulo, pero lo compense con el Omake. Espero que se hayan divertido mucho y recuerden dejarme un review, una sugerencia, duda comentario, critica para mejorar. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de la historia; antes que nada, en un rato subiré un capítulo de Naruto Caos DxD, no se lo pueden perder. Yo los leo en un ratón. Chao.**


	12. Capítulo 11: Las Kuniochis

**¡Hola Banda! Esto de vuelta, se que me he tardado en subir el capítulo, pero deseaba terminar el arco para poder adentrarme en el siguiente. Como saben tengo algo de tiempo para escribir por mis actividades y por un inconveniente personal. Dejamos de lado eso y vamos a contestar unos reviews:**

 **-WildBoy: en este capítulo empieza la pelea por Gaara, será, solo digo que vendrá apoyo de una manera que nunca lo has visto.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias por felicitarme en el Omake, en cuanto que le hara Hades a Deidara, pues digamos que algo muy feo.**

 **Con estos reviews acabamos, y damos paso a la historia, donde empieza el merequteque y los jalones de greña entre Chiyo y Sakura vs Sasori. Saquen las palomitas, el refresco y acomódense donde más les guste y a leer.**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-Katon: ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 11: Las Kuniochis.

Dentro de la cueva, el ambiente previo a la pelea se tensaba, Sakura sentía el temor de estar frente a uno de los Akatsukis, quien los miraba sin emitir emoción alguna.

-Sakura, no temas- alentó Chiyo, al ver como la chica se temía miedo –yo estoy contigo- Chiyo avanzo para poder encarar a su oponente –tu solo mantente atrás querida- palabras que a la Kunoichi no replico, la anciana metió sus manos en las mangas de su traje, de las cuales extrajo un hilo, que tenía atado ocho kunai, que flotaban gracias al chakra que emitia, puntando -¡Asalto de cuchillas!- las kunais se dirigieron hacía Sasori, que sin moverse se cubrió del ataque de Chiyo con su cola, desviando todos kunais que cayeron al suelo, no sin antes rasgar la capa del Nukenin.

-Si insisten en entrometerte conmigo anciana, no tendré más opción que matarte- Sasori destruyo la capa, revelando que en la espalda tenía una protección con la forma de un rostro, y de la boca salía la cola de metal. Sakura se sorprendio ante tal aberración del cual aguijón, pues justamente eso parecía Sasori.

-¿Qué es…esa cosa?- pregunto Sakura mirando a Chiyo.

-Lo que ves ahí, no es el cuerpo real de Sasori- le respondió la anciana, Sakura se encontraba incrédula de lo que veía.

-Entonces ¿Qué es?- Chiyo se mantenía serena a pesar de que el enemigo seguía amenazando con su arma.

-Ese es Hiruko, una marioneta que Sasori creo para protegerse- respondio Chiyo, que en ningún momento perdía la visión sobre Sasori.

-¿Para protegerse? Entonces, ¿Donde esta su cuerpo real?- Sakura sabía de antemano que los shinobis marionetistas controlaban desde lejos a sus armas para evitar el contacto directo en una pelea.

-Se encuentra dentro de la marioneta- Sakura abrió desmedidamente sus ojos al saber que la persona que controla la marioneta esta dentro de la misma -¿Cómo es posible eso?- su reacción era normal, pues no concibia el hecho que un Shinobi maneje desde el interior una marioneta.

-Se debe a que los marionetistas tienen un da debilidad, y eso es que estén expuestos ante cualquier ataque, pero Sasori logro resolver ese problema al encerrarse en su propia merioneta- Chiyo seguía mirando a la marioneta con detenimiento –incluso puedo llegar a suponer que le hizo mejoras, como por ejemplo esa protección en su espalda, eso aunado a que tiene armas ocultas, es muy peligroso si nos acercamos- como dijo la anciana, la marioneta era un misterio en cuanto lo que podría tener de armas –incluso ese mecanismo puedo asegurar que es reciente- y en efecto, en la mano derecha del títere se veía ues pareciera que era de metal por la forma que tenía.

-No se de que tanto hablan, pero odio que me hagan esperar, espero que me den una buena pelea- y sin previo aviso, Sasori retiro su mascara de su rostro, para posteriormente abrir su boca y de la misma saliera una gran cantidad de senbons, Chiyo y Sakura con ayuda de kunais desviaban o bloqueaban la lluvia de senbons, incluso sin podían esquivar los proyectiles lo hacían –no lo hacen tan mal, pero ¿Que tal esto?- Sasori mostró el brazo metálico que re retrajo, del mismo disparo misiles hacia las kunoichis, pero estos resultaron ser contenedores de más senbons.

-Debemos obligar a Sasori a salir de ahí- hablo Chiyo, que seguia esquivando los proyectiles.

-Pero ¿Cómo lo haremos salir de esa armadura?- indago la pelirrosa, que al igual que la anciana seguía esquivando y bloqueando los senbons.

-Debemos destruir su armadura, eso hará salga y muestre su propio cuerpo- pero una cosa era decirlo y otra era hacerlo, ya que Sasori escucho.

-Si creen que van a obligarme a salir de mi armadura, están equivocadas- Sasori no dejaba que se acercaran a él. En alguna parte de un bosque, Naruto/Hades perseguía a Deidara, quien llevaba a Gaara como rehén y señuelo, iban en una barranca, donde había arboles que crecían de un lado al otro, dando apoyo para saltar.

-¡Naruto espera!- trataba con toda la calma del mundo Kakashi de que el Dios no se precipitara a algo arriesgado.

-No puedo Kakashi-sensei, debo rescatar a Gaara- le dijo sin voltear a ver al jounnin.

-Trata de pensar bien las cosas, podría ser una trampa del enemigo para separarte del grupo- Naruto bajo su ritmo en la carrera y se emparejo a Kakashi.

-Tienes razón, pero aun siendo una trampa, debo rescatar a Gaara- Kakashi sabía que él y Gaara tenían una conexión por ser portadores de Bijus, no le era extraño que deseara Naruto/Hades salvar a su amigo, sus ojos antes rojo con negro, regresaron a ser azules y estos a tener su Sharingan.

-Sabemos eso Naruto, pero aunque haya muerto, puedes regresarlo a la vida- el rubio solo suspiro.

-Es cierto, pero eso es ir en contra de las reglas que yo mismo he implantado en el inframundo- palabras que dejaron sorprendido a Kakashi.

-No entiendo bien, ¿Tienes la capacidad de revivir a los muertos, pero tienes reglas?- era algo difícil de creer que el propio Dios respetara sus reglas.

-Sí, los mortales no pueden ir al Inframundo, ha no ser que sea por algo en especial. Y los muertos no pueden venir a este mundo, solo los espectros pueden ir y venir entre ambos mundos. Yo podre revivir a los muertos, pero debo de ser consciente de las consecuencias de mis actos. La mamá de Haku-chan fue porque ella se sentía sola y le concebí ese privilegio, si alguien desea que le regrese a sus seres queridos, lo haré pero será con ciertas condiciones que al no acatar, el alma del muerto regresara a mi reino- la explicación dejo más confundido a Kakashi.

-Es difícil comprender como es el mundo puro- comento Kakashi algo confundido.

-Los muertos deben estar en mi reino, y los vivos entre los vivos. Yo doy permisos a ciertos humanos que vengan a mi reino o que lleguen a él vivos si cumplen una condición. Yo detesto que no se cumplan mis reglas de la muerte, por eso mismo yo soy el primero en respetar esas reglas; y la primera es que ningún muerto debe revivir, a nos ser un caso especial. Como Haku-chan que lo hice como un regalo de bodas, hasta que su madre muera otra vez. Si deseara revivirlos, les doy solo doce horas de vida y luego regresan a mi reino- Kakashi empezaba a comprender bien el trabajo de Hades en su mundo.

-Entonces eres tu el que toma la última decisión ¿O me equivoco?- Naruto confirmo el enunciado de su sensei con un movimiento de su cabeza –ya veo- fue lo único que salio de su boca.

El artista explosivo miro por sobre su hombro, y pudo constatar que Kakashi había tranquilizado a Naruto.

-¡Rayos! Sino me deshago de esa molestia, mi plan se ira al diablo- así que Deidara metió su mano en la bolsa que contenía su arcilla. Posteriormente saco la mano y la boca en la misma masticaba algo, cuando la escupió, era arcilla que moldeo con la mano, en ella creando tres aves del mismo material. Esto hizo que sonriera –bueno, lo único que me queda es separarlos y así atraer nuevamente al chico- con eso en mente, el rubio empezó a lanzar sus obras de arte hacia ambos shinobis.

En la cueva, Chiyo y Sakura respiraban un poco cansadas, puesto que Sasori había impedido que se acercara a él. Aun así el marionetista no tenía un ilimitado número de proyectiles, por lo que estos empezaban a disminuir; dando por sentado que estaba descubierto para un ataque frontal.

-¡Ahora Sakura!- indico la anciana, Sakura asintió con una sonrisa y se lanzo al ataque.

-¿Creen que no me quedan armas?- dijo con confianza Sasori, que en un momento a otro lanzo su aguijón de Hiruko con veneno hacía Sakura en un afán de asesinarla; mas este no llego a donde estaba su víctima -¿Qué?- fue lo único que dijo al ver que su arma no avanzaba _–Parece que la anciana hizo que el aguijón se enredaran los hilos de chakra cuando lanzo esos kunais, buen movimiento que ni siquiera lo vi venir-_ supuso Sasori el movimiento que uso Chiyo para inmovilizar el aguijón, aunque eso no hizo detener a Sakura en golpear a la marioneta.

-¡SHANAROO!- la pelirrosa impacto su puño en Hiruko, con la fuerza que le imprimió a su puño, hizo añicos el muñeco que incluso salieron astillas. Pero alcanzaron a ver como algo salía del caparazón antes se ser destruido. Chiyo y Sakura veía a una persona envuelta en ropas desgastadas.

-¿Ese es…Sasori?- pregunto la ojijade, expectante de lo que podría hacer el sujeto. Ante lo que pensaban ambas kunoichis, no se dieron cuenta que la mano del sujeto tenía hilos de chakra conectados a una pieza de la destrozaba marioneta, con un movimiento sutil de sus dedos, Sasori manipulo la cabeza de Hiruko, que volteo la cabeza de la marioneta para mostar la base de la misma y de esta saliera otra andanada de senbons contra las mujeres, que se protegieron, hasta que termino el ataque.

-¡Increíble! Aun tenía armas ocultas- dijo sorprendida Chiyo, aunque mostraba un rostro serio. El hombre no se había quitado la tela de su cuerpo cuando hablo.

-Vaya abuela, eres muy hábil a pesar de tu edad- la voz de Sasori había cambiado, de ser una grave y cavernosa a una más juvenil –no por nada eres una experta en marionetas, pero yo te he superado en muchos aspectos- Sasori tomaba el trozo de tela que tenía sobre su cabeza revelando algo que llamo mucho la atención a Chiyo.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamo sorprendida de lo que veía. Sakura miraba al hombre frente a ella, y luego a Chiyo.

-¿Que sucede Chiyo-sama?- le pregunto Sakura al ver que la anciana se quedaba mirando con sorpresa a Sasori.

-¿Cómo es posible que tengas esa edad?- Sakura giro su vista al Akatsuki y vio a un chico de 20 años, pelirrojo, con la capa de Akatsuki.

-No entiendo Chiyo-sama, ¿Por qué se sorprendio en el cuando lo vio?- increpo la chica, la anciana se sereno.

-Lo que sucede Sakura, es que cuando Sasori dejo la aldea, fue hace 40 años- las palabras de Chiyo impresionaron a Sakura que nuevamente volteo a mirar a Sasori.

-¿Cómo es posible que el se vea como si tuviera 20 años?- en efecto, Sasori tenia una apariencia joven –tal vez use un jutsu como Tsunade-sama- la pelirrosa conocía el jutsu que usa la rubís Hokage, pero estaba lejos de la verdad.

-Lo dudo, Sasori no usa jutsus, más lo que están en sus marionetas. Algo le hizo a su cuerpo para tener esa apariencia- dedujo la anciana de Suna.

-Tienes razón anciana, pero eso no lo sabrán porque morirán en este mismo instante- el marionetista saco de entre su capa un pergamino –no pensaba en usarlo, pero dada las circunstancias me obligaron a hacerlo- Sasori desenrollo el pergamino para mostrar un símbolo, que comenzó a brillar. En un instante apareció una nube de humo; del cual surgio una marioneta. Chiyo no creía lo que veía.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Es el Sandaime Kasekage que creíamos perdido!- apunto la anciana, ya que la marioneta era el Kasekage de Suna –¿Así que tú lo asesinaste?- indago Chiyo, Sasori sonrió de manera sutil.

-Es correcto, yo vencí al Kasekage de esa época y convertí en una de mis marionetas; y ahora ustedes se convertirán en mis nuevas marionetas- dijo así el pelirrojo y mando a su arma a atacar a ambas kunoichis. Mientras eso ocurria en la cueva, fuera de la misma, Gai y su equipo tenían dificultades en vencer a sus oponentes, quienes ya de habían apartado lo suficiente para no interferir en el rescate –aunque debo admirarte, ya que usaste hilos de chakra para controlar a esa niña- n el cuerpo de Sakura manifestaba hilos de chakra que salían de los dedos de la anciana –fue buen truco el usar el jutsu maestro de control de títeres- dijo de forma seria Sasori.

 _-Ya lo sabía_ \- Sakura estaba totalmente en alerta para el siguiente encuentro.

-Por cierto, fue muy astuto de ti abuela enredar hilos de chakra en la cola de Jiruko- dijo Sasori, viendo que la cola de l marioneta, estaba enredadas de hilos de chakra.

Cada miembro del equipo Gai peleaba con su doble, sin embargo estos también tenían sus mismas habilidades.

 _-Es increíble, puede usar mis propias técnicas-_ dijo en su mente Gai al bloquear una patada del falso Gai; lo mismo ocurria con Neji que estaba en una dura pelea contra su yo falso, quien le había enviado kunai.

-¡Kaiten!- hizo su técnica para protegerse _–no cabe duda que puede usar mis técnicas, ¡Demonios! Si tan solo tuviera la espada de Naruto-_ aun con ese pensamiento, el genio Hyuga siguió peleando. Lee tenia dificultades con su clon, que igual que los otros usaba su taijutsu.

 _-Nada mal para mi rival-_ dijo emocionado Lee, pues era la primera vez que combatía con alguien a la par. Tenten también pasaba por complicaciones en su combate contra ella misma, ya que ambas habían sacado dos pergaminos. La pelea dentro de la cueva estaba a punto de pelear.

-Ya saben que no me gusta hacer esperar a la gente, así que mejor comencemos- con el control del títere, Sasori lanzo al Sandaime Kasekage a atacar a Sakura, quien estaba prevenida. Mas, Sasori activo el mecanismo del títere y de este salieron cuchillas del brazo derecho, que estaban impregnadas de veneno. Sakura con ayuda de Chiyo, se hizo para atrás y la cola de Hiruko la protegió del ataque, pero la fuerza del títere hizo pedazos el arma.

-Hizo pedazos la cola de Hiruko- dijo muy conmocionada la anciana, pero solo era el comienzo del siguiente movimiento.

-¿Haber que puedes hacer con esto?- Sasori hizo un movimiento en sus manos, y el brazo izquierdo del muñeco apunto frente a Sakura, alrededor de la extremidad se abrieron unos compartimientos que tenían sellos de almacenamiento, Sasori nuevamente hizo un sello. De los sellos, salieron una infinidad de manos y brazos hacia la pelirrosa, que estaba muy sorprendida del ataque.

-¡Sakura!- grito la anciana que movió sus manos, pero el ataque cayo sobre la kunoichi de Konoha, creando una cortina de polvo en el sitio -¡SAKURA!- Chiyo grito su nombre con preocupación al ver como era aplastada la chica. Cuando el polvo se disipo se podía ver que la chica estaba ilesa, ya que acomodo su cuerpo para evitar ser plastada por los brazos de ls marioneta.

 _-No funciono-_ pensó Sasori algo molesto _–con la anciana controlando las acciones, no podre vencerlas-_ Sakura se reincorporaba y salía de la trampa de manos _–en ese caso-_ Sasori movió un dedo y de un tuvo de las manos salio un gas morado.

-¿Qué?- dijo la anciana al ver lo que era –rápido, aguanta la respiración- le ordeno a la chica ya que el veneno se expandía.

 _-¿Veneno?-_ dijo en su mente Sakura cuando salía con ayuda de Chiyo y sus hilos de chakra; la nube se iba expandiendo hasta que la chica se quedo cubierta por este.

-¡SAKURA!- grito Chiyo al ver que la chica era envuelta en el gas venenoso. Pero esta salio del sitio.

Kakashi y Naruto/Hades perseguían a Deidara, quien seguía en su plan de atraer al Jinchuriki, pero para eso debía de separar a Kakashi de él, por lo que habia lanzado tres aves de arcilla, las cuales explotaron en una nube de humo para crecer. Una fue directa a Naruto, que exploto cerca de él, que ocasiono una nube de humo.

-¡Naruto!- grito preocupado Kakashi por su alumno, pero el Dios había saltado antes de que explotara. La segunda ave iba directo nuevamente a Naruto, pero Kakashi lo intercepto con un shurinken que lanzo, dando en el ave para que explotara en el aire. La tercera ave seguía el destino de explotar en Naruto, pero este lo esquivo agachándose, pasando de largo y yendo hacía el peligris, que se percato del peligro, por lo que opto por saltar. Haciendo que la bomba explotara en el tronco y lo destrozara.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!- grito Naruto al ver que su sensei recibir el impacto, pero este salio de entre el humo –¡MISERABLE!- grito el Dios al tiempo que sus ojos cambiaban a unos rojos con esclerótica negra por un momento.

-Vaya, me costara trabajo separarlos. Ese que viene es el ninja que copia- dijo Deidara que volvía a meter su mano a su mochila _–Con un poco de arcilla explosiva no venceré a Kakashi. Pero tampoco tengo tanta, creo que lo mejor es el ataque directo-_ Deidara volvió a sacar su mano para realizar otra de sus obras de arte.

 _-A cada paso que damos, nos alejamos de a cueva y de las chicas-_ pensó Kakashi que junto a Hades, reiniciaban la persecución.

Las acciones en la cueva eran muy complicadas, Sakura estaba envuelta en una nube morada, ya que este era veneno.

 _-No hay forma de que la niña sobreviva al veneno-_ pensó Sasori al ver como el veneno envolvía a Sakura y consumía el oxigeno. Dentro de la nube toxica, Sakura mantenía el oxigeno en sus pulmones, incapaz de ver o respirar, el tiempo se le agotaba.

-¡Sakura!- grito Chiyo que jalo los hilos.

-No, no lo harás- con un movimiento de sus mano, Sasori hizo de una de las manos, salieron unos alambres que se enrollaron en el cuerpo de la chica, lo cual impedia que se moviera.

-¡Sakura!- Chiyo jalo con fuerza los hilos de chakra, empezando un estira y aflore por la vida de Sakura, quien a cada minuto tenía la necesidad de respiara, y si lo hacía, inhaaria el veneno.

En el bosque, Deidara había lanzado dos arañas que había modelado con su mano, quienes crecieron un poco para caer de forma discreta en los troncos que estaba apoyados en las paredes del barranco, por el cual corria un río. Su Intención era separar a Naruto/Hades de Kakashi y capturarlo. Kakashi seguía detrás de Naruto, cuando llego al tronco donde estaban los arácnidos, uno de ellos estallo, Kakashi salto a otro tronco, pero también tenia una escultura explosiva.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!- grito el Dios al ver como su sensei recibía el ataque, pero de entre el humo salio el copynin –es un alivio- dijo para seguir persiguiendo al rubio de cabello largo.

- _Con que su intención es separarnos-_ dedujo el copynin.

-Es un fastidio, yo solo quiero al Jinchuriki. De haber sabido que las cosas serían difíciles, hubiera traido más arcilla- dijo algo molesto, pero tenía otro plan –en fin, aun tengo otro as bajo la manga- se dijo así mismo.

 _-¡Maldición! Ese bastardo se aleja más de nosotros-_ pensó con frustración Naruto/Hades _–y no puedo usar jutsus a larga distancia o mi cosmos sin poner en riesgo a Gaara-_ analizo la situación Hades, quien no tenía otra opción que atacarlo a corta distancia.

Chiyo hacia lo imposible por sacar a Sakura del humo toxico, la chica ya casi estaba al limite de oxigeno en sus pulmones.

 _-No debo morir en este lugar-_ se repetía así misma la pelirrosa _–dije que me haría fuerte y que traería a Sasuke de vuelta a la aldea-_ la chica con un poco de dificultad llevaba su mano hasta su porta kunai, del cual extrajo un arma, pero este venía con una nota explosiva. Sasori se dio cuenta de esto.

 _-¿Qué es lo que hará?-_ se pregunto. No obstante hubo una explosión, que hizo que la nube de vapor se disipara.

-¡Sakura!- Chiyo jalo los hilos de chakra, con los que saco a la chica de la explosión, Sakura recibió algo de daño, su cuerpo fue atrapado por la anciana que de inmediato la revisaba _–no respira-_ pensó con temor de que hubiera muerta, pero la chica reacciono al toser –que alivio- susurro al ver como reaccionaba, Sasura empezaba a tomar algo de aire fresco, con dificultad se empezó a poner de pie.

-No importa lo que tenga que hacer para derrotarte, aun si me lanzar cosas- no acabo de hablar, cuando Sasori movió sus dedos, que acciono el mecanismo de la marioneta. Unos tubos que tenia oculto entre los brazos que lanzo se mostraron, los cuales disparararón cinco kunais contra la chica, quien solo cerro los ojos esperando su fin. Pero este jamás llego, pues se escucharon como eran rechazados por algo metálico.

Poco a poco, Sakura iba abriendo los ojos para encontrase que dos marionetas habían desviado los proyctiles.

-Que mal educado estas, Sasori- reprocho Chiyo la conducta de su nieto –cuando una dama esta hablando, un caballero calla- Sasori no dijo nada, pues este se quedo observando las marionetas frente a él.

-Así que las trajiste- dijo de forma fría al referirse a las armas que convoco su abuela de los rollos.

-Así es. ¿Los recuerdas, Sasori?- pregunto Chiyo que hizo que ambas marionetas levantaran el rostro. En alguna parte del bosque un hombre se dirigía hacia el sitio del combate.

-Espero no llegar tarde. El señor Hades necesitara todo mi apoyo- dijo el hombre misterioso que reinicio su marcha al sitio donde estaba peleando el Dios Hades.

Omake (Autor Animebot02)

El Uzumaki acaba de narrar cómo fue que descubrió y entreno su Sharingan y en general, que tipo de régimen de entrenamiento había seguido, así que, queriendo ponerse al día, hizo una sencilla pregunta:

-Y bien, ¿Cómo les fue con su entrenamiento?- quiso saber el Uzumaki.

-Bueno, verás- inicio tímidamente Hinata…- la ojiperla empezaba a narrar su entrenamiento en el tiempo que no vieron a su amado.

Hace tres años, mansión Uzumaki.

-El cero absoluto es la temperatura teórica más baja posible. A esta temperatura el nivel de energía del sistema que le registra es el más bajo posible, por lo que las partículas, según la mecánica clásica, carecen de movimiento; no obstante, según la mecánica cuántica el cero absoluto debe tener una energía residual, llamada energía de punto cero, para poder así cumplir el principio de indeterminación de Heisenberg- comenzaba Kurumi su explicación a Haku, que tenía cara de poker al no entender ni madres de lo que se decía la espectro -El cero absoluto sirve de punto de partida tanto para la escala de Kelvin como para la escala de Rankine. Según la tercera ley de la termodinámica, el cero absoluto es un limite inalcanzable. La mayor cámara frigorífica actual sólo ha alcanzado los -271 ºC. La razón de ello, es que las moléculas de la cámara al llegar a esa temperatura, no tienen energía suficiente para hacer que ésta descienda aún más. En conclusión, el cero absoluto es una cantidad matemáticamente hallada a la cual se supone que no hay movimiento molecular.

Esta temperatura se ha encontrado que es -273.16 º C que representa el Cero en la escala Kelvin, que es la escala absoluta de temperaturas en el sistema Métrico decimal, en antiguo sistema inglés es el cero Rankine- finalizo su catedra Kurumi, mientras que a Haku le salía humo de la cabeza por toda la información a asimilar de golpe.

-¿Para qué es toda esa explicación?- murmuró Karin a Hinata, aparentemente fue escuchada por la espectro, porque esta la fulminó con la mirada.

-Entre los usuarios de cosmos que usan ataques basados en el hielo, muchas veces el combate se decide con base a quien es el que logra acercarse más al Cero Absoluto- acotó Hinata- que yo sepa, los usuarios de hielo que han alcanzado esa temperatura, son Camus de Acuario, el pato purufic con complejo de Edipo y la propia Kurumi, pero para eso debe de despertar el séptimo sentido- la reina del inframundo nombro a aquellos que han alcanzado el cero absoluto, aunque para un Dios, ese viento helado no sirve de nada, ya que tendrían que bajar más la temperatura para poder dañarlos.

-¿Kurumi? - preguntó Mabui sorprendida- ¿Es tan fuerte?- la morena estaba impresionada de que la maestra de Haku sea muy poderosa en el ámbito del hielo

-Los jueces del infierno en cada encarnación que nacen, son los tres espectros más poderosos; a veces el más fuerte es Minos, Otras es Aiacos y otras es Radamanthys- explicó la ojiperla- en las pocas espectro femeninas que hay, el equivalente a esa triada serían Anko Sensei, Yugao Sensei y Kurumi- respondio Hinata.

-¿Entonces por qué siempre se la agarran de bajada?- preguntó Karin. Y es que, se le hacía inconcebible que una de las más poderosas espectro fuera el blanco de las bromas de los demás. Hasta Rin e Izumi en ocasiones le llegaban a jugar una broma.

-Sinceramente, no tengo idea, y mira que he la conozco de varios milenios- admitía Hinata apenada.

-Bien Haku-sama, comenzaremos con un ejercicio sencillo- mencionó la peliverde mientras sacaba de un morral dos piedras de río relativamente medianas, que eran posible ocultarlas en el puño cerrado- lo que aprenderá con Camus de Acuario será como aprovechar su cosmos para reducir la temperatura de su Ken helado. A mí me corresponde brindarle los fundamentos, por ello aprenderá a hacer esto- tomo una piedra y está se comenzó a congelar en su mano- le enseñaré a detener los átomos de las sustancias. Primero con el cosmos, luego con el Ken frío- la chica mostraba el proceso de detener el movimiento de los átomos de la piedra.

Dos horas después, Haku estaba sumamente cansada, a diferencia del Hyoton, el cosmos era mucho más difícil de controlar. Su cuerpo podía generar hielo con base al agua de los alrededores, específicamente el aire, y sumando a esto su capacidad virtualmente innata de congelarlo a su voluntad en una gran variedad de formas, todo gracias a su Kekkei genkai.

Pero a diferencia de ello, el Ken dependía del Cosmos para enfriar el agua de la atmósfera.

Otra diferencia fundamental era que su jutsu con la temperatura más baja no llegaba a menos de -18°C, mientras que Kurumi demostró uno de sus ataques insignia, la Ventisca, podía congelar el aire hasta licuarlo, dejando ver durante breves instantes un líquido azul-eléctrico que se evapora a gran velocidad.

-Pues si que es difícil- admitía Haku mientras veía que su roca no estaba si cerca de estar como la que uso de ejemplo Kurumi. La espectro había congelado, no el aire alrededor de la roca, sino a la roca misma, usando un termómetro especial, la espectro mostró orgullosa los -268°C a los que congelo la roca. A esa temperatura, como explicó la peliverde, un material sólido se volvía tan quebradizo como el cristal, lo que quería decir que de ser un cuerpo el que recibiera una técnica o Hielo, de estar a una altura considerable, dicho cuerpo, terminaría igual que un jarrón de porcelana.

-Si me disculpan un momento, tengo que ir al servicio postal de la Aldea- se excuso la espectro- en los estándares de Konoha, sigo siendo una civil con cuentas por pagar, así que voy a mi trabajo ordenando los paquetes y cartas que llegaron hoy para su envío el día de mañana. Si completa hoy el ejercicio, puede pasar a las cinco que es mi hora de comida y mostrarme su progreso- y así partió la joven a su empleo en el servicio postal de la aldea.

Paso una media hora más, llegando Anko junto a Yugao, pues era hora de torturar… que diga, entrenar a todas, pero al ver a Haku tratando de congelar una roca usando cosmos, preguntó a que se debía. Al recibir la explicación, ambas sensei de común acuerdo decidieron que al menos por hoy, Haku no entrenaría con ellas.

-Si hay algo en lo que bajo ninguna circunstancia, es que uno no debe meterse con Kurumi, eso es el Ken de Hielo- acepto Anko mientras Yugao asentía- después de todo, ella es la causa de que el último círculo del infierno este totalmente congelado- recordaba la espectro de Bennu.

-Ese cierto, ella es la responsable de que el circulo de los traidores tenga su ventisca helada tan característica- recordó la cosa la ojiperla- después de todo, por ello su mejor ataque se llama "Vendaval del Cocytos" que pude generar tres tipos de ventiscas- Haku recordó entonces el camino a través del reino de su esposo. Al enfocarse en el noveno círculo, que parecía un paisaje ártico, no pudo evitar estremecerse. Vaya que había que tenerlos muy bien puestos o bastante estupido para burlarse así de ella…

Tiempo presente.

-Bueno, por lo que dicen en lo que Camus y Dohko llegaron, tuviste una buena Sensei- reconoció el Uzumaki sinceramente sorprendido que la Yuki Onna mejor no lo supiera, pero incluso él olvidaba muy seguido que ella era de sus espectros más hábiles.

-Aunque en honor, la verdad- decía tímidamente Mabui- si bien por lo que podíamos ver, era una maestra bastante estricta, pero no estaba al nivel de sadismo de Anko-sensei y de Yugao-sensei, y menos de Thánatos, que fue un verdadero tirano. De hecho quien creó que si la sufrió estos tres años fue…- no completo la frase porque las demás se unirían

-... Ino- dijeron a coro todas las presentes.

-¿Ino?- preguntó sorprendido el Dios y movido por una malsana curiosidad añadió- ¿Pues que paso?- pregunto

-Que no pasó- Karin inicio a relatar los hechos.

Hace aproximadamente dos años y medio.

-En serio Ino, tratar de espiar a Hinata y a las demás para ver si obtienes una prueba de que le son infieles a Naruto, te está afectando y mucho- regañó Sakura a su amiga recuperada.

-No tengo idea de que hablas frente- dijo como si nada la rubia- no me ha afectado nada- opinión que no compartía su amiga/rival.

-¿Ah no?- preguntó sarcástica la tabla de planchar rosada- ¿Ya visite como vienes vestida?- Ino lucía en estos momentos una coqueta blusa blanca que dejaba descubierto su abdomen, una mini falda azul claro y unas zapatillas de tacón azul a juego.

-Me veo sexy- admitía con nada de humildad -¿Qué con eso? Además estamos a 15°- dijo como si nada la rubia.

-Si, estamos a 15° ¡Pero bajo cero!- exclamó Sakura, ya que en ese momento estaba las calles de la aldea cubiertas de nieve debido a que era invierno y este era uno de los más fríos. Y pelirrosa usaba ropa térmica para abrigarse de inclemente frío al igual que la demás población, que miraba a Ino como si estuviera loca -Haku Yuki te ha congelado tanto en los últimos seis meses, que ya adquiriste una buena tolerancia al frío. Aún recuerdo ese día en verano donde fuimos a comer helado y la única que no había hecho una pausa pasa evitar el efecto de cerebro congelado eras tú- le menciono lo último con los ojos entrecerrados.

Y era cierto. En su afán de mostrar que Hinata y las demás eran unas "lagartonas", Ino había adquirido un equipo de espia que haría darle envidia y varios orgasmos a la CIA., a la KGB., al propio James Bond e incluso a uno que otro paparazzi chismoso de tan solo verlo. Todo sea por conseguir la prueba de que las chicas le eran infiel a Naruto para que las dejará y fuera a sus brazos. Y en cada guardia que montaba…la hermana de Elsa Frozen llegaba y la convertía en paleta, evitando que tomara la prueba pertinente.

La peor parte, era que su padre no le creía que Kurumi era la causante de dejarla dentro de un tempano de hielo, y lo peor aún, era en la mirada de la Hokage que parecía decirle que ella sabía que no mentía. Pero aún así, jamás había notado que siquiera enviaba a alguien a verificar sus hechos. Al final del año, tristemente ya le decían a la habitación de descongelación de Ino, "La Suite Yamanaka", debido a que iba casi diario a ella. E incluso, ya se había hecho amiga de Usagi y de Tori, las dos agradables ANBU que eran quienes típicamente la encontraban en sus rondines al rededor de la mansión Uzumaki.

-Te juro que algún día ella me las va a pagar ¡Aunque sea lo último que haga! ¡Lo último que haga!- juro Ino con el puño alzado, pero se puso pálida de súbito y comenzó a temblar mucho. Sacando de balance a Sakura.

Al ver la pelirrosa la reacción de su amiga, volteo la mirada en la dirección que Ino veía, no entendió el motivo de su patente terror. Hasta que vio a una bonita joven, que si recordaba bien, trabajaba en atención a clientes en el servicio postal de la aldea. Teniendo aparentemente una cita con un apuesto joven de piel bronceada, ojos verdes y cabello castaño claro que vestía un conjunto tradicional chino.

-¿Y a ti que demonios te pasa?- preguntó Sakura a Ino

-Es…es…¡Es ella!- logró decir la ojiazul con algo de miedo -¡Ella es quien me ha estado congelado todo este tiempo!…¡Ahora tú también la has visto!- dijo lo último triunfante, aunque a simple vista de Sakura, pareciera inofensiva.

-Dime una cosa, ¿Cuál de tus plantas…- le dijo con los ojos entrecerrados Sakura, a lo que su amiga la vio extrañada –es a la que le entras para quitártela? Porque la verdad, te estás haciendo daño y ya no la controlas. Esa de ahí- señalo Sakura -es Kurumi y es una civil. Trabaja en el servicio postal civil de la Aldea- explico la pelirrosa, mientras le decía a lo que se dedicaba Kurumi.

-¡¿Debes de estar de joda?!- decía sintiéndose derrotada Ino- ¿No puede ser que mi nemesis, sea una simple y vil civil? ¡NO! ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!- grito mientras parecia a su alrededor unas llamas imitando a Lee o a su sensei cuando sus "llamas de la juventud" ardían con fuerza -seguramente al igual que esa buscona, debe ser una sobreviviente del clan Yuki y le hace al favor de cuidarla para que no las descubran. Si eso debe ser…todo lo que necesito es ser perseverante y así tendré en mi poder las pruebas para que mi príncipe Kun este a mi lado…¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!- se reía cual maníaca o como Saga cuando salía su personalidad maligna, haciendo que la ojiverde lentamente se alejara de ella. No quería que las vieran juntas en esa clase de situaciones o que se le contagiara su locura.

 _-"Creo que ya la perdimos"-_ pensó Sakura - _"ojalá yo jamás haya actuado así con Sasuke-kun"_ \- se dijo para no parecer una desesperada obsesionada por novio.

Tiempo presente.

-Que bueno que no estuve- admitía el Uzumaki- pero dejemos de lado eso. Que tal si salimos de paseo- invito el Dios.

-¡SI!- Exclamaron todas con cierta malicia.

Un paseo para hacer la digestión…Y una vez que llegaran a casa, se quitarían la picazón que habían acumulado los últimos años.

Por alguna razón, Hades sintió que había tomado una mala decisión, pero que era una de esas que en raras ocasiones, aún así, no era tan malo. Y al ver el hijo de sangre que todas tenían…No pudo evitar estremecerse.

 **Bien mi estimada banda alternativa. Pues hemos llegado al final del capítulo. La afrenta entre Konoha, Suna y Akatsuki ha empezado. Sasori ha sacado su arsenal y esta poniendo en Jaque a Chiyo y a Sakura. La pelean entre el equipo Gai esta en auge y Deidara huye como el cobarde que es con Gaara. Aunque Hades no se queda al final junto a Kakashi. ¿Lograran darle alcance al hermano perdido de Ino?**

 **No se lo pierdan en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Y como siempre digo, dejen un review, duda, sugerencia, comentario, critica para avanzar y crecer. Sin más por el momento yo digo. Si tienen tele, ahí se ven.**


	13. Capítulo 12: Batalla entre marionetas

**¡Saludos! A toda la banda de Fanfiction. Aquí Shion145 trayéndoles un capítulo más de esta historia de Naruto/Hades. Deje un tiempo este fic ya que estoy haciendo el "Naruto Caos DxD" que casi termina el arco de Konoha y la traición de Naruto y algunos para pasar a Kuoh y el ambiente de DxD. Vamos a empezar con el capítulo, pero antes. A leer reviews:**

 **CCSakuraforever: Muchas gracias por tus palabras y espero que te guste este capítulo.**

 **Lalo80: pues tarde un poco, pero aquí tienes el capítulo.**

 **Komaterah: Gracias por tus palabras y seguiré, aunque haya cambios a lo largo de la historia.**

 **Animebot02: Gracias y poco a poco integro Naruto y Saint Seiya. ¿Quién será? ¿Un santo, un espectro, un Dios guerrero, una marina? Eso en el siguiente capítulo lo sabrás. Dejarse llevar por su orgullo es una esencia humana que tiene que aprender, al igual que el miedo que no desparece, solo es controlable. Sin to tuviese estas características, muy probable seria un Dios como tal, Incluso Saori tuvo su momento de orgullo y vanidad.**

 **Con estos reviews comanzamos el capítulo, donde daremos paso al combate entre marionetas Chivo vs Sasori (Padre y madre vs. Sandaime Kasekage). Leerán algunas habilidades que Suna tiene en su arsenal. Tambien aparecerá otro de los guerreros de Perséfone. Y seguirá la persecución del hermano no reconocido de Ino. Sin más ¡Comenzamos!**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-Katon: ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 12: Batalla entre marionetas.

-¿Los recuerdas, Sasori?- pregunto Chiyo a su nieto mostrando las marionetas que había invocado de los rollos.

-Claro que los recuerdo, esas marionetas lo las construí; gracias a que tu me enseñaste como fabricarlas- le respondió Sasori, el cual empezaba a tener algunos recuerdos relacionados con ellas; recuerdos de fotos, donde una pareja aparecía: un pelirrojo y una pelicastaña que cargaban a un bebé envuelto en una cobija. Y donde la misma pareja dormía en un futon con un niño pelirrojo en medio de ambos.

-Así es, son las primeras marionetas- dijo Chiyo, que con los hilos de chakra hizo que se movieran –padre- levanto el rostro de la marioneta, revelando a un hombre pelirrojo muy similar a Sasori –y madre- ahora Chiyo hacia levantar el rostro de la otra marioneta que era una mujer de cabello castaño largo y ojos del mismo color.

-¿Padre…y madre?- pregunto Sakura al escuchar como los nombraba Chiyo a las marionetas –o sea que son…¿Sus padres?- Sakura estaba asombrada de que esas marionetas sean los padres de Sasori, quien no se inmutaba frente a las marionetas que Chiyo presento.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes con esas marionetas, anciana?- pregunto Sasori que mantenía al tercer Kasekage listo para atacar –esas marionetas fueron hechas por mis manos. Conozco todos sus trucos, es inútil que puedas vencerla- Chiyo se mantenía tranquila ante las palabras de Sasori.

-¿Estas seguro de eso?- fue lo único que pregunto Chiyo, ya que un recuerdo venia a la cabeza de la anciana.

Flash Back.

Se muestra una imagen donde un Sasori de seis años, que estaba en su cuarto. Sasori tenía las mismas marionetas, con las cuales él iba acercando poco a poco, con una sonrisa, Sasori movia sus dedos que contenían hilos de chakra, y esto hacían avanzar a las marionetas hasta donde estaba, quienes abrían sus manos como si lo fuesen a abrazar.

Fin Flash back.

Chiyo hizo que las manos de ambas marionetas se juntaran, luego estas se separaron para dejar ver que tenian alambre ninja.

-¡Sakura! Hazte a un lado- la pelirrosa hizo caso a la orden de Chiyo, que dejo libre para el combate entre marionetas. La anciana mando al ataque a las marionetas que se separaban más para usar el alambre unido entre ellas. Sasori por s cuenta movió sus manos e hizo que las miles de manos se retrajeran un poco y atacaran a las marionetas. Sin embargo, las marionetas que manejaba Chiyo cortaban las extensiones del Sandaime Kasekase en varias secciones, quienes caían. Sasori para evitar que su marioneta sufriera daño, separo estas del brazo de su arma, luego con un movimiento de sus dedos, hizo que del brazo derecho del Sandaime saliera una sierra circular, que se acciono; y del brazo izquierdo una serie de hojas de metal afiladas.

Chiyo por su parte, hizo que padre sacara una especie de látigo con puntas de la manga del muñeco. Y de madre una katana dentada de la manga. Los marionetistas lanzaron sus respectivas armas en contra, solamente se veía de ambos el movimiento de manos, indicando el combate con las marionetas.

Las armas chocaban para tratar de infundir el mayor daño en la marioneta, las chispas volaba con cada contacto del metal. Todo ante la mirada perpleja de Sakura. Las tres marionetas se separaron después de un intenso combate; donde simplemente se veían las armas destrozadas.

-Esto ya se salio de control, creo que usare mi siguiente movimiento- Sasori hizo un sello manual, lo que ocasiono que la boca de la marioneta se abriera y de esta empezara a salir una especie de arena negra. Dejando impactada a Sakura.

-¿Recuerdas esto abuela?- pregunto Sasori –este es el jutsu mas temido en el mundo- dijo el marionetista, Chiyo se puso en guardia.

-Claro que lo recuerdo, es el jutsu más temido del Kasekage- le respondió Chiyo, la ojijade estaba impactada ante ese polvo.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Sakura con temor en su voz.

-Ese es el jutsu con el que era temido el Sandaime Kasekage, es la arena de hierro- le contesto la anciana marionetista con mucha seriedad.

En un lugar apartado del sitio de la confrontación, un hombre caminaba por un pasillo en un edificio con aspecto clásico de la antigua Grecia. Iba directo a la sala del trono de la Diosa Perséfone.

-¿Dónde estuviste, Gerión?- le pregunto una voz femenina, lo que ocasiono que el hombre detuviera su marcha para ver a una mujer encapuchada.

-¡Ah! Eres tú- dijo de forma seria Gerión, la mujer solo se le apreciaba parte del rostro de color blanco y unos mechones de cabello color castaño rojizo. Pues traía puesta una capucha que impedía ver sus ojos.

-Claro que soy yo, pero aun no respondes a mi pregunta ¿A dónde fuiste? La señora Perséfone esta algo molesta que te hayas desaparecido en toda la mañana- reprocho la mujer con molestia, ya que ella fue la que recibió la furia de la Diosa.

-Salí a realizar unas cosas esta mañana, pero regrese a tiempo. Pero veo que sales- dedujo Gerión al ver que la chica estaba a punto de salir a realizar una misión.

-Así es, la señora Perséfone me encomendó una misión importante, tu ya sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo ganándose un asentimiento por parte del guerrero –así que debo de partir cuanto antes- la mujer empezaba a caminar a un lado de Gerión.

-¿Y supongo que los usaras para cumplir tu misión?- las palabras hicieron detener a la mujer un momento.

-Si las cosas no salen como planeo, pues no tengo elección. Luego te veo- se despidió dejando a Gerión pensando.

 _-Esa mujer-_ dijo en su mente para después retomar su camino hacía su Diosa.

En la persecución de Deidara, ambos usuarios de Sharingan seguían muy de cerca al bombardero de Iwa.

-Debemos de hacer algo para detener al malnacido- dijo enojado Naruto.

-Es verdad, por lo que he visto, ese Akatsuki es un peleador de largo alcance- confirmo Kakashi –necesitamos alcanzarlo para que podamos recuperar el cuerpo del Kaekage, pero para eso debemos tener varios planes- Naruto miro a su sensei.

-De acuerdo, ¿Tiene algunos en mente?- le pregunto Hades al copynin

-Tengo bastantes, pero aun así no debemos separarnos- sugirió Kakashi, algo difícil, pues Deidara necesitaba alejar al copynin del Jinchuriki y capturarlo.

-No me queda más opción- Deidara arrojo varias esculturas de arcilla de tamaño pequeño, que al estallar se convirtieron en insectos de seis patas, las traseras más grandes que el resto. Los insectos cayeron en los arboles y se aferrado. Naruto/Hades salto en donde había sin hacerle daño. Cuando Kakashi paso, uno de insectos salto y exploto.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!- grito el Dios al ver el ataque, quien paro y se dirigio a donde estaba su sensei -¡Maldición!- luego otros insectos de arcilla saltaron sobre Kakashi, los cuales detonaron para eliminar al acompañante del Dios. Pero de la nube de humo, salio Kakashi intacto -¡Que bueno!- dijo casi con un suspiro. Kakashi seguía saltando.

-Envió a esas cosas para que nos separemos- dijo en su soliloquie el peliplata -¡Naruto! Ve, tengo que eliminar estas molestias antes- el propio rubio acato la orden, mientras que Kakashi analizaba la situación –estos insectos parece que solo pueden saltar, así que no tengo más opción que retroceder- dicho y hecho se dejo caer en el precipicio y luego salto para retornar por donde vino, seguido de los insectos, que parecían enjambre. Llego a un punto donde nuevamente cambio de dirección, haciendo que las esculturas lo hicieran, pero algunos insectos se pegaron en el cuerpo de Kakashi y estallaron.

-Eso tendrá suficiente- dijo Deidara que miraba la explosión, pero el copynin salio de por debajo de un tronco -¿Cómo es posible que haya sobrevivido?- pregunto al ver que no tenia ninguna quemadura.

-Deberías de enseñarle a tus insectos la diferencia entre un clon y el original- Kakashi cuando cayo al precipicio, creo un clon de sombra que envió para que los insectos lo siguieran, siendo una especie de señuelo y que al alcanzar explotara. Ese acto hizo enojar al Deidara que maldecía internamente.

-No tengo más opción que usarlo- Naruto giro el rostro, algo confuso de las palabras de su sensei.

-¿Qué es lo que va a usar?- le pregunto el Dios.

-Es algo que he guardado por un buen tiempo, pero que deje de lado. Hasta hoy- Kakashi realizo un sello de manos y se concentro –tardare un poco en reunir el chakra suficiente- Naruto no dijo nada y dejo que Kakash hiciera lo que tenga que hacer.

En la cueva, la marioneta de Sasori había sacado la arena de hierro, que era una técnica característica del Sandaime Kasekage.

-Bien abuela, espero que estés preparada, ya que usare esta técnica- Sasori, por medio de la marioneta del sandaime Kasekage, lanzo la arena de Hierro -¡Arena de hierro: llovizna!- la arena se convirtió en una serie de balas quienes tenían como objetivo a las kunoichis.

-¡Sakura!- la anciana con ayuda de la marioneta de madre, hizo a un lado a Sakura para evita que recibiera el ataque, mientras que en el lugar donde estaba Chiyo, se levanto una cortina de polvo.

-Parece que al fin todo acabo- dijo con satisfacción Sasori, al despejarse la nube vio que en el sitio estaba la anciana viva, una de las marionetas de Chiyo uso un escudo de chakra, con el cual repelió el ataque de Sasori –así que usaste un escudo de chakra- dijo al solo ver como la marioneta extendía su brazo y este se abría en cuatro puntas, dos en cada brazo, mientras que Sakura se levantaba.

-Así es, no eres el único que modifico sus marionetas- dijo Chiyo, que con un movimiento de sus dedos, intento cerrar el escudo, pero el mecanismo no respondía.

-La arena de hierro esta magnetizada con el chakra del Kasekage, y ahora esta pegada a las articulaciones de las marionetas, lo que impedirá que se movieran- Chiyo se frustro ante esto ya que era la debilidad de los marionetistas.

-Aunque ahora solo te queda una marioneta, bien. Elije abuela a quien vas a proteger ¿A ti o a esa chica?- Sasori nuevamente preparaba el ataque, arena del Kasekage se juntaba en el aire para formar dagas metálicas que apuntaban tanto a Chio como a Sakura. Sasori lanzo de inmediato el ataque. Nuevamente se produjo una nube de polvo, que no dejaba ver lo sucedido hasta que este se disipo. Dejando ver que Sakura y Chiyo estaban intactas, ya que la pelirroja lo protegió el escudo de la marioneta de madre; lo sorprendente era que Chiyo uso un escudo de chakra que salía de un brazo, dejando algo sorprendido.

-Veo que has modificado tu cuerpo, abuela- Chiyo tenía una pieza de marioneta reemplazando el miembro perdido.

-Así es, pero no es lo que piensas- Chiyo trato de cerrar el escudo sin éxito, por lo que opto por desprenderse de su prótesis _–no podre hacer mucho con un solo brazo, además las marionetas tienen arena de hierro y no puedo moverlas así-_ Chiyo observaba que las marionetas tenia arrena de hierro pegada a ellas, gracias al magnetismo de la propia arena.

-Así es abuela, mientra tenga la arena de hierro magnetizada, tus marionetas son inservibles, asi que es hora que se conviertan en mis creaciones- Chiyo y Sakura estaban en problemas, ya que su enemigo aun tenia algunas armas que usar. Sin embargo la pelirrosa se puso enfrente de la anciana.

-No se preocupe Chiyo-sama, yo me haré cargo de él- Chiyo se sorprendió de las palabras de Sakura.

-Sakura- susurro la anciana –tú…- no tenía como expresarse ante las palabras de la chica que contenía aun energías para pelear.

-Sí, yo peleare, lo único que tiene que hacer es usarme como una marioneta, así no seré afectada por la arena-dijo con mucha convicción Sakura; mientras miraba de forma retadora a Sasori, quien no se inmutaba ante las palabras de la chica, Chyio estaba muy sorprendida por las palabras de la alumna de Tsunade, que sonrió, así asió sus hilos al cuerpo de la chica, el problema era que solamente tenia un brazo.

 _-Me será muy difícil maniobrarla con una mano, pero no tengo más opciones-_ pensó Chiyo que se ya estaba preparada para la pelea.

-Valientes palabras de una niña, sin embargo, su suerte de termino- Sasori hizo un movimiento de sus manos e hizo que la marioneta manipulara la arena de hierro, la cual estaba flotando. Poco a poco se iba compactando la arena para darle forma a unas figuras geométricas; estas eran un prisma rectangular y una pirámide.

-Chiyo-sama, como mi maestra, puedo pelear con mis puños- dijo la chica, que de un momento a otro empezó a correr contra el pelirrojo, quien, por medio de la marioneta del Kasekage, manipilo la pirámide e hizo más aguda la punta de esta, que lanzo contra Sakura; Chiyo al ver el peligro, ayudo a Sakura a esquivar el ataque, lo que hizo que la punta hiciera un surco en el piso de la cueva y quedara incrustado en una de las paredes de la misma, hasta atravesarlo. Ocasionando un pequeño temblor que hizo que algunas piedras cayeran, sin perder tiempo Sasori mando el prisma vertical con la intención de aplastarla; no obstante, y gracias a Chiyo y sus hilos de chakra, Sakura evadió el ataque saltando hacia atrás, una vez posicionado ella corrió con en el puño reforzado de chakra.

-¡Shanaroo!- inmediatamente golpeo el bloque metálico para enviarlo al fondo de la cueva, pero en su paso estaba el pelirrojo, que al ver el peligro, salto para ponerse a salvo. El bloque choco en la pared del fondo de la cueva, lo que ocasiono otro pequeño sismo en el lugar. Sasori con ayuda de sus hilos de chakra, mueve las piezas de metal, a la pirámide le da una forma más equilibrada y con la punta hacia abajo, haciéndola girar, conviertiendola en una especie de taladro que viaja por el piso para eliminar a la chica. Sin embargo esta lo vuelve a esquivar, aunque este no se detuvo. Pues nuevamente volvió a embestir a la chica, que nuevamente volvió a esquivarlo saltando sobre el bloque, ella cayó con su puño de chakra para golpear la pirámide y enviarlo al suelo. Sasori movio el bloque con la intensión de eliminarla, pero Sakura corrió para saltar y patear el inmenso prisma de metal, que empotro en el techo de la cueva, ocasionando por consiguiente que este la atravesara y empezara a colapsar. Aun así Sasori enviaba de nueva cuenta sus armas, pero estas eran rechazadas por los potentes golpes de Sakura, ocasionando que a veces atravesara la pared de piedra del sitio y empezara a caer el techo de la cueva.

El estruendo ocasionado en la cueva, hizo que Kakashi se desconcentrara y volteara a ver la dirección del ruido.

 _-Eso vino de la cueva donde Chiyo-sama y Sakura están peleando-_ dijo algo preocupado Kakashi, de igual forma Naruto/Hades miro hacía atrás.

-Kakashi-sensei- dijo también preocupado por la situación.

-Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada, lo único que nos queda es que el equipo de Gai llegue a apoyarlas- fueron las palabras que dijo el conpynin, cosa que hizo que Naruto asintiera. Y siguiera la persecución.

Con el equipo 9, estos seguían peleando contra sus clones, cada miembro separado del otro para mayor comodidad de los enfrentamientos. Gai seguia enfrentándose a su rival, que no se inmutaba ante él. Gai escucho el sonido de algo explotar.

 _-Eso vino del lugar donde dejamos a Kakashi y los demás, ¿Qué estará ocurriendo?-_ pensó rápido, pues tuvo que bloquear un ataque del otro Gai. Neji usaba su Kaiten, siendo imitado por el clon; ambas técnicas chocaban sacando algunos rayos, cuando acabaron ambos se separaron, pero Neji salto par evadir un golpe del Junken de su oponente, quien destruyo una roca, cuando escucho la conmoción.

 _-¿Qué habrá sido ese ruido?-_ pensó en el aire el Hyuga, que con su Byakugan activo visualizo la pelea _–parece que las cosas están parejas, no alcanzo a ver lo que sucede en la cueva-_ dejando eso de lado, continuo la pelea.

Lo mismo ocurrió con Tenten y su clon. Ambas lanzaban Kunas y otras armas desde sus pergaminos. Lee estaba en un combate de taijutsu con su igual, pero se detuvo un rato al escuchar el ruido de la cueva; pero decidió seguir peleando para después ir a apoyarlos.

La cueva estaba cediendo por los impactos que recibía, ya que Sakura rechazaba la enorme barra de hierro que mandaba Sasori por medio de la marioneta. Al igual que estaba esquivando los ataques de la pirámide que lanzaba el pelirrojo. El techo empezaba a colapsar, ya que la cueva no resistia tantos embates de las piezas de metal que se estrellaban en su interior y que a veces perforaba las paredes y el techo. Hasta que finalmente colapso, dejando un enorme hueco.

-No lo haces tan mal, niña- dijo sorprendido Sasori _–Aunque no me quita la vista de encima, si esto sigue, no tendré más remedio que usar mi otros ases-_ analizo Sasori, la respiración de la chica empezaba a agitarse, debido a que el uso de chakra en sus manos empezaba a pasar factura a su cuerpo, pero no iba a darse por vencido.

 _-El punto débil de todo marionetista son sus dedos, antes de que efectué un ataque, estos se mueven indicando donde atacara y la intensidad del mismo-_ analizo la pelirrosa, cada que Sasori hacia un movimiento de los dedos, Sakura los leía y le daba oportunidad de contraatacar. Sasori volvió a enviar su ataque, pero Sakura lo anticipo, saltado para golpear el bloque de hierro.

-¡Shanaro!- con su puño cargado de chakra rechazo el ataque de Sasori quien se quedaba sin ninguna oportunidad de eliminar a las mujeres.

-Parece que tendré que usar mi as- Sasori movió sus dedos de la mano derecha, lo que hizo que la marioneta empezaba a acomodar las dos piezas de hierro sobre la cueva, luego del pecho de esta, se abrió un compartimiento del cual salio un chakra que llego hasta las piezas que se unieron. El chakra era magnético, lo cual ocasiono que se formara una estructura que empezaba a crecer como ramificaciones de un árbol y a abarcar toda la cueva.

-¡Sakura!- grito Chiyo, que con ayuda de los hilos de chakra movió a la chica, ya que de dichas ramificaciones desprendían cuchillas que se dirigían a todas partes de la cueva, lo que ocasionaba que cerrara todas las rutas de escape. La chica se vio incapaz de moverse y recibir el ataque directo. La cueva se cimbro para sacar una enorme nube de polvo. Chiyo estaba en el suelo, pero una roca cayo en su brazo izquierdo, atrapándola y no permitiendo que se moviera -¡Sakura!- grito la anciana, la nube se despejo y se dejo ver que la chica estaba aun con vida pero de pie, pero ya se veía exhausta del combate.

-Vaya, si que eres resistente- dijo Sasori, la chica se sostenía el brazo derecho, ya que recibió unos cortes en la piel y de este empezaba a sangrar –pero ¿Por cuanto tiempo seguirás?- la chica entonces se arrodillo; esto hizo que Chiyo tuviera un mal presentimiento.

-¡No puede ser! La arena de hierro también esta envenenada- Chiyo miro que de las estacas goteaba un liquido morado, indicando que era la toxina.

-Parece que el veneno empieza a actuar, en un par de minutos dejaras de moverte y después de respirar. Me hubiera gustado que fuese parte de mi colección, pero debo eliminarte- con esas palabras Sasori envió al Kasekage, que de sus brazo hizo que salieran unas cuchillas curvas, con la intensión de rematar a la pelirrosa.

-¡SAKURA!- grito con horror Chiyo, al ver que la marioneta se acercaba a ella a una velocidad impresionante, ya estaba a punto de llegar a su objetivo, cuando Sakura se levanto de repente e impacto el puño en la marioneta.

-No esta vez- dijo enojada la chica, haciendo que el muñeco quede hecho pedazos, Sasori miro algo impactado de ese hecho, cuando acabo de eliminar la marioneta, Sakura se paro y empezó a autocurarse las heridas, todo eso a la vista de Sasori. Luego la chica fue corriendo a auxiliar a Chiyo.

-¡Chiyo-sama!- llego al lado de la anciana, luego levanto la enorme roca que aprisionaba la mano de Chiyo –tranquila, la curare- Sakura empezó a emanar su chakra curativo en la lesión de la anciana.

 _-¿Cómo puede aun moverse?-_ se cuestionaba Sasori _–no tendria porque moverse; nadie es capaz de soportar mi veneno. A no ser que tuvieran un antídoto, pero eso es muy difícil, ya que yo conozco como combinar las proporciones adecuadas para elaborar el veneno-_ Sasori se fijo en su abuela _–la anciana es una medinin, pero aun así, ella no conoce el antídoto-_ luego poso su vista en Sakura y en como curaba a Chiyo _–un momento, la chica es una medinin, ella debió de haber hecho un antídoto para el veneno, ahora que recuerdo, ella viene de la aldea de Konoha y en ella vive la Sannin medico, Tsunade. Ella es la única que sabe como hacer suero para combatir un veneno. Es posible que esa niña sea alumna de la Sannin-_ decía el Akatsuki, mientras que pensaba en usar otros recursos.

-Esta bien Sakura, ya no me duele- dijo Chiyo, quien abría y cerraba la mano para saber que estaba sanada.

-¡Oh si! Lo siento- dijo para dejar de curar, luego ella vio que la chica estaba bien -¿Cómo es que puedes moverte?- pregunto Chiyo.

-Fue gracias al antídoto que elabore para curar a Kankuro, sabia que el enemigo usaba estos métodos en una pelea, así con el suero que sobro elabore dos dosis más- la chica enseño una ampolleta vacía que estaba en el suelo –antes que me atacara con su técnica, me inyecte una dosis, lo hice al ultimo momento; ya que si lo hacia se daría cuenta- explico Sakura –si mis cálculos con correcto, el antídoto solo durara tres minutos, los cuales la proteína del veneno será inocua- pero lo que no sabia Sakura era que en realidad la dosis duraba más, gracias a una Diosa que se encontraba en Suna.

En Suna, un contingente salía en apoyo al equipo de Konoha, en el iba Matsuri/Circe como parte de apoyo, pero ella tenía su mente en una platica la noche anterior antes de que el equipo 7 saliera al rescate de Gaara.

Flash Back.

Ambas deidades regresaban a la aldea, era la noche previa a la salida de recuperar a Gaara.

-Hades- Matsuri llamo la atención del Dios Mayor.

-¿Qué sucede, Circe?- le pregunto Naruto/Hades.

-El antídoto que hizo tu amiga lo reforcé con otros elementos, es posible que ella se lleve algunas dosis para evitar que envenados por el enemigo. Aunque por ti no me preocupo, ya que eres inmune a los venenos humanos, pero tus amigos no. Así que el suero estara activo en el cuerpo cinco minutos después se ser inyectado en el torrente sanguíneo- explico la Diosa. El Dios del inframundo sonrió.

-Eso es bueno, esperemos que no lo lleguen a usarlo, sino, seria un problema gastarlos todos en la batalla, no me arriesgo a revivirlos- dijo el Dios, que solo gano un asentimiento de Circe.

Fin Flash Back.

La castaña seguía recordando, pero fue sacada de su mente ante la orden de Temari que estaba junto a Kankuro.

-Muy bien equipo de apoyo, es hora de marcha hacia donde están los equipos de rescate- con eso procedieron a marchar al lugar donde estaba secuestrado Gaara. Sasori seguian mirando a las mujeres.

-Parece que no tengo otra opción. Quisiera usar otra marioneta, pero no me atrevo a arriesgarme- dijo para tomar su capa y empezar a desabrocharla. Sakura le enseñaba la otra ampolleta lleva del antídoto a Chiyo.

-Señora Chiyo, quiero que guarde esta dosis- dijo depositando en sus manos el antídoto.

-Pero ¿Por qué me la das?- cuestiono la anciana muy asombrada de la decisión de la chica.

-Usted es la única que puede mantenerla a salvo, si Sasori se llega a dar cuenta, será nuestro fin, además cualquiera de las dos puede salir herida y necesitaremos que la otra le aplique el antídoto- con esas palabras Chiyo procedió a tomar la ampolleta y la guardo de forma discreta.

-De acuerdo Sakura- así ambas mujeres se levantaban.

-¿Ya acabaron de hablar? porque es hora de que mueran- Sasori acabo de desabrochar la capa –hace tiempo que no me utilizo- tomo su indumentaria y se la quito, revelando algo que dejo anonadada a ambas mujeres.

-Ahora comprendo porque no has envejecido durante estos veinte años, desde tu partida de Suna- dijo Chiyo sin dejar de mirar al que es su nieto.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucede a su cuerpo?- pregunto Sakura al ver que Sasori era una marioneta, en donde debería estar su abdomen y sus vísceras, tenia un cable de acero enrollado con una punta. Sus articulaciones eran de piezas de marionetas, en el lado izquierdo de su pecho habia un cilindro con el Kanji escorpión que sobre salía. A los costados de su cuerpo salieron unas piezas de metal que se dividieron en cinco cuchillas, todas llenas de veneno, en su espalda cargaba cuatro compartimientos de los cuales tenía cuatro rollo con distintos jutsus.

-Sasori modifico su cuerpo y lo convirtió en una marioneta- Sakura quedo impactada, un hombre modificar su propio cuerpo para ser algo así de grotesco. El cable en el abdomen se desenredo, para clavarse en el suelo y Sasori se apoyen en el para que lo elevara.

-Este es la máxima manifestación de las marionetas, cuando su propio creador es una- dijo con orgullo el Akatsuki –ahora es hora de acabar con ustedes- Chiyo con ayuda de uno de sus hilos de chakra, recupero su prótesis, luego la sacudió de la arena de hierro y la cerro.

-No tenemos otra opción, debemos de pelear contra el. ¿Estas lista Sakura?- la chica tomo posición de combate.

-Estoy lista- aseguro Sakura. Entonces empezó el verdadero combate.

 **¿Que honda? Nos volvemos a leer. ¡Impresionante! Estamos en el auge de la batalla para rescatar a Gaara, apareció otro personaje que esta al servicio de la ex de Hades. Antes, pudieron observar que no use la palabra títere en todo el capítulo, y es aquí donde lo voy a explicar: el títere es un muñeco hecho, generalmente, de tela, teniendo en cuenta que se introducirá en la mano que le dará el movimiento cuando este en el escenario del teatro guiñón. La marioneta esta hecho de madera, pero puede estar hecha de tela, con partes de plástico u otros elementos. su movilidad es por medio de los hilos, de los cuales suelgan gracias a una cruz de madera y pueden ser dos. existe una combinación entre marioneta y títere, que usa ambos mecanismo, un ejemplo son (para los que los conocen) los Muppets.**

 **Dejes sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, criticas, opiniones. Con ello vamos a seguir avanzando en las historias, sin más yo me despido. Chao.**


	14. Capítulo 13: El amo de las marionetas

**Hola banda fanficquera, mi nombre es Shion145 y les traigo el capítulo de esta historia. Como verán estuve un poco ausente en ella, ya que deseaba terminar el arco de la vida de Naruto en Konoha en la historia "Naruto Caos DxD" falta el último capítulo por publicar donde se conocerá el motivo de su partida a otra dimensión.**

 **Por otra parte, Banda no sean gandayas un solo review que contestare:**

 **CCSakuraforever: ¿Que pasara con el aliado de Perséfone? Buena pregunta, pero es un soldado de ella, no aliado. Después conocerás de quien se trata.**

 **Sin más doy paso a la historia y nos leemos al final.**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-Katon: ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 13: El amo de las marionetas vs el maestro de las marionetas: Minos de Grifo llega.

En cueva, Sasori había mostrado su verdadera forma, una marioneta viviente; del cual portaba una amplia gama de aparatos para el combate, la mayoría bañados en el veneno que el propio artista elaboro.

-Bien, sino van a atacar, iniciare yo- Sasori coloco sus palmas de las manos hacia enfrente, de ellas salieron una coquilla lista para disparar –entonces ¡Comenzare yo!- Sasori lanzo un ataque de fuego por las boquillas, dandole un aspecto de lanzallamas. Al ver esto, las Kunoichis saltaron para evitar ser quemadas, Sasori empezaba a lanzar ráfagas de fuego, lo que obligo a que las mujeres se escondieran detrás de unas rocas, con las que se protegían de las llamas. El Akatsuki estaba empedernido en eliminarlas -¿Creen que pueden ocultase de mi?- nuevamente disparo el fuego a donde se ocultaban las mujeres. Cuando cesaba el ataque, Sakura salio de su escondite y lanzo un Kunai al marionetista, pero este respondió con fuego, lo que hizo derretir el arma y atacar al lugar. Lo mismo hacia Chiyo, que salía y atacaba, pero era inútil ya que las mantenía sin posibilidad de atacar.

-Ya falta solo noventa segundos- le dijo Sakura a Chiyo, ya que ambas se habían ocultado en una roca grande. Aun así ambas salieron de su escondite con la opción de atacarlo, pero no servia de nada ante el intenso calor. Las llamas calentaban las rocas de los escondites de Sakura y Chiyo hasta ponerlos al rojo vivo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No van a atacar?- dijo el marionetista de Suna, en su espalda, uno de los rollos se desintegro, lo que hizo que se activara el siguiente rollo; lo que dio po resultado que ahora no era fuego, sino agua. Cosa que noto Chiyo.

-Es agua, ¡Sakura retrocede!- la anciana salto antes de que el agua hiciera contacto con la roca caliente, la chica al ver lo que hizo Chiyo salto. El agua al tocar la roca al rojo vivo, esta exploto, debido al shock térmico de la roca. Sakura mantuvo sus brazos para evitar ser golpeada en el rostro por una roca, el nunkenin atacaba con agua a presión, pero decidió cambiar la forma del agua a una donde era una línea y la presión era mayor, convirtiéndola en una arma cortante que traspasaba la roca como mantequilla, incluso las nubes. Cuando el rollo se agoto, este desapareció.

Sasori lanzo entonces su látigo contra ambas Kunoichis, quienes lo esquivaron, pero la fuerza era tal que destruía las rocas, el objetivo era causar la mayor cantidad de daño en ellas, mediante la inoculación del veneno por medio de la punta, algo que requería mucha concentración, puesto que el cable a cada rato que se alargaba, abarcaba una gran extensión de espacio, pero era más complicado controlarlo. Pero Sasori no tenía ese problema, ya que contaba en su interior con un mecanismo que lo enrollaba solo.

-¿Cuanto tiempo estarás parloteando?- dijo Sasori muy serio.

 _-Quedan diez segundos-_ contaba el tiempo que quedaba el antídoto funcional.

-Pues así será- Sasori lanzo su arpón envenenado a la chica, Sakura lo esquivo, pero recibió un corte aun costado del abdomen gracias a la punta. Este mismo quedo atorado en el suelo rocoso de la cueva, y con el mismo se impulso hacia adelante, gracias al mecanismo que hacia que la línea se enrollara de nuevo. En el aire activo sus cuchillas como si fuese hélices de un helicóptero. Sasori ahora cambio de objetivo: Chiyo

-El antídoto funciona- dijo para no sentir ningún efecto del veneno, pero vio que la anciana estaba en desventaja, así que corrió a salvarla, iba a tomar la línea que estaba en el suelo, pero esta se soltó primero –no- dijo casi jadeante de no haber salvado a la anciana -¡CHIYO-SAMA!- grito Sakura al ver que Chiyo estaba en peligro.

-¡Muere anciana!- Sasori estaba saboreando su victoria sobre su familiar, quien cerro lo ojos para su final, pero este no llego -¡¿Qué?!- dijo al ver que se quedo inmóvil, así que se volteo _–la mocosa no esta agarrando la línea-_ veía a Sakura que estaba inmóvil con su rostro de incredulidad, Chiyo abrió los ojos y vio que Sasori estaba frente a ella sin hacerle nada.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto la anciana -¡Sakura!- llama a la chica, quien negó con su cabeza –Entonces…- miro nuevamente a Sasori.

-No puedo moverme, ¿Qué esta pasando?- se pregunto el pelirrojo _–la niña no tiene suficiente energía para detenerme, es más, logre desenterrar el arpón de la línea antes de que la agarrara. La anciana tampoco, entonces…-_ seguía divagando Sasori en todas las posibles respuestas del fenómeno.

-Que bueno que llegue a tiempo- dijo una voz de un hombre, en eso, una sombra aterrizo en el lugar, dejando mostrar a un hombre de cabello blanco y largo, sus ojos son color naranja claro, piel blanca. Vestía un traje negro como de un juez. El hombre tenía la mano estirada.

Los demás estaban impactados de la llegada inesperada del hombre, incluso se sentían muy intimidados por el aura que generaba.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo molesto Sasori ya que no se movía, cosa que lo tenía desconcertado. Chiyo lo analizaba de pies a cabeza, hasta que se llevo una sorpresa, incluso abrió los ojos.

-¡No puede ser posible!- exclamo la anciana al ver con más detalle.

-¿Que sucede Chiyo-sama?- pregunto la pelirrosa al ver la expresión de Chiyo.

-Este hombre…- decía –lo conozco- y no era para menos, pues frente a ellos estaba una de las personas más importantes en el mundo shinobi.

-¿Sabe quien es este hombre?- cuestiono Sakura, ganándose un asentimiento de Chiyo.

-Sí, he escuchado que es este hombre salvo al país de las nieves hace tiempo, junto a la Daimyo Koyuki Hazahana. Dicen que junto a un pequeño grupo de hombres venció al tío de la muchacha llamado Doton, quien gobernaba en un régimen de terror y que anhelaba un dispositivo para conquistar las demás naciones, pero nunca sucedió eso. Según dicen, tiene un terrible jutsu con el que elimino un contingente entero de hombre, pero nunca lo he visto al Daimyo, hasta día de hoy- dijo Chiyo, quien seguía viendo al sujeto quien aun mantenía sus manos al frente.

-Pero ¿Quién es?- nuevamente pregunto la chica, Sasori solamente seguía luchando contra lo que lo detenía, nunca se dieron cuenta que las manos del hombre salían unos hilos muy finos, casi invisibles y que ataban a Sasori con los mismos, impidiendo que se moviera.

-¡Maldición!- Sasori trataba de moverse, pero le era inútil.

-Niña, ya que lo tengo sostenido, necesito que lo golpees con toda tu fuerza- ordeno el hombre, Sakura ante la orden se levanto y corrió contra Sasori, quien seguía sin moverse.

-¡Shanaroo!- Sakura impacto su puño en el cuerpo del marionetista que hasta lo desintegro, incluso el cilindro salio disparado fuera de su lugar. En el lugar solo quedaron las piezas regadas del Akatsuki, mientras que Sakura se recuperaba un poco, debido al constante uso de su chakra en sus puños y en la pelea -todo acabo- dijo casi de rodillas la chica.

-Gracias por habernos ayudado- agradeció Chiyo –pero ¿Por qué esta aquí y no en su reino?- Chiyo se levantaba ya más recuperada.

-Chiyo-sama, ¿Quién es él?- nuevamente pregunto la pelirrosa al escuchar como trataba al hombre con respeto.

-Es el gobernante del país de las nieves junto a la actriz y Daimyo Hozuki Kazahana, que actualmente se cambio de nombre al país de la primavera por un aparato que hace esas tierras más calidas. Es Minos Daimyo y juez de ese país- Sakura abrió de sorpresa los ojos al conocer al hombre.

-¿Qué? ¿Dice que el hombre es un Daimyo? Pero ¿Qué hace un hombre de su condición social peleando?- Sakura miro al hombre, tratando de encontrar una lógica de su presencia en un sitio como ese.

-Fui enviado como apoyo- respondió la pregunta realizada por la ojijade.

-¿Enviado? ¿Por qué?- pregunto la anciana sin comprender la respuesta -¿Cómo un Daimyo vienen a ayudarnos?- normalmente los Daimyo enviaban a hombres a apoyar a otros grupos, pero nunca se presentaban a no ser cuestión de alguna alianza o emergencia.

-Solo les puedo decir que estoy al servicio de alguien más fuerte que yo, pero no es momento de seguir hablando. El enemigo puede aparecer en algún momento- dijo sin dejar su defensa en alto ya que sentía aun la presencia de Sasori en el sitio.

-No creo que se levan…- no pudo terminar de hablar Sakura, cuando escucho un ruido, como si algo se moviera -¡No puede ser!- dijo con temor Sakura; quien giraba la cabeza al sitio donde estaba el cuerpo de Sasori para llevarse una sorpresa, el cuerpo empezaba a levitar y a ensamblarse por si mismo, hasta que la cabeza se coloco en su lugar, mirando a su espalda la giro para colocarla en su posición natural -¿Cómo es posible?- dijo con terror a ver que el Akatsuki estaba como si dada.

-Vaya, el Daimyo Minos. He escuchado de usted, dicen que tiene un poder muy interesante. Creo que seria parte de mi colección personal de marionetas. Una figura única, exquisita y muy rara, pero antes, debo de terminar con esos estorbos- Chiyo seguía impactada de lo que Sasori estuviera en perfectas condiciones.

-No tengo más remedio que recurrir a este jutsu- de sus ropas saco un rollo y lo extendió, donde se veían diez caracteres –dicen que un maestro marionetista radica en el número de marionetas que maneja- los caracteres salían del pergamino y daban la forma de marionetas de vestiduras blancas.

-Vaya, son las marionetas de Shikamatsu, una colección realmente exquisita y única, un jutsu donde usted hizo caer una fortaleza en un día, pero yo hice caer una nación en tan solo un día- con ayuda de un hilo de chakra, Sasori retiro un pergamino de su espalda y lo extendió, del mismo salieron cientos de títeres que estaban flotando, Sasori abrió un compartimiento del lado derecho de su pecho y salieron hilos de chakra que conectaron a los títeres -¡Jutsu secreto rojo: aparición de cien marionetas!- fue lo único que dijo el Akatsuki, las mujeres estaba impactadas por la presencia de las marionetas de Sasori.

-¡Son muchas marionetas!- dijo con los ojos desorbitados Sakura.

-No importa, lo que debemos hacer es acercarnos y destruir su cuerpo, pero ahora que somos más, será más fácil. Aun así no te confíes- los tres estaban listos para el embate de las marionetas de Sasori.

-Parece que desean morir, bueno ¡Que así sea!- el marionetista envió a sus armas. La maestra en marionetas uso sus propias marionetas para destrozar la de su nieto, Sakura golpeaba a las que tenia a su alcance con el riesgo de ser envenenada por las armas. El Daimyo estaba tranquilo, cuando un grupo de 5 marionetas lo atacaron.

-¡Cuidado!- grito Sakura al ver como era atacado Minos, pero las marionetas cayeron destrozadas –¿Cómo?- fue lo único que dijo Chiyo al ver que no se había movido.

- _¿Qué fue lo que hizo? Cinco de mis marionetas cayeron destrozadas sin que se moviera-_ pensó Sasori, y envió más marionetas contra Minos, que sucedió el mismo resultado _-¡imposible! No veo ningún jutsu o ataque que haya destruido las marionetas que lance-_ Minos seguía sin moverse.

-No he de sorprenderme que tus marionetas sean muy débiles ante mí, incluso el más débil de mis soldados las destrozaría con un simple golpe- dijo el Daimyo, o más bien el espectro, ya que nadie conocía realmente quien era –pero si insiste en saber lo que hago, te lo mostrare- Sasori enojado lanzo otros 5 de sus marionetas contra el juez de Grifon. Este activo un poco su cosmos -¡Marioneta cósmica!- de los dedos del juez salieron unos hilos muy finos que conectaron a las marionetas de Sasori, deteniendolas en el acto.

-Usa hilos de chakra también, pero estos son muy distintos, casi no los veo y conecto a las cinco marionetas al mismo tiempo- dijo de forma analítica Chiyo, Minos seguia controlando las marionetas con su propios hilos.

-Otro marionetista, aunque eres distinto- dijo Sasori sin emociones –eres perfecto par mi colección, ¿No te parece perfecta la idea?- Mino solo sonrió.

-Lo dudo, ya que a mi me gustan más las marionetas humanas- Minos con movimientos de sus manos destruyo los juguetes de Sasori, quien estaba impactado de ese hecho.

 _-Uso sus propios hilos para destruir a las marionetas-_ dijo incrédulo el maestro de las marionetas ante lo que hizo Minos, por lo que envió más marionetas contra el juez.

-¡Marioneta cósmica!- con un movimiento de sus manos, destruyo nuevamente las marionetas que Sasori envió -¡Marioneta cósmica!- repitió la técnica nuevamente con el mismo resultado.

 _-¿Cómo es posible? No conozco a alguien que use los hilos de esa forma-_ el ejército de marionetas seguía atacando a los tres involucrados; Chiyo enviaba a pelear a sus propias marionetas, que sacaban desde armas ocultas, bombas, incluso realizaban jutsus de absorción, pero eso no detenía a las de Sasori que eran muchas, incluso ya había perdido a algunos de sus marionetas en el combate, mientras que Sakura recibía algunos cortes de parte de las armas que tenian los muñecos de Sasori; lo que ocasiono que se diera cuenta de algo.

 _-Un momento, no me siento débil por el veneno, ¿Cómo es posible eso? Si e efecto del antídoto ya caduco-_ Sakura seguía pensando en ese detalle, pero después le daría solución, por lo mientras necesitaba concentrarse en eliminar la mayor cantidad de marionetas del enemigo.

-El número de marionetas disminuye, pero aumenta su peligrosidad- dijo Chiyo, ya que mientras menos marionetas hubiera, tenían más riesgo de ser heridas por una de ellas, ya que su movilidad era mayor. Aun así la batalla siguió. Pero algunas de las marionetas de Sasori se lanzaron a Chiyo con la defensa baja y aprovecharon el momento para herirla en el brazo derecho e inocular el veneno.

-¡AAAH! ¡Miserable!- la anciana activo una de sus marionetas que destrozo a sus atacantes, pero el veneno empezaba a actuar, sintiéndose más agotada.

-¡Chiyo-sama! Grito preocupada Sakura al ver que la anciana fue herida, iba a correr pero fue detenida por la propia kunoichi.

-No te preocupes, Sakura. Estoy bien, continuemos- dijo para seguir la afrenta, Sakura no muy segura de las palabras de la anciana continuo lanzando sus marionetas. Pero estas cayeron ante las de Sasori, dejándolas sin más armas. Todo a los ojos del juez, quien se molesto.

-Creo que no me necesitas para formar tu colección exclusiva de muñecos ¿Verdad?- dijo llamando la atención de Sasori –en verdad eres patético al querer solo un remedo de anciana y una niña flaca sin habilidades. Eres una vergüenza para los verdaderos marionetistas- las palabras de Minos hicieron que Sasori se enojara mucho, a Sakura le molesto el comentario que lanzo Minos, aunque Chiyo, por otro lado, conocía las intenciones del Juez.

-¿Tú que sabes del arte de las marionetas? No eres más que un hereje al arte, ahora veras- sin más Sasori lanzo todas sus marionetas contra el espectro, quien simplemente estaba esperando el momento exacto.

-Será mejor que se cubran para lo que voy a hacer- advirtió el Juez a las mujeres.

-Pero…-iba a replicar Sakura, pero al juez volteo y le envió una mirada muy gélida a la chica. Sakura le dio miedo esa acción y mejor acato la orden; por lo fue a recoger a Chiyo–vamos, Chiyo-sama- la chica tomo por el brazo a la anciana y ambas se ocultaron detrás de una roca –espero que sepa lo que hace- dijo la chica al mirar al Daimyo quien no se movía a pesar del gran número de marionetas en su contra.

-También espero, querida- ambas miraban como el ejército de marionetas seguía su curso sin detenerse.

-No sé qué pretender, pero no saldrás con vida y serás mí mas preciada posesión- dijo Sasori que mandaba una sonrisa.

-¿Estas seguro de eso?- Minos hizo arder su cosmos frente a Sasori, quien abrió los ojos por la sensación que emanaba.

-¡No es posible! Es la misma sensación que sentimos hace rato, Así que tu eres el causante de esa terrible sensación- dedujo el marionetista, pero estaba errado en su argumento.

-Créeme que esto que hago, no se compara con el poder que hace rato sentí- respondió Minos sin dejar de emanar su terrible cosmos.

-¿Qué…?- fue lo único que exclamo Sasori.

-El poder que sintieron hace un momento era de alguien más poderoso que yo, pero no te voy a revelar nada de esa persona, ¡Así que prepárate!- Minos miraba a las marionetas aproximarse. Detrás de la roca, Chiyo como Sakura miraban y sentían el poder de Minos.

-¿Qué clase de chakra es ese? Se siente muy poderoso- dijo la ojijade mientras veía como el juez manaba su poder.

-No lo sé, nunca había sentido este inmenso poder, pero lo que me sorprende más, es que hay alguien más fuerte que el propio Daimyo- las palabras de denotaba sorpresa, aunque en realidad no conocían quien podía superar el juez, en ese momento de sus espaldas de Minos salieron un par de alas de metal negras.

-¡Son alas!- dijo sorprendida Sakura –pero ¿Qué pretenderá con ellas?- lo que no sabían era que el Juez iría con uno de su más poderoso ataque. Minos replegó sus alas en si mismo.

-Prepárate, porque tus muñecos se convertirán en aserrín- el cosmos de Minos aumenta hasta que vino lo imprevisto -¡Aleteo de Plumas Gigantesco!- exclamó el Juez mientras que abría de golpe sus alas, generando así un poderoso vendaval huracanado, que a su paso iba destruyendo todas las marionetas que Sasori le había enviado.

-¿Qué…clase…de…jutsu…es…este?- Sasori se cubría del inmenso poder de Minos, quien destrozaba todo a su alrededor.

-¡Es muy poderoso!- expreso con sorpresa y temor Chiyo que junto a Sakura se cubrían de los vientos generados por el Daimyo. El poder de Minos se sintió en todo el alrededor de la cueva, tanto que llamo la atención del equipo de Gai, quien detuvo su pelea.

-¿Qué demonios…?- Gai no tenía palabras para describir el fenómeno.

-¿Que fue eso?- lo mismo pregunto Lee al escuchar el inmenso estruendo.

-¿Qué estará pasando en la cueva?- preguntaba Tenten al sentir como se cimbraba el sitio.

 _-Parece que algo paso en la cueva-_ dijo Neji al esquivar un ataque de su clon. Incluso Kakashi, Naruto/Hades y Deidara miraron hacía atrás al sentir el poder de Minos.

-¿Qué…fue…ese poder? ¿Acaso habrá sido Sasori?- el bombardero sudaba de terror al sentir el poder _–No, fue algo más. Podría jurar que era la misma sensación de hace unos momentos, ¿Será acaso la fuente de esta sensación será el mismo que él que esta en la cueva?-_ se preguntaba Deidara quien seguía volando. Con Kakashi era igual.

-¿Qué habrá pasado en la cueva? Sentí un inmenso chakra que se expandía con velocidad y luego ese sonido- Naruto seguía concentrado en recuperar a Gaara -¿Acaso será…?- Kakashi miro a Naruto/Hades quien había sentido ese poder.

-Fue Minos- fue lo único que respondio.

-¿Minos?- pregunto Kakashi, pero algo en su mente le hizo abrir los ojos –espera ¿Dices que fue el Daimyo del país de la primavera el que ocasiono lo que sentí hace un momento?- Naruto/Hades asintió a la pregunta de Kakashi.

-Parece que lo enviaron de apoyo, Minos es uno de los tres Jueces del inframundo, si fue él, el que causo eso, entonces ese Akatsuki esta perdido- lo expuesto por Naruto dejo mudo a Kakashi –Minos es el más poderoso de los tres jueces, incluso podría pelear contra el más poderoso de los Santos dorados de mi sobrina sin ningún problema, no por nada es capaz de destruir un pueblo con su técnica- Kakashi ahora estaba viendo de otra perspectiva lo que una sola persona con cosmos podría hacer.

Sasori estaba inmóvil, ya que sus marionestas estaban en el suelo prácticamente deshechas. Chiyo y Sakura se asomaron, solo para llevarse la mayor impresión de su vida.

-¡Increíble! Su Jutsu destruyo a todas las marionetas de Sasori- dijo sorprendida la anciana, Sasori estaba entre asombrado y aterrado.

 _-¿Cómo es posible? Destruyo mis marionetas con un solo ataque. Pero lo que más me sorprende es ese chakra extraño que manifestó. Un Jutsu de ese calibre debería haber consumido gran cantidad de chakra-_ Sasori miraba a Minos, quien percibia que no estaba agotado por usar su técnica. Algo que llamo la atención de Sasori.

-¿Eso fue todo?- le pregunto, lo que hizo que el pelirrojo saliera de sus pensamientos.

-Indudablemente serás la mejor pieza de mi colección- Sasori saco una cuchilla de su brazo derecho y se lanzo contra el juez -¡Muere!- el chico lanzo un tajo con el arma, sin embargo el juez lo bloqueo con su brazo izquierdo, al hacerlo, el arma punzo-cortante se rompió, ya que el juez portaba su surplice bajo sus vestimentas.

 _-¿Qué? Solamente bloqueo mi ataque con su mano y mi cuchilla envenenada se rompió, ¿Quién rayo es?-_ Sasori se mantenía en movimiento, pero no espero el siguiente movimiento del Juez. Este encendió nuevamene su cosmos y coloco sus manos en posición como si controlara una marioneta.

-Mi turno- dijo el Juez -¡Marioneta Cósmica!- el cuerpo de Sasori quedo inmóvil y era rodeado de un aura morada.

-¿Qué es esto? ¡No puedo moverme libremente!- el cuerpo del Akatsuki empezaba a moverse por si solo.

-¿Qué le esta haciendo?- pregunto Sakura, que era observadora de la pelea.

-Parece que controla el cuerpo de Sasori, pero este chakra es algo raro- dijo Chiyo, quien no perdía detalles de la pelea. Sasori no podía mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo, pero a la vez levitaba.

-Espero que te guste mi técnica de marioneta, porque ahora eres una- Sasori quedo impactado por la técnica de Minos.

-¿Crees que esa es una técnica de marionetas?- pregunto Sasori.

-Como te dije, a mi me gustan las marionetas humanas- Minos movía sus dedos y el cuerpo de Sasori empezaba a retorcerse y a hacer movimientos muy extraños, pero no emitía ningún grito de dolor –vaya, eres muy resistente- dijo Minos al ver que el pelirrojo no se quejaba de dolor.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras con mi cuerpo, porque no siento dolor, ya que soy una marioneta- Minos alzo una ceja, y supo que no serviría su técnica en el hombre.

-Comprendo, tu mismo te transformaste en una marioneta, aunque no pueda causarte dolor, lo que si puedo hacer es esto- dijo para posteriormente estirar uno de sus dedos y este, por medio de sus hilos, destrozara el dedo índice de Sasori.

-¿QUÉ?- grito impactado del hecho -¿Cómo fue que hiciste eso? Nadie ha podido destrozar este cuerpo, y menos con una técnica de marioneta- Minos seguía controlando el cuerpo de Sasori por medio de sus hilos.

-Puedo controlar los cuerpos con mi técnica, pero en mi caso, los destrozo hasta la muerte- en cuerpo de Sasori empezaba a resquebrajarse, incluso algunas piezas se separaban del cuerpo –Este es tu fin- Minos hizo que los hilos destruyeran por completo el cuerpo de Sasori, quien caía al suelo hecho pedazos.

-¡Sorprendente!- murmuro Sakura al ver que fue vencido el marionetista –No puede ver como lo hizo- Minos avanzo hasta donde estaba el cuerpo destruido de Sasori.

-Vaya, fue un desperdicio- dijo para luego hincarse –y yo que quería regalarle una marioneta a mi pequeña Ariadna y esta era excelente- Minos revisaba minuciosamente la marioneta, pero se percato de algo que no estaba en su sitio _–¡Un momento! Recuerdo que tenía en el pecho algo parecido a un cilindro con la palabra escorpión, pero no esta-_ efectivamente, la pieza faltante que menciono Minos había desaparecido. En el lugar solo hacia un hueco, indicando que no estaba la pieza faltante, por lo que empezó a búscalo en la zona. Pero nadie se percato que una de las marionetas que estaba completa se levantaba, con un trozo de tela sobre su cabeza, quien empuñaba una espada envenenada, quien tenía a la vista a la desprevenida anciana.

-¡Muere anciana!- Era Sasori, quien había reemplazado su cuerpo, trasladando el cilindro a otra marioneta y esta se insertara en el pecho de la misma, Sakura al escuchar la voz de Sasori corrió.

-¡Chiyo-sama!- la chica se interpuso entre el Akatsuki y la anciana, recibiendo la estocada que le atravesó el costado derecho. Todo a la vista de Minos, quien no le dio tiempo de reaccionar

-¡Maldito!- exclamo con enojo Minos.

-¡Sakura!- grito Chiyo, pues vio como ere apuñalada la chica –Sakura- la aludida tomaba la espada, pero le costaba trabajo sacarla de su cuerpo.

 _-No puede ser, ya se acabo el tiempo del antídoto-_ pensó la chica, pues los cinco minutos habían transcurrido desde que se coloco la dosis _–no…puedo…sacar…la…espada-_ la chica sentía que sus fuerzas se agotaban poco a poco, ya que el veneno empezaba a surtir efecto en los músculos de Sakura.

-Fue algo estúpido de tu parte haber salvado la vida de la anciana- Sasori introducía más y más el arma en la herida de la chica, que ya empezaba a sangrarse. Chiyo como Sakura empezaban a resentir los efectos del veneno. Pero más la anciana debido a su edad, además que no había tomado el antídoto, por lo que el efecto del veneno avanzaba más. Pero la chica no se vencía y tomo el arma con su mano derecha _-¿Que sucede con esta chica?-_ pensó Sasori, ya que no podía sacar el arma del cuerpo.

-No me rendiré- Sakura trataba por todos los medios de soportar el dolor, sorprendiendo a Sasori, Minos veía como se llevaban las cosas.

-¡Miserable!- grito enojado que empezó a correr, pero Sasori hizo un movimiento.

-Si das un paso más, esta niña morirá- Minos detuvo su avance ante la amenaza del Akatsuki, mientras seguía sosteniendo la espada.

 _-No puedo revivir a la niña sin arriesgar a que mi señor Hades sea descubierto. Ya hice mucho al mostrar mis habilidades y parte de mi sapurisu-_ apretó los puños en clara frustración e impotencia ante la amenaza.

-Perfecto, una vez que me deshaga de ellas, tu te convertirás en mi marioneta. Minos el más poderoso de los Daimyo en mi colección- decía Sasori, pero lo que no veía fue que Chiyo sacaba la ampolleta del antídoto, con la fuerza suficiente que inyecto en medicamento en la pierna de la chica.

-¡Chiyo-sama! ¿Por qué lo hizo?- pregunto Sakura al sentir el piquete y como el medicamento era introducido en su cuerpo. Sasori vio el antídoto.

- _Así que ese es el antídoto-_ el marionetista decidió que era inútil seguir forcejeando la espada dentro del cuerpo de Sakura, por o que decidió desprenderse de brazo, el cual escondía otra cuchilla. Con eso salto para ponerse a salvo.

 _-¿Así que todavía tiene armas escondidas?-_ pensó Minos. Sakura estaba sorprendido por el arma que saco el pelirrojo. Sasori corrió para matar a Sakura.

-¡Muere!- grito al tiempo que lanzaba el corte; aunque este no llego, ya que sintió que algo le atravesaba el cuerpo, en especial el pecho, quedando inmóvil _-¿Cómo es posible?-_ pensó el pelirrojo. El miro a un lado para encontrarse a madre y al otro para ver a padre; ambas marionetas habían apuñalado el cilindro que tenia el pecho. Mientras que Chiyo había movido a los muñecos en el ultimo momento.

-Sasori, bajaste tu guardia en el último momento- Sasori aun seguía sin procesar lo ocurrido, miro y a un lado y vio que una marioneta de Chiyo salía un diagrama parecido a un sello –y ahora no puedes moverte. Aunque tengas el cuerpo de un títere, necesitas una parte humana para controlar tu chakra, esa es tu debilidad. Cuando Minos destruyo tu anterior cuerpo, pude ver como desprendías ese parte que tenias en el lado izquierdo del pecho. Lo hiciste de forma rápida- describió la forma en que Sasori pudo sobrevivir al ataque de Minos.

 _-Veo que lo descubrió-_ pensó el juez al ver la jugada de Akatsuki _–ahora comprendo bien, ese chico simplemente le tenía miedo a la muerte experimento con su cuerpo, haciéndolo una marioneta; pero como dijo la anciana, necesita una parte viva para generar lo que llaman chakra, muy ingenioso, pero se convirtió en su punto débil, es por eso que cuando destruí su cuerpo, la parte viva es la que salvo para que no lo matara-_ Sakura se sentía muy débil que cayo al cuerpo, Chiyo como pudo se movió a un lado de ella.

-¡Sakura!- Minos también corrió a ver como estaba la chica.

-El veneno esta en su cuerpo- dijo mientras se arrodillaba –debemos de sacar la espada, ya que aun sigue enviando veneno a su cuerpo- Chiyo asintió a las palabras del juez.

-De acuerdo, quiero que le extraigas las espada poco a poco, mientras que curo sus heridas- con la indicación, Minos tomo la espada que tenía clavada Sakura en su abdomen, la cual retiraba poco a poco, mientras que la anciana aplicaba su jutsu curativo. A cada centímetro que salía la espada, Sakura se quejaba –tienes que ser fuerte- decía Chiyo para tranquilizarla –un poco más y saldrá- Minos saco por completo la espada, mientras que Chiyo cerraba la herida. Todo ante la vista de Sasori.

-Eso no funcionara, ella morirá. Independientemente del veneno, ha perdido mucha sangre- dijo Sasori –se que eres una iryonin, por eso le apunte a una parte vital del cuerpo de la chica, no importa que tanto la cures, morirá- Chiyo usaba su palma mística para cerrar la herida.

-Tienes razón, pero en estos momentos estoy pasando mi energía vital a la chica, es un jutsu de reanimación- explico el procedimiento.

 _-¿Qué?-_ Sasori se quedo impactado ante las palabras de su abuela.

 _-Así que planea sacrificarse, dándole su vida a la chica-_ pensó Minos, quien seguía viendo como curaban a Sakura. La chica empezaba a reaccionar.

-Este jutsu sirve para reanimar a cualquier cosa, incluso una marioneta, pero lleva un costo muy alto, que es mi propia vida- Sakura empezó a abrir los ojos y para después reincorporarse.

-Chiyo-sama- dijo la chica -¿Esta bien?- pregunto por su estado de salud.

-Sí, estoy bien- sin embargo Chiyo respiraba agitadamente, ya que estuvo expuesta al veneno por más tiempo, además que empezaba a sudar y a sentir la debilidad en sus músculos.

-¿Qué curioso?- dijo de forma analítica Sasori al ver que no le sucedía nada a Chiyo –el jutsu de reanimación debió de matarte- lo que no sabia era que este jutsu no consumió su energía vital.

-Es verdad, pero en este caso solo eran heridas severas, pero no estaba muerta o en estado agonizante, así que aunque mi vida estaba en riesgo, esta se salvo- Sasori solo escuchaba con atención desde su lugar, dando una sonrisa.

-Vaya, pero que desgracia- al acabar su oración, Sakura le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro que lo hizo voltear, a la vez que cuarteaba el material –niña, sabes que no siento dolor alguno, ya que mi cuerpo es una marioneta- Sakura estaba enojada por las palabras dichas con Sasori –cuando me golpeas simplemente solo te lastimas los nudillos- Sakura estaba apunto de explorar –ahora que me doy cuenta, ambas les gusta hacer cosas patéticas e inútiles- dio una risa sin sentimientos, ni emociones –en cambio, yo no siento nada ante la idea de que esa vieja que es de mi sangre muera. Ni en mi cuerpo, ni en mi corazón. Le he quitado la vida a miles de personas y ella solamente es una más- dejo de decir su discurso Sasori, Sakura solo tuvo más asco de él por las palabras frías y sin sentido del pelirrojo.

-¡Eres un monstruo! ¿Qué crees que es la vida humana? ¿Qué es la familia para ti?- Minos simplemente estaba escuchando la platica, aunque sabia la razón del por qué actuaba así Sasori.

-La chica tiene razón- finalmente intervino el Juez –la vida humana es más que un simple número- todos giraron a donde estaba el espectro –la vida es solo un instante que tiene que ser vivido. Reconozco que los humanos cometen errores, sin embargo no te da derecho a jugar con los demás como si fuesen tus marionetas. Incluso yo, siendo un juez no puedo juzgar todo- nadie decía nada acerca de las palabras de Minos –no obstante, puedo asegurar que aun sientes algo en ese cuerpo frío y vació- Sasori solo sonrió.

-¿Así? ¿Y qué es, según tú, lo que aun sigo sintiendo?- Minos tenía una respuesta a la pregunta de Sasori.

–Miedo- fue lo único que respondió Minos, Sasori lanzo una risa sutil.

-¿Miedo?- nuevamente pregunto, Minos cerro sus ojos.

-Así es, miedo a nunca lleguen las personas, como tus padres- el Akatsuki abrió los ojos muy grande –pero viéndote detenidamente, has dado muestras de emociones, sutiles, pero significantes como una sonrisa- Sasori bajo la cabeza y sonrio.

-¡Qué irónico!- fue lo que dijo –parece que casi es mi hora- Sasori levanto el rostro -Pronto voy a morir. Antes de eso, voy a hacer algo por ti...- miro a Sakura -considéralo una recompensa por derrotarme- Sakura se le quedo viendo detenidamente.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?- dijo dudosa de lo que propinia el pelirrojo.

-Hace unos días, después de capturar al Jinchuriki. Recibí información de un espía que trabaja para mi y vigila a Orochimaru- cada uno de los miembros que estaba en la cueva pusieron atención –ve al puente Tenchi en diez días. Ahí iba a reunirme con él para obtener información- Sasori empezaba a morir.

-¿Qué tipo de información?- pregunto la pelirrosa.

-Sobre un tal Sasuke- respondió el agonizante hombre

-¿Sasuke? ¿Qué sabes sobre él?- la chica pregunto con mucho ahínco sobre el pelinegro.

-Lo que sé, es que apareció en la guarida de Orochimaru hace unos días, no sé cual sea su objetivo…que más da…ya no…creo que…pueda- el mecanismo de Sasori dejo de funcionar, dando a entender que murió. La chica quedo sorprendida por la información. Aunque la imagen que proyectaba Sasori con las otras marionetas era de una familia unida incluso en la muerte. Las tres marionetas cayeron al suelo, dando fin a la contienda.

-Sasuke- murmuro Sakura –pero ¿Cómo?- no podía entender los motivos de que estuviera el Uchiha con Orochimaru.

-¿Qué sucede, Sakura?- pregunto la anciana al ver que la chica quedo impactada por el nombre.

-Sasuke deserto de la aldea hace tres años. Un equipo fue a buscarlo, pero sin éxito alguno; en un principio intentaba irse con Orochimaru, pero por algún motivo no fue con él. Supe que otra persona se lo llevo. Y ahora esto- la chica estaba confundida, primero huye con Orochimaru, luego alguien se lo llevo a otro lugar y luego aparece en la guarida del Sannin -¿Por qué razón esta con Orochimaru? ¿Dónde estuvo estos tres años? No entiendo nada- para Sakura era una total confusión.

-Lo único que puedes hacer es ir a ese lugar y saberlo que ocurrió con él- Sakura pensó un poco las palabras de Chiyo.

-Tal vez tenga razón- dijo sin más, Chiyo sonrió pero se quejo al agarrarse el costado derecho -¡Chiyo-sama! ¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto angustiada la chica.

-Sí, no te preocupes, será mejor ir con los demás- con dificultad, Chiyo se levantaba, aunque a Sakura no le gustaba como se movía –vamos- ordenos.

-Ustedes adelántense, aun tengo una cosa que hacer- inquirió Minos, la anciana y Sakura asintieron. Por lo que empezaron a correr para alcanzar a Naruto. Minos fue a donde estaba la marioneta y se detuvo –parece que te has ganado un lugar en el inframundo, sin embargo me pregunto ¿Cuál fue la razón de que te suicidaras? Si podías esquivar el ataque- dijo mirando el cadáver –te veré en mi tribunal y ahí te asignaré la prisión a la cual iras- Minos caminaba con total calma –ahora debo presentarme ante el señor Hades y explicarle de lo que sucedió y porque mostré un poco de mi poder- con eso salio del sitio, dejando intacto el sitio del combate.

 **Bueno mi estimada banda metalroquera y todo lo demás, apareció el espectro de Grifo apoyando a la abuela Chiyo y a Sakura en la pelea contra Sasori. Casi atrapan a la hermana de Ino nuestro Dios Hades y el espantapájaros. Antes de terminar, les informo:**

 **Modificare un poco el capítulo dos de "Naruto Caos DxD" ya que introduciré a un verdadero amigo de Naruto y no al papanatas del emo sensible. Me refiero a Shikamaru, ya que el si apoyo en Naruto cuando murió su majestad Jiraya, entonces será una pauta importante en la vida de Naruto, además de subir el siguiente capítulo de la historia.**

 **Ya saben, dejen un comentario, review, critica, duda, sugerencia o lo que deseen, yo sin más me despido y los leo en el siguiente capítulo o historia. Bye.**


	15. Capítulo 14: Salvando a Gaara: Un poder

**¿Qué hay banda? Aquí su amigo Shion145 trayéndoles otro capítulo más de esta historia. Me tarde pero las cosas importantes son primero. Vayamos a entrar el capítulo de hoy pero antes, los reviews:**

 **Lalo80: Gracias por tus palabras y he aquí el nuevo capítulo.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias, y si nuevas técnicas.**

 **Animebot02: Hay veces que no se puede y debemos dejarlas un lado. Y si, Minos le daría una paliza a Sasori, incluso en el inframundo, de hecho con su técnica de Marioneta cósmica puede controlar hasta cinco cuerpo humanos a la vez.**

 **Con esto damos paso al capítulo, donde se rescatará a Gaara de las garras de Akatsuki, además de un fenómeno que le ocurrirá a Hades, y como lo controlara Kakashi. Así damos comienzo al capítulo de hoy.**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-¡Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 14: Salvando a Gaara: Un poder oculto de Hades.

La persecución ya llevaba un buen tramo de recorrido, y pareciera que no acabaría. Pero para Hades, el rescatar a su amigo era primordial, ya que compartial el mismo sentimiento de ser jinchurikis.

-¿Cómo va con eso, Kakashi-sensei?- pregunto Naruto/Hades, Kakashi seguía reuniendo chakra.

-Ya casi, no tengo mucho chakra como tú- respondió, Naruto permitió que siguiera con reunir chakra –ya esta- el peligris bajo sus manos para dejar ver que el Sharingan cambio a otro patrón.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Naruto, ya que es la primera vez que ve el cambio ocular.

-Es el Magenkyo Sharingan, una evolución del Sharingan- le respondió mientras seguían avanzando.

-¿Ese es el Magenkyo Sharingan?- Kakashi afirmo con la cabeza –entiendo- comprendió Naruto a lo que se refería su sensei en turno.

-Cuando despiertes tu Magenkyo, yo te ayudare a que lo controles- una petición que Naruto no podía desaprovechar.

-De acuerdo, aunque no sé si desarrolle el Magenkyo, ya que no soy 100% Uchiha- explico el Dios _–Y la verdad no quiero ser un resentido social con problemas de estreñimiento-_ dijo en su mente.

-Bueno, eso no lo sabremos, mejor sigamos- dejaron de hablar y se concentraron en un objetivo: Deidara. El equipo de Gai aun seguía en el combate.

-Debo de apresurarme e ir con el resto del equipo de Kakashi- Gai bloqueaba una patada de su doble -¡No hay tiempo que perder!- el maestro en taijutsu se lanzo contra su oponente en un combo de puñetazos y patadas. Cansado, Gai logro dar golpe en su clon, quien cayo al suelo, luego este empezó a desmoronarse –bien ahora con los demás- Gai hecho a correr para unirse al rescate.

Al igual que el Jounnin, Neji estaba algo cansado, se vería que el otro no tenía ningun daño en su cuerpo.

-No tengo más opción- Neji se lanzo al ataque con su característica técnica Hyuga -2 palmas, 4 palmas- el jounnin iniciaba el contraataque con el Junken -8, palmas, 16 palmas- uno a uno, los golpes asestaban en el objetivo -32 palmas, 64 palmas ¡8 trigramas, 64 palmas!- al mencionar el nombre de la técnica, lanzo a su clon lejos, Neji jadeaba de agotamiento, pero miro que el clon se desintegraba –ahora, a ir con los demás- así que partió para reunirse con el resto de integrantes.

Lee hacia lo mismo con su clon, este ya estaba algo agotado por la pelea en donde no habia un claro ganador.

-Ahora veras- el chico de cejas espesas salio corriendo -¡Sentirás mis llamas de la juventud!- Lee deslizándose sobre el suelo, llego debajo de su oponente y le conecto una patada ascendente, que hizo levantar al clon por los aires. El chico salto y empezó a desatar sus vendas –¡Es tu fin!- las vendas se enrollaron en el cuerpo de su oponente, con las que afianzo bien y luego giro de cabeza para empezar a caer en picada -¡Loto invertido!- Lee empezó a girar en su propio eje, junto a su rival. Ambos se dirigieron al suelo a gran velocidad, pero el alumno de Gai lo soltó antes que se estrellara en dicho lugar. El clon ya derrotado, se convirtió en tierra y se empezó a deshacer. Jadeando, Lee se incorporo u empezó a correr –Ya voy mi linda Sakura- dijo al aire, mientras se dirigía a donde estaba el resto del equipo 7.

Tenten tenía varios cortes, producto de las armas que su contraparte le lanzaba, incluso empezaba a cansarse.

-Esto ya es demasiado- la chica tomo parte de su rollo y enfoco gran cantidad de chakra en el papel -¡Toma esto!- del sello que estaba grabado, salio una inmensa nube de humo. El clon de Tenten (Conocida como Pucca) vio el panorama, la luz del sol era oscurecida por una nube de kunais, shurinken, y otras armas arrojadizas; las cuales descendieron sobre ella, dejándola fuera de combate –hecho- exclamo al ver a su oponente en el suelo derrotada, que se empezó a deshacer en agua –ahora, ir con los demás- con eso en mente, la chica inicio su carrera para reunirse con el resto del equipo y ayudar en el rescate.

Kakashi enfocaba a su objetivo con su Magenkyo Sharinga. Intentaba usar una de las técnicas oculares que proporcionaba el Doujutsu.

-Naruto, hazte a un lado- el rubio Dios, salto a una orilla del risco para empezar a escalarlo. Una vez enfocado, Kakashi inicio con el plan -¡Kamui!- el espacio donde estaba Deidara se empezó a deformar.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo sorprendido de como era absorbido -¿Qué clase de jutsu es?- el rubio, con ayuda de su aparato que llevaba en el ojo derecho, acerco el rostro de Kakashi como si fuese un telescopio y miro el ojo –tiene un ojo similar a Itachi- sin embargo la técnica aun seguía tratándolo de absorber –debo de alejarme del jutsu- el rubio maniobraba el ave de arcilla para estar lejos de la visión de Kakashi, pero le era difícil, ya que la fuerza de succión le impedía moverse –sino hago algo, este agujero negro me absorberá- Deidara hacía lo imposible de salir del campo de visión de Kakashi y aspi impedir la técnica.

El peliplata seguía intentando absorber al bombardero de Iwa, pero el uso de la técnica conlleva un precio y era el gasto de chakra. Por lo que a veces apartaba su visión por breves momentos y nuevamente enfocaba a su objetivo, quien trataba se escapar.

-¡Demonios!- la fuerza era demasiado, pero seguía perseverando, incluso después de salir del cañón, Kakashi no dejaba libre a Deidara. Hasta que llego un punto en donde el Kamui hizo contacto con el brazo derecho del Akatsuki, que ocurrió lo inminente -¡AAARGH!- su brazo fue amputado por el codo, debido a la fuerza de succión del Kamui.

-Es todo lo que puedo hacer- dijo cansado, pero satisfecho. Kakashi retorno su Magenkyo a un Sharingan, para evitar más gasto de chakra.

-Por poco- dijo adolorido Deidara –primero mi brazo izquierdo lo pierdo contra el Jinchuriki del Ichibi y ahora el derecho, lo único que me queda es huir- con algo de dificultad se incorporo en el aves. Lo que no tenia en cuenta era que el Dios Hades ya tenía un plan de respaldo.

Naruto estaba saltando de árbol en árbol, cuando aprovecho la oportunidad, así que uso su cosmos y dio un gran salto; lo que asombro fue, que el sitio de donde dio el salto se hundió.

-¡Devuélveme a Gaara!- le grito Naruto que estaba a un lado del ex Iwa, quien estaba sorprendido.

-¿Cómo es que llegaste tan rápido?- Naruto no respondió, solo creo dos clones de sombra, quienes lo impulsaron hacia el Akatsuki que no pudo hacer nada, pues Naruto manifestó su cosmos en su puño derecho, el cual impacto en el cuello del ave, separando la cabeza donde estaba Gaara. Deidara tuvo que saltar para mantenerse a salvo, mientras que los dos clones tomaban la cabeza y la mantenían segura.

Los cuatro cayeron al bosque, los clones del Dios aterrizaron en una rama de un árbol, cuidando que no le sucediera nada a la cabeza de arcilla, Naruto descendió en otra rama y Deidara caía con dificultada, debido a la falta de brazos para maniobrar el descenso, llevándose algunos golpes en el proceso.

-¡AARGH!- gimió al caer finalmente en el suelo del bosque -¡Rayos!- se quejo. Kakashi había llegado a lado del rubio original.

-¡Naruto!- nombro su sensei, quien miro a los clones mantener a salvo el paquete, el Dios salto donde estaba la cabeza de la estatua.

-¡Gaara!- gritaba, mientras destrozaba la arcilla con la posibilidad de que su amigo estuviera con bien -¡Gaara!- las manos del Dios quitaba arcilla del cuerpo del pelirrojo, hasta que llego a él, Naruto lo miro por un momento. El cuerpo del Kasekage no emitía señal de vida, así que lo movió un poco –Gara, despierta, despierta- decia el chico. Pero no había respuestas, así que coloco sus dedos en la yugular y tomo signo vital. Abriendo los ojos, ya Gaara estaba casi en línea mortal _–Esta casi en la entrada del Yomotsu-_ dijo en su mente. Empezó a enojarse –voy a matarte- su voz se volvió más potente –voy a matarte, humano- lo ultimo lo susurro -Kakashi seguía mirando la escena, quien solo tenia un pensamiento.

-¡Llegamos demasiado tarde!- luego miro a Deidara que simplemente veía a Naruto.

-Lo siento, pero no es nada personal- grave error –además tu amigo ya esta muerto, así que ¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunto, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, así que dio media vuelta para escapar, pero se encontró con una sorpresa -¿Cómo demonios es que llegaste tan rápido?- dijo impresionado, pues frente a él estaba Naruto/Hades, quien mantenía una mirada de ira, incluso Kakashi estaba asombrado, ya que no lo vio moverse.

 _-Es demasiado veloz-_ Naruto apretaba los dientes y los puños de impotencia.

-Voy a matarte, miserable- sin decir más palabras, el Dios le dio un golpe en el estómago de Deidara, que lo hizo levantarse unos centímetros del suelo, haciéndolo escupir saliva, el rubio de coleta cayo al suelo arrodillado, sosteniéndose la zona afectada.

-¿Cómo…?- no podía articular ninguna palabra, ya que el golpe le saco todo el aire, pero al recuperar el elemento vital en sus pulmones, Deidara levanto el rostro molesto. Solo que se llevo una fuerte impresión -¿Qué?- fue lo único que dijo, pues vio que los ojos del Dios habían cambiado de color, ya no eran azules con el Sharingan activo, sino que ahora eran rojos, con una esclerótica negra, su miraba expresaba furia. El ambiente empezaba a sentirse muy raro, demasiado para el gusto de Deidara, empezaba a tener miedo ante lo que veía, incluso retrocedía -¡AAAH!- Naruto avanzaba poco a poco, cuando Deidara iba a correr, nuevamente Naruto se lanzo a atacarlo; ya no solo fue un golpe, sino que eran varios cargados con potencia.

-Voy a matarte por lo que le hiciste a Gaara- la voz de Naruto cambio a una más grave, mientras los golpes iban al escultor, que no podía defenderse, una patada en el estomago lo mando a estrellarse en un árbol, que con tal fuerza, que lo derribo.

-¿Qué…le…pasa…?- dijo ya muy lastimado, incluso empezaba tener algunas hemorragias por los golpes. Naruto avanzaba, pero a cada paso una sensación de miedo empezaba a invadir el sitio, no solo el lugar donde estaba, sino que empezaba a expandirse. El rubio de Iwa empezaba a sudar, incluso se paralizo de terror

 **-Tú corazón, dejara de latir para siempre-** sin oportunidad de escapar, Naruto lazo un golpe directo a Deidara **-¡YAAAH!** \- grito mientras corría con el puño derecho preparado.

-¡AAAAH!- grito Deidara con los ojos abiertos del shock. El puño del Jinchuriki le atravesó el pecho del lado izquierdo, aplastando en el proceso el corazón sin ninguna dificultad, la sangre salpico y de su boca de Deidara, salio un hilo de la misma sustancia roja. Incluso se escucho el sonido de ingresar más el brazo en el pecho de Deidara. Mas, el rubio lanzo una sonrisa y este se transformo en un clon de arcilla y cayo a los pies de Naruto.

-¡Uno clon de arcilla! Se sustituyo- dijo Kakashi, que también se sorprendió por el golpe que atravesó el pecho de Deidara. Lo que no previo era lo que a continuación sucedería. Los ojos cambiaron a unos rojos muy intensos y su piel empezó a palidecer un poco. Su cabello se tornaba rubio opaco con toques oscuros y empezaba a emanar un cosmos muy oscuro, aumentando la sensación de terror en la zona.

-¿Qué le sucede a Naruto?- se pregunto el jounnin al ver el cambio en su físico, incluso sentía que la presión del aire aumentaba considerablemente.

Deidara se había ocultado entre algún arbusto cerca del sitio y desde ahí veía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

 _-Pero ¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso?-_ se pregunto con sorpresa y terror al mirar el cambio en el Jinchuriki que seguía mirando con odio al clon, mientras apretaba los dientes.

 _-¿Acaso le esta ocurriendo lo mismo que hace tres años?-_ se pregunto con miedo Kakashi al recordar ese suceso cuando fueron los exámenes Chunnin _–No, esto es peor-_ Kakashi ahora diferenciaba el miedo de hace tres años, con lo que pasada, incluso se sentía paralizado ante el instinto asesino que emanaba Naruto. Naruto alzo su puño.

 **-¡AAAAAH!** \- para inmediatamente impactarlo en el suelo, lo que ocasiono que no solo se fragmentara, sino que se hundiera y saliera un vendaval por el golpe. Los clones protegieron a Gaara del viento, incluso Kakashi uso chakra en sus pies para no ser arrastrado por el furioso viento.

-¿Que es esa sensación?- pregunto con terror Chiyo –es la misma que hace tres años- ambas mujeres dejaron de avanzar por el miedo que producía el poder de Naruto.

-No, esta es diferente, la de hace tres años daba miedo, pero esta no la puedo describir- dijo Sakura que sudaba frio por lo que sentía. Pero al ver que el viento se aproximaba, estas se aferraron al árbol con chakra en sus pies para no salir volando -¡KYAAA! ¿Que sucede?- se pregunto Sakura muy alterada, pues no sabían que el origen de ese poder era Naruto. El equipo Gai ya se había reunido y ahora se dirigían a donde estaba Kakashi.

-Debemos darnos prisa- dijo Lee quien aceleraba el paso junto a sus demás compañeros y sensei, pero se detuvieron abruptamente al sentir el poder de Hades -¡Qué chakra tan horrible!- exclamo con terror evidente el chico.

 _-¿Habra despertado nuevamente Naruto?-_ pensó Neji con terror, ya que en su rostro corría sudor frió _–No, este es mucho peor-_ Gai y Tenten no se sentían bien. Incluso la castaña se arrodillada y sentía que se asfixiaba por esa sensación horrible.

-¿Quién genera esta terrible sensación? Es igual a la de hace hace tres años- Gai sentía que la muerte estaba frente a sus ojos. Incluso la llego a ver a los ojos.

Minos iba a donde estaba su Dios, pero al igual que los shinobis, este se detuvo al sentir el cosmos.

 _¿De quien es este terrible cosmos?-_ se pregunto el juez _–Es enorme, incluso iguala al del señor Hades-_ sin embargo se dio cuenta que el origen del cosmos era el mismo en donde estaba su Dios _-¡EL SEÑOR HADES SE ENCUENTRA EN ESA DIRECCIÓN DONDE ESTA ESE ENORME COSMOS!-_ por lo que de inmediato con urgencia a proteger a Hades del agresivo poder que estaba presente en el lugar.

En el bosque, Naruto había dejado un enorme hueco en donde golpeo, pero este salto del fondo y se paro a la orilla del mismo. Deidara seguía observando con discreción.

 _-¿Acaso será el poder del Jinchuriki? ¡Es terrible!-_ Naruto/Hades tenia la mirada en el suelo _–No me sorprende que sea de alto impacto, pero ¿Qué clase de chakra es el que tiene ese biju? No logro identificarlo, a pesar que se esta manifestando, además es muy oscuro y denso-_ Deiara seguía observando los eventos.

-¡NO! ¡ALÉJATE!- dijeron los clones, quienes se tomaron la cabeza con una mano. Kakashi miraba con extrañeza de lo sucedido. Naruto formo una esfera oscura entre sus manos y se posiciono como si fuese un Kame hame ha (O Hadou ken).

 **-¡AAAAH!-** lanzo el ataque, con el que arraso con gran parte del bosque, incluso destruyo una colina sin el más minino esfuerzo. Kakashi y Deidara estaban horrorizados por el poder de Hades. El peliplata no tuvo mas remedio que bajar del árbol y tratar de controlar a Naruto, quien escucho como algo descendía, por lo que giro el cuerpo vio a Kakashi que había bajado del árbol y estaba en una roca suelta. A verlo, Naruto lo ataco lanzando un golpe. Kakashi lo eludió a duras penas por la velocidad, ya que impacto el lugar donde estaba parado el jounnin.

- _Es muy veloz-_ dijo ya a salvo en una rama, pero lo que lo impacto de sobre manera, era que el sitio donde antes estaba, ahora solo era un enorme hueco _–no sé como calmarlo, y no están las chicas para que controlen a Naruto-_ Kakashi recordaba ese evento después de la partida de Naruto con Jiraya.

Flash back.

Kakashi estaba en la oficina de la Hokage, en ella estaba presente su antecesor de Tsunade. El Sandaime. Los dos habían llamado a Kurenai, Asuma y al propio Kakashi para algo importante.

-Oto-sama ¿Para qué nos mandaste a llamar?- pregunto Asuma, quien estaba a punto de invitar a su equipo al restauran de barbacoa, aunque se alegraba de ello porque cierto chico de huesos anchos que siempre lo dejaba en bancarrota.

-¿Qué bueno que lo preguntas?- dijo el ex Hokage sin apartar la vista de los jounnin –los mande a llamar debido al incidente con Naruto en los anteriores exámenes Chunnin- dejo en claro el objetivo de la reunión.

-Es debido a su despertar brusco causado por Orochimaru, supongo- comento Kakashi.

-Así es Kakashi, como recordaran, Naruto estuvo a punto de eliminar no solo a Orochimaru y a Kabuto, sino a toda la aldea. Y es por eso que los hemos llamada, para prevenir un evento como este- Kakashi y los demás se miraban entre si.

-Disculpe, Tsunade-sama. Sabemos que Naruto se fue a entrenar para controlar su poder, ¿No seria mejor no preocuparnos?- dijo Kurenai, aunque aun le daba miedo el sentir el temible cosmos del Dios.

-Aunque es verdad, pero eso no nos asegura que se repita de nuevo. Como recordaran, solo Hinata y las demás chicas hicieron Naruto se tranquilizara y dejara de emitir su poder. Ellas no estarán ahí para que se calme. Imaginen ¿Qué sucedería su Naruto, por cualquier cosa, nuevamente emanara su poder? Sobretodo cuando se vaya de misión con otro equipo shinobi a su mando- los jounnin no se habían formulado esa situación que expuso la Hokage.

-No lo hemos pensado- respondió Asuma –la verdad es que nadie seria capaz de enfrentarlo en ese estado- Tsunade asintió a las palabras de Asuma.

-No solo eso, sino que estaría revelándose su identidad divina, es por eso que hemos decidido que entrenen con Hinata y las demás para cuando algo así suceda- propuso Hiruzen, ninguno objeto lo expuesto por ambos kages. El grupo se retiro de la oficina de la Hokage, y fuero a visitar a las esposas y novias del Dios Hades, quienes estaban descansando en la sombra de un árbol, después de un arduo entrenamiento impuesto por Thánatos y las espectros.

-¡Que cansada!- se quejo Karin quien estaba tumbada boca arriba en el pasto –es muy difícil manejar el cosmos- las chicas le dieron la razón.

-Y eso que apenas lo despertamos- le completo Kin, después de la partida de Hades, las chicas consiguieron despertar su cosmos casi al año, pero seguían entrenando y saliendo a misiones.

-Y lo peor es que aun tenemos que ir con la Hokage a que nos entrene y mañana a ver alguna misión- fueron las palabras de Haku, que al igual que las demás estaba exhausta.

Mabui y Hinata se recargaban en el tronco del árbol, fue en ese instante que Kakashi y los demás jounnin-sensei se presentaron.

-Hola Hinata, ¿Podemos hablar?- pregunto Kurenai, la ojiperla asintió.

-Claro, ¿De que quieren que hablemos?- pregunto Hinata/Pandora, Kurenai, Asuma y Kakashi expusieron los motivos de su visita, siendo escuchados atentamente por la Diosa –entiendo, quiere que los entrenemos para que no suceda lo mismo que en los exámenes Chunnin con Hades-kun cuando tenga problemas con su cosmos- resumió la chica.

-Así es, esto nos los propuso mi padre y Tsunade-sama- comento Asuma –como saben, es posible que cualquiera de nosotros forme equipo con Naruto, por lo que podríamos prevenir que eso suceda y que revele su verdadera identidad- todas sabían que era algo que irremediablemente podría suceder, y que ninguna de ellas iba a estar en caso de que Hades vuelva a descontrolarse.

-Seria excelente lo que proponen, pero hay un problema- puntualizo Hinata –si bien, nosotras hicimos regresar a Hades a ser como lo era, lo cierto fue que fue debido a nuestra conexión emocional; por lo que logramos que regresara en si- los jounnin supieron lo que decía Hinata.

-Es decir, ¿Qué prácticamente es imposible que nosotros poder contenerlo en caso de que se salga de control?- pregunto con algo de miedo Asuma, Hinata asintió.

-Así es, la furia de un Dios no alcanza limites y pocos son los que pueden controlarlo, si ustedes tratan de hacer eso, lo más probable es que mueran en el intento- derrotados, los Jounnin casi se retiraban –pero hay un método que puede que funcione- Kakashi y los demás quedaron mirando a Hinata, esperando la respuesta.

-¿En serio hay un método?- pregunto Mabui, quien aun no sabia mucho del mundo de los dioses.

-Sí, y es hacer un sello- la respuesta de Hinata/Pandora confundió de más a los presentes.

-¿Un sello?- pregunto no muy seguro Asuma –entonces debemos de conocer Fuinjutsu para poder realizar los sellos para controlar a Naruto. Sin embargo, Jiraya-sama es el único usuario de Fuinjutsu conocido hasta el momento, sin mencionar a Naruto. Digan ¿Sabes algo de Fuinjutsu, Hinata?- la aludida negó con la cabeza -¿No sabes?- nuevamente pregunto Asuma, ganándose la misma respuesta por parte de la chica.

-Entonces ¿Cómo haremos el sello para mantener tranquilo a Naruto en caso que vuelva a sacar su poder?- pregunto algo angustiado Kakashi, pues era evidente que no podrían calmarlo en caso extremo.

-El sello que les mencione es especial y puedo prepararlo- con esa respuesta, sus esperanzas regresaban a los jounnin en caso de que el Dios se salga de control.

-¿En serio? ¿Pero cómo?- pregunto Asuma, las demás estaban expectantes ente lo que dijo la ojiperla.

-Solo necesito el material correcto para fabricarlo- los jounnin estaban listos para conseguir el material que requería la chica.

-¿Qué material requieres?- pregunto Kurenai lista para salir corriendo y conseguirlo.

-Necesito papel papiro, los pinceles y la tinta especial- enlisto lo necesario para realizar los sellos.

-Se ve que es fácil conseguirlo, pero ¿Dónde conseguiremos papel papiro y que clase de tinta especial es?- cuestiono Kakashi, que sabia ya que no sería tarea fácil encontrar el material requerido por Pandora.

-No se preocupen, en la casa tenemos el material, vamos- dijo la chica que se levanto del sitio donde descansaba –sirve que también les enseñe a ustedes chicas- las demás hicieron lo mismo que Hinata y la siguieron hasta la mansión. Cuando llegaron, Hinata busco el material y lo dejo en la sala, sobre una mesa. Rabia recortado el papel en forma de rectángulo asemejando un talismán, los pinceles y un recipiente vació para contener la tinta.

-Eso es todo, pero ¿Y la tinta?- pregunto Asuma al ver que no había nada con que escribir en el tintero. Y eso debido a que la tinta era, como dijo Hinata, especial.

-La tinta es sangre- respondió, dejando asombrado a los presentes.

-¿Sangre? ¿Por qué sangre?- ahora pregunto Kurenai.

-Debido a que esta contiene ciertas cualidades de la persona que realizara el sello, incluso devolver la vida a una armadura o incluso sacar a un espíritu del cuerpo humano- más de uno veía de manera seria a la ojiperla por la respuesta.

-Si es así, entonces usa la mía- se propuso de voluntario Kakashi, quien habia extendido su brazo.

-Seria bueno, Kakashi-sensei, pero la sangre que usare debe ser la de un Dios- la sorpresa fue mayúscula, ¡La sangre de un Dios! ¿Dónde se conseguiría la sangre de un Dios? Naruto era uno, pero no estaba en estos momentos, además, no conocían a otro Dios disponible que de su sangre para los sellos.

-Pero ¿Dónde conseguiremos la sangre de un Dios? No es por ser grosera, pero no es como si la vendiera en cualquier supermercado o fuéramos a un banco de sangre y le pidiéramos un bolsa de sangre tipo o+ divino- el discurso de Kurenai les hizo sacar a muchos una gota de sudor en la cabeza a los demás.

-Pues tendríamos que ir a donde esta entrenando Naruto y pedirle un poco de su sangre, y no creo que los gemelos nos permitan donarnos un poquito- si bien era cierto lo que dijo Kakashi, pero no tomaba un punto de gran importancia, y es que estaban frente a dos Diosas.

-Saben, no tienen que ir con Hades o los gemelos. Estan frente a dos Diosas- dijo Haku quien sonreía, al igual que Hinata. Casi ganándose un golpe de ellos mismos en la frente por olvidar ese hecho.

-Será mejor que comience, pongan atención a los pasos que mostrare- Hinata tomo el cuenco vació y lo coloco enfrente, luego arremango las mangas de su chamarra para dejar expuesto la muñeca izquierda. Coloco la derecha en forma de espada y a una gran velocidad, realizo un corte en la muñeca, a pesar del dolor. La sangre de Hinata empezaba a fluir y caer en el tintero, que se iba llenando. Cuando vio que era suficiente, tomo su propia muñeca y la curo con su cosmos. Haciendo que la hemorragia se detenga.

-¡Increíble!- exclamaron con asombro los Jounnin de la curación; no perdían de vista a la ojiperla de lo que hacia. Hinata tomo un pedazo de papiro, luego agarro un pincel y lo introdujo en su propia sangre. Con ella empezó a escribir su nombre Πανδώρα en varios trozos de papel papiro. Al acabar la elaboración de los sellos, la reina del inframundo encendió su cosmos y las letras empezar a brillar de morado, indicando que empezaba a infundirle su propio poder. Cuando termino, las letras dejaron de brillar, indicando que estaban listos los sellos para usarse.

-Acabe- dijo al fin –estos sellos ayudaran a que Naruto-kun- repartió los sellos entre los Jounnin que eran bastantes, quienes al tomarlo los observaban con detenimiento.

-¿Por qué los escribiste con tu sangre?- pregunto Kurenai, que notaba a simple vista ser un sello cualquiera, aunque con la diferencia que era sangre divina y no tinta.

-La sangre de un Dios puede debilitar a otro Dios, sellar su alma, expulsar el alma de un Dios de un cuerpo humano que hayan poseído (Como lo hizo Athena con Shun, al ser poseído por el alma de Hades), incluso bendecir armas que pueden portar nuestros guerreros- explico Hinata, los presentes estaban asombrados que la sangre divina tenga muchas cualidades –si una protección es bañada por la sangre de un Dios, estas adquieren unas facultades casi divinas- cada uno de los jounnin miraba los sellos que Hinata les entrego –estos sellos harán que cuando el poder de Hades se manifieste este se debilite cuando se lo coloquen, haciendo que regresa a su estado normal- cada uno guardo los sellos en sus porta Kunai para una emergencia.

-¿Cómo sabes de esto?- pregunto Mabui, que seguía asombrada de la fabricación de los sellos.

-Tengo recuerdos de la guerra santa del siglo XVIII. El patriarca Sage de esa época uso unos sellos semejantes a los que hice, atrapando y debilitando el poder de Hades antes de que tomara posesión del cuerpo de Alone, solo que aquellos eran hechos con la sangre de Athena. Incluso se sellaron las almas de los Dioses gemelos en un cofre hasta que se despertaran nuevamente- recordó esos hechos, ya que ella fue participe de la guerra santa junto a su ahora esposo –lo sellos pueden durar 247 años de efectividad, si pasa ese tiempo, pierden efecto y son fáciles de destruir; en estos momentos tienen todo mi poder para neutralizar a Naruto-kun, así que úsenlos solo cuando él este casi liberando su cosmos- les explico Hinata –incluso pueden defenderse de ataque que un Dios les lance, cerrar dimensiones o sellar las armas de los Dioses- Hinata recordaba el combate entre el Patriarca Sage y Thánatos del siglo XVIII donde el propio patriarca detuvo la terrible providencia del Dios de la muerte y cerró el camino de los Dioses con los sellos. Y como el tridente de Poseidón fue sellado en la prisión de Cabo Sunión por Athena, así como la vasija que contenía el alma del propio Dios.

Fin Flash Back.

Kakashi introdujo su mano en el porta kunai, del cual saco dos pedazos de papel, en los cuales estaba inscrito el nombre de Pandora en Griego.

 _-No tengo más opción-_ Kakashi miraba los sellos que elaboro Hinata _–espero que funcionen-_ aun con dudas, se vio obligado a usarlos. Naruto estaba frente a Kakashi, así que acumulo poder sobre su cabeza, pero este era muy oscuro. A cada momento crecía y a la vez generaba vientos fuertes y rayos de color rojo, que posteriormente lanzo; el ataque iba a toda velocidad con forma de una esfera oscura -¡No puede ser!- grito Kakashi. Deidara seguía mirando el combate desde el sitio seguro.

 _-Ese jutsu parece muy poderoso, no creo que el copynin sobreviva-_ sin embargo el poder del Dios se detuvo frente a Kakashi _-¿Qué?-_ Kakashi, con ayuda de los sellos que le proporciono Hinata, bloqueo el ataque de Naruto. Habia extendido su mano derecha con los sellos entre los dedos índice y medio antes de que lo alcanzasé el ataque, el cual había crecido a lo largo del recorrido, incluso generaba pequeñas chispas de electricidad y un inmenso viento.

 _-¡En muy poderoso!-_ Kakashi resista el avance de la esfera, pero era demasiado poderosa _–ahora debo hacer que el ataque se debilite para que no cause más destrozos-_ el jounnin volvió a meter su mano libre en el porta kunai y saco más sellos.

Flash Back.

Las chicas salían de la casa de Naruto, seguido de los jounnin y fueron al patio trasero de la vivienda, donde les enseñarían a usar los sellos.

-Les enseñare a usar los sellos, para eso necesito darles una demostración- la ojiperla miro a Haku, quien con un movimiento de ella se puso frente a Hinata –Haku, quiero que me ataques con tu cosmos- la pelinegra activaba su cosmos a toda su potencia, dejando perplejos a los adultos. La pelinegra de hielo creo una esfera de color morado muy grande y la lanzo a Hinata, quien solamente se mantenía tranquila.

-¡Hinata!- grito preocupada Kurenai de que la chica no se movía. La esfera de cosmos estaba por llegar cuando de repente, esta se detuvo, impactando a los todos; incluso a la propia Haku.

-¿Cómo?- Hinata tenía extendida su mano derecha, de la cual sostenía dos sellos, que mantenían la técnica de Haku sin que avanzara.

-¡Fantástico! Detuvo la técnica con solo dos sellos- dijo impactado Asuma, que incluso dejo caer su cigarrillo al suelo.

-Ahora- la ojiperla movió su mano sin soltar los sellos y deshizo la técnica de Haku sin ningún problema. La chica lanzo ambos papeles, quienes se adhirieron a la pelinegra en ambos costados de la cabeza.

-¿Qué me sucede? Mi cosmos se debilita- era el efecto de los sellos, quienes se activaban, dejando débil a Haku.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- pregunto Kakashi, Hinata simplemente se mantenía en su lugar.

-Los sellos debilitaron el cosmos de Haku. Al estar hechos con mi sangre, actúan reteniendo el cosmos de Haku, pero no la sellan por completo; para eso necesitamos extraer su alma y sellarla en algún objeto- Haku aun seguía débil –pueden lanzar los sellos sin el riesgo de estar cerca de Hades-kun, pero si su poder los sobrepasa, lo que pueden hacer es lo siguiente- la ojiperla tomo algunos de los sellos de papel y los arrojo al aire. Estos caían alrededor de Haku -¡Prisión de talismanes!- sobre la chica se formo el nombre de Pandora en griego de color morado que empezó a brillar, el suelo también brillo en el mismo color, haciendo que Haku se debilitara más.

-¡Impresionante! Pero ¿Se debe usar cosmos?- la pregunta también fue generada por los demás en su mente.

-No, estos se activan de forma automática cuando entran en contacto con el cosmos de otro Dios y reciten lo mismo que yo dije. Si por alguna razón, Hades-kun activa el camino de los dioses en una batalla, estos sellos les permitirá pisar el lugar sin ningún riesgo- al escuchar el nombre de la técnica, los jounnin miraron Hinata, muy confundidos.

-¿Qué es el camino de los Dioses?- pregunto Kurenai, ya que como lo menciono la reina del inframundo, no era nada bueno.

-Es una rasgadura en la tela tiempo-espacio, en la cual muestra una dimensión que solo los Dioses pueden pisar- explicaba –si un humano entrase a ese lugar, su cuerpo y alma serian destruidos por la presión que genera el sitio. Lo único que los puede ayudar a sobrevivir al sitio son estos sellos, o que tengan en alguna arma u objeto imbuidos por la sangre de un Dios, este portal nos ayuda a movernos entre sitios, nos puede enviar al Olimpo, o incluso al Inframundo; es por eso que nunca dejen los sellos. Si así fuese, solo prepárense para lo peor- Kakashi simplemente estaba aterrado de que un Dios pudiera tener semejante poder en su haber, por lo que opto por estar preparado por cualquier cosa.

Fin Flash Back.

 _-¡hmp! ¿Qué abra sacado?-_ pregunto expectante Deidara de la pelea, Kakashi lanzo los sellos al aire y empezaron a caer sobre el Dios. Uno de los papeles llego hasta donde estaba Deidara oculto, que lo miro con determinación _–Un sello-_ el rubio contemplo el escrito en el papel _–Parece una formula o algo, no puedo reconocer la inscripción-_ cuando ya estaba lleno el sitio, estos empezaron a brillar en morado. Naruto abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

-¡Prisión de talismanes!- recito lo mismo que la Diosa, el sitio se lleno de una luz que inundo al Dios y apareció sobre la cabeza el nombre de su esposa.

-¡AAAAH!- grito de dolor al sentir que su poder disminuía. La técnica que estaba soportando Kakashi empezó a decrecer en poder e intensidad, hasta que esta se desvaneció. El cosmos oscuro de Naruto también se desvanecía, regresando a la normalidad. Deidara sorprendido de lo que veía, por lo que tomo el papel con los dientes y con mucho mucha dificultad lo guardo entre su ropa. Aun así siguió mirando el espectáculo.

Naruto caía un poco agotado, así que Kakashi corrió para sostenerlo y que no fuera al piso.

-Parece que ya paso- dijo un clon al otro que seguían sosteniendo a Gaara.

-Naruto, ¿Cómo te encuentras?- le pregunto Kakashi, el Dios se tomo un poco la cabeza y luego miro a su sensei.

-Kakashi-sensei ¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto algo confundido, ya que no recordaba de los eventos.

-¿No recuerdas nada de lo que te ocurrió?- Naruto negó con la cabeza –bueno, solamente volviste a sacar tu poder cuando te enojaste por no poder matar a Deidara, sacaste de nuevo tu poder- Kakashi señalo el sitio que estaba destrozado.

-Pero la vez que sucedió lo mismo recordé algo de lo que paso, pero ahora…- Naruto se ponía de pie, aun confundido de los hecho -¿Cómo es que recupere mi razón?- Kakashi mostró los sellos que tenia en sus manos, Naruto tomo uno y miro lo escrito -Creo que después le agradeceré- lo que no sabían era que Deidara seguía espiando a los shinobis.

 _-Parece que este sello puede controlar el poder del Biju, necesitare saber como funciona-_ sin embargo, Deidara sintió unas presencias que se acercaban al sitio _–alguien se acerca-_ asi que se oculto mejor sin dejar de espiar. Fue cuando Sakura y Chiyo llegaban al sitio que pregunto por lo que sucedió. Ese acontecimiento dejo impactado al ex Iwanin _–No puedo creer, la niñita y la anciana vencieron a Sasori_ -pensó _–¡Claro! se confió en esa marioneta, y supieron su punto débil-_ Deidara se retiraba sin llamar la atención, para irse del lugar _–bueno, murió como quería, como un artista. Será mejor irme-_ Deidara se dio la vuelta, pero se encontró que lo habían descubierto, ya que detrás de él se encontraba el equipo Gai.

-¡Buen trabajo mi estimado Neji!- alago Gai al castaño, quien tenia activo el Byakugan.

-Fue pan comido- Deidara sin poder huir, lo único que le quedaba era pelear, pero seria en desventaja, ya que carecía de ambos brazos.

-Debemos detenerlo- el equipo empezó la pelea contra el Akatsuki, quien podía hacer todo lo posible por salir con vida. El esquipo de Kakashi escucho el choque metálico de armas.

-Parece que no estamos solos- dijo Kakashi, pues detrás de ellos se hayaba el combate. Deidara desviaba los ataques con un kunai que sujetaba con los dientes, saltaba de arbolen árbol para evitar las shurinken que Tenten lanzaba.

-¡Palma de vació!- Neji lanzaba su técnica al rubio, que esquivaba hagachandose y saltando a un lugar seguro.

-¡Konoha Senpu!- como ocurrió con Neji, Deidara evito la patada de Gai al ladearse y saltar.

-¡Allá voy!- Lee lanzo un patada, que fue evadida por Deidara, que ahora corría por su vida.

-¡Maldición! Debo de hacer algo o no podre escapar- se dijo, en su escape del equipo Gai, diviso su ave de arcilla -¡Lo tengo!- dijo para dirigirse a la escultura que aterrizo a un costado. Al verlo Kakashi se coloco en posición de defensa. Mientras que aterrizaba el equipo Gai.

-¡Tengan cuidado! Es un combatiente de largo alcance, usa jutsus explosivos- advirtió el jounnin. Chiyo y Sakura se mantenían al margen, pues no sabían lo que haría el Akatsuki. El rubio dio un mordisco a la escultura y arranco un pedazo de la misma, para empezarlo a masticar. Nadie sabía lo que ocurriría.

-Espero que estén listos, porque ahora verán mi máxima expresión de mi arte- Deidara trago la arcilla, lo que ocasiono que su cuerpo empezara a modificarse de manera grotesca.

-¿Qué es lo que le esta pasando?- pregunto Sakura, pues el cuerpo de bombardero se hinchaba, incluso su capa parte de su ropa se abría, Neji activo miro con su Byakugan, y lo que observo lo lleno de pánico.

-Esta acumulando chakra en un punto su cuerpo, de seguir así, explotara- dictamino Neji -¡Escuchen bien, debemos de alejarnos lo más pronto que se pueda! ¡RÁPIDO!- advirtió su equipo se alejo del sitio, Deidara seguía inflándose como globo.

-El arte verdadero es…¡Una explosión!- exclamo -¡Katsu!- se detono asímismo, generando una onda explosiva que iba consumiendo todo lo que se interponga. El equipo 9, y los clones de Naruto, junto al cuerpo de Gaara, se alejaban de lo más que podían de la zona de impacto, pero la velocidad de la explosión era mayor. Kakashi seguía algo agotado de usar el Magenkyo.

-Si tan solo tuviera chakra suficiente, activaría mi Magenkyo y absorbería la explosión- dijo Kakashi, Naruto al escucharlo le coloco su mano en su hombro.

-Le daré un poco de mi cosmos mientras este en contacto, así podrás usar la técnica- Naruto de forma disimulada activo su cosmos y empezó a enviarlo al cuerpo de su sensei, quien sentía que la energía recorría su cuerpo y regeneraba su chakra.

 _-¿Así se siente el cosmos? ¡Es increíble!-_ se impresiono el copynin, pero debía de actuar, cuando sintió sus reservar estar llenas, así que activo su Magenkyo -¡Kamui!- realizando su técnica. Un agujero negro se abrió y empezó a succionar la explosión, salvando a todos de morir. Aunque nuevamente consumió mucho chakra la técnica. Naruto despego su mano del cuerpo de Kakashi, quien yacía agotado por el esfuerzo –no pensé que el cosmos se sintiera así- se dirigió al Dios, que yacía a su lado.

-Solo fue una pequeña parte, si hubiera hecho recorrer todo mi cosmos, tu cuerpo no aguantaría y este hubiese colapsado. Debido a que no estas acostumbrado esta energía- no dijo más Naruto/Hades, ya que Kakashi comprendió el riesgo, así que bajo su protector para cubrir su Sharingan, mientras que Naruto cerraba sus ojos, indicando que el combate había acabado.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- pregunto Sakura la ver que la explosión no los alcanzo.

-Envié la explosión a otra dimensión- respondió con algo de dificultad, los demás estaban más relajados, de que el peligro pasara, aunque Chiyo miraba a todos lados.

-¿Dónde esta Gaara?- pregunto la anciana, Naruto solo miro en dirección donde lo sostenían los clones, Chiyo dirigió su mirada a donde apunta el rostro del chico. Gaara se veía que no se movía, cosa que hizo que Chiyo temiera lo peor.

-Vamos a un lugar más abierto- propuso Kakashi, los demás asintieron. Kakashi con ayuda de Gai se levanto y camino; lo mismo ocurrió con Chiyo, quienes guiaría al grupo a una pradera. Aunque Naruto/Hades se detuvo ya que sintió la presencia de Minos en el ambiente.

-¿Sucede algo Naruto-kun?- le pregunto Lee que miro que su compañero no avanzaba.

-Los alcanzo en un rato, tengo que ver unas cosas antes, además, Gaara es urgente- repondio, Lee y los demás hicieron caso y se fueron del lugar. Cuando estuvo solo, Minos se presento ante su señor y se arrodillo -¿Qué sucede, Minos?- le pregunto al juez.

-Mi señor Hades, fui enviado por el señor Hypnos como apoyo en el rescate de su amigo Gaara- Minos procedió a relatar el encuentro entre Sasori y él, así como el resultado de su combate y lo que tuvo que hacer. Naruto simplemente escuchaba el informe que daba su ciervo.

-Comprendo, necesariamente usaste tu cosmos en el combate y parte de la Sapurisu frente a Sakura y Chiyo- el juez asintió –bien, esperemos que no pregunten nada, puedes retirarte a realizar tus actividades como juez del Inframundo, y juzgar el alma de Sasori- sin más Minos se paro y comenzó a caminar para ir al inframundo a realizar su tarea de juez y terminado sus actividades, iría con su familia. Una vez solo, Naruto fue donde estaban los demás, quienes acostaron a Gaara en el suelo.

 **Así concluye el capítulo del día de hoy, vaya que el propio Dios Hades tiene algo en su interior que lo hizo cambiar. Tiempo que no se ve esa forma de matar de Saint Seiya, el clásico rompe-corazones de Ikki, cuando lo ejecuto contra Hyuga; Y no como la mierda de Sasuke que le hizo a Deidara y por la espalda con todo y Chidori, que ni lo mató. Pero cuando lo aplico Ikki, ese fue grandioso, sin armadura, sin cosmos, solo a puño limpio y con su propia fuerza.**

 **Antes de finalizar el capítulo:**

 **A toda la banda de Fanfiction, les comunico que estoy subiendo historias a Wattpad con el mismo seudónimo de Shion145; ahí encontraran las siguientes historias:**

 **-La violinista del Diablo**

 **-Naruto y Hinata (adaptación del mito de Eros y Psiqué)**

 **-Naruto Caos DxD.**

 **No se las pierdan, es para ampliar horizontes y no dejo esta plataforma que me vio nacer.**

 **Sin más recuerden dejar un review, duda, ideas, critica, comentarios. Y yo los leo en otra ocasión, sin más yo me despido de ustedes. Bye.**


	16. Capítulo 15: El retorno del Kasekage

**¡Hola! A toda la banda de Fanfiction, soy Shion145. Trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de la historia, me he tardado un poco, debido a que me he concentrado más en Naruto Caos DxD, dejando un tiempo esta, pero jeme aquí, con algunos problemas que no voy a revelar en este sitio, vamos a los reviews.**

 **CCSakuraforever: bueno mi estimada Sakura, en una parte estas equivocada, Deidara si consiguió el sello divino.**

 **Lalo80: aquí tienes la continuación.**

 **Con estos reviews damos inicio al capítulo, donde Chiyo conoce la identidad de Naruto como Dios del Inframundo, el regreso de Gaara a la aldea de Suna y algunas locuras más, sin más que escribir. Doy comienzo.**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-Katon: ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 15: El retorno del Kasekage.

Sakura examinaba los signos vitales del Kasekage, quien prácticamente no respiraba.

-Esta muy mal, su chakra fue casi absorbido y esta al borde de la muerte, sin contar las heridas de la pelea- diagnostico la condición física de Gaara –no puedo hacer mucho, solo esperar- dijo casi al borde de la tristeza. Los presentes solo esperaban el funesto final, pero Chiyo se adelanto, sin decir palabra alguna, se arrodillo al cuerpo inerte de Gaara, coloco sus manos sobre el pecho e inicio el jutsu de animación. Sakura sorprendida vio las intenciones de la anciana, quien se encontraba muy cansada

-Espere Chiyo-sama, no dirá que…- no continuo pues ella hablo. Chiyo no hablo, soo se concentro en ayudar al Kasekage

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto Kakashi, Sakura lo vio, luego a Chiyo ya cansada.

–Chiyo-sama esta reviviendo a Gaara con un Jutsu, pero pare eso, ella…- le respondió la pelirrosa, Kakashi miro el rostro triste de su alumna y comprendió de inmediato, no dijo nada, solo sigo de espectador. Naruto se acercaba al grupo después de haber hablado con su juez.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto a los demás, quienes seguían mirando, Neji con el Byakugan activo le contesto.

-Chiyo-sama esta curando…no- rectifico Neji –el jutsu que esta usando es uno de reanimación, le esta pasando su chakra para que se reanime. Esta casi al borde de la muerte- Hades miro en dirección de Chiyo. La anciana jadeaba de cansancio y su jutsu se debilitaba.

-¡Maldición!- dijo frustrada –no me queda mucho chakra- aún así seguía reanimando a Gaara –un poco más- se dijo, pero la realidad era que ya casi no soportaba dar su chakra. Naruto camino hacia la anciana arrodillada e hizo lo mismo; Chiyo se impacto de algo. El propio Dios puso cuc manos frente a ella, que subió la mirada.

-Puede utilizar mi poder- dijo Naruto/Hades, que le mostró sus manos –he comprendido lo que intenta- Hades abría poco a poco los ojos. Chiyo al ver directamente a los ojos de él se sorprendio de ellos.

 _-¡Qué hermosos ojos tiene!-_ declaro la mujer en su mente _–nunca he visto unos así, parecen al fondo de un lago en calma-_ Chiyo, a pesar de casi colapsar de cansancio, aún seguía admirando los ojos del Dios.

-No se ha dado por vencida con Gaara- murmuro un poco bajo para que solamente esuche ella –detesto que jueguen con las reglas del Inframundo, pero he hecho algunas excepciones, y esta es una de ellas- las palabras de Hades dejaron confusa, Chiyo no comprendía el significado de esas palabras.

-No entiendo bien, ¿Cómo que las reglas del mundo puro?- pregunto, Hades seguia mirándola.

-Le voy a decir algo importante- el Dios bajo la mirada a su amigo –veo que hizo muchas cosas de las que se arrepiente. Si usted muere, téngalo por seguro que iria a uno de los nueve círculos del Inframundo a pagar por sus pecados. Sin embargo esta acción que hace, merece uun castigo. No obstante Chiyo-sama, usted lo hace de manera desinteresada, algo que no veía en un humano hace mucho tiempo- Chiyo no comprendía lo que decía Naruto/Hades.

-No comprendo muchacho, ¿Cómo que no lo habías visto en un humano hace mucho tiempo? ¿Quién eres en realidad?- Naruto subió el rostro para encontrare con la vista cansada de Chiyo.

-Mi nombre es Hades- dijo en murmullo, Chiyo quedo atónita del nombre del Dios.

-Ha…- Naruto le coloco uun dedo para que no dijera su nombre. Quien asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, pero no lo mencione en voz alta, se lo pido por favor- Chiyo asintió el pedido por lo que la dejo hablar.

-No conozco ese nombre, ¿Qué eres?- Chiyo seria una de las pocas personas que conocerían a un Dios.

-Dios del Inframundo, o como le conocen "el mundo puro"- la anciana abrió los ojos de sorpresa –Gaara se encuentra casi a las entradas del Yomotsu, un lugar entre la vida y la muerte. El sello en su frente soporto la extracción del Biju, lo malo fue que le absorbieron casi todo su chakra y el del Biju, ya que este le estaba proporcionando el suyo, lo que ocasiono que ambos estuvieran muy débiles- Naruto volvía a mirar el rostro impávido de su amigo.

-¿Qué? ¿No le extrajeron al Biju?- Hades asintió la cabeza –pero ¿Cómo fue posible eso?- le cuestiono la anciana. Él volvió a mirarla.

-Hace tres años, en la invasión de Konoha. Yo reforcé su sello con mi propia sangre, lo hice inmune a la extracción del biju y su manipulación del mismo, debido a que hay personas que querían controlarlo, por lo que entre en su mente y hable con el Biju- Chiyo seguía asombrada de ese hecho.

-Entonces Gaara…- la anciana miro el cuerpo.

-Sí, sigue vivo, pero no por mucho tiempo. Si Gaara llega a mi reino, él nunca saldrá del mismo, ni siquiera yo lo sacaría; debido a las reglas que he establecido. Mas, para salir del mismo, tendría que dar a cambio un alma para que se quede en el lugar del difunto, y esta regrese a la vida, aunque nunca apruebo eso- Chiyo escuchaba la conversación del Dios. Por otro lado los demás miraban atentos la acción.

-¿De que tanto hablaran?- pregunto Gai al no escuchar nada.

-Es algo que le concierne a ellos- dijo serio Kakashi, con la intensión de no interrumpir. Chiyo seguía tratando de salvar a Gaara.

-Entiendo, es por eso que quiero dar mi vida por la de Gaara, pero mi chakra esta casi agotado- respondió Chiyo.

-Entonces use mi poder- Chiyo asintió al pedido del Dios.

-De acuerdo, coloca tus mano sobre las mías y deja que tu chakra fluya hacía el cuerpo de Gaara- como dijo la anciana, Naruto/Hades coloco su manos sobre las de ella y empezó a emanar su cosmos, que se mezclo con el chakra de Chiyo -¡Qué poder tan enorme, pero a la vez cálido!- dijo sorprendida la anciana, ambos inyectaban vida en el cuerpo del Kasekage, todo sin que los demás miraran la escena. Chiyo sonrió de forma sincera.

-En este mundo de shinobis, creado por dioses frívolos, es gratificante encontrar a uno de entre ellos que le preocupa la humanidad- hablo la anciana –hasta ahora, he hecho las cosas de manera errónea, pero al final de mi vida, podre hacer algo bueno, los errores de la arena y la hoja quedaran a tras- Chiyo levanto la mirada al cielo. Naruto también sonrió.

-La verdad, alguna vez fui como esos Dioses frívolos que dice- Chiyo se sorprendio –pero hubo un suceso que cambio mi manera de pensar; y es que yo mismo detestaba a los humanos, incluso llegue a querer destruirlos. Sin embargo, una chica me dio algo que habia perdido- el Dios recordaba las palabras de su amada Pandora cuando agonizaba en los campos Elyseos –lo que encontré fue algo más de lo que esperaba. Al final comprendí que eso es lo que quería y que tendría que regresar de nuevo y empezar desde cero. Los errores son para aprender de ellos, pero al final aprendió que de ellos depende seguir en lo mismo o cambiar. Y de esos errores que cometió, debemos de aprender a no repetirlos- dijo el Dios, Chiyo le sonrió de manera cálida. Hades empezaba a salirse lagrimas –desde aquella vez, nunca había sentido esto- el sabía que Chiyo pronto iría a su reino –el saber que la muerte es algo que los humanos pasan y que un Dios desconoce por completo- dijo sin dejar de sonreír –es curioso que siendo Dios del Inframundo, me duela su partida, aunque la veré en mi reino- Naruto no paraba de llorar. Chiyo quedo asombrada de lo que dijo el Dios.

-Dime una cosa antes de partir ¿Qué pasara conmigo cuando este en el mundo puro?- Chiyo sabia que su vida empezaba a irse.

-De acuerdo- le dijo Naruto –primero caminara por la planicie del monte Yomotsu e ingresara por este, cuando llegue al Inframundo, será transportada por un río al otro lado, donde será juzgada en un tribunal a cargo de los tres jueces y una vez visto sus pecados, iras a uno de los nueve círculos. Si usted fue una persona con grandes virtudes, ira a los campos Elyseos. Pero si fue el más ruin de la humanidad, le espera el Tartáros, un lugar oscuro y húmedo donde nunca saldrá- Chiyo reflexionaba su vida y sus acciones en ella.

-Supongo que por mis actos, ire a uno de los círculos- Chiyo sentía que la vida casi se le iba –fue agradable saber que hice algo bien- la anciana poco a poco cerraba los ojos y dejaba de emanar chakra –creo…que es…mi…hora- el chakra dejo de salir de las manos de Chiyo. El cuerpo de la anciana caía de forma pesada, pero antes de tocar el suelo, Hades la sostuvo en sus brazos.

 _-Fue una gran persona, y por lo que hizo, merece ir a los Campos Elyseos-_ Chiyo se veía que dormía en los brazos de Hades, quien la recostó en el suelo con cuidado. Los demás vieron la acción y se acercaron.

-¿Qué le sucedió?- pregunto Lee, al ver que la anciana no despertaba.

-Ella ha…- Sakura sabia lo que paso con la mujer y empezó a llorar, que se arrodillo en el suelo, tomo el cuerpo para abrazarlo y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-No entiendo- dijo Lee confundido.

-Ella…dio su vida por salvar a Gaara- dijo Neji algo triste, ya que en todo el proceso nunca desactivo su Byakuga, observando como era transferido el chakra de la anciana al cuerpo moribundo de Gaara

-Quieres decir que…- Tenten veía a Sakura que lloraba en el cuerpo de la anciana, Neji solo respondió con un asentimiento de su cabeza. La castaña comprendió y bajo el rostro, al igual que Lee y Gai. El cuerpo del Kasekage empezaba a reaccionar.

-Esta reaccionado Gaara- exclamo Kakashi que se acerco, Naruto al ver que su amigos se reaccionaba lo levanto por el hombro para que no cayera. Poco a poco abría los ojos, y miro a la primera persona, que era Naruto quien le sonreía.

-¿Dónde…?- dijo sus primeras palabras.

-Gaara- dijo con una sonrisa Naruto, quien seguía sosteniéndolo, no sabían que pronto tendrían la ayuda de Suna.

-¡Ahí están!- señalo uno de los shinobis de la arena a los demás, quienes corrieron en su auxilio. Los demás miraron a la dirección donde el contingente de rescate venia.

-¡GAARA!- grito Temari, quien al ver a su hermano con bien, se lanzo a abrazarlo -¡Que bueno que estas bien!- la chica rubia lloraba en los brazos del Kasekage, quien simplemente recibía el afecto.

-¡GAARA!- ahora era el turno de Kankuro, que también lloraba. Los shinobis de suna se alegraban de que su lider estuviera con bien, incluso lloraban de alegría, aunque no todo era felicidad. Sakura seguía abrazando el cuerpo de la anciana, quien parecía que durmiera, con esa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

-¡Gracias Naruto por salvar a mi hermano!- dijo Temari que abrazo al Dios, aunque este seguía con un semblante triste.

-¡Naruto, gracias por haber ayudado a mi hermanito!- ahora fue el turno de Kankuro agradecerla.

-Si…bueno…yo, realmente no hice mucho- contesto al fin.

-Eso no importa, lo que realmente importa es que salvaste a mi hermanos, así que cuando regresemos a la aldea te daré una recompensa- Temari nuevamente se proponía a darle un regalo, aunque no sabia bien que el Dios estaba triste, así como sus compañeros

Matsuri se acerco a donde estaba los hermanos Sabaku no, sin embargo ella giro a donde estaba Sakura, y comprendió lo que sucedió. Así que decidió acercarse a la chica y se agacho.

-Ella ha…- Sakura asintió a las palabras de Matsuri, quien simplemente miraba al cuerpo de Chiyo muy enternecida.

–¿Así que lo uso?- Sakura afirmo con la cabeza, mientras seguía llorando en silencio. Matsuri se levanto –Temari-sama, creo que no es el momento para alegrarse- dijo de forma algo seria.

-¿A qué te refieres, Matsuri?- giro el rostro en dirección a donde le llamaba Matsuri/Circe.

-Tenemos una perdida importante- la chica se quito y dejo ver la escena, Temari y los demás shinobis miraron perplejos lo sucedido.

-Chiyo-sama ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Kankuro.

-Ella…uso…un jutsu de reanimación- contesto Sakura, Kakuro abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

-¡ELLA…! ¡Oh por Kami-sama!- dijo el marionetista que caia a la arena triste y se sostenia la cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede Kankuro?- pregunto Temari ante la reacción de su hermano.

-Chiyo-sama, uso ese jutsu que tanto temíamos- respondió, la rubia quedo impactada de lo que dijo Kankuro.

-¡Ella ha…!- su hermana afirmo con la cabeza, la chica bajo la cabeza en señal de tristeza.

-¿Qué clase de jutsu uso?- pregunto Gai.

-Hace años se investigaba en el área de las marionetas el uso de un jutsu de reanimación de marionetas, pero para eso se necesitaba mucha información. Al fin se consiguió, pero era muy peligrosa, ya que esta necesitaba del chakra de usuario para reanimar a una persona; es por eso que se clasifico como un Kinjutsu y la única que lo sabia era Chiyo-sama- Gai ahora comprendió el asunto, la anciana se sacrifico para ayudar al Kasekage. Los demás bajaron el rostro en señal de duelo, estuvieron un buen tiempo y prepararon el cuerpo de la anciana, que la envolvieron en un sudario negro, luego sacaron una camilla y ahí la colocaron.

-Será mejor regresar- dijo Gaara que intentaba levantarse, pero su cuerpo aun no respondía por el tiempo de inactividad, por lo que tuvo que ser ayudado por Naruto y Neji para que avanzara por el desierto, ya que les tomaría toda la noche avanzar. En un pequeño lapso de descanso, el cuerpo fue bajado por un momento, mientras que los demás iban a tomar algo para recuperar fuerzas. Hades se paro ante el cuerpo, desenvolvió el rostro de Chiyo; el Dios contemplo el rostro de la anciana que pareciera que abriría los ojos y le sonreiría, aunque solo era algo que se imaginaba, de su porta kunai saco dos monedas de plata y coloco una en cada ojo.

-¿Dándole el pago para Caronte, Hades?- se escucho una voz detrás del Dios, este solo sonrió.

-Ya conoces las reglas- dijo el Dios que envolvía nuevamente el rostro de Chiyo.

-No cambias- dijo la voz –aunque quisiera preguntarte ¿A dónde ira Chiyo-sama?- Hades termino de arreglar el cuerpo y se levanto para dirigirse a Matsuri.

-He decidió que ira a los Campos Elyseos por lo que hizo- Matsuri sonrió a las palabras de Hades.

-Eso es algo que me reconforta, Chiyo-sama fue como una abuela para Gaara, sus hermanos y para mi. Pensaba que estaría en uno de los círculos del inframundo por todos los pecados que cometió- Hades miro el cuerpo de la anciana.

-Ella se gano su lugar en los Campos Elyseos, realmente hizo muchas cosas erróneas, pero a veces una pequeña acción dice mucho- Naruto/Hades sentía el fresco del desierto por su rostro –parece que es hora de retomar el camino- y en efecto, los shinobis guardaban sus cosas y levantaban el improvisado campamento para reiniciar la marcha a Suna. Durante el resto de la noche, la marcha fue en silencio, Sakura iba junto al cuerpo de Chiyo, Naruto y Neji ayudaban a Gaara a caminar y Gai…bueno ayudaba a Kakashi, ya que aun no se recuperaría del gasto de chakra.

Cuando arribaron a la aldea, la población estaba en la entrada de la misma, quien esperaba a llegaba de su Kasekage. Al darse la noticia que Gaara se aproximaba, todas las personas reunidas explotaron en vítores. Los shinobis estaban muy asombrados de ese hecho cuando fueron recibidos, pero Gaara se detuvo y dio pase al cuerpo de la verdadera heroína, que era Chiyo. En una solemne marcha el cuerpo fue ingresado a la aldea. La gente dedico un minuto de silencio, mientras el cortejo fúnebre ingresaba a Suna y detrás de ellos la población. El ritual funerario fue sencillo y muy solemne, Chiyo fue sepultada en el cementerio de la aldea. Una vez que termino los demás decidieron ir a la torre del Kasekage.

-Gracias por haberme ayudado- dijo Gaara en el escritorio.

-No fue nada- respondió Naruto/Hades.

-Ojala que se quedaran unos días más para que descansarán- Gaara miro a Kakashi aun siendo sostenido por Gai.

-Bueno, no podemos retrasar mucho nuestra llegada, además tenemos que cruzar el desierto por tres días y dar nuestro reporte- hablo Kakashi, los demás estaba de acuerdo, aunque Sakura tenia en mente otra cosa.

-Bien, Suna estará en deuda por lo que hicieron- sin más empezaban a retirarse. Aunque alguien aun necesitaba realizar una cosa antes.

-Kakashi-sensei, pueden adelantarse, necesito hacer una cosa antes con Gaara- Kakashi se quedo sorprendido.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Naruto?- le pregunto la pelirrosa.

-Necesito hacer una cosa antes para estar seguro- dijo el Dios que dejo más confundido a la chica.

-¿Qué cosa es?- pregunto Sakura.

-Necesito saber como esta el sello del Biju para estar seguro que no sufre alteración alguna después de lo que intento Akatsuki- los demás entendían a lo que se refería.

-De acuerdo, pero no demores mucho- con esa condición, Kakashi y los demás partieron de regreso a la aldea, dejando solo a los Jinchurikis.

-¿Es verdad lo que dijiste?- le pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Sí, pero necesitamos ir a un lugar seguro para poder revisarlo- le propuso Naruto a su amigo.

-Bueno, podemos ir a la sala del consejo, no esta siendo usado- propuso Gaara, Naruto asintió.

-Es bueno, pero necesitamos que una persona me ayude- cuando acabo su oración, la puerta de la oficina se abrió, dejando ver a Matsuri/Circe.

-¿Matsuri? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella?- pregunto el chico muy confundido que la castaña se presentara.

-Digamos que necesitamos hablarte de un secreto, por eso se presento, es mejor ir- una vez explicado el motivo, el trióemprendió el camino hacía la sala del consejo. El trio avanzaba por los pasillos del sitio, pero fueron vistos por Kankuro y Temari.

-Mira Temari- señalo el castaño la dirección a donde iba Gaara acompañado de los dos Dioses.

-Es Gaara, Matsuri y Naruto, pero ¿Por qué se dirigen a la sala del consejo?- pregunto la rubia, que seguia con la mirada al trio.

-No lo sé, pero ¿Por qué Naruto esta aun aquí? Sus compañeros ya partieron hace rato a Konoha- aunque les ganaba la curiosidad, de por qué aun seguía Naruto en el lugar –será mejor seguirlos- propuso Kankuro, la rubia de coletas no objeto nada, por lo que sin hacer ruido o uso de su presencia, fueron a seguir al trió.

-Hades, ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?- le pregunto Circe en voz baja para solo escuchara su homologo, que llevaba algunos frascos en su mano.

-Revisare el sello, parece que tiene unos defectos cuando se lo colocaron en Gaara y le puede afectar mucho- le respondió Hades -¿Tienes todo, Circe?- la castaña asintió mientras mostraba las cosas –perfecto- el trio siguió avanzando, sin percatarse que fueron escuchados desde una esquina a pesar de tener una conversación privada.

-¿Circe?- pregunto Kankuro.

-¿Hades?- ahora fue el turno de Temari al escuchar el nombre de ambas deidades.

-Nunca he escuchado esos nombres en mi vida, lo más curioso es que Matsuri hable con Naruto como si lo conociese- y tenía razón Kankuro, pero lo que desconocía era que se conocían desde una época muy antigua a la suya.

-Sera mejor seguirlos, siento que hay algo más en ellos- así los hermanos Sabaku no fueron tras los tres. Cuando llegaron, estos entraron a la sala del consejo, que estaba vacia, sin embargo.

-Nos siguieron- dijo Matsuri/Circe.

-Es verdad- dijo Naruto/Hades.

-¿Quién nos siguió?- pregunto algo confundido Gaara que sentado.

-Ya veras- dijo Hades –será mejor que que salgan, sabemos que nos han estado siguiendo- dijo a la nada Naruto/Hades, como si fuese una orden, Kankuro y Temari aparecen con una sonrisa algo boba.

-¡Temari, Kankuro! ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto el Kasekage que no se creía que fuesen seguidos.

-Bueno…nosotros…- Kankuro trataba de dar una explicación de por qué los seguía, pero no conseguía nada.

-Es que escuchamos su conversación y mencionaron dos nombres raros y se nos hizo curioso- dijo Temari. Naruto y Matsuri se miraron, sabiendo lo que vendría.

-¿Qué nombres escucharon?- cuestiono Gaara.

-Escuchamos el nombre de Hades y Circe ¿Quiénes son?- los mencionados simplemente suspiraron.

-Parece que no tenemos de otra- comento la Diosa de la brujería a su homólogo.

-Eso parece- concordó el Dios del Inframundo.

-¿De qué hablan?- pregunto aun más confuso Gaara al escuchar la conversación de ambos chicos.

-Lo que vamos a contarles, tiene que ser un secreto- ordeno Matsuri.

-¿Acaso es algo muy importante?- pregunto Temari, ya que el ambiente se tenso algo.

-Sí, cada palabra que digamos, tiene una implicación en este mundo, así que por nada en este planeta tiene que salir de sus bocas, así que ¿Lo juran?- pregunto Hades. Los tres hermanos se miraron y luego asintieron –bien, antes que nada, ¿Qué recuerdan hace tres años en Konoha?- les pregunto a los hermanos de la arena.

-Bueno, después de dejar la aldea, una sensación se presento. Era muy densa, casi como si fuese a morir en ese instante- describía Kankuro los hechos de ese momento.

-Incluso, hubo varios fenómenos, como un temblor y cuando estábamos casi en el desierto, se formo una tormenta de arena de la nada- dijo Temari –después, cuando ayudamos al rescate del Uchiha, una chica saco una flauta dorada y la empezó a tocas. Cuando trate bloquear el sonido con mi futon, sin embargo el sonido seguía saliendo de la flauta, algo ilógico, ya que el aire transporta las ondas sonoras de la música. Entonces empece a sentir un tremendo dolor en la cabeza, incluso me tape lo oídos y seguía- narro lo hechos que sucedieron durante y despues de los exámenes Chunnin.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, cuando estábamos peleando junto al chico-perro contra ese tipo que se dividía de Oto. Una chica salio de repente y empezó a atacarlo con un taijutsu muy raro- ahora era el turno de narrar a Kankuro –corría de una forma que no podía verla, cuando atacaba, dejaba un rastro de hielo en el suelo y en las heridas del shinobi de Otogakure, eran como zarpasos que lanzaba, luego uso un jutsu muy raro, vi como si dos pedazos de hielo se fragmentaran y lanzaran contra el chico, pero lo que más me asombro fue que saco un chakra raro- finalizo Kankuro su historia, ambas deidades escuchaban con atención.

-Ahora que lo dices Kankuro, la chica tambien saco un raro chakra, incluso llegue a ver un genjutsu de seres alados, parecidos a mujeres- ambos Dioses sabían que eran usuarios de cosmos –no se que tipo de shinobis eran- dijo finalmente Temari.

-Pero todo esto ¿Qué tiene que ver con los nombres que dijeron mis hermanos?- cuestiono Gaara, quien estaba un poco impaciente.

-Tiene mucho- respondió Hades –los nombres Hades y Circe son nuestros verdaderos nombre- revelo por fin Naturo/Hades.

-¿Sus verdaderos nombres?- pregunto Kankuro –oigan, parece que les afecto la muerte de Chiyo-sama- dijo –pero el que sean sus verdaderos nombre, no es nada sano- ambos no sabían como interpretar las palabras de Kankuro.

-Es verdad, además ¿Cómo es que no hemos escuchado de esos nombres?- cuestiono Temari seria de que no estén bromeando ambos chicos, quienes solamente mantenían un silencio incomodo.

-Eso es porque son nombre de Dioses- por fin solto la bomba Matsuri.

-¿Dioses?- preguntaron los tres hermanos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Esto es una broma? ¿Nos estan diciendo que ustedes son Dioses?- dijo enojado Kankuro, ya que ninguno les creyo.

-En verdad, dejen sus bromas para otra ocasión y díganos ¿Quién es Hades y Circe?- dijo ya muy enojada Temari, quien empezaba a sacar su abanico y amenazar a ambas deidades.

-Parece que no nos creen- dio un suspiro la Diosa, Hades asintió.

-¡No, no les creemos! Ahora ¡Dejen de jugar!- Temari lanzo un golpe directo a Hades con su arma, pero esta se detuvo -¿Qué?- dejando en shock a la rubia –No puedo mover mi abanico- la chica trataba de mover su abanico.

-¡Temari!- Kankuro saco su marioneta cuervo, de sus manos disparaba kunais que se dirigían a Naruto/Hades, pero al igual que el abanico de Temari, se detuvieron en el aire -¿Que demonios…?- en ese momento el cosmos del Dios Hades se manifiesta –no es posible, es la misma sensación que hace tres años- dijo Kankuro que temblaba de miedo, Temari retrocedía al igual que Kankuro.

-¿Qué es ese extraño chakra?- pregunto Gaara, que estaba impresionado, Hades dejo de manifestar su cosmos y las armas cayeron al suelo.

-No es chakra, sino cosmos- le respondio a su amigo.

-¿Cosmos?- refuto la respuesta del Dios.

-Sí- le dijo Matsuri –el cosmos es el universo que cada ser tiene en su interior, a diferencia del chakra, este es ilimitado- la castaña también manifestaba su cosmos, dejando sin habla a los hermanos, quienes sentían pánico ante tal sensación.

-En realidad…son- Gaara aun seguía impactado de lo que veía.

-Dioses, si- dijo la castaña que dejo de emanar su cosmos.

-Pero ¿Cómo? No entiendo nada- Temari seguía sin procesar lo ocurrido.

-Esto tomara un poco de tiempo, pero lo que necesitan saber es que nosotros dos, somos de una era muy anterior a esta, la cual le denominamos: la era del Mito- los sunanin escuchaban la explicación.

-¿La era del mito?- preguntaron al unisono, ambas deidades afirmaron la pregunta.

-Eran, la era del mito comprende…- Naruto y Matsuri iniciaron a contar todo su pasado, desde sus nacimientos hasta las guerras santas. Ninguno de los hermanos dejaba de escuchar incluso pensaban que era irreal todo lo que ls contaban, hasta que finalizaron.

-Dejen ver si entendí- dijo Temari para recapitular todo –ustedes provienen de una época mucho más antigua que esta, Naruto es hijo de dos Dioses llamados Cronos, Dios del tiempo y de la Diosa Rea…- iba a continuar Temari, pero Hades la detuvo.

-En realidad son titanes, fuerzas primordiales que gobernaron la tierra antes que nosotros- corrigió el Dios mayor.

-Si, como sea- dijo sin mucho interés la rubia –y tus padres son Helios el titán del Sol y de la oceanide Persei- dijo Temari, nuevamente Matsuri/Circe asintió.

-Y que ustedes nacieron en la era del mito, una época donde los dioses gobernaban la tierra- dijo Gaara ya más tranquilo.

-Correcto- dijeron ambas deidades.

-¿Cómo es posible que ustedes sean Dioses en esta era?- pregunto Temari sin salir de su asombro.

-Veras- empezaba el Dios del Inframundo a hablar –como ya les explicamos, nosotros nacimos mucho antes de que la humanidad existiera. Nosotros podemos dormir por años, siglos o milenios, y despertar cuando lo deseemos. Otras veces dejamos nuestros cuerpos en nuestros lugares que residimos y tomamos otros para poder regresar a la tierra. En mi caso, renaci en un nuevo cuerpo, ya que el anterior, fue destruido en la última guerra santa contra mi sobrina Athenas- relato en Dios mayor, pero habia algo que no cuadraba en la explicación.

-Espera un momento. Sabemos que los Dioses son inmortales, incluyendo sus cuerpos ¿Cómo es posible que tu anterior cuerpo haya sido destruido? No entiendo eso- le pregunto Kankuro, quien aun no sentía cómodo con la historia.

-Un humano común no puede destruir nuestro cuerpo, solo herirlo. Pero uno con la protección de otro dios o el mismo dios puede destruir nuestro cuerpo. Cuando eso sucede, nuestra alma se transporta a otra dimensión o es sellada en algún objeto, como un cofre o una caja. Cuando el sello se rompe, podemos usar un huésped humanos para poder despertar o renacer en un cuerpo nuevo- los hermanos tenían la boca abierta a no más poder por la habilidad de los dioses.

-Entonces, ¿Ustedes renacieron? Por así decirlo- hizo su hipótesis Gaara, quien ya empezaba a aceptar el hecho.

-Básicamente, sí. Aunque hay Dioses que despertaron en sus cuerpos originales- las palabras impactaron a los presentes, excepto a Matsuri, que conocía ese hecho.

-Entonces, ¿Esos shinobis que usaron cosmos, también son Dioses?- pregunto Kankuro al recordar como se manifestó el cosmos en esas personas.

-No, ellos eran humanos que han despertado el cosmos y que han controlado al 100%- respondio Matsuri.

-¿Personas que controlan el cosmos?- pregunto Temari, recordando a Tayuya.

-Así es, la chica de la flauta es una marina, es decir, un guerrero que forma parte al ejército de mi hermano Poseidón, Dios y emperador de los mares, la chica que me describieron sus ataques, es un Dios Guerrero, que pertenecen a Odín, Dios del Norte del planeta- dijo Hades, los hermanos estaban asombrados que los Dioses tengan guerreros.

-¿Y tú tienes guerreros?- le pregunto Gaara a Hades.

-Sí, si ejercito son las 108 estrellas malignas, divididas en terrestres y celestes, más mis consejeros y otros soldados- Temari se sorprendió, pero en la mente ya se estaba haciendo planes para estar con el Dios.

-Ahora que recuerdo, ¿El Olimpo esta despierto?- el Dios asintió –menudo problema, esperemos que no haya otra guerra santa. ¿Algún otro Dios despierto?- Circe sabia que esa época se complicaría un poco o posiblemente bastante.

-Odín esta despierto, pero solo su alma- respondió Hades.

-¿Cuántos Dioses viven?- pregunto Kankuro, ya que deseaba saber sobre ellos.

-Veamos, los Doce Dioses principales del Olimpo, incluyéndome, posiblemente los Dioses menores, mis padres y abuelos, también esta Nemesis, tú, mis sobrinos, incluso Thánatos e Hypnos estan despiertos- dijo cono si fuese nada sin importancia.

-¡Espera un Momento! ¿Cronos y Rea estan libres?- pregunto Circce, ya que sabia que ellos encontraban en el propio Tartáros.

-Sí, fue después de mi muerte cuando ellos salieron de ahí, sabes muy bien que mi poder mantenía las puertas del Tartáros cerrada para evitar que salieran los titanes y las bestias. Papá mantuvo el Tartáros cerrado con su cosmos loa últimos 5000 años- la charla continuaba siendo escuchada por los chismosos de Suna.

-Ahora comprendo lo que sucedió, las bestias del Tartáro llegaron a la tierra después de que los santos de Athena derrotara a Artemisa y a Apolo- relato Matsuri/Circe –luchamos contra ellas y las vencimos, pero todos nos fuimos a dormir, hasta que nuevamente despertamos en esta época- al parece la conversación iba a ser muy larga.

-Supe de eso cuando regrese a mi reino, mis padres me hablaron de ellos- Gaara aun seguían escuchando la conversación de ambos Dioses, pues pareciera más una platica de viejas chismosas que de seres divinos.

-Ahora que lo comentas, ¿Dónde viven los tios abuelos?- le pregunto Circe, no era extrañar que Cronos y Rea sean hermanos de los abuelos de Circe, que son Hyperion y Tea, a la vez padres de sus padres Helios y Persei.

-Estan en los Campos Elyseos- mientras más avanzaba la conversación, Temari le salía una vena en la cabeza, indicando que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿En serio? Espero ir un día a visitarlo- le dijo alegre la chica. Ambos Dioses no se daban cuenta de algo peligroso, Kankuro y Gaara se retiraron a una distancia prudente, pues pronto el volcán estallaría.

-Puedes ir algún dia- le dijo el Dios.

-Aunque también quisiera conocer a tus…- no acabo de decir la frase, cuando sucedió lo inminente.

-¡QUIEREN CALLARSE! ¡Y DEJAR DE DECIR IDIOTECES!- fue cuando exploto por fin la rubia, Kankuro solamente se ocultaba detrás de su hermano, pues no quería enfrentar a su furiosa hermana.

-¡Oye! Llevamos más de varios siglos sin vernos y es la oportunidad de saber algunas cosas, ¿Sabes?- dijo molesta Matsuri/Circe que solo quería tener una conversación amena con Hades.

-Salió peor que Hera- le dijo Naruto/Hades a Circe, quien asintió.

-El mismo carácter- concordó la Diosa de la brujería.

-¡DEJEN DE COMPARARME CON SU LOCA FAMILIA! ¡Y DIGAN DE UNA VEZ! ¿Qué es lo que pretenden hacer con Gaara?- pregunto ya más calmada Temari.

-De acuerdo- dijo Naruto –pretendo arreglar el sello que contiene el Biju. Parece que cuando lo realizaron, cometieron el error atar el chakra de Gaara con el del Biju; cuando lo extraían de él- señalo al pelirrojo Hades –el Biju tomaba el chakra de su huésped para reemplazar el suyo que era extraido, en su afán de aferrarse a algo para no ser sacado al exterior, peligrando así su vida. Cuando lo arregle en Konoha hace tres años, solo lo reforcé para que no lo extraigan por medios convencionales y que sea controlado por un Genjutsu. Nunca me imagine que existiera un así de fuerte para extraer un biju. Lo buenos que el sello resistio el doble de lo que imagine. En este momento el Biju esta bastante débil y me ayudara a reformular el sello sin correr riesgo que se salga a destruir la aldea- los presentes comprendieron las palabras de Naruto –necesito solo unas cosas para iniciar el proceso- la castaña le entrego los frascos y un tintero para realizar el sello nuevo, coloco los ingredientes en el mismo y los mezclo hasta adquirir un tono rojo –ahora me falta una sola cosa- el Dios mostró su muñeca izquierda y realizo un corte en la misma. De la cual brotaba su sangre y se mezclaba con la tinta. Todo a la vista de Gaara y sus hermanos.

-Pero ¿Por qué hizo eso?- pregunto Kankuro, que veía como la sangre caía en el bote de tinta.

-Solo observa- fue lo único que le respondió Circe. Hades termino de verter su divina sangre, luego con su propio cosmos, cerro su herida como si fuese cuestión de magia, con lo preparado se acerco a su amigo.

-Bien Gaara, necesito que me muestres tu sello- el chico se mostró el sello que tenía en su frente –bien ahora a borrar esa porquería de sello- Naruto paso su mano por la marca y la borro.

-¿Cómo…?- pregunto asombrada Temari al ver el fenómeno. Naruto/Hades tomo el pincel y empezó a trazar el nuevo sello, igual al que tenía. Pero ya reformulado, con los seguros y algoritmos necesarios para que no se salga el biju de control y pueda dejar descansar a su portador.

-Ahora solo falta activar el sello- Hades hizo unos sellos manuales ¡Sello divino: protección de los Dioses!- luego toco el trazado en la cabeza de Gaara, que empezó a emitir una luz roja, que inundo la habitación. No tardo en concluir el rito –listo- dijo Hades para retirar la mano -¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto a su amigo su estado.

-Me siento mejor, ya puedo dormir bien, que cuando estaba el otro sello- Hades sonrió ante la respuesta de su amigo.

-¿Que fue lo que hiciste?- pregunto Temari al ver a su hermano más tranquilo.

-Como dije, reformule el sello, gracias a unos rollos que mi clan desarrollo, además puse mi sangre. La sangre de un Dios da ciertas facultades como evitar que alguien controle al biju por medio de doujutsus o genjutsus, entre otras cosas. Además puede estar en contacto con biju en su mente, comunicarte con él sin la necesidad de hablar en voz alta y hasta invocarlo- todo lo que dijo Naruto/Hades dejo asombrado a Gaara, quien no se creía que lo describia el Dios –puedes intentar invocar al Biju- motivo Hades a hacerlo.

-Pero no sé como ¿Y qué pasa si él se sale de control?- le dijo un poco asustado el Kasekage.

-Mi sangre tiene la facultad de sellar una parte del chakra del biju en tu cuerpo, pero en estos momentos esta débil, te dare los sellos manuales para que puedas hacerlo, con el paso del tiempo él saldrá de su sello cuando quiera, pero con su chackra restringido, hasta que se controlé, le liberaré de su restricción- Naruto procedio a hacer los sellos, que Gaara imito hasta que los aprendió –procede- ordenó, Gaara realizó los sellos, inyectó poco de su chakra y colocó su mano en el suelo.

-¡Jutsu de invocación!- en la sala se formo una nube de humo.

 **-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Por fin soy libre! ¡Ahora nada se interpondrá en mi camino para destruir este sitio!-** dijo una voz chillante, los demás se acercaron a ver el Biju, que al despejarse la nube, se vio a un tanuki de color arena oscura y líneas azules por todo el cuerpo, su cara, además de su única cola la cual es gigantesca y que al aparecer esta formada por varias colas más pequeñas. Tiene una boca cóncava irregular, la esclerótica de sus ojos son negros con un iris de color amarillo y una pupila en forma de Shuriken con un punto en cada esquina, aunque en versión chibi, las chicas al verlo hicieron una sola cosa en mente.

-¡KYAAA! ¡UNA RATA GORDA Y PELONA!- se asustaron, pues el Biju fue confundido con un roedor, sacándole una vena pulsante en la cabeza.

 **-¡NO SOY UNA RATA! ¡SOY UN TANUKI! Y esto…-** dijo mientras se tomaba su abultado abdomen y lo subía un poco **–es músculo-** luego lo solto para dejarlo caer y este rebotara como gelatina **–ahora que estoy fuera, por fin me desharé de los humanos-** dijo Shukaku.

-¿Pensé que te gustaban los animales, Circe?- la castaña estaba abrazada a Gaara por el miedo que le causo el biju.

-Una cosa es tener animales feroces como lobos, osos y leones; y otra distinta es ver a una horrible rata-el comentario hizo enojar más a Shukaku. En ese momento salía una nube de humo, de la cual surgió un zorro color blanco, con toques naranjas en las puntas de sus patas tanto delanteras, como traseras, y en las puntas de sus orejas, aún tenía la zona negra se sus ojos y que llegaba hasta sus orejas, sus ojos antes Rojos, ahora son Azules como el cielo, versión chibi.

 **-¡Hola Tanuki tarado!-** saludo Kurama como si nada a su hermano.

 **-Esa voz molesta…-** dijo al recordar a cierto biju que lo molestaba **–solo pertenece a alguien-** el biju giro poco a poco y miro al dueño de esa voz **–con qué nos volvemos a ver nuevo zorro ¿a…pes…to…so?-** el mapache miraba con asombro a su hermano, el cual estaba sentado a un lado de su Jinchuriki **-¿Qué demonios te paso?-** le pregunto al ver que Kurama no era anaranjado, sino blanco como la nieve, salvo en algunas partes de su cuerpo conservaba su color anterior.

 **-¡Oh esto! Solo fue un cambio de look hecho por un familiar de él, en pocas palabras; me liberaron de mi odio-** le respondió Kurama, apuntando a Naruto, quien mantenía una actitud serena ante la situación, Shukaku miro en dirección donde apuntaba su hermano.

 **-Te me hace conocido-** dijo al ver su rostro **-¿Dónde te habré visto?-** puso sus mano derecha en el mentón y observo con detenimiento el rostro de Hades **–si solo pudieras abrir los ojos tal vez te recordaría-** le sugirió el mapache.

-De acuerdo, espero no te asustes- le advirtió Naruto/Hades.

 **-Ja, como si un humano débil y flacucho me asustara, a mí, al más poderoso de los Bijus, al Gran ¡SHUKAKU DE LA ARENA!-** dijo su nombre, mientras hacia un baile por demás ridículo y le salía fuegos artificiales detrás de su espalda

-¿Y qué le pasa a Shukaku?- pregunto Naruto al ver que el Takuni hacía posturas muy raras.

 **-¡Ah! Nada, solamente que se cree la última carcajada de la cumbancha-** respondió Kurama haciéndole sacar una gota de sudor en la cabeza a los demás **–** **sufre** **de un terrible complejo de inferioridad, ya que es el más débil de todo, aunque hay un punto en donde nos gana, y eso es en la defensa casi impenetrable-** Kurama no desacredito algunas cualidades de su hermano menor **-¡Deja de hacer tu estúpida danza! ¿O no quieres que el chico te muestre sus ojos?-** dijo ya enojado Kurama por la actitud del mapache.

 **-De acuerdo zorro pulgoso-** Shukaku permitió que el Dios abriera sus ojos, cuando los tuvo finalmente abiertos, este se sorprendio de lo que miro **-¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡ERES TÚ!-** apunto el biju recordando cierto incidente.

 **-Vaya, lo recordaste-** dijo de forma burlona Kurama, Shukaku estaba temblando de miedo que se oculto detrás de Gaara, y miraba por sobre la espalda de este.

 **-¡Sálvame de ese loco!-** pidió el mapache con terror, los demás estaba impactados de la reacción que tuvo al ver los ojos de Naruto.

-¿Qué le sucede al biju? Nunca lo vi tan aterrado por solo ver los ojos de él- dijo Kankuro.

-Después de derrotar a Gaara en su modo biju, coloque sangre en su sello, eso me permitió ingresar a su mente y conversar con él-Naruto miraba a Shukaku que se ocultaba en la espalda de su Jinchuriki.

-¿Entonces entraste en la mente de Gaara ese día?- pregunto Circe, Hades afirmo.

-Sí, pude darle una charla sobre como debe de comportarse con su carcelero- comento con una sonrisa zorruna.

 **-Sí claro, si amenazar de muerte y que te muestre su enorme poder es charlar. Aun tengo pesadillas recordando esos ojos. Pero ahora que los veo con más detenimiento; no son como la mayoría de los humanos, incluso dan una sensación diferente-** al mencionar Shukaku sobre los ojos de Naruto, los hermanos mirarón y se llevaron una sorpresa, incluso Temari estaba sonrojada por lo que los ojos transmitía.

-¡Que ojos tan hermosos!- expreso la chica sin aparta la vista de los ojos del Dios.

-Parecen un profundo lago en calma- ahora fue el turno de Kakuro decir la frase que todos dicen cuando miran a los ojos.

-Siempre dice eso de él y sus ojos- comento Circe –¿De quién habrás sacado esos ojos, Hades?- le pregunto algo celosa la Diosa, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-No empecemos, Circe- le regaño, ya que la Diosa siempre se quejaba que ella debería haber tenido esos ojos y no él.

-No sé como es que eres el soberano del inframundo y tengas los ojos más hermosos del Olimpo, incluso de la tierra- dijo la Diosa con un puchero, aunque una palabra puso en alerta a los hermanos.

-Dijiste…¿Soberano del Inframundo?- cuestiono con miedo Kankuro.

-¡Ups! Ya la regué- Matsuri/Circe se tapo la boca por la metida de pata.

-¿Eres…Dios…del mundo puro?- ahora empezaba a temblar Temari.

-Tenias que hablar de más- expreso enojado Naruto, Matsuri solo sacaba la lengua de vergüenza –si, mi nombre es Hades, Dios del Inframundo, la muerte y de la riqueza. Gobierno lo que conocen como el mundo puro- no podían decir palabra alguna, ya que el terror de conocer al Dios del mundo puro los ponía en una posición algo incomoda.

-¡KYAAA/AAAAH! ¡No nos lleves, no nos lleves!- Kankuro y Temari se ocultaron detrás de Gaara quien no parecía ser afectado en lo más mínimo, incluso Shukaku sentía las ganas de orinarse de miedo.

 **-Parece que tendrás mucho que explicar, Kit-** comento Kurama, cosa que hizo suspirar de cansancio a su carcelero.

 **-¡OYE ZORRO! ¿Cómo es que puedes hablar con el Shinigami con tanta nuralidad?-** le pregunto Shukaku, aunque no sabia bien lo que se metía el Tanuki al confundir una deidad con otra.

-¡No soy el Shinigami! Ese intento de Dios, solo es un fantasma que se hace pasar por mí. Además, tengo el poder de revivir a la gente, pero solo por doce horas, o cuando un alma suple el lugar del difunto y toma su lugar- dijo su función como Dios del Inframundo.

-¿Puedes revivir a Chiyo-sama?- pregunto Gaara, los demás estaba esperando la respuesta.

-Así es- fue lo único que respondió el Dios.

-Entonces, ¡Hazlo!- demando Kankuro -¡Queremos de vuelta a la abuela!- el chico quería nuevamente tener a la que consideraba su abuela.

-Lo siento- dijo con pesar el Dios –pero no puedo hacerlo- Hades bajo la mirada al suelo.

-¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no puedes? Dijiste hace rato que puedes revivir a las persona, no importa que sean doce horas, queremos verla de nuevo- Temari salio de la espalda de Gaara, al igual que Kankuro y Shukaku.

-Puedo revivirla, pero seria atentar contras las reglas que yo mismo impuse, y una de ellas es que los muertos se queden en el inframundo. Es su lugar hasta que decidan nacer de nuevo. He revivido a una persona nuevamente hasta que vuelva a morir, pero fue mi decisión- los chicos quedaron mudos a las palabras de Hades.

-¿Por qué no quieres revivir a la vieja Chiyo? Si pudiste revivir a una persona nuevamente hasta que muera- Temari aun no comprendía las reglas de la muerte, y eso era negociar con Hades.

-Seria romper el equilibrio natural de la vida. Ninguna alma sale de mi reino, y ningún ser vivo entra, solo los espectros salen y entran del mismo. Lo que quiero decir es que los muertos deben estar en el Inframundo para que descansen y ustedes sigan con su vida. Ya hubo uno que trato de llevarse un alma de mi reino- dijo al recordar a Orfeo, quien bajo al Inframundo por su amada Euridice.

-¿Hablas de Orfeo?- pregunto Circe, recibiendo una afirmación.

-¿Ya hubo una persona que quiso llevarse un alma del mundo puro?- reitero la pregunta Kankuro.

-Así es- nuevamente afirmo la deidad.

-¿Y que ocurrió? ¿Lo logro?- Hades solamente cerro los ojos.

-No- respondió tajantemente Circe –Orfeo perdió a su esposa Euridice cuando esa fue picada por una serpiente venenosa. Su alma ingreso al reino de los muertos. Orfeo ante la seperación y la angustia de esa pérdida, fue al reino del Hades por su amada- narraba la historia del santo de Athena.

-¡Parece romántico!- dijo Temari con unos ojos en forma de corazón –Ya quisiera tener un novio así- dijo de forma soñadora y lanzando un suspiro de enamorada.

-Retomando el relato, Orfeo ingreso a mi reino hasta que llego ante mi presencia, el toco su arpa, con su melodía triste, hizo que me conmoviera y le permitiera llevarse el alma de su amada esposa, con una condición- eso hizo sacar a Temari se su sueño huajiro.

-¿Qué condición le pusiste?- pregunto la rubia, temerosa de que no sea nada malo.

-El alma de su esposa suya si pasa todo el Inframundo sin voltear a verla en todo el transcurso, hasta que vea la luz del sol. Si falla, el alma de Euridice regresara a mi reino para siempre- dijo la condición que el santo debía cumplir.

-Vaya condición, ¿Y de seguro la cumplió?- indago Kankuro atento al relato.

-Como dijo Circe, no pudo, ya que en su desesperación de saber si ella venía, él miro hacia atrás y al hacerlo, el cuerpo de la chica se convirtió en piedra hasta los hombros, quedando para siempre en el inframundo. Lo que quiero decir, es que el querer ir por un alma a mi reino, solo los llevara más a la desesperación, y solo perderan todo. Su tiempo, esfuerzo y la propia vida, es mejor dejar a los muertos en el Inframundo, y ustedes seguir viviendo hasta que ingresen al mismo cuando les toque- los hermanos reflexinaban las palabras de Naruto referente a la muerte.

-Pero…- iba a hablar Kankuro, pero fue detenido por el Dios colocando una mano al frente.

-Se que vas a decir, y creeme, yo detesto que se inmiscuyan con las reglas que yo mismo hice, así que no puedo- dictamino Hades, los hermanos comprendieron la realidad, la muerte es la muerte.

-Bien, ya que acabe con esto, Shukaku- el tanuku se escondió un poco en la espalda de Gaara al ser nombrado.

 **-Di…di…diga señor-** respondio con voz temblorosa y medio azomando la cabeza.

-Quiero que desde hoy te lleves bien con Gaara, necesitara de todo tu apoyo para lo que se viene en un futuro. Akatsuki se enterara pronto que solo se robaron parte de tu chakra y vendrán nuevamente por ti. Así que mejor estarse preparados; no sabemos cual es su objetivo- Shukaku asintió con miedo a las palabras de Hades –por cierto, solamente usaras una parte de tu chakra, el resto esta sellado para que no hagas destrozo. Si demuestras que has colaborado con Gaara, te liberaré el resto, caso contrario, seguirás como estas ¿De acuerdo?- Shukaku salió del hombro de Gaara y salto para posicionarse frente a Hades.

 **-Entendido, señor. El pequeño mapache y yo nos llevaremos de las mil maravillas-** le respondió de forma militar a Hades.

-Bien, parece que es todo. Ya termine con los que tenia en mente, es hora de regresar a casa. Vamos Kurama, es hora de…- Naruto llamaba a su amigo para que iniciaran la marcha de vuelta a Konoha, pero observo algo sumamente comico. El zorro era abrazado hasta casi cambiar de color por las dos únicas mujeres del lugar.

-¡Oooh! ¡Que zorrito tan más esponjocito! Ojala pudieras ser parte de mi séquito de seguridad para acariciarte y amarte y cuidarte y apretarte- dijo Circe que pegaba sus mejillas a las del biju y se restregaba.

-¡Kawai! Eres la cosita más tierna y bonita en todo el mundo que quisiera apretar- ahora era el turno de Temari hacerle cariños a Kurama.

 **-¡DÉJENME!-** gruño el zorro muy incomodo por la situación en la que se encontraba **-¡No soy un peluche!-** rugió, pero solo alentó a que las chicas lo abrazaran con más fuerza **-¡AAARGH! ¡A…I…RE!-** exigió, pues su rostro se estaba poniendo azul por falta del elemento vital.

-Te llevaremos a casa y te encerraremos en una bonita jaula, y nunca, nunca te dejaremos salir, excepto para acariciarte...- decían ambas chicas mientras le daban un beso a Kurama -y amarte…- besan de nuevo a Kurama -y abrazarte...- dan el ultimo beso -¡Y apretarte en diminutos pedazos!" ambas chicas dan un fuerte abrazo que hacen que los ojos de zorro salten y sus sus mejillas se inflen, mientras sus huesos se hacían añicos, que ya a estas alturas había perdido el aliento -¿No será divertido?- dijeron ambas a un zorro que tenia la lengua de fuera, Shukaku disfrutaba la escena con unas palomitas de maíz, que, sepa Hades de donde las saco.

 **-Esto es mejor, así me desquito de años de ser la burla de ese zorro apestoso-** dijo para tomar un puñado de palomitas y comérselas. Kurama se repuso del abrazo mortal, para hacerles cosquillas en la nariz de ambas chicas con dos de sus nueve colas

-Aaah, aaah...¡Chuu!"- ambas estornudaron mientras salía Kurama volando, de las consentidoras destroza huesos.

 **-¡Soy libre!-** grito en el aire Kurama, alzando el pulgar de su mano derecha y sonriendo.

-¡Oh! ¡Regresa!- gritaron ambas chicas al ver que se alejaba Kurama. Naruto hizo desaparecer a su amigo en una nube de humo para que regresara a su mente -¡No es justo!- se quejaron las chicas al que Kurama ya no estaba -¡Devuélvenos a nuestro lindo, peludito y esponjocito zorro peluchín, pachoncín!- dijeron con enojo las damas al verse privado de su juguete.

 ** _-¡Por lo que más quieras! ¡NO ME ACERQUES A ESAS LOCAS!-_** grito con miedo Kurama al ser victima del acoso unas obsesionadas por lo lindo y esponjocito.

-Lo siento, pero lo necesito con vida. Además tengo que retirarme para alcanzar a los demás- dijo para tomar sus cosas y volver a cerrar los ojos, luego se acerco a Gaara –bueno amigo, es hora de partir- dijo para darle la mano.

-Gracias, por todo- dijo Gaara con una sonrisa y aceptando la mano de Gaara.

 **-Fue bueno mientras duro-** dijo Shukaku que en un estallido de humo regreso al interior de Gaara.

-Gracias por haber salvado a mi hermano- dijo Kankuro que también se despedía.

-La aldea te debe mucho, cuídate- ahora fue el turno de Matsuri/Circe de despedirse.

-¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Quedate un poquito más!- grito Temari que ahora lo abrazaba del cuello.

-¡AAARGH! ¡Temari! ¡Suéltame!- nuevamente trataba de despegarse Hades de la rubia. Ya que nuevamente de le pego como lapa

-¡Ándale, di que si! ¿SIIII?- hizo uso de su técnica ojitos de cachorro triste, pero en alguien que no depende de la vista es inútil la técnica.

-Lo siento, pero debo regresar a casa, las chicas deben de extrañarme- dijo, Temari se separo de él, hizo un puchero y cruzo sus brazos sobre el pecho.

-¡Oh si! Tus zorras razones- dijo con desprecio la rubia, aunque no sabía que esas zorras razones eran de temer. Hades solo suspiro.

-Será mejor que parta de una vez- dijo para empezar a caminar.

-Te acompañamos- sugirió Temari, que volvió a abrazarlo, para incomodidad de Hades, sacándole un tic nervioso a Matsuri en el ojo.

-Ella no se dará por vencido- le dijo Kankuro a Hades, quien solo rogaba llegar a la salida –vamos- así el contingente avanzo hasta la entrada de la aldea, en todo momento la rubia no se le despego.

-Temari, ya déjalo en paz- dijo Gaara al ver lo incomodo que se veía su amigo.

-Nop. ¡Mio!- dijo como niña que sujetaba un peluche nuevo.

-Bueno, espero que sus esposas no te maten cuando te vea. Espero que no sean como Hera de celosas, sino…- comento Matsuri, ya que conocía el carácter celoso y explosivo de la Diosa del Matrimonio cuando Zeus la engañaba, Temari lo soltó como si quemara.

-¿Qué? ¿Eres hombre casado?- pregunto con sorpresa al conocer su condición civil.

-¿Eh? Si- respondió Hades rascándose la cabeza, por revelar su situación marital.

-¡Me ganaron el partido!- lloro Temari por perder a su "macho".

-¿No eres muy joven para estar casado?- le pregunto Kankuro, pues era algo raro que un chico de la edad de Naruto sea casado.

-En realidad es mi segundo matrimonio. Yo estuve casado hace mucho tiempo, y no funciono. Tengo dos esposas y tres prometidas- Kankuro abrió la boca, o más bien se le desencajo la mandíbula hasta que casi toca el suelo. Temari estaba como su hermano de sorprendido y Gaara…solo era Gaara. La única que sonreía era Matsuri.

-Sabes Hades, me gustaría conocer a las afortunadas que te calentaron tu gélido corazoncito- dijo Circe con una sonrisa cálida.

-Puedes venir cuando quiera a visitarlas, están en Konoha- dio la invitación, pero una rubia no se daría por vencido.

-¿Entonces aun tengo oportunidad de ser una de tus esposas? - dijo con estrellitas en los ojos –aunque quiera saber una cosa- le hablo la chica.

-Tu dirás- dio paso a la pregunto.

-¿Por qué tienes dos esposas y tres prometidas?- erala curiosidad que tenia Temari.

-Eso es porque soy el último varón Uzumaki con vida, y para restaurar al clan, debo tener más de tres esposas. Además estoy en el LCR- respondió con toda la sinceridad.

-Espera ¿Dices que eres el último miembro del clan de la antigua aldea de Uzu?- pregunto Kankuro –la cual cayo en la segunda guerra Shinobi a manos de Iwa, Kumo y…- el chico dejo de hablar porque la aldea de Suna participo en la caída.

-Lo que Kankuro quiere decir es que Suna participo en la caída de Uzu, pero no sabemos el motivo- Matsuri completo lo que quería expresar Kankuro, que tenia miedo a la reacción de la Deidad.

-¡Oh! Es eso. Bien no puedo juzgarlos por algo del pasado, sin saber lo que realmente paso- la respuesta dejos asombrados a los presentes –para molestarme, debía de haber sentido algo, pero no sucedió. Asi que no puedo sacar conclusiones con solo esa información- un suspiro salio de la boca de Kankuro.

-Entonces ese es le motivo de tener varias esposas- dijo Gaara, aunque a Temari le dio más esperanzas de estar con el Dios, aunque la verdad no seria así.

-Entonces puedo ser una de tus novias- dijo para volver a abrazarlo.

-La verdad eres bonita, no lo dudo- dijo Hades, aunque Kankuro opinaba lo contrario.

 _-¿Será por que no ve? Pero ¿De dónde saco eso de que Temari es bonita?-_ dijo en su mente entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿En serio?- la chica le sonreía con un sonrojo y con corazones flotando.

-Sí, pero la verdad, no me atraes- esa confesión hizo que Temari se detuviera y bajara la cabeza y se le formara un aura de depresión.

 _-¡NOOO! ¡Me friendzoneraron de la manera más horrible que existe! Ya no quiero vivir sin mi amor, se acabo todo, ¡Me voy a suicidar!-_ pensó Temari quien imaginariamente se colocaba una soga al cuello y se colgaba.

–Además esta el hecho que Afrodita te hiciera una de sus famosas pruebas de amor- Temari salio de su estado "¡Me rompieron el corazón de una forma muy cruel!" para saber un poco de esa famosa prueba de amor.

-¿No me digas que esa pervertida ya les hizo esa prueba?- pregunto Matsuri, sabiendo como era la Diosa del Amor desenfrenado.

-Con Pandora no se la aplico porque ya la conocía, pero a las demás si; incluso iba a aplicarle a otras parejas de otros Dioses- respondió Naruto, Circe le dio escalofríos.

-Espero que te apiades de sus almas- dijo la chica mientras hacia oración por los pobres desdichados que les aplicaría la prueba del amor.

-¡Oigan! ¿Qué esa prueba de amor?- pregunto con curiosidad Temari.

-Es una prueba dividida tres partes, de acuerdo a lo que Afrodita quiera evaluar hace las preguntas o retos; si pasas. Serás novia de uno de los Dioses que quieres estar, pero sino. Digamos que te mandara a vestir santos de por vida o te emparejara con otra persona más acorde contigo. Muchas veces son de pesadilla- le explico la castaña –la ultima vez que hizo eso fue con Edipo, y mira en lo que termino- recordó esa escena del mito griego la Diosa.

-No puedo objetar eso- confirmo el hecho Hades.

-¿Por qué, no termino bien?- pregunto con curiosidad Temari sobre el tema.

-Digamos que en una de sus evaluaciones, cometió el error de no saber a quien era dirigida la prueba, y termino muy mal- le respondió Hades como si nada.

-¿Qué tan mal término?- ahora fue turno de Kankuro preguntar.

-Edipo mato a su padre y se caso con su madre- respondió Matsuri. El rostro de los hermano Sabaku no (excepto Gaara) se puso pálido.

-¿Que rayos? ¡Eso es asqueroso!- Temari asqueaba por los hechos contados por ambos Dioses.

-No es nuestra culpa- dijo para defenderse Naruto/Hades.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo Gaara.

-Dispara- le respondió Naruto/Hades con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué traes los ojos cerrados?- fue algo que noto el chico pelirrojo desde que dejo la oficina del Kasekage, observo que Naruto podía caminar sin problemas con los ojos cerrados.

-Bueno, el motivo de tener los ojos cerrados es por esto- el Dios abrió los ojos y mostró su Sharingan.

-¡Posees el Sharingan!- dijeron incrédulo tanto Temari como Kankuro.

-Así, es- respondió con simpleza.

-Pero este Sharinga es diferente- analizo Kankuro los ojos del Dios.

-Bueno, por lo que se, es una mutación del gen Uchiha. Para resumirlo, en mi familia hubo un cruce de un antepasado con un Uchiha, pero no se de que lado ocurrió. El mantener lo ojos cerrados me ayuda a controlar el Doujutsu y a que no desperdicie mucho chakra cuando lo uso- explico volviendo a cerrar los ojos –si se preguntan como es que puedo ver sin necesidad de la vista, es porque he desarrollado un centro psíquico llamado Ajna que se encuentre en la frente llevando chakra por un año mediante meditación- Naruto volvió a cerrar los ojos, la explicación dejo a Kankuro con el cerebro fundido, ya que de su cabeza le salía humo porque se sobre calentó, en cuanto a Temari, esta le salían corazoncitos alrededor de la cabeza y suspiraba como colegiala enamorada de su maestro. Pero el grupo había llegado a la salida de la aldea.

-Hemos llegado a la entrada- dijo Gaara que estuvo casi todo el tiempo en silencio –espero que vuelvas por estos rumbos. Suna te recibirá con las manos abiertas para lo que necesites- dijo Gaara que se despedía de su amigo.

-Gracias Gaara, espero volver a verte- dijo para empezar a caminar, pero giro –por cierto Circe, espero que un dia le digas a Gaara lo que piensas de él- la Diosa solo se sonrojo, ya que era un secreto que le atraía cierto chico con ojeras. Aunque los hermanos ya sabían como molestarla –bueno, nos vemos- dijo para emprender el regreso a Konoha por el desierto, alejándose de la aldea de Suna.

-¡Me saludas a tus esposas de mi parte!- grito la castaña.

-¡Claro que lo haré!- le respondió de lejos el Dios

-Por cierto. Le dices a Pandora que después paso por lo de la tanda- comento la castaña con una sonrisa.

-¿Aun te debe?- le pregunto, haciendo que Matsuri/Circe asintiera –bien, le recordaré cuando llegue a casa- dijo Hades –aunque ahora que veo, creo que deberías de decirle eso que guardas a Gaara, yo me retiro, nos vemos- dijo despidiéndose Hades y alejándose de la aldea por el desierto.

-Por cierto Matsuri, ¿Qué quiso decir con decirme algo?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Bueno…este…es algo personal- respondió la chica con el rostro como el cabello de Gaara, quien no quiso preguntar más.

-Será mejor ir a descansa- propuso Temari y así el pequeño grupo entro –por cierto ¿Qué Diosa eres?- le pregunto la rubia.

-Soy Diosa de la Brujería, Herbolisteria y de la medicina- contesto sus atributos la chica, quien empezaba a narrar parte de su vida como deidad. Naruto/Hades habia ingresado al desierto. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era llegar a su casa y descansar en compañía de sus esposas y novias -¡QUE NO PUDO TRANSFORMARTE EN UN ANIMAL, KANKURO! ¡PORQUE YA ERES UN COMPLETO ASNO!- se escucho el grito de Circe a lo lejos, cosa que no le extraño a Hades, quien ni se inmuto en lo absoluto en su camino a Konoha.

 **Bien banda, es todo por hoy, hubo grandes descubrimientos para los hermanos Sabaku, Chiyo ira a los campos Elyseos por lo que hizo a Gaara, Hades y Circe se dieron a conocer y contaron un poco su historia. También el Tanuki será amigo de Gaara si quiere tener todo su poder, e hice referencia a dos personajes en este capítulo, uno a Skipper el personakke de pingüinos de Madagascar y otro a una niña insoportable de una caricatura de los años 90 sobre un conejo azul, ¿Quién será?**

 **Bien yo los dejo por hoy y dejen su review, comentario, duda, sugerencias, criticas, entre otras cosas, ¡Si tienen tele, ahí se ven!**


	17. Capítulo 16: Llega el equipo de demolici

**¡Saludos! A toda la banda de Fanfiction, se que deje tiempo en actualizar la historia, y es debido a que me apegue mucho a la de Naruto DxD Caos. A parte de que había perdido algunos capítulos que ya tenia escrito, por lo que me di la necesidad de reescribirlos. Y bueno bastante tarde, pero aquí tenéis el capítulo de hoy. Vamos como de costumbre a contestar reviews.**

 **Lalo80: gracias por tus felicitaciones.**

 **CCSakuraforever: es bueno saber que te esta gustando la historia.**

 **Wildboy: Así es, ambos Dioses compartieron su historia con personas de confianza. Ares y Perséfone ya están en movimiento de forma sutil. Esa es una buena pregunta.**

 **Millyz: Aquí esta la continuación.**

 **Igniz1: Igual, aquí esta la continuación.**

 **Bien mi estimada banda, pues a darle que es mole. En este capítulo retomo un episodio de una épica de la mitología Griega, pero con tres Diosas que hicieron un desastre en una ciudad. Algunos ya saben de quienes se tratan, pero estarán en Konoha y esperemos que no pasen a mayores ante su presencia. ¿Cómo actuara Hades ante ellas en su casa? Bien pues ¡Comenzamos!**

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-Katon: ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 16: Llega el equipo de demolición.

Entraba la noche, y en el bosque, un poco alejado donde sucedió el combate entre Deidara y los equipos de rescate se encontraba en calma, o eso aparentaba, ya que el suelo donde se observaba fisurado, empezaba a moverse y algunas rocas iban sobresaliendo del suelo.

-¡AAAH!- en ese momento apareció Deidara, que se mostraba con heridas. El rubio salio del hueco donde se escondió para que nadie lo encontrase _–¡Maldición!-_ exclamó en su mente-¿Cómo pudieron sobrevivir a mi clon explosivo?- Deidara miraba al horizonte y le venían recuerdos de como es que el mismo jutsu que uso Kakashi para arrancarle el brazo izquierdo, impidió que la explosión arrasara con el sitio con los shinobis de Konoha. Luego posó su mirada en la extremidad amputada _–no importa, lo que tengo que hacer es encontrar mi brazo izquierdo_ _que bueno que solo bue debajo del codo-_ sin apartar la mirada, sentía frustración de la pérdida de ambos _–primero el derecho lo pierdo, ahora el izquierdo. Suerte que el derecho alcance a rescatarlo antes de que se perdiera. Bien, será mejor que vaya a buscarlo y luego ir al escondite a descifra el sello que uso el copynin en el Jinchuriki-_ con eso en mente, empezó a caminar rumbo al bosque donde se realizó el combate. Mientras en la cueva donde fue el enfrentamiento entre Sasori contra Chiyo y Sakura, unos extraños ingresaron, uno de ellos volteaba las marionetas que estaban regadas en el sitio, como buscando algo.

-¡Mire! ¡Aquí esta Zetsu-sama!- indicó un sujeto con máscara anaranjada en forma de espiral, con una apertura para el ojo derecho, llevá un traje negro de manga larga que cubría también su cuello y barbilla, una bufanda verde oscuro, un par de guantes negros y un pantalón negro, junto con los zapatos de Akatsuki y estribos blancos. En la cintura, lleva un cinturón negro y espeso, con una armadura metálica, como las placas que se le atribuye. El sujeto estaba parado frente al cuerpo de Sasori -¡Lo encontré!- el nombrado Zetsu miró al cuerpo de Akatsuki que yacía en el suelo, el hombre se agacho y tomo el anillo que estaba en el dedo pulgar de la marioneta –ahora que ya hay una vacante, podre ser miembro de Akatsuki ¿No lo cree?- dijo en forma infantil el sujeto enmascarado sentado en los escombros de la cueva.

-Como si eso fuera posible- le contesto para darse vuelta y observar la cueva _–Aunque, hay algo que me intriga en este sitio. Siento una energía muy fuerte-_ lo que no sabia Zetsu era que en el sitio estuvo un hombre que manejaba el cosmos y que es más poderoso que el chakra, aun así siguió caminando hasta encontrarse con el cuerpo real de Sasori, junto a las marionetas de sus padres _–así que esta es tu verdadera forma-_ comento en su mente, mientras el estaba analizando la situación, El enmascarado veía el anillo.

-¡Oh vamos!- contesto al anterior comentario que le hizo Zetsu, pero ahora con una voz más profunda y madura –Tobi es un buen chico- expresó mientras lanzaba al aire el anillo, cuando intento atraparlo, este paso de largo las manos del hombre y cayo entre los escombros del sitio -¡Ay no!- ahora cambio su voz a una infantil, para empezar a buscar el anillo que por "accidente" dejo caer. Zetsu lo ignoró, pero lo que no podía dejar de lado era la sensación del sitio.

 _-¿Por qué siento una energía en este lugar? Es casi la misma que la de hace unos momentos-_ divagaba el hombre planta, pero al bajar su mirada, se topó con que una roca estaba plasmado el cosmos residual que dejo Minos en su pelea con Sasori. Cosa que llamó la atención a Zetsu _-¿Qué clase de chakra es ese?-_ se cuestionó para observarlo con mayor detenimiento, paso su mano sobre la roca y se sorprendió de tal manera _-¡Es muy poderoso!-_ Zetsu no salía de su asombro, aunque disimulaba bien su emoción. Zetsu iba a tomar el objeto, pero el cosmos se desapareció, incluso la sensación en el ambiente _–Ya no esta, ¿Qué significara ese chakra? Además ¿Quién será el que lo genere? Si lo obtengo, seguramente podre traer a mi madre de vuelta-_ con eso en mente se irguió del sitio y empezó a caminar a la salida de la cueva –ya vámonos- dijo sin emociones a Tobi, quien seguía en un intento de recuperar el anillo.

-¡Un minuto Zetsu-sama! ¡Ya casi lo tengo! Esta por aquí, en algún lado- le respondió Tobi, metiendo su mano entre los guijarros del sitio para alcanzar el objeto de joyería, sin importarle, Zetu salía de la cueva -¡Ya sé, ya sé! Zetsu-sama. ¡Oiga! ¡Oiiiga!- grito Tobi al ver que no le hacía caso el Akatsuki

Habían pasado una parte de la noche caminando por el desierto y otra parte de la mañana los equipos de rescate que Konoha envió a Suna, los jóvenes iban frente a los adultos, pero debido al cansancio de Kakashi iba caminando con el apoyo de Gai retrasaba la marcha. Gai era quien ya tenía un rostro de mal humor. El grupo completo iban a paso caracol, incluso era muy tedioso tener que esperarlos, por lo que la versión de Pucca giro a confrontarlos.

-¿No puede más rápido sensei? - esa era Tenten que ya quería llegar a la aldea, luego siguió caminando. Gai ya estaba casi a estaba al borde de la desesperación por el ritmo que llevaban.

-Je, je, lamento la molestia Gai- comento Kakashi en un afán de que su compañero no se sintiera molesto –ese nuevo Sharingan en serio me agoto- se justificó Kakashi, que era verdad, ya que en la pelea contra Deidara, su Magenkyo Sharingan le dreno mucho chakra -me tomará mucho tiempo estar como nuevo- dijo Kakashi, mientras seguían caminando.

-¡Apúrense! Quieren. Ya quiero llegar a Konoha y que me enseñe su espada Naruto- replico Tenten con su obsesión de ver el arma de Hades, en ese momento el rostro de Gai pasaba de la pasibilidad a una que expresaba ya incomodidad, incluso empezaba a gruñir como si estuviese extriñido.

-¿Gai?- Kakashi ya pronosticaba algo malo pasaría -¡¿Qué?! ¡AAAAH!- grito Kakashi cuando lo lanzó a los aires el experto en taiijutsu. El escándalo llamó la atención de los chicos que detuvieron la marcha y giraron a ver lo que ocurría; solo para encontrar una escena digna de tener un trauma de por vida.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué paso?- inquirió Neji al voltear.

-¡Je, je, je, je!- sonreía Gai, mientras que Kakashi solo suspiraba, dando paso a la imagen donde Gai cargaba a Kakashi de caballito y en el fondo sonaba la melodía de la salida de caballos en el hipódromo. Todos sus alumnos tenían el rostro de pokeface.

 _-Esto es más perturbado que cuando Ino esta espiando a las novias de Naruto. Un par de grandulones jugando al caballito es muy tétrico-_ dijo en su mente Sakura incomoda de la visión que les daba ambos Jounnin.

 _-Esto es el colmo-_ fue lo único que pensó Tenten, con Neji, digamos que estaba curado de espanto, de forma parcial, y que aun le afectaba lo que hacía Gai. Aunque no todos veía con los mismos ojos que los demás.

-¡Ya entendí! Va a entrenar- como lo imaginaron, ese fue Lee, que era seguidor incondicional de Gai y su entrenamiento, el enmallado mayor lanzo una sonrisa Colgate.

-¿Querían que fuéramos más rápido?- pregunto para empezar a correr con todo y Kakashi en sus hombros -¡Les mostraré lo que es velocidad!- Gai empezó a correr, paso por entre sus alumnos y los de Kakashi al punto de casi atropellarlos. Con cada paso que daba, levantaba una nube de polvo que cubrió a los chicos -¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¿Que les pasa tortugas? ¿No nos alcanzan? ¡VÁMONOS!- lo último lo grito ya que estaba a una distancia lejana de los chicos, quienes solamente los veían correr.

 _-Pero son más perturbadores estando en movimiento. Que suerte tiene Naruto de no poder verlos-_ expresó Sakura con los ojos entrecerrados con el viento moviendo sus cabellos. Se ofreció Lee a cargar a Neji de caballito y al fondo sonó un claxon de bocho.

-¡Neji!- dijo Lee listo a cargarlo.

-¡Olvídalo!- declino el ojiperla de ser el ridículo del grupo y con ganas de mandarlo a Konoha de una patada.

En una parte de Konoha, más específicamente en un sitio subterráneo (Le nombraré "La Danzocueva"), Danzo estaba de pie frente a un shinobi que es parte del equipo 7 de Kakashi, siendo Sai. Que fue llamado por su patrón después de haber ido de misión de espionaje, aunque la verdad solo fue una mascara para ir la NE para que le encomendaran una misión más importante.

Sai en estos momentos estaba hincado ante su amo, esperando indicaciones.

-Sai, he escuchado que Naruto Uzumaki estará dentro de tu equipo como reemplazo del Uchiha, así que tendrás una misión- dijo Danzo que miraba al chico.

-Dígame, ¿Qué es lo que quiere que haga con él?- le pregunto Sai sin levantar la vista del suelo.

-Necesito que lo estés observando y que recabes información crucial de él. Y que es de vital importancia para el bien común de la aldea- dio los objetivos Danzo a su marioneta sin emociones.

-Entendido- respondió con su sonrisa falsa.

-Y deja de sonreír- se dirigió de forma seria a Sai, que ante la orden dejo de lado su sonrisa,

-Perdón, pero me es difícil las expresiones faciales, además es la forma de acercarme a la gente y agradarles- expuso sus motivaciones del sonreír, pero a Danzo no le importo.

 _-¡Maldición! Envié tres de mis mejores agentes a espiar y capturar al Dios, y es la hora que no viene, algo les paso. Pero debo de ser perseverante para atraparlo y que sea mi arma y me de la vida eterna-_ con eso en mente, el cojo se fue caminado a su oficina, mientras Sai salía de la Danzocueva a realizar su misión.

Era otro día en la aldea de Konoha, donde el alba despuntaba. Los perros correteaban a los gatos, los aldeanos despertaban, algunos desayunaban para empezar su día, los negocios empezaba a abrir, y en la entrada principal de la aldea, los guardias estaban llenos de energía y en alerta.

-¡UAAAM!- bueno… casi en alerta, pues el que bostezo y se estiro fue ni más ni menos que Kotetsu, quien se recargo en su puesto.

-¿No crees que deberías estar en alerta?- le recrimino su compañero Izumo, que tenía una expresión de fastidio, ya que tenía el rostro recargado en la mano izquierda

–las cosas han estado muy tensas, debido a lo que paso en Suna, ya que paso el peligro, necesito descansar- se justifico su flojera, aunque su compañero no cantaba mal las rancheras.

-Tal acabo el peligro inmediato, pero no podemos descuidar. Solo con una vigilancia extrema podremos mantenernos a salvo- regaño Izumo, quien era el más capaz de vigilar.

-¡Ay, por favor! No puedes vivir así, puedes provocarte un infarto, relájate o que ¿Quieres enfermarte?- dijo Kotetsu despreocupadamente, pues el pensaba en vaguear como cierto Nara. Sin embargo en ese momento, ambos guardianes percibieron algo que se acercaba a la entrada de la aldea a toda velocidad por el bosque. En donde se escucha el tropel parecido a caballos, no obstante, no eran dichos animales, sino una bestia.

Efectivamente, era la bestia verde de Konoha, o mejor conocido como Maito Gai, quien estaba corriendo con Kakashi en su espalda, donde se veía sus brazos moverse como bandera de microbus por la velocidad o más bien dicho, muñeco espantapájaros.

¡AAAAH! ¡YA CASI! ¡LA META ESTA CERCA…! ¡VICTORIA! ¡VAMOS!- grito el hiperactivo sensei del equipo 9, que llego hasta la entrada de la aldea, donde freno, causando que la cabeza y el torso de Kakashi se fueran hacia el frente, cuando Gai se enderezo, este golpeo la mandíbula de Kakashi con su dura cabeza, dejando al peligris fuera de combate -¡1° Lugar!- se autodeclaró como el ganador de la carrera, siendo observado por el par de chunnin. Que no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

-¡AAAAAH!- detrás de ellos, venia a toda velocidad el fanático número uno de Gai, o sea, Rock Lee; que al igual que su mentor, venía hecho a toda madre. Al igual que su maestro, Lee se detuvo a un lado -¡LLEGUÉ EN SEGUNDO LUGAR, PERO CASI...!- grito Lee levantando las manos, el chico venia cargando unas mochilas como parte de su ejercicio/carrera.

-¡AAAH!- Kotetsu no tenia explicación de lo que vio.

-¿Qué carrera fue esa?- pregunto su compañero, quien no entendía bien la actitud de Gai y Lee.

-No lo sé- fue lo único que respondió Kotetsu sin quitar la mirada en ambos par de bobos.

-Es evidente que necesitas entrenar más, Lee- le respondió Gai a su alumno sonriendo.

-Tiene razón, la próxima vez llegaré antes que usted- dijo de forma convincente el cejón menor.

-Sabes Lee, lo lamento, pero tengo malas noticias- eso estremeció mucho a Lee, que incluso tuvo algo de miedo a lo que diría su maestro.

-¡AAAH! ¿Cuáles son esas Gai-sensei?- pregunto algo temeroso Lee, esperando la contestación de su maestro.

-Esta es una, en donde no llegaste en segundo lugar- respondía Gai, girando en su propio eje –llegaste ¡EN TERCERO!- para finalizar dicho movimiento ridículo apuntando con los dedos de Kakashi, que estaba en el mundo de los sueños de Hypnos.

-¡AAAAAAH!- gritó el cejas jr. De terror al comprender que no llego en dicho lugar, aunque era algo ilógico, a no ser que…

-Se te olvida que llevo a Kakashi en la espalda- dijo para que la cabeza de Kakashi se hiciera hacia atrás como muñeco de trapo viejo, estando sostenido de una mano del hombro de Gai –técnicamente el llego en 2° lugar- dijo para ver a su rival –¡Ja,ja, ja, ja! ¿Oíste eso Kakashi? ¡Tienes suerte! Pero no me lo agradezcas- le respondió a un inconsciente Kakashi, mientras que Lee.

-¡AAAH! ¡Me acaba de dar una invaluable lección sensei! ¡Aun tengo mucho que aprender!- gritaba y lloraba lágrimas en forma de cascada, mientras que escribía en una la libreta la "Lección invaluable" que le dio Gai, mientras que en la puerta, era observado por Sakura, Neji y Tenten; todos con una expresión de incredulidad.

-Aun no me acostumbro a su nivel de ridiculez- expreso Neji muy molesto de ver ese tipo de actos.

-Aun así, corriste como loco ¿Eh, Neji?- se burlo un poco Tenten con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Que absurdo!- dijo molesto mirando a otro lado, sin embargo alguien ya los esperaba en la entrada.

-He hecho. Llego en segundo lugar, Cejotas-sensei- dijo una voz que todos conocían, por lo que dirigieron su mirada al origen de dicha voz, solo para encontrarse con que Naruto/Hades, que estaba recargado en un árbol.

-¿Cuándo llegaste? Si no te vimos pasar- se dirigió Kotetsu hacia el Dios, que dejo de recargarse.

-Hace un rato, no es mi culpa que sean unos perezosos y no pongan atención a su alrededor- le respondió de forma seria a Kotetsu, que solo se encogió de hombros por la vergüenza -¡En serio! Tsunade no baa-chan debería de dejar de poner guardias que son parientes de los Nara- los demás estaban de acuerdo a lo que propuso Naruto, pero aun así causaba curiosidad de que estuviera él primero, antes que todo el grupo.

-¿Cómo es que llegaste primero que nosotros? Si estaba en Suna cuando partimos- le pregunto la pelirrosa, que aun no se creía lo que veía, Naruto se puso a pensar un momento y dijo:

-Tomé un atajo por el camino de la vida- mencionó, causando que les saliera una gota de sudor tipo anime en la cabeza –y caminé toda la noche, luego vuelta a la derecha en Amegakure ¿Alguna duda?- pregunto solo para no recibir queja alguna. Lo que no sabían era que él, siendo un Dios, se podía mover a una velocidad superior a la humana y por eso llegó antes sin ser visto por los eternos guardianes. Aunque la ridiculez alcanzo un nuevo record Guiness, ya que se encontraban en una esquina a Gai y Lee con auras de tristeza y haciendo circulitos en el suelo.

-El alumno de mi eterno rival me ganó- dijo con un drama de telenovela Gai.

-Llegue en cuarto lugar- ahora fue el turno de Lee. Sacándole una gota de sudor en la cabeza a Naruto/Hades.

-Sera mejor que vayamos a informarle a la Hokage- intervino Sakura para evitar que digan más tonterías el cejas de azotador y su clon mal hecho.

-Es verdad, será mejor apresurarnos a la torre- hablo Gai que empezaba a caminar, pero olvidaba algo.

-¡Amm! Gai-sensei… Creo que seria mejor dejar a Kakashi en el hospital y decirle a Ayame lo que paso- Sakura nuevamente le salvo la vida a su sensei, que ya estaba en un estado critico después de ser zarandeado como trapo viejo y del golpe en la mandíbula.

-¡AH Es cierto! Primero lo dejaremos Kakashi en el hospital y luego al reporte- miro a Kakashi, y como lo pronosticaron, el grupo fue primero al hospital a dejar a Kakashi para que se recuperara, luego pasaron al Ichiraku's Ramen a avisarle de la condición física de Kakashi a su esposa, que le toco a propio Dios darle la noticia, en esto momentos salía del restaurant con calma.

-¿Y cómo tomó la noticia Ayame?- pregunto Tenten.

-Pues lo tomó con mucha calma- respondió Naruto con una sonrisa, pero en ese momento.

-¡NO MI AMOR! ¡NO TE MUERAS! ¡NO ME DEJES VIUDA Y CON UNA HIJA A QUIEN MANTENER SOLA!- se escucho el grito de Ayame desde el interior del local, después la chica salía del sitio con una caja donde se podía presumir que llevaba algunos platos de Ramen y cargando a una niña de dos años que se podía ver que tenia el cabello castaño con unos ojos de color negro y llevaba un vestido color rosa.

-Con calma ¿Eh?- le reprochó un poco Sakura, entrecerrando los ojos y mirando a Naruto como si quisiera matarlo.

-Era eso o nada- dijo con simpleza –mejor vayamos con Baa-chan a dejar el reporte- sin más preambulos, el grupo fue a la oficina de la Hokage, quien estaba ya informada de la situación, gracias a que Suna envió un ave mensajera con el informe preliminar de la situación.

Por lo que en en estos momentos, ambos equipos estaban frente a la líder de la aldea relatando el informe de la misión, quien solamente escuchaba.

-¡Buen trabajo, equipos!- felicito la rubia, quien estaba acompañada de Shizune –sólo una baja, siendo lamentablemente la pérdida de Chiyo- palabras que hicieron que Sakura se pusiera triste –sin embargo la situación fue controlada con satisfacción, ambos equipos pueden pasar por su paga con Shizune, pueden retirarse- el equipo 9 hizo una reverencia y se retiro junto a Shizune, dejando solo al equipo 7.

-Tsunade-sama- llamo la pelirrosa a su mentora.

-Dime Sakura, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto ella, esperando la respuesta de la ojijade.

-Verá- decía algo nerviosa –cuando Sasori estaba agonizando, dijo algo importante- comentó, llamando la atención tanto de Naruto/Hades como de la propia Hokage.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo Sasori?- indago la líder, Sakura aun seguia insegura de dar la información, pero envalentono.

-Él dijo: "Hace unos días, después de capturar al Jinchuriki. Recibí información de un espía que trabaja para mí y vigila a Orochimaru. Ve al puente Tenchi en diez días. Ahí iba a reunirme con él para obtener información- relataba Sakura las palabras de Sasori antes de fallecer –yo le pregunte: "¿Qué tipo de información?" Respondiéndome: "Sobre un tal Sasuke", cosa que me impresionó. Pero siguió hablando: "Lo que sé, es que apareció en la guarida de Orochimaru hace unos días, no sé cual sea su objetivo…que más da…ya no…creo que…pueda"- el trío estuvo en silencio un momento, procesando las palabras que Sakura habló.

-Es algo muy raro, tal vez sea una trampa de los Akatsukis para atrapar a Naruto- conjeturo la Hokage de mortífera delantera.

-Puede ser, pero…- dudaba Sakura en sus palabras –es la única forma de saber donde esta Sasuke, y que es lo que quiere con Orochimaru- expuso su argumento ante la Hokage, que se inclino en el escritorio con las manos entrelazadas, mientras lo meditaba.

-Es algo arriesgado. Supongamos que la información sea cierta, ¿Qué nos asegura que el espía no pertenezca al propio Akatsuki y sea, como ya lo dije, una trampa?- reitero en la pregunta la Hokage, tratando de que su alumna entrara en razón.

-Puede ser, pero ¿Por qué me habría dicho que Sasuke esta con Orochimaru? Después de tres años desaparecido- nuevamente contra argumento Sakura, tratando que su maestra enviara a un grupo por el espía y así poder sacar información de Sasuke, o en su defecto, poder capturarlo.

-Tienes un buen punto, aunque en estos momentos, no me arriesgo a enviar a otro equipo, más que el de ustedes. Además de que Sai regresa a reincorporarse después de su misión- comento la Hokage, Sakura se alegro de que nuevamente volviera Sai al equipo –serán ustedes lo que irán al puente Tenchi a capturar al espía de Sasori y recabar la información para capturar a Sasuke- menciono la nueva misión para el equipo.

-Pero, Kakashi-sensei no esta disponible- se lamento la pelirrosa de que su sensei estuviera en el hospital.

-No sé preocupen, ya tengo la persona indicada para sustituirlo, pueden verlo en el edificio de los ANBUS mañana a primera hora, pueden retirarse a descansar- ordeno la Hokage, ambos chicos se retiraban a realizar lo pedido –menos tú, Naruto- dijo, el Dios se detuvo antes de salir, a Sakura se le hizo raro que su compañero rubio fuese detenido por Tsunade, pero lo dejo de lado y salió, dejando solos a ambos shinobis.

-¿Qué sucede Tsunede baa-chan?- pregunto Hades, aunque a la Hokage le molesto el apodo, pero lo importante era lo que tenía en la mente.

-¿Qué opinas, Naruto?- la rubia pidió su punto de vista de lo que dijo Sakura, referente a Sasuke.

-Es algo muy raro- empezó a hablar –se supone que nunca lo encontraron después de nuestra pelea en el valle del fin- dio su argumento Hades.

-Eso es lo que más me extraña, Sasuke según la chica que le sirve a tu hermano, comento que fue atacada por una extraña mujer y que escuchó algo relacionado con Sasuke. Mi duda es ¿Qué es lo que esta pretendiendo obtener al ir con Orochimaru?- Naruto tenia la misma duda que Tsunade, no por nada, Sasuke estaba enredado con Orochimaru.

-No tengo ninguna respuesta. Lo que debemos de saber es, ¿A quien le sirve? Si no es a Orochimaru, entonces ¿A quién?- ninguno se atrevía a dar la respuesta correcta.

-Eso mismo me vengo preguntando, por eso es que he decidido enviarlo, no por lo dicho por Sakura, sino por saber a quien se unión y traerlo para interrogarlo- Naruto entendio la naturaleza del caso, era imprescindible que se trataba de algo muy serio.

-De acuerdo Tsunade baa-chan, pero le sugiero que no solamente me envié al equipo, sino que a otra persona- dijo el Dios, cosa que dejo intrigado a Tsunade por la sugerencia.

-¿A qué te refieres, Naruto?- pregunto para saciar su curiosidad.

-Si lo que dijo Sakura-chan es verdad, iríamos a un lugar donde esa lombriz se movería con mayor libertad, es decir, su propia guarida sin poder defendernos. Por lo que le sugiero que envié con nosotros a Kin-chan. Lo digo porque ella estuvo viviendo y sabe muy bien como se mueve la serpiente rastrera, así nos facilitaría capturarlo si se puede y también localizar a Sasuke- Tsunade se reclino en su silla y se puso a pensar en lo dicho por Hades.

-mmm, un ataque sorpresa- dijo en voz alta –no esta mal, disminuiría el riesgo de perder a alguien en la misión, al igual que aumenta la posibilidad de encontrar a Sasuke y atrapar al espía. Bien, tiene mi autorización de acompañarlos en esta misión- declaró Tsunade su decisión. Hades solo sonrió.

-Gracias, Tsunade Baa-chan- agradeció Naruto/Hades –ahora si me disculpa, me tengo que retirar, fue largo el camino y deseo llegar a casa a descansar y convivir con las chicas antes de partir a la misión de mañana- dijo con la ilusión de regresar a casa.

-De acuerdo, puedes retirarte- dispuso Tsunade, Naruto empezó a caminar hasta la puerta, pero antes de tomar el picaporte –por cierto, parece que tus esposas y prometidas tienen visitas- esas palabras hicieron detener a Hades de salir.

-¿Visitas? ¿Sabe quienes son?- pregunto Naruto.

-Sí, al parecer son Saori Kido, la propia Mizukage Mei Terumi y una mujer que no identifico- dijo Tsunade, tratando de hacer memoria si la conocía.

-¿Cómo es?- pidió la descripción Naruto para saber quien era.

-Era alta, piel blanca, cabello lago hasta tocar el suelo, de color anaranjado con toques amarillo, ¿Qué más?- se dijo -¡Así! Portaba un abanico de plumas doradas de pavo real- finalizo la descripción Tsunade. Hades en su cabeza ya hacia la imagen de quien era.

-Ya sé quien es- dijo –es mi hermana Hera, vino acompañada de Afrodita y de Athena- respondió de manera automática a la pregunta de Tsunade.

-¿Tu hermana, Hera? ¿Y Afrodita?- pregunto la rubia alzando una ceja de intriga.

-Sí, Mei es Afrodita, Diosa, del amor erótico y la belleza, es la más pervertida de todas. Y Hera es Diosa del matrimonio y fidelidad, o más bien Diosa de los cornudos- explicó Naruto, cosa que le intrigo más a Tsunade por lo último.

-¿Por qué le dices así?- nuevamente pregunto la rubia.

-Es porque mi hermano Zeus la engaña con cualquier mujer, sea Diosa o Humana, hermosa, virgen o no, tiene que ser joven y muy guapa. Ya sabe, es peor que Ero-sennin, además de dejar un montón de hijos regados por el mundo y no hacerse responsable de ellos- fue lo único que dijo Naruto, aunque a Tsunade se sorprendió de ello –bueno, yo me retiro, quiero ver a mis esposas y novias; y de paso saludar al equipo de demolición- Naruto estaba por abrir la puerta, cuando se dio cuenta de algo -¿QUÉ? ¿EL EQUIPO DE DEMOLICIÓN ESTÁ EN KONOHA?- lanzo el grito al cielo, impactando a Tsunade. En la mente del Dios se empezaba a visualizar algo cómico, primero el rostro de Athena, seguido de un más, luego el rostro de Mei/Afrodita, luego la de su hermana Hera, seguido de un signo igual y al final aparecía Konoha explotando como si le hubieran arrojado una bomba atómica -¡AY NO! ¡AY NO! ¡AY NO!- decía mientras caminaba a todas partes en la oficia y se mordía las uñas de la desesperación de que esas tres Diosas estén en la aldea.

-¿Que sucede Naruto? ¿Qué es eso del "Equipo de demolición"?- pregunto Tsunade para saber.

-¡Es que ese trío de locas esta en Konoha! Y…- en eso salió de la oficina, dejando con la duda a Tsunade -¡SEPAREN A ESE TRíO DE LOCAS!- fue lo único que se escuchó en toda la aldea, Tsunade solo parpadeo sin entender nada, en ese momento entraba Jiraya.

-¿Qué le sucede al chico?- preguntó el peliblanco, sacando de su trance a Tsunade.

-Dijo algo de un trío de locas y de demolición- Jiraya puso sus manos en la barbilla y la restregó.

-Ya entiendo, es solo un trío de Diosas que hicieron caer una ciudad o algo por el estilo en una guerra por una tonta manzana dorada, o eso me contó Naruto cuando entrenábamos en el Santuario. Pero él se encargara de su familia- dijo sin darle importancia al asunto.

-De acuerdo, lo que me intriga es el hecho de que estés aquí y no espiando en los baños termales- comento la Hokage, haciendo que Jiraya simplemente se pusiera incomodo.

-Bueno, lo que sucede es que escuche que el chico llegó de su primera misión, y quería saber como fue su empeño en el campo de batalla- explico el super pervertido, Tsunade solamente suspiro.

-Eso deberíamos de preguntarle a Kakashi, pero en estos momentos esta en el hospital, ya que llego muy agotado por el uso de su Magenkyo Sharingan- resumió la situación Tsunade.

-Comprendo, entonces el equipo 7 no tiene líder- Tsunade asintió con la cabeza -¿Enviaras a alguien como reemplazo de Kakashi?- indago el pervertido, haciendo que Tsunade sonriera.

-De hecho ya tengo a alguien perfecto para la misión, y es alguien que conoce a NE- Jiraya le entraba curiosidad de alguien que conozca a NE –recuerda que Sai es un recomendado de la sabandija de Danzo y la verdad no le tengo nada de confianza en el chico- comprendió bien Jiraya de lo que decía su esposa.

-Es decir, que vas a vigilarlo por si intenta algo- Tsunade afirmo la hipótesis de Jiraya, ya que después de la prueba de Naruto, Anko informó que unos ANBUS NE estaban esperando el momento de capturar a Hades y enviarlo con Danzo –por eso tengo al hombre perfecto- dijo sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Bien, si no hay nada más que hacer, iré a visitar a Kakashi y saber más, nos vemos luego- se despidió para ir al hospital, dejando sola a la Hokage sola con su trabajo y esperar a la persona que apoyara a equipo 7.

Fuera de la oficina de la Hokage, las cosas estaban tranquilas, en estos momentos nos encontramos en el local favorito de Anko, donde la domadora de serpientes (Y de Dioses) estaba comiendo sus dulces favoritos, acompañada de su inseparable amiga, Kurenai.

-Y dime Kure-chan ¿Cómo va tu relación con Asuma?- preguntó con una sonrisa de complicidad, mientras la aludida solamente estaba un poco cohibida de la pregunta.

-No… no… no sé a lo que te refieres- trató la dama de hielo de evadir la pregunta, pero se veía a leguas que estaba muy sonrojada.

-¡Ay, por favor! No me mientas- dijo Anko mientras comía un dango –sabemos que andas con el hijo del anterior Hokage, se nota a kilómetros que cuando no están en misión andan muy acaramelados. Sabes que tengo esposo y a veces así estamos- dijo estas palabras para que la sensei del equipo 8 entrara en confianza, cosa que resulto.

-Pues…vamos…muy bien. Supongo- dijo algo tímida Kurenai, Anko solo sonrió.

-No seas tímida Kure-chan, No diré nada malo de ustedes. Aun- lo último lo dijo en un susurro, Kurenai iba a proseguir la plática de comadres cuando algo, o en este caso, alguien paso por el local.

-¡EMERGENCIA! ¡El equipo de demolición esta en Konoha!- fue lo que se escucho de cierto Dios que estaba angustiado de la presencia no grata en Konoha de ciertas deidades.

-¿El equipo de demolición? ¡Ay no! Ese trío de locas esta en la aldea- se quejo Anko que solo se tapo la cara y negó a la vez.

-¿El equipo de demolición? ¿Quiénes son?- pregunto Kurenai agradecida de que haya pasado ese milagro llamado Hades.

-Son tres Diosas problemáticas que por algo tan tonto como una manzana, generaron una guerra y destruyeron una ciudad. Y estando ellas aquí, lo único que esperamos es que Konoha este en pie cuando se vayan- dijo bufando, recargado su cabeza en la palma de su mano derecha y llevandosé a la boca un dango para masticarlo de mala gana, ya que esperaba un enorme trabajo, si su jefecito no las controlaba. Kurenai solamente se quedo sorprendida por lo que dijo Anko.

En otra parte de la aldea, la pareja formada por Hypnos y Yugao, salían de paseo. Se veía muy contentos en su cita, pero eso se terminaría debido a cierto bocón.

-¡ESE TRÍO DE LOCAS ESTA EN MI CASA!- pasó gritando Hades aun lado de la pareja del año, quienes simplemente se quedaron estáticos.

-¿Ese fue el señor Hades?- le pregunto Yugao a su esposo.

 **-Si lo fue, y parece que ellas vinieron a Konoha-** comento con algo de temor.

-¿Crees que ellas…?- iba a continuar la pregunta la pelimorada.

 **-Esperemos que no. No quiero pasar una década de trabajo sin salario-** dijo algo de miedo **–dejemos que el señor Hades se encargue-** sin decir más la pareja continuó su cita, pero con algo de temor de lo que podría pasar.

En otra parte de Konoha, en un lago dentro de un bosque, Thánatos se encontraba sentado en un tronco, el lugar era perfecto para descansar y relajarse.

 **-¡Que bien! Un poco de paz** \- dijo para tomar asiento en el tronco y sacar una lira negra, con la forma de una serpiente o dragón. El Dios de la muerte poso sus dedos en las cuerdas del instrumento, pero…

-¡EL EQUIPO DE DEMOLICIÓN ESTA EN KONOHA!- se escuchó el grito de Hades en la aldea, lo que causo que cuando tocó una de las cuerdas, esta se reventara.

 **-¡VOY A MANDAR AL TÁRTAROS AL IDIOTA QUE INTERRUMPIÓ MI RELAJACIÓN!-** estalló iracundo Thánatos dispuesto a matar al supuesto idiota que interrumpió su relajación, pero algo le hizo olvidar su enojo **-¡Esperen! Dijo ¿"El equipo de demolición" en Konoha?-** su mente ahora generaba una imagen del pasado donde trabajo hasta durmiendo **–** **Adiós** **a mi hora de descanso. Y hola al trabajo sin paga-** dijo el Dios casi resignado a volver a trabajar. En otra parte de la aldea, en el edificio postal, Kurumi salía de dicha oficina cargando varios paquetes rumbo al almacén.

-No sé porque no vino el encargado de paquetería- se quejó la chica, mientras hacia equilibrio con los paquetes, debido a que traía varios, con paso titubeante, se dirigía al almacén para acomodar las cajas, pero una fuerza de nombre Hades pasó aun lado de la pobre espectro.

-¡Emergencia! ¡El equipo de demolición esta en Konoha, en mi casa!- el viento que genero tras su carrera loca hizo que Kurumi se desbalanceara (Y más si trae zapatillas de tacón alto).

-¡Uh, uh, uh!- la chica trataba que las cajas se quedaran en su lugar, pero estas cedieron -¡KYAAA!- gritó al ver que se venía el mundo encima. Kurumi salía de entre el montón de paquetes sobándose la cabeza -¡AUGH! ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?- se quejó con lágrimas estilo anime, pero se dio cuenta de algo -¡Un momento! Dijo ¿El equipo de demolición esta en Konoha?- se preguntó, quedándose un momento asimilar la situación -¡Oh oh!- fue lo que expresó para tomar una caja cercana y volver al fondo del desastre y cubrirse con la misma para evitar un desastre mayor.

En la mansión Uzumaki, Rin e Izumi estaban paradas bajo la sombra de la terraza de la mansión, mientras es estaban en el pasillo que daba al patio de la casa; tenían las manos en frente y ambas espectro estaban vestidas de maid; trabajo dado por Pandora, debido a que ellas no podían salir libre sin exponer la identidad de las deidades, sumado al hecho que estaban "muertas en acción", cuando salían a comprar cosas para la casa, iban con un henge, e igual cuando custodiaban a las reinas y prometidas del Dios, sobre todo de Ino. Ambas veían una escena con algo de temor.

-Oye Izumi- llamó Rin a su compañera, quien giro un poco el rostro para ver a Rin.

-Dime Rin- respondió la pelicastaña que mantenía la vista al frente.

-¿Crees que es bueno que ellas están juntas? Recuerda lo que nos comentaron los jueces, de que ocasionaron la ultima vez un desastre cuando se juntaron en la una boda- dijo la castaña, ya que ciertas diosas estaban en la casa, visitado a sus cuñadas/tías, y que juntas hicieron algo que lo lamentaran las espectros y el propio Dios por un buen tiempo.

-La verdad… no lo es, pero no podemos hacer nada en estos momentos, solo esperar- finalizó su charla para regresar a su posición, pero en alerta, ya que en estos momentos estaba el temido "Equipo de demolición" formado por...

 **-¡Qué bueno es haberlas venido a visitarlas de sorpresa!-** Hera, Diosa del matrimonio y la fidelidad, que vino a ver a sus cuñadas y de paso saber como le fue a Hades en su entrenamiento.

-Es verdad, además hacía tiempo que no nos juntábamos para una plática- fue el turno de hablar a Mei/Afrodita, que disfrutaba de una bebida refrescante, ya que el día era caluroso.

-Ya necesitaba un descanso de tanto papeleo en el Santuario, lo bueno que Shion se ofreció a reemplazarme- finalizo Saori/Athena, aunque la verdad, obligó al pobre patriarca a realizar todas las labores de su patrona, con la amenaza de quitarle su fondo de retiro. Las tres deidades estaban sentadas en una mesa de jardín bajo la sombra de un árbol de sakura, acompañadas de las esposas y novias/prometidas de Hades, disfrutando de algunos aperitivos y bebidas refrescantes. Aunque Pandora solamente tenía algo en mente.

 _-No sé por que estas tres vinieron juntas, espero que Hades-kun no se moleste si las llega a verlas, y que Urano nos ayude si se les ocurre hacer algo como hace varios siglos, lo bueno que guarde las cosas de oro-_ pensó para darle un sorbo a su limonada, y daba un suspiro se resignación.

 **-Digan ¿Cómo les esta yendo con mi hermano?-** inquirió Hera, que tomaba una cucharada de pastel con helado.

-Bueno… la verdad apenas nos estamos acoplando a la vida de casados de nuevo- contesto Haku que se mantenía expectante de las tres deidades.

-Es verdad, mi tío Hades estuvo entrenando por tres años con el pervertido, ¿Es difícil la vida marital? Lo pregunto porque…bueno, yo siendo una de las pocas diosas que no se ha casado- comento un poco ruborizada Athena, ya que era celosa de su virginidad, y en estos momentos esta pensando en estar con el burro alado.

-¿No me digas que ya piensas en montar al lindo caballito alado, Athena? **-** las palabras dichas por Afrodita, pusieron el rostro de Athena más rojo que el cabello de Karin.

-Pues… no exactamente… sólo … que yo- la pobre pelilila no sabia que decir, después de tan bochornoso oso –solo quiero saber un poco de la vida marital, para cuando… bueno, ¡Ya saben!- las presentes entendieron a lo que se refería Athena, es decir que cuando ella estuviera con su santo consentido bien juntitos.

-Bueno, cuando Hades-kun se fue a entrenar, lo extrañamos mucho, no había día en que no pensáramos en él, aunque eso nos motivo a que siguiéramos entrenando para cuando regresara. También para… bueno, digamos que encender la llama de la pasión- respondió con una sonrisa Hinata/Pandora, las demás captaron el mensaje de lo último, dando una risa discreta.

 **-Y hablando de llamas pasionales ¿Cuándo volveré a tener sobrinos? Lo digo porque el Olimpo esta muy quieto últimamente, y unas risitas infantiles no le caerían mal-** Hera se imaginaba estando rodeada de niños traviesos, mientras les leía un cuento, jugaba con ellos, los consentía y le hacían la vida eterna imposible a Zeus con sus travesuras.

-Serán en unos años, la verdad nos estamos cuidando y queremos disfrutar nuestra juventud- expreso Karin, aunque a las deidades les resbalo una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Por si no lo sabes, Pandora y Haku tienen juventud eterna, y ustedes...- apunto Athena con el dedo a las demás novias –siguen el mismo camino, así que mejor planeen cuando tendré primos- tanto esposas como novias solo se pusieron nerviosa y sonrojadas.

-Aun no lo sabemos, pero yo quiero tener hijo en unos 3 años- contesto Hinata/Pandora segura de su decisión.

 **-Tres años, no esta mal, además se pasaran como agua, eso es seguro-** comento Hera que, las otras Diosas asintieron a las palabras de la reina del Olimpo.

-Es cierto, pero dejamos de lado esto, ¿Dónde esta mi hermanito?- Mei/Afrodita buscaba al Dios Hades con la vista en el patio, pero no lo veía.

-Salió a una misión el mismo día que nosotras- le respondió Mabui –Naruto-kun fue de emergencia a Suna a rescatar al Kasekage que fue secuestrado por unos sujetos- las Diosas se concentraron en las palabras de la chica morena.

 **-¡Vaya! ¿No sabia que mi hermano fuese muy dedicado en su trabajo?-** pregunto Hera con una sorpresa.

-Siempre ha sido así, pero en este caso es diferente- ahora hablo Kin que hasta en ese momento estaba callada.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- comento con una duda a lo último que dijo Kin.

-Debido a que el Kasekage y Naruto-kun comparten ciertas similitudes, y una de ellas es que tienen a dos bijus encerrados. Por eso Naruto-kun le preocupo de lo que le pase a su amigo, además esta un grupo llamado Akatsuki detrás de los bijus, no se sabe bien su objetivo del obtener a las bestias- resumió lo más posible que podía Kin, Athena tenía una una idea de Akatsuki, ya que en dicha organización se encontraba uno de sus santos.

-Tengo algo de información de esa organización- todas las chicas dirigieron su vista en la deidad de la guerra y la sabiduría –Itachi esta dentro de esa organización, como un espía al mando de un anciano y por mi orden- dijo con un toque de seriedad.

-¿Itachi Uchiha? ¿El hermano mayor de Sasuke?- casi lanza un grito Pandora de esa revelación, haciendo asentir a Athena.

-Itachi esta vigilando la organización y ha mencionado que esta formada, por lo que ustedes denominan Nunkenin rango S, pero no sabe bien el objetivo de cazar los bijus. Pero nos ha informado de ciertos sucesos que han hecho, sobre todo un sujeto enmascarado que se nombra así mismo como Madara- nadie decía nada por la información que les proporcionó Athena, incluso dejaron de disfrutar su comida.

-Y dinos ¿Qué es lo que sabes de ese enmascarado?- le pregunto Haku, Athena cerro un poco sus ojos.

-Lo que sé es que manipuló a un sujeto con un biju encerrado en su mente, e hizo que se produjera una guerra civil en una aldea de nombre Kirigakure. Creo que el hombre que hizo inició esa guerra y realizó una matanza de líneas sucesorias era Yagura, líder de esa aldea- Mei/Afrodita se sorprendió demasiado de la información.

-Así que fue ese sujeto ¿Eh?- expresó algo molesta la Mizukage, lo que atrajo las miradas de las demás, incluso de Rin.

 **-¿Qué sucede con ese mortal, Afrodita?-** indagó Hera, Mei se pensaba en contarle o no, pero decidió por lo primero.

-Hace años, como bien dijo Athena, Kiri entró en una guerra civil, debido a que el Mizukage, Yagura, inició una matanza de familias con Kekke Genkai, teniendo miedo de que lo fueran a derrocar. Algunos huimos de la aldea y nos refugiamos en los alrededores, convirtiéndonos en la resistencia. No podía usar mis poderes contra el enano, ya que seria muy sospechoso. Es por eso que enviaba a algunos de los nuestros como mercenarios para obtener ingresos para el movimiento, sumándole a mi programa. Luego de preparar el ataque, ingresamos a la aldea por una parte que no tenía vigilancia, y gracias a Hefésto, pudimos vencer a Yagura transformado en su Biju, por lo que mi esposo creo unas cadenas que eran irrompibles ante la fuerza de la bestia- resumía Mei el enfrentamiento en Kiri –una vez capturado, pude entrar en su mente y encontré que estaba bajo el genjutsu de un Uchiha, ya que había un sol con la imagen de un ojo rojo con tres tomoes- las demás damas ponían atención a la narración de Afrodita, aunque a las que conocen el Doujutsu del clan de emos, ya se daban cuenta de lo que ocurría.

-Un Sharingan- expresó de forma seria Athena.

 **-¿Sharingan?-** cuestionó con curiosidad Hera.

-Sí, es un poder ocular, donde se caracteriza el cambio del iris a color rojo con tres tomoes alrededor de la pupila- describió Athena el Doujutsu del clan Uchiha.

 **-¡Interesante!-** exclamó asombrada Hera **–los humanos cambiaron en estos siglos que no estuvimos-** las Diosas asintieron a la afirmación de Hera.

-Entonces ¿Un Uchiha manipuló a ese humano con su Sharingan?- pregunto Athena, Afrodita tomaba un sorbo de su bebida y asentía –aunque, cada vez que Itachi activa esos ojos, parece como si tuviera conjuntivitis o una severa infección ocular- tanto Athena como Afrodita solo asintieron, a Hera le salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza, y las esposas y novias de Hades, pues tenían un pensamiento diferente.

 _-Que bueno Hades-kun/Naruto-kun mantuvo sus lindos ojitos-_ fue el tren de pensamientos de las chicas, ya que no imaginaban a Hades con el sharingan rojo.

-¿Qué hicieron con el anterior Mizukage?- preguntó Pandora, que tomaba un poco del pastel que preparó para la ocasión.

-Le extrajimos al biju sin poner en riesgo su vida y lo enviamos a un lago remoto, y Yagura se autoexilió por lo que hizo cuando estaba bajo ese genjutsu como una forma de expiar sus culpas- las damas entendían a la perfección el castigo que se auto impuso el anterior Mizukage, algo que no deseaban a otro humano.

 **-Pero mejor dejemos eso de lado y pongámonos al corriente-** corto Hera el ambiente tenso que se formo para dar paso a uno más animado **–traigo un chisme caliente-** comento Hera con una sonrisa, llamando la atención de las chicas **-¿A que no saben lo que Hestia esta haciendo?-** así iniciaba la charla o el chismeo, pero en ese momento que iban a decir otra palabra Hera; se sintió una presencia muy poderosa en la entrada que daba al patio de la vivienda. Rin e Izumi solamente temblaron de miedo sabiendo a quien le pertenecía ese cosmos; mientras que las demás voltearon hacia el sitio y vieron de quien se trataba. Era Naruto/Hades que tenía los ojos abiertos, con el Sharingan activo y en la mano derecha, su espada,

-¡Separense trío de locas!- grito/amenazó Hades molesto, asombrando a Haku y las otras chicas, menos a Hinata/Pandora, ya que sabia por que lo hacia.

 **-¿Qué te pasa Hades? ¿Por qué nos amenaza y gritas?-** preguntó molesta Hera por la conducta de su hermano mayor.

-¡Ya saben porque lo hago!- dijo acercándose a la mesa, mientras que las espectros ante la situación que veían hicieron lo mejor que podían.

-Iremos a traer más bocadillos a la cocina, mis ladies- dijeron para hacer una reverencia y retirarse del lugar lo más rápido que pudieron para evitar ver la masacre que iniciaría en esos momentos.

-Ya hermanito- dijo con una sonrisa Mei/Afrodita –ya dijimos que lo sentimos con la caída del imperio Romano, no sabíamos que los Hunos estuvieran locos por el oro- explicó Mei, a Naruto solamente se le formo una vena palpitante en la frente, ya que no era lo que decía.

-No me refiero a eso, sino a lo que ustedes me hicieron pasa a mi ejercito y a mi- Pandora solo lanzo un pequeño suspiro por el terrible hecho que hicieron las diosas presentes; pero dejaba en duda a las demás chicas, quienes no entendían el pleito que se estaba generando.

 **-¡Ah, Eso! Ya Hades, ¡Supéralo!-** habló Hera, mientras hacia un ademan con la mano derecha, dándole el mensaje de que el tema no tenía importancia, pera daba más curiosidad a la esposa y novias del Rey del inframundo.

-¿Qué es lo que Naruto-kun, no ha podido superar?- interrogó Haku, esperando la respuesta de su esposo.

-Digamos que es un evento que ellas ocasionaron- respondió Pandora con los ojos cerrados, las chicas miraron a las tres Diosas.

-¿Y cual fue ese evento?- preguntó Karin, que al igual que las demás, no entendía ni como se llamaba. Naruto solamente se contenía de no hacer un desastre.

-Estas tres- empezó a narrar Hades apuntando a sus hermanas y sobrina –son la causantes de que hace milenios, una cuidad haya sido destruida, piedra por piedra- mencionó el evento, cosa que las tres féminas señaladas, se molestaran.

 **-¡Por favor, Hades! Ya dijimos que lo sentimos. No tienes que recordarnos lo de sucedió con Ilión-** se defendió Hera **–además, nosotras no iniciamos el pleito-** nuevamente Hera se defendía ante la acusación de su hermano mayor.

-Entonces ¿Quién fue la que inicio el pleito?- fue la pregunta hecha por Karin. Las Diosas suspiraron.

-Fue iniciado por Eris por no haberla invitado a la boda de Peleo y Tetis- le respondió Afrodita, ante lo que dijo su hermana, Naruto/Hades simplemente suspiro.

-Sí, Eris la responsable, pero ustedes le siguieron el juego- las novias y esposa, excepto Hinata/Pandora, miraban de forma inquisitiva a las deidades.

 **-Pero sabes que es verdad, y tú lo viste lo que hizo-** mencionaba casi a gritos Hera, Hades solamente dejo su espada de lado.

-Claro que lo vi, pero eso no significa que hayan provocado todo un desastre- planteó el problema Naruto.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó realmente?- pidió Mabui una explicación de lo que estaba escuchando la discusión.

-Lo que sucede es que estas tres- respondió apuntando a Athena, Afrodita y a Hera –crearon una pelea solo por una dichosa manzana de oro- las demás estaba sorprendidas por la revelación.

-¿Solo por una manzana empezaron a pelear?- dijo indignada Haku.

-No era una manzana cualquiera, sino una de oro- aclaró Hinata, quien estuvo presente en el evento.

-Si, pero esa manzana tenía grabado una frase- declaró Athena, Hades simplemente se tomo el puente de la nariz para apretarla para minimizar su dolor de cabeza.

-La recuerdo, decía "Para la más bella"- mencionó la frase, cosa que a las tres deidades sonrojaron de vergüenza –el problema era que esa manzana era una simple fruta pintada de oro, ya que a Eris se le olvido la verdadera en el jardín de las Hespérides- las chicas no daban crédito a lo relatado –cuando empezaron a pelear, tenía que entrar mi "Sabio" hermano, y tomó a un mortal para hacer un juicio, que ya no me acuerdo como se llama- Naruto/Hades trataba de recordar el nombre de dicha persona.

 **-¿Hablas del lindo Paris?-** preguntó Afrodita/Mei.

-Sí, ese pelele- insulto Hades al héroe.

 **-¡Oye! ¡Con mi lindo Paris no te metas!-** defendía la Diosa a su elegido, causando que Hades entrecerrara los ojos y mirara con cara de "cállate".

-Volviendo al tema, Mi hermano Zeus, el todopoderoso, el "sabio de entre los sabios"- hizo el ademan de comillas –tomó a Paris como juez para saber quién de ellas era la mas bella, pero había algo que dejo pasar por alto- dijo llamando más la atención de las chicas –que ya se había hecho una profecía de lo que sucedería si tomaba a Paris de juez- recordó el Dios del Inframundo –"¿Se encuentran todos en la boda de Peleo Y Tetis? ¿Con ustedes están un hombre de pelo castaño largo, hijo de Priamo?... Tengan cuidado porque será el causante de una guerra y la destrucción de una ciudad, y será sonsacado por tres Diosas... él se llama Paris" fue lo que dijo el Oráculo- su esposa Haku y sus prometidas escuchaban con atención las palabras de Hades –pero ¡No! Zeus en toda su sapiencia y en su postura de "Soy Juan Camaney y mi palabra es ley" eligió a ese bobalicón para que fuese el juez de ellas- señaló molesto a las otras Diosas –el juicio iba ser justo, pero para estas tres...- apuntó nuevamente de forma inquisitoria a las tres deidades –la palabra "justicia" parece que se lo pasaron por el arco del triunfo, ¡Verdad Athena!- la aludida solamente se encogió en su asiento ya que en su título divino de diosa, iba implícito la justicia y sabiduría, lo cual ocasionó sonrojo en sus mejillas pero de vergüenza.

-¿Pues que es lo que hicieron?- cuestionó Mabui, esperando la respuesta de su novio.

-Pues las tres "doncellas" empezaron a sobornar a Paris- las novias del Dios le dieron una mirada de indignación a las otras deidades, aunque Athena y Hera simplemente agachaban la cabeza como si las estuvieran llamando la atención por una travesura, mientras que Mei/Afrodita simplemente se limaba las uñas como si nada pasara.

-¿Y que fue lo que le dieron?- preguntó Karin, Naruto suspiro un poco.

-Aquí, la cornuda presente- señaló a su hermana menor, recibiendo un "¡Oye!", indicando molestia de como la llamó –le ofreció poder político y el control de toda Asia- comentó –la princesa mimada de "Papí"- ahora apuntó a Athena –le otorgaría la victoria de todos sus combates que tuviera, además la sabiduría, destreza en la batalla y las habilidades de los grandes guerreros. Y...- el miró a la ultima Diosa –con la pervertida- así llamo a Mei/Afrodita, quien sonrió.

-¡Y a mucha honra!- declaró la deidad con orgullo, ocasionando que Naruto/Hades entrecerrara los ojos y la mirara con ganas de mandarla muy lejos, pero desistió en hacerlo.

-Afrodita le prometió el amor de la mujer más hermosa del mundo- dijo, mientras la susodicha ponía un dedo en su mejilla derecha.

-Así, la pequeña y linda Helena, fue un buen regalo que le di cuando me declaró la ganadora- recordó el premio que le otorgó la Diosa del amor erótico. Aunque digamos que las dos Diosas (Véase Athena y Hera) tenían las ganas de desgreñarla por la trampa que les hizo su homóloga.

-Hubiera sido un buen regalo, pero había un "pequeño" inconveniente- subrayó Hades, mientras que cerraba los ojos y fruncía el ceño.

-¿Y cual era ese pequeño inconveniente?- preguntó Mabui, aunque Hinata sabia ese inconveniente con Helena.

-Pues, que Helena **¡ESTABA CASADA CON MENELAO!-** rugió el Dios del Inframundo, haciendo que todas se taparan las orejas y que se creara un pequeño temblor en Konoha.

-Pero admítelo Hades, se llevó a la más bella mujer de Grecia- consideró Mei con una sonrisa.

-Si, se llevó a la mujer más hermosa de Grecia **¡PERO CON TODO Y EL EJERCITO GRIEGO PISANDOLE LOS TALONES!-** nuevamente rugió el Dios –ya que el descerebrado de Paris se le ocurrió brillante idea de raptar a la chica para llevársela como su esposa a Ilión, pero no contó que Menelao fue de llorón con su hermano Agamenón y de ahí inicio todo- narró, las chicas simplemente miraron mal a las otras deidades presentes.

 **-Ya hermano, velo superando-** dijo como si nada Hera, aunque a Naruto/Hades, no le hizo gracia.

-Lo dices tú que no estuvo diez malditos años trabajando en el inframundo recibiendo los muertos de su estúpida guerrita, y para colmo estas dos...- señalo a Athena y Hera –se vengaron de Afrodita, tomando a sus respectivo campeones; Athena tomo a Aquiles y Hera a Odiseo, y Afrodita a su protegido, Paris- las demás damas seguían escuchando la conversación.

-No me lo recuerdes, era mi mejor soldado- dijo con pesar Athena.

-¿Qué? ¿Ese no es Seiya?- le pregunto Hinata/Pandora, ya que el santo de Pegaso tenia el título de ser el más cercano a Athena.

-Si, pero tiene otros privilegio- mencionó con un sonrojo la deidad de la guerra sabia, Pandora compendió lo de otros privilegios.

-Si, Aquiles, el mejor soldado de Grecia, el que era invulnerable, o supuestamente- Karin, Kin, Mabui y Haku alzaron una ceja, desconcertadas por lo que dijo su novio/esposo.

-¿A que se refiere con que era invulnerable?- preguntó la ex Otonin.

-Lo que sucede que Aquiles fue bañado en la laguna Estigia para hacerlo invulnerable, pero a su mamí se le olvido una parte insignificante que le resultó ser muy fatal- Athena simplemente recordaba ese hecho en la famosa guerra.

-No me lo recuerdes, todos en el Olimpo se burlaban de ello- se quejaba amargamente de ese suceso, aunque Hades sonreía.

-¿Y que era eso que olvidaron bañar?- preguntó por curiosidad Haku por el punto débil del héroe.

-Por favor ¡No lo digas!- rogaba Athena a su tío que guardara el secreto, pero Naruto/Hades simplemente ensanchaba una sonrisa, que indicaba que la venganza se acercaba.

-Pues, digamos que cierta parte que haría que se carcajearan- dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro y ver el de su sobrina entrar en angustia.

-¡No, por favor!- rogaba Saori, pero Naruto se hacia el oídos sordos y sus mujeres les ganaba la curiosidad.

-¡Vamos, dinos!- pidieron las chicas, mientras Saori decía con la cabeza que no lo hiciera.

-De acuerdo- sentenció –el único punto que no baño Tetis es...- dejo en suspenso, saboreando un poco su venganza -Su talón- dijo con la satisfacción de ver sufrir a Athena

-¡NOOO!- le gritó Saori, haciendo que sus esperanzas se esfumaron como la quincena.

-Su... ¿Talón?- dijeron las novias y esposa con cara de pokeface.

-¡AH! Lo recuerdo bien, los espectros estuvieron burlándose de ese hecho por varias semanas, incluso se mofaban de él en el Inframundo- recordó Pandora, mientras que Saori/Athena era consolada por Hera y Afrodita.

 **-Oye Hades, eso fue muy cruel de tu parte-** regañó Hera, aunque su hermano mayor simplemente se deleitaba al ver a su sobrina sufrir.

-Me vale, además es gratificante ver a Athena sufrir por una vez en mi eterna vida- dijo sin un atisbo de culpa por sus palabras y dando un suspiro de calma.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Tetis no sumergió al mocoso por completo?- gemía en un mar de lágrimas –era el mejor santo que tuve. Podía recibir varios golpes, cuando caía se levantaba de nuevo y seguía peleando- recordaba Athena, mientras tenía un pañuelo –pero ¡NO! Tenia que ser ese maldito talón, que con una rasguño de una mosca se acabo- Athena se sonó la nariz, para seguir llorando amargamente.

-Su... ¿Talón?- seguían las chicas queriendo procesar lo que les dijo el Dios del Inframundo. En ese momento salieron de su trance y empezaban a mostrar una sonrisa, hasta que sucedió lo inevitable -¡JA, JA, JA, JA!- estallaron de la risa, algunas como Karin, Mabui y Kin cayeron al suelo, mientras Haku se mantenía en su asiento, tratándose de controlar el ataque de risa. Una vez acabado de reírse a costillas de Aquiles y su protectora, estaban tratando de tomar aire.

-¡Ah! Eso fue cómico- concordó Kin, quien estaba más calmada.

-Y eso que no les conté que a Héctor, después de que fue vencido por pies ligeros, lo amarraron a un carro y estuvieron trapeando el suelo hasta el campamento Griego, y estuvo pudriéndose unos días. Hasta que lo reclamo su papá- siguió relatando, aunque se salió del tema.

-Es lindo saber un poco de tu vida, Naruto-kun, pero no nos has dicho el motivo de que no estén juntas- le reclamo un poco Mabui, cosa que hizo poner serio al Dios.

-De acuerdo. Reitero estas tres son las encargadas de que Ilión (Troya) haya caído, y que en el inframundo no descansaríamos ¡Por diez años seguido!- gritó la ultima frase –ya que día y noche llegaba soldados y civiles que íbamos colocando en los círculos. Estuve en ese tiempo con el papeleo hasta el techo, Hypnos y Thánatos diario me traían rollos y rollos de informes. Los jueces no tenían abasto para juzgar las almas, e incluso con la ayuda de Lune. Tuve que llamar a los todos mis espectros para aligerar el trabajo, pero aun así, eramos insuficientes, ¡Incluso Pandora estaba ayudando a enterrar en el Cocytos a los traidores!- Hinata se puso un poco pálida al tener ese recuerdo.

-No me lo recuerdes- se quejó –cuando acabo esa guerra tuve una fuerte pulmonía que me mando a la cama por un mes completo- dijo, las chicas solamente sintieron escalofríos de la enorme tarea.

-¡Incluso Cerbero se enfermó por comer demasiadas almas! Que lo llevé con Hipócrates para que lo curara, y eso que solo atendía a humanos- dijo dando un suspiro –y a mi, casi me daban las ganas de suicidarme- Hera, Athena y Afrodita quedaron con cara de desconcierto ante las palabras de Hades.

 **-Hades, ¿Sabes que eres inmortal y no puedes morir?-** Naruto/Hades asintió con la cabeza a la pregunta que le formulo su hermana Hera.

-A veces eso me hacia desistir en mis intentos de quitarme mi vida eterna ¡Oh por mi! Eso fue un infierno- dijo casi arrancándose sus cabellos –soportar 24 hrs. Los 7 días de la semana, por un año, quejas de los espectros, mitines por falta de pago, huelgas de hambre por el aumento de salario y descansos atrasados, incluyendo a los gemelos. Y lo peor de todo fue, cuando el Olimpo agarro sus protegidos que ya parecía partido de fútbol, Troya vs Grecia. Ya que lo separaron en dos bandos. Si estas tres no hubiesen estado entrometiéndose en los asuntos de los humanos; créanme, la guerra hubiese acabado en 3 años y la vencedora fuese Troya- Naruto/Hades miraba con seriedad a las tres Deidades femeninas, quienes simplemente bajaron la cabeza –en fin, luego de que acabo la guerra, hicimos un pacto, donde ningún Dios competiría entre si, solamente con nuestros guerreros en las guerras santas, sin entrometernos en guerras que no nos llamen, y sobretodo en mantener a este trío de problemáticas lo más separado posible, en especial si hay objetos de oro con la frase "para la más bella" y deben estar acompañadas, deberá ser con uno de nosotros para no crear conflictos, y nada de certámenes de belleza para ellas, si entran, adiós cuidad- las chicas entendieron –desde día les pusimos "El equipo de demolición" ya que acabaron con Troya, incluyendo la arena de la playa- declaró, el ambiente se calmó un poco, aunque las novias y esposa estaban anonadadas por lo ocurrido en el pasado –mis espectros y yo tomamos unas vacaciones en las Bahamas. Después de eso, le pedí a Asclepio que nos diera un seguro médico en caso de pasar lo mismo y yo fui el primero en asegurarme. Además de crear el primer sindicato y seguro contra guerras realizadas por el equipo de demolición, y prestaciones de ley en caso de una guerra hecha por ellas- Hinata asentía a cada palabra de decía su esposo.

 **-Pero tú no eres muy perfecto que digamos-** salió en su propia defensa Hera ante lo expuesto por Hades.

-¿Cómo qué?- retó Naruto a su hermana que le mencionara un conflicto que él haya creado.

-Pues como por ejemplo, el hecho que casi muere mi nuera cuando le pedí un poco de su belleza a Perséfone- acusó Afrodita, aunque Naruto ni se inmuto.

-Pues tu la enviaste al Inframundo, ya que no querías que Psiqué se robara a tu hijito chulo y precioso- se defendió con un argumento solido.

 **-Cuando Heracles se llevo a Cerbero frente a Euristeo-** ahora fue el turno de Hera de lanzarle una acusatoria.

-Tú le impusiste esa tarea al fortachón, además a Cerbero lo castigue sin comer Pedigree por dos semanas por perder ante Heracles- nueva se defendió la deidad del inframundo ante las palabras de su hermana.

-Cuando aprisionaste a Teseo y su amigo Piritoo en el inframundo- y por último, Athena trató de inculpar a su tío con el dicho "Ojo por ojo".

-El tarado trato de raptar a mi ex esposa junto a su amiguito Piritoo- declaró con los ojos cerrados y las manos cruzadas al pecho –además fue Teseo el primero en raptar a Helena, ya que ambos querían casarse con una de las hijas de Zeusin. Pero el Teseo llego a un punto de ser un lolicón. Mira que quererse casar con una niña de nueve años es algo ya muy enfermizo- meneo la cabeza de forma negativa al recordar esa osadía del Héroe.

 **-Pero tu raptaste de Perséfone cuando estaba sola-** atacó Hera, mientras que Naruto/Hades bajo su cabeza.

-Y muchas me he arrepentido de ese hecho, y más cuando mi ex suegra estaba siempre sobre mí y me reprochaba de ese hecho- dijo dando muestras de arrepentimiento –pero en fin, si van a estar en la aldea, deberán comportarse ya que no quiero que desaparezca como Ilion- recalcó –ahora si me disculpan, debo de hacer unas cosas- dijo para empezar a caminar al interior de la vivienda, mientras guardaba su espada en su funda y la hacia desaparecer, al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos.

-¿A dónde vas, amor?- preguntó Hinata/Pandora al ver que su esposo entrar a la casa.

-Voy a comprar algunas cosas para la misión que tendré mañana en la mañana- le respondió, dejando a las damas seguir en lo suyo.

-Bueno, ya que se fue mi hermanito ¿Qué les parece si vamos de compras después de almorzar?- sugirió Afrodita.

-De acuerdo/ **De acuerdo-** respondieron ambas deidades, cosa que le causo algo de escalofríos a Pandora.

 _-No saldrá nada bueno de esto-_ se dijo en su mente, pero tendría que estar cerca de ellas para controlarlas, además que tenia el apoyo de Mabui, Kin, Haku y Karin por si ocurría algún altercado.

Naruto había asistido a la tienda de armas de Tenten, pero gracias a Urano y Gea, la chica de bollos en la cabeza no estaba atendiendo el local ese momento, por lo que compró sus herramientas en total libertad y sin que le pidieran su espada. Ya con las cosas necesarias, se retiró de regreso a su casa. Por el camino estaba un árbol y recargado estaba cierto Shinobi desconocido, con una gabardina que cubría parte de la cabeza y tenia lentes googles negros que dificultaban ver sus ojos. Hades pasaba por el sitio.

-Tiempo si verte- dijo el shinobi misterioso, haciendo detener su caminata de Naruto.

-¿Ah? ¿Quién eres?- preguntó al sujeto, que dejo de recargarse.

-Tres años fuera y no me recuerdas- dijo con una voz molesta, cosa que empezaba a captar el Dios.

-La verdad es que no recuerdo verte- remarcó, el sujeto se sintió ofendido de que no lo reconocieran.

-¿Cómo es posible que no me reconozcas?- preguntó con una voz más profunda, pero que denotaba enojo.

-Esa voz- empezaba a recordar –esa forma de hablar seria- sacaba sus conclusiones, hasta que se dio cuenta -¡AAH! ¡Shino!- dijo apuntando a manipulador de insectos.

-Hasta que me reconoces- dijo aun molesto, cosa que hizo entrecerrar lo ojos a Naruto.

 _-Si claro, como si lo pudiese reconocer con toda esa ropa encima-_ fue su línea de pensamiento, pero en ese momento, un enorme perro color beige claro con algunos tonos en café, aterrizo en el lugar, causando un pequeño terremoto en el sitio, en la espalda llevaba cargando a un chico de cabello castaño, con facciones caninas y unas marcas rojas en ambos lados de la cara.

-¡Oye Shino! ¿Aun no llega Kurenai-sensei?- preguntó el chico que lo montaba al perro.

-¡Kiba!- dijo sorprendido el Dios, el nombrado miro de cierta manera sospechosa a Naruto.

-Me pareces conocido- dijo, luego se desmontó del enorme can para acercarse y empezarlo a oler -¡Ah! ¡Pero si es el zorro apestoso de Naruto!- se burló, mientras le hacia sacar una vena en la frente por lo que dijo.

-Y tú un chucho que apesta a mojado- regresó el insulto. Causándole le Kiba gruñera.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó malhumorado.

-Y todavía sordo- dijo sin más.

-A Kiba lo reconociste de inmediato y a mi no- dijo Shino dándoles la espalda a Naruto y Kiba.

 _-¡Ay no! Ya esta enojado-_ dijo al ver el semblante sombrío de Shino.

-Tiempo de no verte Naruto- saludo el Inuzuka.

-Es verdad- contestó Hades con una sonrisa.

-Sabes, ahora que esta aquí, podré vencerte para mostrarte lo fuerte que me he puesto, y así demostrarle a Hinata y a las demás chicas que yo soy mejor que tú- alardeaba Kiba como todo macho, aunque no sabia que prácticamente estaba insultando a las esposas de un Dios, y eso era un sacrilegio.

-Perdón, pero... ¿Decías algo?- dijo como si nada Hades, lo que ocasiono una reacción.

-¡Deja de hacerte el que no escucho!- gritó Kiba, haciendo que sus diente parecieran colmillos, aunque a Naruto no le tomaba en cuenta.

-Si, si... Bueno. Saben, me tengo que ir a casa, No vemos Kiba, Shino- se despedía de ambos hombre –adiós Akamaru- también del perro, que le dio un ladrido como respuesta. El Dios empezó a caminar, pero Kiba no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, por lo que decidió atacarlo por la espalda.

-¡Maldito, Dobe! Cuando te venza, Hinata será mi perra, junto a las otras chicas- gritó, mientras lanzaba un golpe con la mano derecha, Kiba pensaba que no se daría cuenta del ataque sorpresa, pero Naruto/Hades percibió su intención para girarse. Lo que hizo fue bloquear el ataque de Kiba, mientras le hacia una llave de sumisión y barría uno de sus pies, lo que ocasionó que lo derribara con su peso y aplicara mas fuerza a la llave -¡AAAH!- grito de dolor Kiba, mientras que Naruto seguía con su llave.

-¿Decías algo?- preguntó molesto.

-¡Miserable!- se quejó Kiba, pero miro a su compañero -¡Akamaru! ¡Ataca!- ordenó, el enorme can salió en defensa de su dueño, por lo que se lanzó directo al rostro de Hades queriéndolo morder, pero este lo anticipo y sonrió de forma discreta, sin dejar a Kiba de la llave. Cuando estaba a unos cuantos metros de Naruto, este hizo algo inesperado.

-Akamaru- dijo el nombre del perro -¡Quieto!- dio la orden Naruto/Hades, el can se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros del rostro de Naruto, mientras jadeaba.

-¿Cómo...?- se pregunto Kiba al ver que su ninken le hacia caso a Naruto.

-Secreto- fue lo único que dijo, hizo un poco de presión en el brazo de Kiba. Lo que no sabia Kiba era que el Dios tenía un lindo perrito tres a cuatro veces más grande que Akamaru, con tres cabezas y había sido participe en la defensa de la invasión de OrochiJackson –ahora ¡Siéntate!- Akamaru hizo lo ordenado por Hades –Buen chico- felicitó –ahora, Habla- ordeno el Dios.

-¡Guau!- ladró Akamaru mientras seguía jadeando.

-Bien ¡Saluda!- Akamaru levantó una de sus enormes patas y la hizo chocar con la palma del Dios, sin dejar libre a Kiba –ahora, échate- hizo lo indicado por la Deidad –rueda, camina, haste el muertito- a cada orden dada por Naruto, Akamaru la acataba sin cuestionarla, dejando asombrado a Kiba y de paso a Shino, que veía todo sin decir ninguna palabra. En ese preciso instante, llegaba Yakumo un poco agitada al sitio de la cita con su equipo.

-Hola Shino- saludó –perdón por el retraso, pero estaba ocupada con algunas cosas de mi clan- dijo los motivos de su retraso.

-No hay problema, Kurenai-sensei aun no llega- respondió Shino sin quitar la vista en lo que hacia Naruto, Kiba y Akamaru, cosa que desconcertó a Yakumo, ya que era muy raro que Shino estuviera entretenido en algo que no sea un insecto.

-¿Que ves Shino?- preguntó la castaña, su compañero solo atinó a apuntar con el dedo a lo que observaba, Yakumo dirigió su mirada a donde señalaba Shino, sólo para llevarse la sorpresa de ver a Naruto, haciéndole una palanca al brazo con la mano derecha a Kiba, mientras que con la izquierda lanzaba un palo a Akamaru para que lo trajera, dejando a la chica con una cara de incredulidad. Por otra parte, Naruto se percató de la presencia de la Kunoichi.

-Hola Yakumo- saludó sin soltar a Kiba –bien Akamaru, siguiente truco... Ve y saluda a Yakumo- el can se retiró para ir con la chica. Cuando estuvo frente a Yakumo, este se sentó y le dio la pata a la chica, que tomó con alegría.

-Hola Akamaru- dijo dándole una sonrisa, mientras que Akamaru movia su cola -¡Wow! ¿Cómo hiciste eso con Akamaku?- preguntó, Naruto sólo sonrió.

-Pues digamos que tengo tacto con los animales, en especial con los canes- justificó, Yakumo quedo sorprendida de esa habilidad en Naruto, pero seguía acariciando la cabeza, cosa que le agradaba al animal. Naruto decidió que era momento de dejar en paz a Kiba, por lo que lo soltó para que el chico pudiera levantarse. Una vez libre, Kiba se levanto tomando su hombro, ya que la técnica de Hades lastimo esa articulación, quejándose y gruñendo acerca de traidores y otras cosas, entre ellas la palabra perras, refiriéndose a Hinata y las demás, cosa que le molesto a Naruto; aunque al Dios le llegó una idea, lo que hizo hacer una sonrisa zorruna.

-Último truco- dijo en voz alta –Akamaru- llamó al perro, lo que hizo que pusiera atención Yakumo a lo que le ordenara –Akamaru- el aludido levanto su cabeza para acatar la orden que le daría Hades, mientras Kiba se limpiaba el polvo de su ropa –muerde a Kiba donde más le duela- ordeno, Akamaru lanzo un ladrido de "Entendido" y salió corriendo contra su amo, quien no se percataba del peligro.

No obstante, el chico de marcas rojas en las mejillas miro de reojo y luego centro su mirada en su mascota.

-Akamaru ¿Qué haces?- pregunto al ver como el enorme can le mostraba los colmillos, teniendo un mal presentimiento de lo que venía -¡Es...espera!- el can no hizo caso a la orden de Kiba, así que abrió el hocico y se abalanzo a cierta zona muy dolorosa -¡KYAAAAH!- se escucho por toda Konoha el grito desgarrador de alguien siendo torturado en una zona en especifico. Luego vemos a Akamaru mordiéndole en la entrepierna de Kiba. Y este dibujaba en su rostro un semblante de dolor y agonía, mucha, mucha agonía.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Oh! Eso fue gracioso- dijo en el suelo, ya que la broma resultó para él muy divertida, mientras que Yakumo se tapaba la boca y tenia un gesto de dolor, y Shino... Bueno, el también tenía un gesto de miedo y dolor al ver lo que hizo Akamaru. Pero hizo acto de aparición Kurenai.

-Hola chicos, perdonen la demora, pero es que estaba con Anko almorzando y en el chisme- dijo, pero su vista paso por sus discípulos para ver si estaban todos -¿Y Kiba?- les preguntó, Yakumo y Shino sólo apuntaron sus dedos, ella miro en dirección que le señalaban, sólo para ver a Kiba en una posición algo rara y a Akamaru frente a él moviendo la cola, mas, la ama del genjutsu miró el rostro de dolor y desesperación en el castaño, cosa que le llamó la atención -¿Qué sucede Kiba?- le pregunto Kurenai.

-No creo que le responda en ese momento- habló Shino ya sin el shock de ver a si compañero en esa situación.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Shino?- Kurenai quería saber lo que le sucedía a Kiba y el extraño comportamiento de Akamaru.

-¿Realmente quiere saber?- le reiteró Yakumo a Kurenai, ella asintió con la cabeza, sin tener más remedio, Yakumo se acerco y le empezó a susurrar lo que le paso a Kiba. Kurenai se le ponía la cara azul de miedo, debido a la zona que Akamaru estaba mordiendo. Naruto se recompuso del ataque de risa.

-Bien, creo que hora de ir a casa- sin más empezó a caminar a su vivienda.

-¡Espera Naruto!- el Dios detuvo su marcha cuando le llamo Kurenai –antes que te vayas, ¿Podrías decirle a Akamaru que lo suelte?- pidió clemencia por su alumno, el Dios lo pensó un momento y estuvo de acuerdo que ya era tiempo de levantarle el castigo.

-De acuerdo- dijo sin mas –Akamaru, déjalo- ante la orden, el perro dejo en paz a Kiba, que de inmediato se llevó las manos a la zona afectada, lanzando un gemido de dolor e hincándose, Akamaru se acerco a Naruto, que le acaricio la cabeza –bien Akamaru, si Kiba vuelve a decir algo malo de las mujeres, ya sabes que hacer- indicó el Dios, Akamaru lanzó un ladrido de afirmación –buen chico- dijo acariciándole el pelaje, cosa que le agradaba a Akamaru –bien, nos vemos después- se despidió para irse a su casa a paso lento, dejando al equipo 8.

-A... Ak... Akamaru- le costaba trabajo articular las palabras a Kiba por el dolor –cuando... regresemos... te... enseñare a... como obedecer a tu... superior- amenazó Kiba con un castigo.

-¡GRRR!- Akamaru le gruñó por la amenaza infundida por Kiba.

-¡Ay, no es cierto!- gritó asustado por la actitud de Akamaru, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el resto del equipo.

-Bien equipo, será mejor que nos que nos pongamos en marcha a la torre Hokage para nuestra misión- se dirigió a sus alumnos, quienes partieron al punto, todos, menos Kiba, que se levantaba con dificultad y caminar le provocaba cierto malestar en la entrepierna, manifestándolo en queja y gruñidos hacía cierto rubio. Kurenai se dio la vuelta.

-Por cierto Kiba- llamó la atención del castaño –será mejor que te pongas un poco de hielo...- dijo mientras trataba de contener la risa y su sonrojo –ahí- señaló de forma discreta la zona afectada por Akamaru, lo que ocasiono que lanzara una maldición al aire –aunque pasaré a ver a Hinata y comentarle lo que hizo su esposo a Kiba, aunque se lo merecía, pero se excedió- parece que el Dios tendrá un leve castigo.

Naruto seguía caminando hacia su casa, pero antes paso a una tienda a comprar algunas cosas para las chicas. Mientras que por la misma calle que transitaba Hades, también lo hacía Shikamaru en compañía de Chouji.

-Y como va las cosa, Shikamaru- preguntó el chico de huesos anchos mientras comía sus inseparables papas fritas.

-¡Aaah! ¡Mendosuke!- se quejó como siempre –tengo mucho trabajo desde que me hice chunnin, han aumentado mis responsabilidades y más con los exámenes chunnin a la vuelta de la esquina- Chouji escuchaba a su amigo –y eso incluye a mi madre- confesó, ya que la madre de este siempre lo arreaba con chicote.

-Bueno, espero que puedas acabar todas responsabilidades- le animó Chouji, ambos iban conversando amenamente, cuando Chouji vio que Naruto veía, pero a primera vista no lo reconocía –Oye Shikamaru, ese que viene se me hace conocido- señaló Chouji; Shikamaru enfocó su vista en la persona que se les acercaba.

-Es verdad, pero no puedo reconocerlo bien- dijo, Naruto caminaba con calma sobre la calle, hasta que se dio cuenta de los chicos que venían al contrario que él. Por lo que decidió caminar para encontrárselos.

-¡Hola! Chouji, Shikamaru. Tiempo sin verlos- saludó de manera amistosa el Dios.

-¿Te conocemos?- preguntó Chouji, ya que no podía identificarlo debido a que mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿Acaso cambie mucho en esto tres años que no estuve en la aldea?- se señaló así mismo, cosa que intrigo a ambos, pero en el caso del peinado de piña, lo estaba analizando para saber quien era, hasta darse cuenta de que la única persona que no estuvo en el tiempo que menciono era...

-¿Naruto? ¿Eres tú?- preguntó Shikamaru al reconocerlo.

-Quien más ¿O qué? ¿Pensaban que era Un sannin de gustos por los emos y de tendencias sexuales dudosas?- preguntó, eso ratificó la pregunta de Shikamaru.

-¡Ok! Es Naruto. Siempre dice ese tipo de comentario- Chouji estaba sorprendido por los cambios que sufrió en los tres años de ausencia.

-Pues la verdad, estas muy cambiado- confirmó –dinos ¿Cómo te fue en tu entrenamiento?- Naruto le empezó a contar sobre su entrenamiento con Jiraya, omitiendo la información sobre el Santuario de Athena y de su hermano Poseidón, así como del cosmos. Mientras eso ocurría, en una azotea cerca, Sai estaba observando al trío de amigos, este sacó un pergamino y lo desenrolló, luego de un compartimiento secreto saco un pincel y en otro contenía tinta; donde sumergió su herramienta de dibujo. Luego hizo unos trazos en la hoja blanca, dibujando dos leones chicos, luego hizo un sello manual.

-¡Arte ninja: imitación de imagen de super bestia!- del pergamino, surgieron tres leones que se abalanzaron sobre Naruto y sus compañeros, quienes aun no se daban cuenta del peligro. Mientras el trío seguía hablando de cosas irrelevantes.

-Pues parece que realmente te has vuelto fuerte- comentó Chouji, Naruto solo sonrió.

-Ni se imaginan, pero no fue nada sencillo- Shikamaru notaba algo extraño en Naruto, pero no estaba seguro de lo que era.

-Por lo que nos dijo Asuma-sensei, me lo imagino- dijo Chouji. Shikamaru tenia su mirada en el rostro del Dios –se ve que te hiciste fuerte como para enfrentar a cuatro Jounnin a la vez y ascender a Chunnin, en hora buena- felicitaba Chouji, Naruto estaba un poco apenado.

-Gracias, chicos- dijo, pero Shikamaru notó que Naruto no había abierto los ojos en toda la conversación.

-Por cierto Naruto- dijo para llamar la atención de mencionado -¿Por qué mantienes los ojos cerrados?- cuestionó, Naruto/Hades puso su mano detrás de su cabeza y se rasco.

-Vaya, nada se te escapa- dijo –bueno, lo que pasa es que es parte de mi entrenamiento. Tengo los ojos cerrados para poder percibir mejor mi entorno con mis otros sentido- respondió/mintió, ya que no deseaba que nadie se enterara de su doujutsu.

-Entonces ¿Eres un ninja de tipo sensoria?- indagó Chouji.

-Digamos que si, y este entrenamiento me ayuda a saber la posición de mis enemigos- respondió, Shikamaru no detectaba nada de mentiras en el Dios.

-Es lo más lógico- dijo –pues parece que así pudiste vencer a Asuma-sensei y a los otros, aunque sensei aun no se recupera de un genjutsu que le hiciste, pero dinos ¿Cómo lo hiciste sin tener la vista?- cuestionó de nueva cuenta.

-Pues no necesitas realmente atacar la vista, hay otros sentidos a los cuales atacar, como lo hizo Kin-chan cuando peleabas en los exámenes chunnin- Shikamaru analizó las palabras de Naruto y recordó ese hecho.

-Tienes razón, además estaba esa chica del sonido y su flauta, fue horrible- dándole razón al Dios. Por otro lado Chouji escuchaba mientras comía, cosa que notó Naruto.

-Pero ustedes no han cambiado mucho, en especial tu Chouji- señaló – siempre comiendo, últimamente te haz puesto un poco más gor...- no acabo la frase cuando de repente.

-¡MPH!- Chouji abrió los ojos desproporcionados, y lanzó un golpe, Shikamaru se abalanzó sobre Naruto y lo derribó al suelo, Chouji uso su técnica de expansión parcial de cuerpo para agrandar su puños, Naruto se percató de que una bestia los atacaba. Chouji golpeo el animal y este se deshizo en tinta. Otro animal salto una valla y este caía sobre Shikamaru.

-¡Detrás de ti Shikamaru!- el vago volteo a ver su contrincante, pero antes de que cayera encima del chico, la mano de Chouji lo atrapo y apretó de tal forma que se convirtió en tinta. Chouji y Shikamaru sonrieron, luego el trío diviso a un punto y localizó al atacante.

-¡Ahí hay alguien!- señaló Shikamaru, Sai se mantenía sentado en uno de tantos tejados de las casa, frente a los chicos –siento que lo conozco, pero ¿Quién será?- lo tres chico miraban al sujeto sin identificarlo.

-No lo sé, pero por su banda es de la aldea, pero ¿Por qué nos ataca?- preguntó Naruto. Shikamaru y él se levantaron.

-Tendremos que averiguarlo, y para eso, debemos atraparlo e interrogarlo. ¡Ve Naruto! Yo te cubro- el Dios salió corriendo corriendo hacia su agresor que se mantenía imperturbable, mientras que Shikamaru preparaba su sombra para atacar. El chico pálido observaba como se acercaba su objetivo, de un rápido movimiento, Sai realizo seis dibujos. Naruto ya estaba al alcance de Sai, pero este formó un sello.

-¡Arte ninja: Imitación de Imagen: Super Bestias!- del pergamino salieron los leones y se abalanzaron sobre Hades, quien sólo miraba.

-¡Arte ninja: jutsu costura de sombra!- la sombra de Shikamaru se alargó y luego se dividió en seis, las cuales atravesaron los leones de tinta, hasta deshacerlo en el mismo material -¡Ahora, Naruto!- el Dios Hades saltó y de su porta Kunai saco uno, y se lanzó contra Sai, que dejo lo que tenia en sus manos para sacar su tanto y parar el ataque.

-¿Quién eres?- le interrogó, el chico sólo dio una sonrisa falsa -¿Qué es lo que quieres?- reiteró haciendo fuerza con su kunai contra el tanto para poder atravesar su defensa y atraparlo. Shikamaru y Chouji estaban a las expectativa por si hacia algo Sai.

-Vaya, por lo visto, eres débil- habló por primera vez, causando algo de incomodidad en el Dios –de seguro que no tienes eso que te hace un hombre- dijo para poder molestar a Hades.

-Y tú tienes bastantes agallas para hablarme así- dijo sin perder la compostura –pero nunca dijiste ¿Quién eres?- Sai de un movimiento de su tanto logró salir de la situación en la que se encontraban para saltar, Shikamaru había lanzado su sombra para atraparlo, pero Sai la vio antes, así que hizo una maniobra y salto más alto.

-¡Nos veremos pronto! Joven, Naruto- Sai hizo un sello y fue rodeado por tinta mientras le regalaba una sonrisa, desapareciendo en el acto.

-Se fue- dijo Hades, luego guardo su kunai; tanto Chouji como Shikamaru miraban donde estaba Sai, preguntándose quien era. En ese instante Ino llegaba.

-Por fin los encuentro- dijo –Asuma esta como loco, ¿Qué ven?- preguntó la rubia al ver a sus compañeros muy atentos a cierto punto.

-Un chico que estaba ahí- apuntó Shikamaru al sitio donde estaba Sai. Ino diviso a donde dijo su compañero.

-¿Hablas de él? Pero si es mi ¡Príncipe kun!- dijo feliz -¡Hola príncipe-kun! ¡Hola! ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Me extrañaste?- gritaba alegre mientras agitaba sus manos para llamar la atención de Naruto/Hades.

-Ino, Shikamaru se refería a otro chico- trataba de corregir a Ino, pero cuando entra en su modo fangirl era imposible.

-¡AAAH! Déjalo así Chouji, no te hará caso. ¡Mendosuke!- dijo colocándose una mano en la cara por el fastidio. Naruto bajo y fue con sus compañeros. Aunque el problema era Ino, que se le colgaba de su brazo como koala. Chouji y Shikamaru tardaron en separarla del Dios, aunque en el proceso casi le arrancaba el brazo. Una vez libre se fue a la casa, pero...

-¡HA...! digo ¡NARUTO! ¡VEN Y CONTROLA A TU RAZA!- se escuchó el grito de Tsunade que denotaba furia. Algo que hizo sentir un mal presentimiento.

-Ahora que abran hecho esas locas- con desgano, fue a buscar a sus familiares. Resultando que habían salido a un centro comercial de Konoha, pero el problema era que había un certamen de belleza en ese instante, y las tres Diosas se inscribieron en el mismo, resultando en una nueva pelea como en la era del mito por ver quien ganaba el premio, incluso tomaron a un hombre para que les hiciera el juicio; ocasionando que algunos shinobis trataran de separarlas, pero era imposible, incluso la propia Hokage se presento para detener el pleito, pero nada podía pararlas. No fue sino hasta que Hades llegó y a cada una les dio un "estate quieto" para que se tranquilizarán y luego las reprendió, y sí evitaba que Konoha fuese borrada del mapa como Ilión. Los presentes simplemente veían con una gota de sudor en la nuca. Una vez controlado el incidente, Hades en compañía de sus esposas y novias regresaron a la mansión, luego se despidieron a las Diosas no sin antes darles una advertencia.

Luego de ese evento, Hades y las chicas se dedicaron a cenar, en especial el Dios, ya que no había comido desde que salió de Suna y tenia bastante hambre, asi que estaba cenando.

-Ya me moría de hambre- dijo el Dios mayor devorando ramen que preparo Hinata.

-Pues ¿No pasaste a comer algo?- preguntó Haku, quien estaba sentada aun lado de su marido

-No me fue posible, ya que tuvimos que partir de inmediato debido a que Kakashi-sensei quedo muy agotado de chakra por usar su sharingan y teníamos que entregar lo más pronto posible el informe a Baa-chan- las chicas comprendieron –además me encontré con Circe en Suna- comentó, Hinata/Pandora se sorprendió de saber sobre la Diosa.

-¿Circe?- preguntó, ganándose un asentimiento de su esposo.

-Sí, ella renació en una humana bajo el nombre de Matsuri y creo que esta enamorado de Gaara. Por cierto amor, creo que le debes algo- Pandora se quedó pálida, ya que tenía cierta deuda con la Diosa de la brujería, la herbolistería y las encrucijadas.

-¡AY, NO! Aun le debo lo de la tanda de la era del mito- dijo –y no sé cuanto me cobrara de interés- dijo con pesar la Diosa.

-Pues será mejor que le vayas pagando, sino...- recalcó Hades, cosa que hizo llorar a su esposa ojiperla –bueno, será mejor que prepare mis cosas, ya que mañana salgo de misión- comentó, las chicas se le quedaron viendo.

-¿Otra misión?- preguntó Mabui.

-Sí, al parecer cuando Sakura derrotó a uno de los Akatsukis le dio información sobre un espía que esta infiltrado en una de las madrigueras de Orochimaru, además de que dijo algo acerca de Sasuke- eso sorprendió mucho a las damas.

-¿Saben dónde esta el emo?- dijo Karin, cosa que hizo sonreír a su novio.

-Sí. Parece que fue con Orochimaru. Lo que me deja intrigado es ¿Qué es lo que busca?- dijo con una mano en la barbilla.

-Sabemos, Sasuke no se fue con Orochimaru, sino que alguien más lo reclutó, pero ¿Qué pretender al ir con él después de tres años?- cuestionó Mabui, ninguno de los presentes tenia bien claro la meta de Sasuke al ir con el Sannin de las serpientes.

-Ese es el motivo principal de mi misión junto a Sakura y otro compañero que no sé quien sea, atrapar al espía para obtener información y si podemos traer de vuelta a Sasuke, mejor- dijo –además le pedí a Tsunade Oba-chan que Kin-chan nos acompañara en la misión- Kin quedó sorprendida de la propuesta de su novio.

-¿Y yo por qué?- preguntó la pelinegra.

-Debido a que conoces muy bien los nidos de esa serpiente en caso de que escape, así que si te llevamos sabrás como guiarnos- dijo con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo- respondió aunque... _-¡SIII! ¡Lo voy a tener todito para mi sólita!-_ dijo en su mente, aunque al Dios mayor le dio un leve estremecimiento, aunque muy agradable –pero ¿Dónde nos reuniremos?- le preguntó por el punto de encuentro.

-Será en las instalaciones de los ANBUS, ahí nos presentarán al sustituto de Kakashi-sensei hasta que se recuperé y al compañero de equipo- contesto, luego siguieron cenando y platicando de otras cosas al acabar, el Dios se dirigió a darse un baño y descansar para el día siguiente. Mientras sus esposas estaban comentando de algo sobre el Dios

-Crees que deberíamos... bueno... ya sabes- dijo Haku, Hinata pensó un poco.

-Se lo ganó a pulso- fue lo único que dijo Pandora. Naruto/Hades salía del baño con su ropa de dormir.

-¡AAAH! Que buen baño, ya lo necesitaba- decía mientras se secaba el cabello, inmediatamente se dirigió a su habitación, pero en la puerta estaban Haku y Hinata con sus batas de dormir pero con el semblante molesto -¿Sucede algo, queridas?- preguntó, ya que era raro que estuvieran molestas, además las otras chicas ya estaban acostadas.

-Pues si sucede algo y es acerca de lo de hoy. Recibimos una queja de Kurenai, de que usaste a Akamaru para atacar a Kiba- le recriminó Hinata/Pandora, Naruto suspiro.

-Él empezó- se defendía –yo ni siquiera le dije nada y empezó con eso de ser un alfa y no sé que más zandeses. Yo solo lo ignore. Además el me atacó primero- finalizó su defensa.

-Agradecemos que nos defiendas, pero el usar a Akamaru para vengarte fue excesivo, además de golpear a nuestras cuñadas y sobrina en el centro comercial- ahora fue el turno de Haku de reclamarle.

-Ellas volvieron a querer pelear con eso de quien era más bella, además Tsunade Baa-chan me reclamó y por eso tuve que usar medidas drásticas- dijo en su defensa, Hinata y Haku estaban un poco molestas.

-Lo sabemos, pero no tenías que golpearlas. Además de que las amenazaste con tu espada hoy sin motivo alguno. Y por eso hemos tomado una decisión- habló Haku. Naruto estaba a punto de saber lo que era el poder de una esposa en casa, o más bien dos.

-Así que como castigo...- dejo al aire la frase Hinata. El Dios pensaba que lo enviarían a dormir al sofá... Que equivocado estaba.

-¡Hoy dormirás con el perro!- sentenciaron ambas mujeres, haciendo que el Dios abriera los ojos.

-¿Qué...? ¡Pero si nosotros no tenemos...!- sus palabras quedaron ahí, ya que hubo un cambio de escena, donde el Dios tenia los ojos entrecerrados –perro- finalizó la frase, pues una enorme lengua le paso por el rostro, debido a que lo habían enviado a dormir con Cerbero al inframundo, sin permiso de ir a Giudecca, donde una de las cabezas fue la responsable de mojar la cara dejándolo muy ensalivado, mientras las otras dos cabezas dormían sobre sus patas delanteras –buenas noches, Keros-chan- dio las buenas noches, para cobijarse con una manta que le dieron y acostarse aun lado del guardián del Inframundo. Ya que le cumplieron el castigo.

 **Otro capítulo acabó y al Dios lo castigaron, ya algunos detectaron que la historia que contó Hades era el motivo de la guerra de Troya o Illión como se le conoce realmente; a causa de tres Diosas que solo se disputaron una tonta manzana de oro, el juicio de Paris y el rapto de Helena.**

 **Creo que se me paso un poquito con la broma hacía Kiba ¿Verdad? Bueno, como siempre digo: dejen su review, comentario, dudas, crítica constructiva, opiniones, sugerencias. Una cosa antes de terminar, evítense las ofensas y burlas, ya que de la misma forma que la escriben, la responderé de cierta forma que no les agradará; sobretodo de aquellos que su firma es esta: ":V", ya muchos lo conocen. Sin más yo los leo en el siguiente capítulo. Su amigo Shion145. Bye.**


	18. Capítulo 17: ¡Yamato!

**¡Saludo! A toda la banda metalera de Fanfic., ya llegó su escritor preferido. ¡Por favor! ¡No me maten! Sé que no he sido muy frecuente en cuanto a la historia, pero eso se debe a mi trabajo y otras actividades que tengo. Además de preparar la historia para el 1° de noviembre, que al final mencionaré. En fin, damos paso al capítulo de hoy, pero como es costumbre, los reviews:**

 **milly z: Gracias por tus palabras y trataré de no tardar tanto, eso depende de mis actividades.**

 **Wildboy: Claro que sabras de las actualizaciones de la historia; aun no sabe del jefe de Sasuke, ni las intensiones de su ex.**

 **Abusehitsugazzzzz: ya conoces mi respuesta**

 **abuselalo80: Que bueno que te haya gustado de la broma a Kiba. Y a sus hermanas y sobrina solo fue un estate quieto. Bueno, es mejor la torutura que la paliza; No sabemos. No creo que le rebele a quien trabaja el emo sensible.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias por tus palabras; Aunque Naruto fue castigado por sus esposas. Espero seguir recibiendo tus comentarios.**

 **abuseanimebot02: Bueno... es algo difícil ignorar a los Haters, los niños rata y a los fanserves, ya que son casi una plaga, y más cuando le tratas de explicar algunas cosas. Bueno, y eso que fue una referencia a las películas. Pobre Hades, creo que no se la acabaría, y tendria que trabajar de gratis para recontruir el país del fuego.**

 **¡Vientos, carnalitos! Dejamos los reviews hasta aquí, ahora a lo que nos interesa. Este capítulo estará Yamato hablando con los Sannin y Kakashi acerca de Naruto, en pocas palabras, le revelaran muchas cosas del Dios antes de la marcha al puente Tenchi y capturar al espia del Akatsuki que esta observando al chupaemos. Sin más damos paso al caítulo de hoy.**

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-Katon: ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 17: ¡Yamato!

Era otro día en Konoha, y la Hokage estaba como siempre haciendo sus actividades, en este caso, redactando un informe de las actividades.

-Eso fue rápido- dijo a la nada sin apartar la vista del documento, en ese momento aparecía del suelo un Anbu con mascara detrás de la Hokage.

-Me dijeron que era urgente- contestó con respeto.

-Ya sabes por qué estás aquí ¿Verdad?- Tsunade dejó de lado lo que hacía para centrarse en el Anbu, quien se hundió en el suelo y luego apareció frente a ella.

-Lo supongo- fue lo que contestó el Anbu. Tsunade colocó sus manos al frente y las cruzó.

-Quiero que seas el reemplazo temporal de Kakashi- pidió la Hokage en calma.

-Será un honor trabajar en lugar Kakashi-senpai- respondió el Anbu.

-Esta es una misión normal, no una de Anbu- tras las palabras de Tsunade, el Anbu asintió –así que quítate la máscara y te daré un nombre clave- Tsunade estaba apoyada sobre sus manos –durante esta misión, tu nombre será Yamato- Yamato se retiró la máscara para dejar ver a un hombre con pelo castaño corto y almendrado, los ojos negros y grandes. Además de portar untiene un protector de la frente happuri de estilo que enmarca su cara, similar a la de Tobirama Senju –no obstante, en el equipo de Kakashi se anexó hace unos días Naruto y además se reintegra al mismo Sai, después de que realizó una misión. Debes saber qe Naruto antes pertenecía al equipo 11, que esta al mando de Anko y Yugao conformado por Haku, Karin, Hinata, Kin y Mabui

-Bien, te llamé porque debido a que como bien sabes, Sai pertenece a la organización NE- explicaba la Hokage –por lo que sé, Danzo lo integró al equipo de Kakashi cuando el Sandaime estaba al mando de Konoha; debido a que Kakashi quería a Naruto en su equipo- Yamato ponía bastante atención en las palabras de su líder.

-¿Por qué no colocaron a Naruto en el equipo de Kakashi?- cuestionó Yamato.

-Eso es algo que pronto lo sabrás cuando estemos con Kakashi en el hospital, pero...- dejó las palabras al aire Tsunade.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Yamato al ver el rostro de preocupación.

-Mantelo vigilado- ordenó, Yamato intuía la situación.

-Hai- contestó –me retiro, iré a ver al equipo- Yamato hizo una reverencia y salió por la puerta para ir al edificio Anbu. Trasnscurrió un breve tiempo y en el sitio de la cita se encontraba Kin y Naruto, aunque este se veía muy mal, con ojeras debajo de sus ojos y un semblante de no haber dormido bien.

-¡Que noche!- se quejó –Keros-chan ronca demasiado y se mueve mucho- Kin solamente le daba una mirada de estar algo molesta –y no pude dormir muy bien- ahora se estiraba para quitarse parte del sueño que aún tenía.

-Si no hubieses usado a Akamaru en contra de Kiba, golpearas y regañaras a tus hermanas y sobrinas; pues no estarías así- le regañó con las manos en la cintura.

-Ya, aprendí mi lección, ¡Cielos! Ni Perséfone me castigaba por golpear a mis hermanas y sobrina, ni siquiera en las guerras santas. Bueno... sólo con su madre cuando la insultaba- Kin simplemente suspiro.

-Pues no somos esa tal Perséfone, así que... ¡Cuidadito con insultar otra vez a mis futuras cuñadas y sobrinas!- Hades simplemente no tuvo que decir nada ante tal amenaza que su novia le propino. En ese momento, Sakura llegaba al lugar corriendo.

-Hola Naruto- saludó al Dios –Hola Kin- ahora se dirigió a la pelinegra.

-Hola Sakura- regresaron el saludo.

-Aparte de ustedes, ¿Aun no llega Sai?- preguntó al no ver a su compareño de equipo.

-No... Tal vez llegué en algunos minutos - le respondió Kin –ya sabes como es- Sakura le dio la razón a su compañera. Su vista pasó a la de Naruto y observó que estaba en un estado deprorable –Naruto- dijo molesta –¿No me digas que te la pasaste entrenando hasta muy tarde?- regaño al pensar que nuevamente estuvo entrenando.

-No es eso- respondió _–aunque me he desvelado haciendo otras cosas con las chicas-_ dijo en su mente –simplemente no pude dormir, debido a que tres perros hacía mucho escándalo en la toda noche- aclaró, aunque detrás de la explicación estaba "las chicas me mandaron a dormir con el perro, sólo por castigar a mis hermanas y sobrina, y además de que Kiba o alguien fue de bocón de lo que le hice", Sakura no estaba muy convencida de esa excusa, pero lo dejo pasar ya que del interior del edificio salía Sai, llamando la atención del equipo, en especial de Hades.

-Hola- saludó con su típica sonrisa.

-¡Sai! ¡Que bueno de verte!- se acercó Sakura a saludarlo -¿Cuándo llegaste?- el chico simplemente mantenía su sonrisa, pero en dirección a Hades, quien estaba muy serio.

-¡Tú!- señaló, dejando anonadada a Sakura y son dudas a Kin-¡Tu estaba ayer en el techo!- Sai solamente seguía sonriendo, detrás del chico pálido salía Yamato.

-Yo seré el reemplazo temporal de Kakashi para este equ...- Yamato no terminó su oración, ya que el ambiente se sintió tenso entre Nruto/Hades y Sai, que en ningún momento borraba su sonrisa. Sakura miraba a ambos chicos, y Kin estaba a la defensiva por la sensación en el aire _parece que será una misión muy diicil-_ pensó Yamato al ver que ambos chicos no se llevaban bien por alguna razón que desconoce.

-Naruto ¿Cómo es que conoces a Sai? ¿Si nunca has hablado con él?- Naruto/Hades mantenía una mirada dura a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados.

-Fue ayer- dijo en tono serio –estaba con Shikamaru y Chouji blando, cuando él me atacó- Sakura y Kin abrieron los ojos por la revelación.

-Pero ¿Cómo es que Sai te...?- No acabó la pregunta Sakura, ya que el propio Dios sacó un Kunai y se colocó en posición de combate, Sai tenia a la mano su tanto en caso de que Naruto lo atacará.

-Ya es suficiente ustedes dos- ante las palabras de Yamato, ambos chicos se relajaron y guardaron sus respectivas armas.

-Ahora que lo veo- dijo haciendo que a Kin le salga una gota de sudor en la cabeza, ya que su novio tiene los ojos cerrados -¿Quién es usted?- Yamato estaba entre Naruto y Sai.

-Yo seré el capitán de este equipo de forma temporal mientras que Kakashi esta en el hospital, llámame Yamato- después de presentarse, Sakura lo miró detenidamente.

-¿Yamato-taicho?- hizo la para reafirmar la información, algo que Yamato reforzó con un asentimiento, luego camino un poco al frente.

-Ya que están en el mismo equipo, causarían muchos problemas si no se llevan bien- eso dejo sorprendido al Dios.

-¿En el mismo equipo con él?- señaló a Sai, quien enmarcó más su sonrisa falsa.

-Siento lo de ayer- se disculpaba –pero necesitaba conocer tu fuerza, ya que seremos del mismo equipo- dijo, Hades se relajó.

-Disculpas aceptadas, pero no era necesario que hicieras eso- dijo, aunque Sai tenía pensado en otras palabras.

-Gracias a nuestro pequeño encuentro, puede darme cuenta que eres un bueno para nada y te hace falta eso para que seas un hombre- ante esas palabras el Dios reaccionó de cierta manera.

-¡¿Qué es lo que has dicho desgraciado?!- dijo enfurecido, pero era sostenido por Kin para que su novio no lo mandará al inframundo en ese preciso momento.

-¡Oye Sai! ¡Somos compañeros de equipo ahora, no empieces con peleas!- regañó al pálido, mientras seguía sosteniendo a Hades.

-Sai, creo que te estas pasando un poco con Naruto- dijo para calmar la situación y que Sai se controlara un poco en sus comentarios. Dando una leve carcajada.

-¿En serio?- dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

-Además, si sigues con esa actitud, todos te odiarán- Kin trataba de que Sai sea consciente de sus actos.

-Pero a mi me gustan las putas feas como tú- respondió Sai, Kin aun sosteniendo a Hades, abrió un poco los ojos por lo que dijo Sai.

-¡¿Qué fue lo has dicho, idiota?!- ahora Naruto/Hades sostenía a su novia, para que no se le arrojará a la yugular de Sai y lo asesinara -¡Voy a matarte miserable infeliz! ¡Suéltame! ¡Voy a convertir a este imbécil en un alfiletero humano!- Sai solamente miraba la escena sin perturbarse, Naruto solamente sostenía a su novia. En el hospital de Konoha, Ayame visitaba a su esposo, quien se encontraba en su cama descansando, en su pecho tenía a su hija, quien le trataba de quitar la cobija que le cubría el rostro.

-Querida- llamó Kakashi -¿Podrías bajar a la niña de mi pecho? Me duele mucho- pidió.

-¡Claro!- Ayame tomó a la niña entre sus brazo, no sin antes quejarse un poco –bueno amor, me tengo que ir al restaurant a ayudarle a papá. Nos vemos- Ayame le dio un beso en la frente a Kakashi, mientras que su hija se despedía con la mano. Una vez sólo, Kakashi miró al techo, pero se escuchó que alguien corría las cortinas de la ventana, acompañado de unas pisadas de algo de madera.

-¡Mph! Vaya que estas muy mal- Kakashi colo giró su ojo y vio al Sannin parado en el marco de la ventana dándole una sonrisa.

-¡Jiraya-sama!- dijo al ver al pervertido.

-Al parecer estarás un buen rato acostado ¿No?- dijo –escuché que estarás una semana en el hospital, traté de venir ayer, pero tuve que ayudar a Hime ya que la loca familia de Naruto vino y creo problemas en la aldea- habló el Sannin mientras que ingresó a la habitación _–pero me dio algo de material para mi siguiente libro con esa pelea-_ el sannin estuvo parado un rato.

-Bueno, ¿Qué le puedo hacer?- Kakashi hacía el esfuerzo de sentarse en la cama, pero este se le dificultó, por lo que Jiraya se acerco y lo sostuvo.

-¡Oye, oye, oye! No hagas mucho esfuerzo- dijo mientras lo mantenía sostenido en sus manos –por lo que veo, no iras a ninguna parte por un buen tiempo- Jiraya sacó de entre sus ropas un par de libros y los dejo sobre el buro que estaba a un lado de la cama de Kakashi –Bueno, te traje los volúmenes uno y dos de Icha Icha paradise- refiriéndose al material de lectura –de seguro ya lo habrás leído, pero te ayudará a pasar el tiempo- Kakashi solo miraba ambos libros.

-Gracias, pero tendré que leerlos cuando Ayane no venga de visita- Kakashi tenía todo su material en un lugar en secreto, ya que si su esposa lo encontraba, era un hecho que habría hecho un excelente ramen quemando sus libros en la cocina de su padre.

-Aunque dudo que este aquí solo para hacerme una visita- dijo al ver a Jiraya recostado en una pared con los brazos cruzados.

-Hablaremos de eso en un momento, cuando Tsunade-hime llegué con él- decía, dejando un poco pensativo a Kakashi.

-¿Él?... ¿Quién?- Jiraya giró para mirar por la ventana a la aldea.

-Creo que para esta misión tiene el nombre de Yamato, además, Hime le dirá sobre el secreto de Naruto- Kakashi comprendió la importancia de Naruto, por lo que decidió leer mientras esperaba que Tsunade llegará. Las cosas con el equipo de Kakashi no eran las mejores, debido a cierto chico pálido.

-De todos modos nosotros cinco empezaremos pronto nuestra misión- dijo rascandose la cabeza –pero ni modo, no tendremos la oportunidad de conocernos bien- dijo -¡Vamos! Preséntense- ordenó Yamato.

-Uzumaki Naruto- se presentó mirando de forma asesina a Sai.

-Me llamo Tsuchi Kin- de igual forma lo hizo Kin, que miraba con dagas al chico pálido y con una vena en la frente.

-Soy Haruno Sakura- Sakura daba una sonrisa para relajar el ambiente que se sentía.

-Me Llamo Sai- habló Sai dando su tipica sonrisa falsa.

-Con eso es suficiente por ahora. Bien ahora explicaré la misión- el los miembros de equipo tenían atención a lo que explicaría Yamato –nuestro objetivo es ir al puente Tenchi a capturar al espía de Akatsuki que trabaja como subordinado de Orochimaru. También es buena oportunidad de obtener información sobre Orochimaru y de Sasuke- llamando la atención de los cuatro chicos –con la información que obtengamos, podremos asesinar a Orochimaru y traer de vuelta a Sasuke... para eso necesitamos atrapar al espía. Procedamos con cuidado- ante esa orden, todos respondieron con un "Hai" excepto Sai –nos vemos en una hora en la entrada de la aldea, nos iremos cuando estén bien equipados- así, el equipo de Kakashi se disperso para ir a sus respectivas viviendas a tomar sus cosas, por una calle iban Naruto/Hades y Kin.

-Ese Sai, es de lo peor- se quejó Kin, ya que aun no se le pasaba el enojo por el comentario de Sai.

-No te preocupes, cuando muera, le daré el peor castigo por habernos insultado, que ni en varias vidas le alcanzaran para redimir su falta- a Kin le brillaron los ojos a lo que dijo su novio.

-¡¿Me lo juras?!– preguntó parándose frente a Naruto.

-Sí- respondió.

-¿Y puedo participar en ese castigo?- Hades tenía un leve dilema en dejar a Kin que participara en el castigo de Sai, pero no creía que sucediera nada malo a Sai en el inframundo.

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?- dijo como si nada, Kin enmarcó una sonrisa siniestra que haría temblar de miedo a Thánatos.

-¡Ya verá ese hijo del lechero! Con una de las reinas del inframundo, nadie se mete, lo haré escuchar a Maluma, a Bad Bunny, Manuela cantar sin autotune, aunque no sé que es eso. ¡Ya le cayó la voladora que lo mantiene y en la cama lo entretiene!- Naruto/Hades estaba temblando de miedo, ya sentía pena por Sai cuando llegará a morir.

 _-¡Oh por mi!-_ dijo en su mente.

 ** _-Parece que no fue buena idea que tu novia estuviera entrenando con los sádicos, no me imagino a las demás-_** Naruto/Hades estuvo de acuerdo con Kurama. Aunque no podía hacer nada o decir nada.

 _-Creo que pronto inauguraré un nuevo círculo en el inframundo. Espero que Sai no muera en esta misión, porque ni yo mismo lo salvo de la furia de Kin-chan-_ Kurama asentía a las palabras de su compañero. Así siguieron hasta la casa donde prepararían sus cosas para la misión. Por otra parte, en la entrada del hospital de la aldea, Tsunade, quien estaba recargada en uno de los pilares de la entrada con los brazos cruzados, y Shizune con Tonton en brazos de esta, esperaban la llegada de Yamato.

Se escucharon pisadas, indicando que había llegado, Shizune y Tonton miraron al recién llegado y Tsunade solo lo miró de reojo.

-Perdón por el retraso- se disculpó Yamato.

-Llegas tarde- le llamó la atención.

-Me demoré un poco- justificó su retraso Yamato.

-Cómo sea, Kakashi esta esperando- así, la rubia y sus acompañantes caminaron al interior del hospital, seguido de Yamato. En la habitación, Kakashi se había mejorado de milagro, ya que estaba leyendo uno de los libros que Jiraya le trajo, y de notaba al reír como colegiala enamorada. Se dio cuenta de que alguien separaba frente a la puerta de la habitación.

-Ya llegaron- informó Jiyara que estaba recargado en la ventana, Kakashi cerró su libro y lo dejo sobre el buro.

-Vamos a pasar- anunció Tsunade.

-Adelante- dio el pase Kakashi. La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Tsunade, Shizune con Tonton y Yamato.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte. Senpai- Kakashi se sorprendió de sobre manera al saber quien lo sustituiría como líder del equipo.

-Tú...- dijo –así tu eras Yamato, ya veo- Tsunade camino hasta estar a los pies de la cama, y Yamato para estar a un lado.

-Hai, Yamato es el nombre que tomaré mientras estoy como capitán temporal de tu equipo- Kakashi comprendió bien la situación.

-Traje a Yamato aquí porque hay algo que debe saber si va a ser capitán del equipo Kakashi- informó Tsunade, Jiraya cambio de posición a una de seriedad.

-Yamato- dijo para que el aludido mirará al Sannin –lo que vamos a confiarte es sumamente importante. Esa es la razón por la que se te escogió- Yamato ya intuía a donde iba la situación.

-¿Es sobre Naruto-kun?- preguntó el capitán. Kakashi asintió.

-La información que vamos a compartirte es clasificación SSS, y sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero- dijo Jiraya a Yamato.

-Sí, es sobre el Kyubi que esta encerrado en Naruto, ¿No es así?- dijo, los demás asintieron.

-Pero no solo es por eso- comentó Tsunade, dejando en duda al capitán.

-¿Hay algo más relacionado al Kyubi?- inquirió Yamato, ya que no sabía nada sobre el propio Dios.

-No exactamente, pero es importante que lo sepas- habló Jiraya, Kakashi mantenía la calma -¿Qué sabes del fenómeno que se produjo durante la invasión de Orochimaru a la aldea?- interrogó Jiyara.

-Pues no mucho, solamente sé que ese día se sintió un enorme chakra que salía del estadio, a parte de extraño eclipse que apareció de forma inesperada y otros fenómenos naturales que ocurrieron a lo largo del contiene, pero digan ¿Qué tiene que ver estos fenómenos con Naruto?- preguntaba mientras miraba a los Sannin, quienes mantenían la calma, Shizune estaba de oyente al igual que Kakashi.

-Mucho. Como te repetimos, lo que escuches lo debes de mantener en suma confidencialidad, ya que puede causar grandes estragos en la aldea o incluso en el continente, ¿De acuerdo?- ante las palabras de Jiraya, Yamato no le quedo más que aceptar, ya que ese tipo de información clasificada era penado con la muerte si se revelaba –bien. Como recuerdas, Orochimaru hizo uso de uno de los Jutsus del Nidaime Hokage llamado Edo Tensei- Yamato se sorprendió ante tal técnica.

-¿La técnica que creo para traer a los muertos?- inquirió para saber un poco más de la situación en los exámenes Chunnin que se realizaron en Konoha.

-Correcto- contestó Jiyara –Orochimaru la uso para invocar al Shodaime, al Nidaime, al Yondaime y su esposa para poder pelear contra Hiruzen-sensei y el Raikage que estaba de visita en los exámenes chunnin- Yamato recordaba esas fechas, donde muchos gennin iban a convertirse en chunnin.

-Continuando- tomó la palabra Tsunade –en ese momento, Naruto estaba tratando de controlar al actual Kasekage que no se saliera de control junto a los otros Jinchirikis, debido a que es el Jinchuriki del Ichibi- contaba Tsunade –que durante el encuentro con Sasuke, este perdió parte del control de si mismo, empezando a liberar al biju, pero fue detenido por Naruto- Yamato hizo memoria de eso hechos.

-También recuerdo que Otogakure invocaron a tres serpientes gigantes para derribar la puerta principal y accedieron a la aldea- comentó Yamato –pero que en ese momento apareció un monstruo semejante a un perro de tres cabezas, con serpientes alrededor de las mismas y una cola con cabeza de serpiente que estuvo peleando con las tres, junto a sus invocaciones, si mal no recuerdo- cada uno le daba razón a lo que Yamato narraba de la invasión de Orochimaru y los hechos.

-Todo es verdad, incluso el enorme perro, que es... No sé como decirlo, parte de Naruto- ahora contó Kakashi, que fue hasta ese momento se atrevió a hablar.

-Una invocación de Naruto, supongo- dijo con calma Yamato.

-No es exactamente una invocación- la forma en como lo dijo Kakashi dejo con más dudas que respuestas a Yamato.

-Entonces, si no es una invocación, ¿Qué era de Naruto?- Tsunade y Jiraya lo miraba, ya que empezaría la revelación.

-Es la mascota personal de Naruto- fue lo que le respondió Tsunade.

-¿Su mascota personal? No estoy entendiendo bien- Yamato seguía teniendo más preguntas en su cabeza.

-Es algo natural que no comprendas, para eso estamos aquí para ayudarte con tus dudas. Pero regremos al principio- dijo Jiraya para retomar el punto inicial de la conversación –Bien, cuando Orochimaru trajo a la vida a los anteriores Hokages y a Kushina para pelear contra Hizures-sensei y el Raikage, Naruto apareció después de vencer al Biju, seguido del hermano del Raikage y su discípula. Fue lo que desato los fenómenos que nos comentaste- dijo de forma seria el Sannin de los sapos.

-Entonces Naruto dejo salir parte del zorro de nueve colas, pero era enorme ese chakra, no pensé que un Biju tendría ese gigantesco poder- Yamato aun sentía esa sensación después de tres años.

-Y no lo tiene- dijo de golpe Kakashi.

-¡¿Cómo que no era el poder del zorro?!- ahora Yamato no daba crédito a lo que escuchó de Kakashi.

-Cálmate- tranquilizó Jiraya, Yamato hizo caso –continuando- Jiraya se cambió su postura a una más relajada para retomar la conversación –cuando Naruto llegó con el viejo, este se encontraba casi derrotado junto al Raikage por los revividos, entonces el peleo contra ellos con ayuda del hermano de A y su discípula, la Jinchuriki del Nibi. Los tres vencieron a Hashirama y a Tobirama, pero el problema era Minato y su esposa- Yamato abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, ya que eso implicaba una cosa.

-Sus padres, Naruto tendría que pelear contra ellos- no era un secreto que conociera los progenitores de Naruto, ya que sabia de antemano de ellos gracias a Kakashi al ser su discípulo del rayo amarillo, junto a otro gennin.

Exacto, aunque hay un punto importante que debes de saber- dijo la Hokage –Naruto conoce quienes eran sus padres, y eso desató lo que pronto te contaremos- dijo –cuando Naruto vio a sus padres, de acuerdo a lo que nos contó Hiruzen sensei, es cuando empezó los fenómenos naturales- los demás guardaron silencio.

-Es cuando el poder del zorro salió- conjeturó Yamato.

-No exactamente- le contestó Kakashi, cosa que no entendia bien Yamato.

-Sino era el poder del zorro, entonces ¿Qué era?- dijo un poco molesto, ya que deseaba saber que era lo que sucedia.

-De acuerdo, pero antes deja terminar- Tsunade cerró los ojos –Naruto no podía pelear contra sus padres, ya que no quería hacerles daño, cosa que Orochimaru supo manejar. Esto hizo que los revividos lo atacaran hasta casi la muerte, pero fue cuando despertó...- Tsunade aun tenia sensaciones de miedo por lo que sintió ese día.

-¿Qué fue lo que despertó?- pidió que le explicaran.

-Su verdadero poder- le contestó Kakashi, Yamato se quedo sorprendido.

-¿Su verdadero poder?- todos, incluso Shizune asintieron a lo que dijo Kakashi.

-Ese día, Naruto dejo una muestra de su poder. Ese que sobrepasa al de un Biju por mucho, incluso, fue el causante de los fenómenos a lo largo del continente elemental, incluyendo el eclipse- Yamato no comprendía nada de lo que exponían los Sannin.

-No entiendo bien, ¿Cómo es que Naruto tiene un poder que sobrepasa al de los Bijus haga todo esto que me contaron?- era una de sus grandes dudas que tenia el jounnin. Jiraya Y Tsunade se miraron y ambos asintieron en silencio.

-Eso es debido a que Naruto en realidad es... Un Dios- en ese momento dejó caer la bomba Jiraya, ocasionando una impresión en el ANBU.

-¿Un Dios?- preguntó, mientras que los demás afirmaban con la cabeza -¿Me están diciendo que Naruto es un Dios, y que los fenómenos que ese día se sintieron, fue obra suya?- Yamato no sabia como procesar esa información, aunque pensaba que era una broma de mal gusto.

-Tranquilo Yamato- dijo Kakashi –no eres el único que se sorprende ante esta revelación- informó Kakashi de manera tranquila.

-¿No me digan que hay más?- dijo con cara de incredulidad.

-Sí, a parte de nosotros, esta el Sandaime, Kurenai, Asuma, además de los padres de Hinata y de Haku, parte del clan Hyuga, y los demás jefes de los clanes- enlistó a las personas que conocían el secreto de Naruto, dejando sorprendido a Yamato.

-Vaya, es impresionante- dijo al salir del shock inicial, pero tenía una duda –entonces, si Naruto es un Dios, ¿De quién estamos tratando?- era algo que deseaba conocer con vehemencia.

-Estamos hablando de un Dios viene desde épocas anteriores al del legendario Rikudou Sennin, por lo que sabemos; Naruto vive desde hace más de 5000 años- cuando comentó esto Tsunade, Yamato quedó sin habla, ya que era algo iverosimil de que alguien viviera tanto tiempo.

-¡¿Cómo es que Naruto tiene más de 5000 años de edad?!- casi gritó la pregunta Yamato, casi sintiendo un infarto.

-Bueno, eso se debe porque Naruto es un renacimiento de si mismo, lo que quiero decir, es que Naruto volvió a nacer en un humano; solamente que sus poderes y memoria fueron selladas para que poco a poco despertaran cuando creciera, pero no fue así; debido a lo que hizo Orochimaru, ocasionando que su poder emergiera de golpe; aunque aún no los controla del todo- Yamato ahora comprendió el por que de los fenómenos.

-Si es un Dios Naruto, ¿De que Dios nos referimos?- Yamato deseaba saber el Dios que estaría con él.

-Es el Dios del Inframundo, o como lo conocemos. El mundo puro- le respondió Jiraya.

-¿Naruto es el Shinigami?- nuevamente preguntó Yamato, aunque estaba erróneo en su deducción.

-No, el Shinigami seria para Naruto un subordinado. El es el Dios Hades, Dios del Inframundo- Yamato abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante lo que dijo Jiraya.

-¿Hades?- preguntó Yamato.

-Sí, es natural que no lo conozcas, ya que es un ser que vivió hace muchos milenios- narraba Jiraya.

-¿Cómo sabe todo esto, Jiraya-sama?- le pregunto Yamato, Jiraya suspiró antes de contestar.

-Cuando me llevé Naruto a entrenar, fuimos a dos sitios que solamente pocas personas pueden acceder. Estos eran el Santuario de Athena, y el Santuario Marino de su hermano menor Poseidón- narraba –en esos lugares había mucha información. Naruto o Hades, viene de una época que le denominan, la era del mito- la información llamó la atención de los presente, pero más a Yamato.

-¿La era del Mito?- preguntó para conocer más.

-Sí, por lo que encontré de información, es una época donde existían Dioses, héroes, seres mitológicos, y que convivían con el hombre- informaba –Naruto procede de esa época. Incluso sus padres provienen de una era más antigua a la suya. El chico es uno de los Dioses Olimpos- la información de Jiraya causaba que le pusieran mucha atención.

-No sabia eso, Jiraya-sama- dijo Kakashi, quien le atraía la vida del Dios.

-Bueno, muy pocos lo sabemos, continúo- se aclaró un poco la garganta para continuar –como decía, Naruto pertenece al grupo de Dioses conocidos como los Olimpos, quienes son doce los más importantes, entre ellos Naruto. Además de ellos hay otros dioses de menor importancia, pero que viven en el mismo lugar. El monte Olimpo- dijo Jiraya –no solo ellos existen, sino otros más alrededor del mundo, pero no hablaremos eso- Jiraya tomó un poco de aire –El monte Olimpo es el sitio donde viven y se reúnen, pero no es el único lugar donde habitán, ellos tienen templos independientes o lugares donde gobiernan, como Naruto, que habita en el Inframundo- los demás tenían distintas reacciones.

-Vaya, Naruto es una caja de sorpresas- expresó Tsunade.

-Díganme, aparte de Naruto, ¿Hay otros dioses en la actualidad?- trataba Yamato de conocer la realidad.

-De hecho ya han venido otros Dioses a Konoha- Yamato quedo asombrado de esa revelación.

-¿Otros dioses en Konoha? ¿Quiénes eran?- Tsunade se tomó el mentón y lo flotó.

-Ayer estaban Hera, Diosa del matrimonio, Athena, Diosa de la Guerra y la Sabiduría, Afrodita, que es la actual Mizukage, Diosa del Amor y la Belleza. Además de que estuvieron Poseidón, Dios y emperador de los Mares, Palas, Diosa del amor y la calamidad, Artemisa, Diosa de la caza y la luna. Y una representante de un sitio al norte del país del hierro de nombre Asgard, que representa a Odín, Dios nordico, como le dicen- enlistó los dioses que se presentaron en Konoha.

-Esperé un minuto- detuvo Yamato –¿Me esta diciendo que la Mizukage es una Diosa?- preguntó muy asombrado.

-Y una muy pervertida- respondió Jiraya, haciendo que Tsunade entrecerrara los ojos y viera a su esposo como diciendo "Mira quien habla, ¿No te mordiste la lengua?".

-De hecho, ayer estuvieron Hera, Afrodita o Mei Terumi como se le conoce en su encarnación y Athena o Saori Kido en esta encarnación, en un centro comercial- Yamato hizo memoria y recordó algo.

-No eran tres mujeres que peleaban por un certamen de belleza- hizo memoria al recordar el suceso que casi enviaba a Konoha al otro mundo.

-Sí, y la verdad pensaba que eran mejor que nosotros, pero no. Tuve que llamar a Naruto para que las controlará- Tsunade aun estaba un poco molesta porque casi destruían el sitio.

-Creo que nos desviamos un poco- expuso Jiraya para retomar el tema –como decía, Cuando Naruto y yo fuimos a entrenar, fue porque tenía que controlar su poder, debido a lo de Orochimaru. Además de que era necesario para que no dañará a las personas que más quería- dijo, esto llamó la atención de Yamato.

-¿Qué no dañara a las personas que más quería?- pregunto el Jounnin.

-Sí, como sabes, Naruto es el último varón del clan Uzumaki que vive, por lo que esta dentro en LRC, y eligió a las que seria sus esposas- Yamato asintió –actualmente esta casado con dos de ellas, siendo Hinata y Haku, además tiene tres prometidas, más las que se acumulen- los hombres tenían una sola cosa en la mente.

 _-¡Maldito rubio suertudo!-_ si, era envidia hacia el Dios por tener varias esposas.

-Pero eso no es todo, Naruto en su entrenamiento despertó un doujutsu- comentó el Sannin para que Yamato este más informado.

-¿Un doujutsu?- preguntó, siendo confirmado por el asentimiento de todos.

-Así es, el despertó el Sharingan, pero este es extraño, ya que no es el típico rojo que portan los Uchihas, sino que mantiene el color de ojos como tal, únicamente aparecieron las aspas del doujutsu. Deducimos que en su árbol familiar estuvo un Uchiha, por lo que él logro despertarlo. Aun así, él sigue entrenando, si lo has visto, el tiene los ojos cerrados; así que no te preocupes, el puede caminar sin dificultad alguna, además de que es parte de su entrenamiento- Yamato recordó que vio al Dios tener los ojos cerrados.

-Ahora que lo menciona, hoy lo pude ver que no abría lo ojos; es por eso que los mantiene cerrados, pensaba que era otra cosa- dijo para su alivio.

-No, solo es para que no gaste chakra usando el Sharingan- finalizó Jiraya, aunque al jounnin aun tenía una duda en la cabeza.

-Sí lo que me dijeron es que tiene dos esposas, siendo una de ellas la hija mayor de Hiashi-sama y la hija de Zabusa, entonces las convierte en sus protegidas ¿O no?- dedujo Yamato, aunque estaba equivocado.

-En realidad, Hinata es el renacimiento de su anterior amante de nombre Pandora, y con Haku son soberanas del Inframundo, siendo ya Diosas- Yamato no creía lo que escuchaba de la Hokage.

-¿Cómo que son Diosas y soberanas del Inframundo?- preguntá para conocer la forma la deidificación.

-No lo sabemos bien la forma de deidificación, pero el día de su boda, ellos fueron casados por los abuelos de Naruto, que son seres más poderosos que él. Esto se hizo en los dominios de Naruto- Yamato tenia sus dudas.

-¿Cómo es que la boda se hizo en el mundo puro? No sabia que una persona viva puede ir y entrar a ese sitio- Yamato desconocía mucho del mundo Griego y sus Dioses.

-Bueno, realmente un ser vivo no puede entrar al mundo de Naruto, solamente los muertos. Aunque hay excepciones, y esto son sus guerreros llamados espectros, quienes pueden salir y entrar del inframundo, además de que si se desarrolla lo que llaman el 8° sentido, puedes ir y venir por el inframundo sin que caigas en sus leyes, algo que para nosotros es imposible alcanzar, sin un entrenamiento más avanzado- eso dejo con más dudas que preguntas a Yamato.

-¿El 8° sentido? ¿No se supone que el ser humano solamente tiene 5 sentido?- dijo su duda, ya que era algo confuso todo.

-Es verdad, pero eso es gracias al despertar del cosmos y su despertar de otros sentido- Yamato lo miró con cara de confusión –sé que todo esto es confuso, pero te voy a explicar con calma que es el cosmos y los sentidos, según lo que nos dijo Hiruzen-sensei y lo que investigué en los santuarios donde estuvimos el cosmos es...- así fue como empezó a decir a Yamato todo lo relacionado con el cosmos, los sentidos, como se obtiene y la diferencia entre chakra y cosmos a nivel de poder; así como las habilidades cuando se adquieré el cosmos, dejando asombrado tanto a Kakashi como al propio Yamato, quien se creía que todo lo narrado por el Sannin se escuchará como una historia sacado de un libro de fantasia.

-¡Asombroso!- exclamaba –entonces el cosmos es más poderoso que el chakra, incluso ilimitado- ganándose un asentimiento tanto de Tsunade como de Jiraya.

-Así es, es por eso que te elegimos para que vigiles al chico que envió Danzo, ya que si conoce esto, pues seria muy catastrófico- dijo muy serio Jiraya.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ello- afirmó Yamato.

-Es por eso que tu misión principal es vigilar a Sai. Debido a lo que pasó hace tres años, y no solo eso, sino parece que Danzo tiene una sospecha de ello, ya que Anko me informó de tres Anbus que pertenecían a NE estaban vigilando la prueba de Naruto para su reincorporación a las filas shinobis y su ascensión a Chunnin- ninguno de los presentes estaba asombrado de ese movimiento de Danzo –cuando Anko los interrogó, esto no dijeron nada, y un sello que tenían en la lengua se activo, haciendo que estos se paralizaran y finalmente murieran. No obstante, ella sacó la información al pertenecer al ejército de Naruto- dijo. Yamato quedó pasmado al saber que Anko servia a Naruto y formaba parte de su ejército

-¿Anko le sirve a Naruto?- pregunto con esa sorpresa.

-Sí, ella y Yugao pertenecen al ejército personal de Naruto, que le llama espectros- explicaba Jiraya -existen 108 espectros en total; cada espectro tiene una estrella guardian llamada Masei o estrella maligna, divididos en estrellas terrestres y celestes- Yamato escuchaba con atención.

-Disculpe Jiraya-sama, Quisiera saber que estrella pertenecen Anko y Yugao en el ejército de Naruto- el Sannin se tomaba el mentón para recordar la estrella a la que pertenecían dichas chicas.

-Déjame ver...- dijo mientras rememoraba –Anko de Bennu, estrella terrestre de la violencia- respondió, haciendo que los demás tuvieran una misma frase en la cabeza.

 _-Le queda como anillo al dedo-_ dijeron al conocer la actitud sádica de la Jounnin, continúo Jiraya.

-Y Yugao de Alraune, estrella celeste de la maldad, ambas están al servicio de Naruto O Hades, y de Konoha, pero manteniendo su perfil bajo como espectro- mencionó a la otra pelimorada.

-No solo eso- ahora hablaba Tsunade –sino que ellas son maestras de las esposas y prometidas de Naruto, lo que las hace más tentador a las ambiciones de Danzo y otros con sed de poder como Orochimaru- esto lo dijo para que Yamato comprendiera la situación en la cual estaba Naruto.

-Parece que es algo sumamente delicado- y era la mejor formade expresarlo por parte del Jounnin.

-Así es. Si algo malo sucediese a Naruto o alguna de las chicas; Konoha estaría en la mira del ejercito del propio Dios, y créeme que en los lugares donde estuvimos, un Kage podría vencer a uno de los guerreros de bajo rango pero con mucha dificultad, incluso uno de ellos podría vencer a más de la mitad de la planta Shinobi de Konoha. Incluso el más poderoso de ellos es capaz de destruir a toda la aldea sin problema alguno. Ahora imagina a uno de los consejeros de Naruto- Yamato desconocía la existencia de Hypnos y Thánatos, en comparación de Kakashi que era uno de los pocos que sabia el poder de ambos Dioses.

-Sería muy peligroso, sobretodo si cinco deidades enfurecidas atacan a Konoha- lo dicho por Kakashi hizo estremecer, aunque tenía una duda Yamato, ya que antes mencionaron que Hinata y Haku eran Diosas, pero ¿Cinco?

-Disculpa sempai, pero ¿No son tres Dioses?- preguntó Yamato, recibiendo una negativa por parte de los demás.

-Aparte de las demás novias de Naruto que casi son Diosa, viven en la aldea otros dos Dioses, ellos son: Hypnos, Dios del sueño y Thánatos, Dios de la muerte. Tal vez los has visto, son hermanos gemelos idénticos, lo único que los diferencia de entre ellos es que uno de ellos tiene el cabello gris al igual que sus ojos, ese es Thánatos, Dios de la muerte; y el otro tiene cabello rubio así como sus ojos, ese es Hypnos, Dios del sueño; ambos son muy poderosos y también son los senseis de Naruto y las chicas- Yamato se impresionó de que la aldea albergaba a otras deidades –no sólo eso, sino que Anko y Yugao son parejas de ambos Dioses, respectivamente- ahora si el Jounnin sentía que se iría con Naruto a su reino por la información que le dieron.

-Jiraya-sama- dijo Kakashi para tener la atención del Sannin de los sapos –no esta aquí sólo para dar información de Naruto ¿Verdad?- Jiraya se puso poco más serio.

-Es verdad- le contestó –supe que Naruto tuvo su primera misión y quería saber si hubo algún inconveniente- el Sannin le preocupaba que Naruto tuviese un arranque de impulsividad y haya sacado su poder. Kakashi mantenía su mente en la situación que sucedió unos días atrás.

-A decir verdad...- dijo para cerrar los ojos un momento –si hubo un inconveniente, y fue después de rescatar al Kasekage casi sin vida de las manos de Akatsukis- todos mantenían la tensión, ya que no esperaban que Naruto se hubiera descontrolado de nuevo.

-Dime Kakashi-sempai, ¿Es algo referente al zorro de nueve colas? Porque si es así, yo tengo la forma de controlarlo- Yamato alzo la palma de su mano derecha y mostró un kanji que decía sentarse –cuando salga poder del zorro, yo usaré un jutsu del Shodaime y en combinación con el collar, podre suprimir el chakra antes que se transforme en el Kyubi- era bueno el plan de Yamato, no obstante había un gran problema.

-No resultará- contradijo Kakashi, dejando un poco anonadado al usuario del Mokuton.

-¿Por qué dices que no funcionará?- cuestionó Yamato, esperando la respuesta de Kakashi.

-Ya que Naruto no uso el poder del Kyubi, sino su cosmos- eso dejo a Yamato intrigado.

-Dinos Kakashi- hablaba Tsunade -¿Cómo es que Naruto volvió a descontrolarse?- era algo que tenía que saber.

-Como dije, fue cuando uno de los Akatsukis tomó el cuerpo de Gaara y huía del sitio. Naruto y yo fuimos detrás de él hasta darle alcance y quitarle el cuerpo. Gaara estaba casi muerto, ocasionando la furia de Naruto- narraba Kakashi –en ese momento fue cuando empezaba nuevamente a sacar su poder- los demás ya temían de esto –disculpe Jiraya-sama, durante el entrenamiento con Naruto ¿Alguna vez se descontroló o algo parecido?- el Sannin hacia memoria de algun evento relacionado con el Dios.

-Nunca, Naruto tuvo uno de los peores entrenamientos que jamás había visto en mi vida, incluso yo mismo lo supervise, pero no manifestó su poder. No, hasta el día de hoy- Kakashi quedó pensativo en lo que había visto el día del rescate de Gaara.

-Entonces lo que vi era su poder, pero... Era diferente- las palabras de Kakashi dejaron desconcertado a todos.

-¿En qué aspecto era diferente?- le preguntó Tsunade.

-A diferencia del día de la invasión, este poder que manifestó era... No sé como decirlo- Kakashi intentaba encontrar una palabra para describir la sensación del poder que Naruto sacó.

-Suelta lo que tengas que decirlo- pidió Jiraya, ya que no quería presionarlo, el peliblanco suspiro.

-Digamos que su poder era varias mil veces peor- todos se sobresaltaron ante lo mencionado por Kakashi.

-¿Cómo que su poder era mil veces peor?- cuestionó Shizune.

-No lo sé, pero cuando desató su furia, su cosmos no era el típico rojo, sino que era negro; su cabello se torno en un tono más oscuro, su rostro palideció y sus ojos eran rojos con el alrededor negro. Cuando atacó a Deidara, Naruto se movía muy rápido que incluso no podía seguir con el Sharingan. Y su poder era abrumador, era terrible, no puedo describir la sensación que sentía ante la presencia de Naruto. Era oscura, pero no sentía ni maldad, ni bondad; atacó a Deidara de una manera brutal, le atravesó el pecho con solo el puño, pero este se había sustituido por un clon de arcilla, causando aun más la furia de Naruto que empezó a atacar; él hizo un esfera de poder y lo lanzó a un bosque cercano, borrando una buena parte este, luego nos atacó- con esa descripción, los demás intentaban sacar alguna teoría, pero nada se acomodaba a lo que describió Kakashi. Era algo inusualmente nuevo en el Dios, no obstante, eso nuevo debía de estar en alerta por algo como eso.

-¿Estas seguro que no eral el zorro, sempai?- ahora preguntaba Yamato, ya que quería estar seguro.

-Estoy 100% seguro que no era el zorro, ya que este hubiera mostrado su chakra- Kakashi estaba convencido que era otra cosa.

-Tiene razón Kakashi- habló Jiraya –el chakra del zorro lo controla bien Naruto ya que se lleva bien con él. No obstante ese nuevo cambio en Naruto puede traer problemas- todos asintieron –dime, ¿Cómo fue salieron vivos?- el deseaba saber el método para que sobrevivieran al ataque del Dios.

-De acuerdo, sólo que necesito mi porta Shurinken, ahí esta lo que nos salvó de morir a manos de Naruto- pidió, Shizune atendió el pedido de Kakashi, yendo adonde se encontraba sus cosas, para luego regresar con el porta shurinken del peligris. Una vez en sus manos, este empezó a buscar en el interior del bolso. Del mismo saco unas hojas que eran los sellos divinos que preparo Hinata/Pandora para que pudieran controlar a Hades en caso de que se volviera a descontrolar.

-¿Sellos?- dijo Yamato tomando uno y observarlo atentamente -¿Qué tienen en especial estos sello? Además no conozco este diseño- dijo al ver la escritura que era muy distinta a la usada en un sello ninja.

-Estos sellos- mostró –fueron hechos por Hinata- eso dejó sorprendido a Yamato.

-No sabía que conocía Fuinjutsu- aunque estaba equivocado.

-No conoce fuinjutsu, aunque creo que estos sellos especiales para en caso de que Naruto, bueno... Ya sabes- Yamato miraba un poco incrédulo los pergaminos y se veía unos sellos normales a simple vista, salvo la formula que era distinta -se debe a que no están hechos con tinta común y corriente- eso hizo que Yamato alzara una ceja –sino que estan hechos con la sangre de la propia Hinata- eso hizo que los ojos de Yamato se abrieran.

-¿Cómo que con la sangre de Hinata?- pidió que le explicarán uun poco.

-Así es, pero antes de eso, debo de contarte que cuando fue la invasión de Orochimaru y el despertar del poder de Naruto como Hades, este casi mata al Sannin y ponía en riesgo la aldea con su inmenso poder- narraba Kakashi -pero las únicas que lo detuvieron fueron Hinata, Haku y Kin, quienes lo tranquilizaron e impidieron un desastre mayor- los involucrados estaban recordando ese momento aterrador.

-Entonces ellas puede controlar a Naruto cuando este fuera de su juicio ¿Supongo?- la suposición de Yamato era la correcta, pero aun estaba un poco alejada de la realidad.

-Tienes razón, pero eso esta un poco alejado de la realidad, Hinata y las demás chicas lo llegaron a controrar hasta tal punto que quedó inconsciente- dijo Tsunade, aunque Yamato aun tenia más dudas.

-Entonces, si las chicas pueden controlarlo, ¿Para qué los sellos?- Kakashi era el único que conocia esa respuesta.

-Un día les pedimos a las chicas que nos enseñarán a controlar a Naruto, ya que un dia lo tendríamos en cualquier equipo. Hinata nos dijo que no nos podían enseñar, ya que ellos comparten una conexión muy estrecha. Asi que nos sugirió el uso de sellos- señalo los que estaban en su regazo –Hinata los elaboró usando su sangre y su poder- Yamato miró el sello que tenía en su mano.

-¿Su sangre? ¿Por qué su sangre?- preguntó para más información.

-La sangre de ella y Haku es la única que pueden crear esos sellos, son sellos divinos- dijo el nombre de los sellos, que hizo tener una pregunta a Yamato.

-¿Sellos divinos?- dijo –nunca he escuchado de ellos, ¿Qué son?- pidió que le explicarán.

-Los sellos divinos son, como su nombre lo indica, sello elaborados por la sangre de los dioses, tiene varias funciones por lo que nos dijo Hinata, uno de ellos es debilitar a otro Dios, sellar sus poderes o incluso sellar a un Dios en un lugar o recipiente y a su ejército- explicó Kakashi.

-¡Increíble!- exclamó asombrado de lo que pueden hacer los sellos.

-Sí, con ellos pude proteger a los demás del ataque de Naruto en su estado furico. No es difícil de usarlo, incluso Kin te puede ayudar en decirte como usarlos- dijo entregándole los sellos que le sobraron –como puedes ver, los símbolos son distintos, ya que es un idioma que casi esta extinto- Yamato miro los caracteres.

-Es Griego antiguo- dijo Jiraya llamando la atención del Jounnin –el nombre que esta escrito es de Pandora, el nombre verdadero de Hinata en su anterior encarnación- Yamato seguía procesando la información.

-Así es, Hinata los hizo y les infundió su poder, te serán útiles en caso de que Naruto vuelva a descontrolarse- Yamato tomó los pergaminos y los guardo entre sus ropas.

-No sé preocupen por Naruto, ni Sai. Estaré vigilándolos a los dos, además que llevo a una de las novias de Naruto, si eso es todo, yo me retiró- se despidió Yamato para salir de la habitación e ir por su equipo que ya los estaba esperando en la entrada de la aldea.

-Esperemos que salga todo bien- dijo algo angustiada Tsunade, viendo por la ventana a la aldea. El equipo de Kakashi estaba ya en la entrada, Kin usaba su kimono de combate azul oscuro, con un obi color negro y unos pantalones cortos. En ese momento aparecía Yamato con sus cosas.

-Bien chicos, como saben, debemos de ir al puente Tenchi e interceptar al espía de Akatsuki, así que en marcha- ante la orden, el grupo partió de inmediato a cumplir su misión.

 **¡Vientos! mi estimada banda de Fanfic, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, pudieron leer la interacción entre Yamato con los abuelos... Dig, Sannins y Kakashi referente a Hades, quienparece que inicia con el pie izquierdo, gracias a cierto pálido bocaza que no mide sus palabras (No me refiero a Deadpool), haciendo que su muerte este en riesgo, ya que Kin empezará a poner en práctica lo que le enseñó Anko y Thánatos en cuanto a tortura... Pobrecito, me apiado de su alma.**

 **Bien mi estimada banda. ¡Noticia! Como saben, cada año en el mes de noviembre hagó un especial de terror, Algunos conocen mi primera historia de terror con Hinata como protagonista de la misma; luego el año pasado describí como se realizaba el festejo del día de muertos en mi país y algunas leyendas y cuentos cortos de terror, estelarizadas a manos de los personajes de Naruto. Y este año será uno donde estarán narrará a dos personajes del folckror mexicano muy conocidos, aunque son similares en ciertos aspectos, pero muy diferentes. Así que no se la pierdan, será publicada en tre los días: 31 de octubre, 1° y 2 de noviembre. ¡Esperenla pronto! "Aquí... Donde se respira el miedo."**

 **Sin más, me despido, no sin antes mencionarles como de costumbre; dejen sus revies, comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, críticas constructivas. ¡Y nos leemos en la siguiente!, Shion145, chao.**


End file.
